Maelstrom Chronicles
by GSFT
Summary: Tumbuh sendirian, tanpa kasih sayang orangtua, dan dibenci banyak orang. Saat dia telah menemukan gadis yang merubah persepsinya terhadap dunia, dia kehilangan gadis itu. Sekarang dia adalah seorang shinobi dari Konohagakure yang hanya ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Ini adalah kisah tentang Uzumaki Naruto. (UPDATE! Arc 3 - Ujian Chūnin)
1. Kelulusan

_Manusia memiliki banyak kenangan dalam kehidupan mereka. Ada kenangan yang membahagiakan dan ada yang menyakitkan juga, sedangkan sisanya adalah kenangan yang mudah dilupakan. Di dalam sembilan tahun pertama kehidupannya, dia tidak memiliki kenangan yang membahagiakan._

_Orangtuanya mati di malam kelahirannya, semua orang membencinya, dan tidak ada anak-anak seusianya yang ingin bermain dengannya. Kemudian dimanfaatkan oleh seorang pria tua dam menjalani kehidupan yang kelam sebagai bawahannya._

_Kehidupannya berubah saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Senyuman yang cerah, mata yang indah, dan kehadiran yang menghangatkan. Gadis itu adalah cahayanya di dalam kegelapan._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 1 – Pengenalan**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelulusan**

* * *

Shinobi atau ninja. Sebutan untuk orang-orang pengguna chakra yang bekerja untuk suatu desa. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam misi dari pekerjaan rumahan, mengawal seseorang, membawa informasi, sampai membunuh.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana akan diadakan ujian kelulusan di akademi ninja. Dan Uzumaki Naruto akan mengikuti ujian tersebut.

Naruto adalah seorang anak berusia 12 tahun, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Yang mencolok darinya adalah tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing yang ada di masing-masing pipinya. Dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang mirip saluran pembuangan.

"Ini adalah hari yang telah kutunggu-tunggu!" seru Naruto.

"**Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sangat bersemangat untuk lulus."**

"Kedai Ichiraku mengeluarkan resep terbaru mereka!"

"**..."**

Suara berat yang meresponi Naruto berasal dari rubah raksasa berbulu merah yang memiliki sembilan ekor. Matanya merah dengan pupil vertikal, dan telinganya seperti kelinga kelinci. Dua kaki depannya tampak seperti tangan manusia. Rubah raksasa ini dikenal sebagai Kyūbi.

"Kurama!" Naruto memanggil Kyūbi dengan nama aslinya. "Aku akan memeriksa resep terbaru Ichiraku. Tolong ingatkan aku nanti untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusanku."

Kurama menjawabnya dengan malas. **"Ya… tunggu, bukankah seharusnya sebaliknya?! Hadiri ujian kelulusanmu dulu, lalu setelah itu makan di kedai ramen itu! Ini adalah hari di mana kau akan menjadi seorang shinobi!"**

"Menjadi seorang shinobi? Kurama, aku telah mempelajari banyak hal. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang shinobi, aku sudah memiliki pengalaman yang cukup!"

"**Apa kau mendengar apa yang kau katakan?! Seminggu yang lalu kau mengatakan kau akan lulus. Namun, sebuah resep terbaru dari sebuah kedai ramen menghentikanmu? Jika kau tidak menjadi shinobi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk hidupmu!"**

"Aku bisa menjadi seorang koki ramen."

"**Tidak mungkin jinchūriki-ku akan menjadi seorang koki ramen!"**

Saluran pembuangan di mana mereka berada saat ini adalah alam bawah sadar Naruto. Kurama ada di dalam sebuah kurungan dan yang memisahkannya dari Naruto adalah jeruji besi. Di tengah jeruji besi itu, ada sebuah kertas jimat.

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus mengikuti ujian itu? Menurutku, resep kedai Ichiraku lebih penting."

"**Hanya kau satu-satunya anak yang akan mengatakan itu."**

Pada akhirnya, Naruto memutusukan untuk pergi ke akademi ninja dan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

Dia mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna orange dan hitam, jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaus hitam polos sebagai dalamannya. Celana dan sendal ninjanya berwarna hitam, dan sebuah kantung shuriken di paha kanannya.

Meninggalkan apartemennya, Naruto berangkat menuju akademi. Di tengah jalan, dia mendapatkan tatapan benci dari banyak orang.

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan, lihat ada ninja." Seorang anak berbicara kepada ibunya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Jangan melihatnya! Dia bukan ninja, dan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Sang ibu menarik anaknya untuk pergi.

"Mengapa?"

"Dia bukan orang yang baik. Dia adalah monster."

Naruto mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Kurama hanya tertawa dalam alam pikiran Naruto.

'_**Kau mendengar itu? Sebagai seekor bijū, aku merasa lucu manusia sepertimu disebut monster.'**_

'_Ya, semuanya berkat dirimu. Jinchūriki sepertiku sudah dibenci sejak dahulu kala. Kau memperburuk semuanya saat kau menyerang desa ini 12 tahun yang lalu. Selain itu, wanita itu tidak salah. Aku dulu adalah monster.'_

Naruto tiba di akademi dan masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Dia duduk sambil menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Naruto membuka matanya dan menengok ke samping.

Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang anak seusianya yang berambut coklat berantakan dan pupil matanya menyerupai anjing. Ada tato taring merah di kedua pipinya.

Seekor anak anjing putih berada di dalam mantelnya. Itu adalah anjing ninja yang menjadi partnernya, Akamaru.

Kiba menyeringai. "Mengapa kau datang hari ini? Kau tidak akan lulus."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kiba? Kau sama buruknya denganku." Balas Naruto.

Kiba menggeram. "Kau baru mengikuti akademi selama 9 bulan, tapi aku sudah ada di sini selama bertahun-tahun. Di antara kita semua, nilaimu adalah yang terburuk. Kau selalu menyerah dalam latihan taijutsu, artinya kau adalah seorang pengecut. Dan kau tidak pernah menunjukkan jutsu apapun."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku akan lulus dengan mudah."

"Tch. Dasar pecundang." Gerutu Kiba sebelum berjalan pergi.

Beberapa murid lainnya yang mendengar percakapan mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendah.

"Dia serius ingin lulus? Jangan bercanda. Dia adalah yang terburuk di kelas ini." Ucap seorang murid.

"Orang bodoh itu tidak akan mungkin lulus." Ucap murid yang lain.

'_Bukannya aku yang terburuk, tapi aku hanya ingin hidup yang tenang. Lagipula apa gunanya menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang kita miliki pada orang lain. Rahasia seorang shinobi harus dijaga agar musuhnya tidak mengetahui apapun.'_ Batin Naruto.

'_**Tapi nilaimu menjadi buruk.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Tidak akan berpengaruh apapun. Orang-orang bodoh ini bisa kutipu dengan mudah dan mereka berharap bisa menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Naif dan polos. Aku penasaran jika salah seorang dari mereka akan menangis saat mereka menyadar betapa kejamnya dunia ini. Khukhukhukhukhu.'_

'_**Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyeramkan di antara kita berdua.'**_

Si instruktur kelas, Umino Iruka, masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia adalah seorang pria muda berambut coklat yang diikat ponytail. Ada bekas luka sayatan di sepanjang tulang hidungnya. Sama seperti beberapa shinobi lain di desa, Iruka mengenakan rompi ninja Konoha dan pelindung dahi.

Pelindung dahi itu berupa ikat kepala yang terbuat dari kain. Ada sebuah plat besi pada ikat kepala itu dan plat itu memiliki ukiran. Ukiran tersebut berupa simbol desa Konohagakure.

Ujian kelulusan dimulai. Naruto menyelesaikan prosesnya sampai ujian terakhir dengan baik. Dia tidak terlalu menganggap serius ujian tersebut dan tidak berusaha sama sekali. Demi tidak menarik perhatian, Naruto tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai yang tertinggi di antara semua murid.

Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk tes terakhir.

"Untuk bisa lulus, kalian semua harus bisa menguasai Bunshin no Jutsu. Tunggu sampai nama kalian dipanggil, lalu datanglah ke ruangan di sebelah." Ucap Iruka sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas.

'_Bunshin no Jutsu, ya? Kau hanya perlu membuat klon tidak nyata yang biasa digunakan untuk menipu lawan.'_ Pikir Naruto.

'_**Kau masih kesulitan menggunakan jutsu itu.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Ya. Jumlah chakra yang kumiliki terlalu besar, apalagi ditambah dengan yang kaumiliki. Kontrol chakra-ku baik, namun tidak cukup untuk memanipulasi semua chakra yang kumiliki.'_

'_**Apa yang akan kaulakukan?'**_

'_Lihat saja nanti.'_

Nama mereka dipanggil satu per satu. Mereka pergi ke ruangan sebelah dan mengikuti ujian terakhir. Naruto memangku kepalanya dengan bosan, dia merasa risih karena ingin pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku sekarang juga. Dia bersyukur ketika namanya dipanggil.

Di ruangan sebelah, Iruka dan instruktur lainnya sedang duduk di belakang sebuah meja. Instruktur yang lainnya itu bernama Mizuki. Di atas meja, terletak beberapa pelindung dahi. Murid yang berhasil lulus akan menerima sebuah pelindung dahi.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mengundurkan diri dari ujian ini, sensei."

Kurama menampar wajahnya. Iruka dan Mizuki syok pada kata-kata Naruto.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan Bunshin no Jutsu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa lulus."

Naruto menjawab dengan tatapan datar. Kedua instruktur tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Umm, Iruka… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mizuki.

Iruka menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita lakukan. Secara mengejutkan, Naruto memiliki nilai yang lumayan baik pada tes-tes sebelumnya. Namun dia tidak memiliki nilai yang cukup baik selama berada di akademi. Bunshin no Jutsu adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk meluluskannya. Lagipula, dia baru berada di sini selama 9 bulan, masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk lulus. Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Kuharap kau bisa lulus lain kali." Mizuki tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto juga tersenyum. _'Senyuman palsu. Aku bisa merasakan emosi negatif yang diarahkannya kepadaku. Antara dia membenciku seperti penduduk lain atau dia memiliki niat yang buruk.'_

'_**Kita harus berhati-hati kepadanya.'**_

'_Kita bisa mengkhawatirkannya nanti. Sekarang, aku harus pergi ke kedai Ichiraku! Resep terbaru mereka telah menungguku!'_

* * *

Setelah makan siang di Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Itu adalah ramen yang terbaik yang pernah kumakan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, puas dengan resep terbaru Ichiraku.

'_**Kau mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali ada resep terbaru dari kedai itu. Selain itu, apa kau bisa merasakan keberadaan orang itu?'**_

'_Aku adalah tipe sensor, tentu saja aku bisa merasakannya. Orang ini seperti penguntit.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap orang yang telah mengikutinya. Orang itu adalah Mizuki. Mizuki tersentak karena ketahuan telah mengikutinya.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Naruto, aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa meluluskanmu." Ucap Mizuki dengan ekspresi sedih.

'_**Aku bisa mendeteksi emosi negatif darinya. Dia berbohong.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Aku tahu itu juga. Mari kita lihat apa yang direncakannya.'_ Balas Naruto. "Terima kasih, sensei. Kau memang orang yang baik."

Mizuki tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Naruto. "Iruka-sensei adalah orang yang serius, orangtuanya dibunuh saat dia masih muda dan dia harus melakukan semuanya sendirian. Dia ingin kau menjadi orang yang benar-benar kuat. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaan Iruka karena kau juga tidak memiliki orangtua."

"Aku mengerti."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Saat mereka berada di jalan yang sepi, Mizuki membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan memberitahu sebuah rahasia." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mizuki melanjutkan, "Ada sebuah tes tambahan untuk lulus. Jika kau berhasil mempelajari salah satu jutsu dari Gulungan Segel yang tersimpan di kediaman Hokage dan menunjukkannya kepada Iruka, kau pasti akan lulus."

'_Apa dia pikir aku sebodoh itu?'_

'_**Apa dia pikir kau sebodoh itu?'**_

'_Bahkan tanpa kemampuan mendeteksi emosi negatif yang kuterima darimu, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia berbohong.'_ Naruto ingin sekali memukul wajah Mizuki, tapi menahan diri dan berpura-pura senang. "Benarkah?! Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Kalau begitu setelah kau mengambil Gulungan Segel secara diam-diam dari kediaman Hokage, lalu pergilah ke hutan. Iruka akan menunggumu di sana."

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan lulus!" Naruto menyengir dan berbalik. Dia berjalan pergi dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi, _'Aku tidak tertarik melakukannya. Aku sudah pernah membaca gulungan itu bahkan tanpa diketahui oleh Hokage-jiichan.'_

'_**Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada orang itu.'**_ Kurama mengemukakan pendapatnya.

'_Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.'_ Batin Naruto.

Dia mendatangi area akademi lagi. Kantor Hokage, pemimpin dari desa Konoha, terletak di dekat akademi ninja. Dari luar keduanya terlihat seperti satu bangunan. Naruto masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut dan menemui pemimpin desa, Hokage Ketiga, seorang pria tua bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Hokage Ketiga yang bernama asli Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah seorang pria tua berusia 68 tahun. Wajah pucat dan berkeriput, serta rambut beruban menunjukkan betapa tua dirinya.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, jii-chan."

* * *

Pada malam hari, Naruto berdiri di suatu tempat di hutan sambil membawa sebuah gulungan besar. Dia datang ke sini sesuai arahan dari Mizuki tadi siang. Naruto tersentak dan memandang jauh.

'_Iruka ada di sini.'_ Batin Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Iruka muncul dengan tubuh berkeringat, kemungkinan karena lelah telah mencarinya seharian. Dengan nafas memburu, dia tersenyum puas.

"Aku menemukanmu!"

'_Aku tidak menduga dia akan datang ke sini, tapi sepertinya Mizuki telah menipunya juga.'_ Batin Naruto.

'_**Kutebak si pengkhianat itu telah memberikan kabar palsu bahwa kau mencuri gulungan itu.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini, Iruka-sensei."

Alis Iruka berkedut, dan dia memarahi Naruto. "Aku di sini karena kau telah menyebabkan kekacauan! Mengapa kau mencuri Gulungan Segel?!"

'_Tidak ada salahnya memberitahunya.'_ Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Mizuki-sensei memberitahuku tentang gulungan ini dan tempat ini juga. Dia berkata jika aku menunjukkan sebuah jutsu dari gulungan ini, kau akan meluluskanku."

Iruka terkejut pada jawaban Naruto. Di saat bersamaan, mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi. Mizuki telah memantau mereka dari atas salah satu pohon.

Beberapa kunai terbang ke arah mereka. Naruto sudah melompat duluan sebelum Iruka. Mereka menghindari semua kunai yang dilemparkan Mizuki.

"Kau berhasil menemukannya." Ucap Mizuki.

Iruka menggertakkan giginya. "Aku mengerti. Jadi inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mizuki mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. "Naruto, berikan gulungannya kepadaku."

"Naruto! Jangan berikan gulungannya bahkan jika kau mati!" seru Iruka. "Itu adalah sebuah gulungan yang berisi berbagai kinjutsu di dalamnya. Mizuki telah memanfaatkanmu untuk memperoleh gulungan itu."

Naruto menghela napas dan menatap dengan bosan. _'Aku sudah tahu itu, karena itulah mengapa ini disimpan di kediaman Hokage. Apa mereka pikir aku tidak menyadari betapa pentingnya benda ini? Lupakan saja. Aku akan melanjutkan sesuai rencana.'_

"Naruto, tidak ada gunanya kau memiliki gulungan itu. Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah kebenaran." Ucap Naruto.

Sepertinya Iruka tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mizuki. "Tidak! Jangan!"

"12 tahun yang lalu, kau telah mendengar bahwa iblis rubah Kyūbi menyerang desa dan kemudian dibunuh, kan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mizuki melanjutkan, "Sejak insiden itu, sebuah aturan baru diciptakan untuk desa ini. Tapi, aturan ini tidak boleh diberitahu kepadamu."

Naruto memberikan Mizuki sebuah tatapan datar. "Apa kau salah satu orang yang berpikir aku adalah Kyūbi?"

Mizuki menyeringai. "Aturan tersebut adalah…" dia ingin melanjutkan, tapi berhenti setelah memproses pertanyaan Naruto. "T-Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?!"

"Oh, seseorang pernah memberitahuku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya. _'Ya, bukan itu yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku, tapi biarkan itu menjadi rahasiaku.'_

"Eh?" Mizuki menatap Naruto dengan syok. "Ehh?!"

Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat seseorang memukul lehernya dari belakang. Mizuki kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Orang yang telah memukulnya mengenakan sebuah topeng yang diukir menjadi wajah hewan beruang.

"Anbu? Apa yang dilakukan seorang Anbu di sini?" Iruka bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Skuad Khusus Pembunuhan dan Taktik, Anbu. Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan kagum.

'_**Aku bertaruh kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik.'**_ Ucap Kurama, namun diabaikan oleh jinchūriki-nya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!" Iruka masih bingung.

* * *

Naruto dan Iruka berada di kantor Hokage. Naruto sedang berbicara kepada Hiruzen sementara Iruka menyaksikan mereka.

"Ini terlalu mudah, Mizuki sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa gulungan ini palsu dan dia sedang diikuti oleh seorang Anbu. Aku tidak menyangka Iruka-sensei akan muncul, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya agar Anbu itu dapat menyerangnya dari dekat."

"Sepertinya begitu." Hiruzen duduk di kursinya sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

Iruka mengangkat tangannya. "Umm, apakah aku boleh mendapatkan penjelasan apa yang terjadi?"

Hiruzen menatap instruktur akademi itu. "Beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto mendatangiku dan memberitahuku tentang Mizuki. Kami menyadari bahwa Mizuki adalah seorang pengkhianat dan membuat rencana untuk menangkapnya. Rencananya adalah mengalihkan perhatian Mizuki agar dia bisa ditangkap oleh Anbu. Untuk suatu alasan, dia bisa menghindari pengawasan dariku."

"Dia tidak bisa menghindarimu. Kau berpikir bahwa dia bukan suatu ancaman, jadi kau tidak pernah mengkhawatirkannya. Ditambah dengan kedekatannya dengan beberapa orang di desa ini dan pekerjaannya sebagai instruktur akademi, dan dia adalah orang yang pandai berbohong. Kita tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang pengkhianat." Ucap Naruto.

Hiruzen tersenyum. "Kurasa kau ada benarnya."

Kemudian, sang Hokage mengambil sesuatu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Naruto dan Iruka terkejut ketika mereka melihat sebuah pelindung dahi ninja.

"Jii-chan, kau…" Naruto menatap Hiruzen dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku telah mengawasimu selama kau berada di akademi. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuanmu di akademi, tapi aku telah melihat latihanmu saat kau sendirian. Kau akan menjadi seorang ninja yang berbakat. Ambil pelindung dahi ini dan kau akan menjadi seorang genin. Itu adalah pangkat terendah seorang ninja yang diperoleh saat mereka lulus dari akademi."

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum mengambil pelindung dahi itu. Dia mengikatnya di kepala dan menyengir.

"Selamat, kau telah menjadi seorang genin." Iruka memberi selamat.

"Sebagai perayaannya, aku akan makan sepuasnya di Ichiraku Ramen!" Hiruzen dan Iruka sweatdrop terhadap pernyataan Naruto. "Ayo, Iruka-sensei! Kau harus mentraktirku!"

"Huh? Sejak kapan aku mengatakan aku akan mentraktirmu?"

Tidak menghiraukan protes dari Iruka, Naruto menarik instruktur akademinya dan keluar dari kantor Hokage. Tidak lama setelah kedua orang itu meninggalkan kantor Hokage, seseorang masuk dari jendela.

"Jadi, kau akan menempatkanya ke dalam timku?" tanya seorang pria di belakang Hiruzen.

"Dia dan dua orang lainnya. Kuharap kau mengawasinya seperti yang kuperintahkan. Naruto adalah orang yang misterius. Banyak orang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku bisa tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Dia bukanlah anak biasa." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Dia dianggap sebagai murid terburuk di akademi. Apakah tidak apa-apa kau menempatkannya di timku? Apalagi bersama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku percaya kau bisa membimbing mereka." Ucap Hiruzen sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya. Kemudian dia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam. "Dan jangan masuk lagi lewat jendela! Kau mulai meniru Jiraiya!"

"Jiraiya-sama adalah panutanku."

* * *

Setelah lulus dari akademi, seseorang akan diberikan pangkat genin. Genin adalah pangkat shinobi yang paling rendah. Mereka akan ditempatkan dalam sebuah tim berisi empat orang yang terdiri dari tiga genin dan satu jōnin. Satu orang jōnin itu akan bertindak sebagai pembimbing sekaligus pemimpin.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kantor Hokage. Dia sedang tersenyum dan duduk di depan Hokage Ketiga. Hari ini Naruto mengambil foto yang akan digunakan untuk formulir registrasi ninja miliknya dan setelah itu dia menyerahkannya kepada sang Hokage.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen melihat kembali foto Naruto yang ada di tangannya. "Aku lega kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat berfoto."

"Kaupikir aku akan melakukan apa? Menggunakan cat wajah dan berpose sok keren?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara berisik di luar sebelum pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

"Pak tua, aku menantangmu untuk bertarung sekarang juga!" Seorang anak kecil berlari masuk. Anak berusia 8 tahun itu memiliki rambut coklat pendek dan mata hitam. Dia memakai sebuah syal yang sangat panjang. Anak itu berlari ke arah mereka, "Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi seorang Hokage!"

*Brak*

Dia terjatuh mencium lantai saat tanpa sengaja menginjak syalnya sendiri. Naruto sweatdrop sementara Hiruzen menghela napas.

"Omago-sama! Di mana anda berada?!" Seorang pria ikut berlari masuk. Pria itu berkacamata hitam dan ikat kepalanya diikat seperti bandana. Pria itu anak kecil tadi, "Omago-sama,apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku terjatuh!" teriak anak kecil itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Omago-sama, di sini tidak ada apapun yang membuatmu terjatuh" ucap pria berkacamata itu. Pria itu kemudian melihat Naruto dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi benci, _'Bocah Ky__ūbi, dia adalah seorang pembuat onar.'_

Anak itu berdiri dan menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Dia mendekati Naruto dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Naruto.

"Pasti kau yang membuatku terjatuh!" tuduhnya.

Naruto memandangnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Hiruzen. "Harga dirimu telah jatuh, jii-chan. Seorang anak kecil berani menantangmu bertarung."

"Aku terlalu tua untuk ini." Balas sang Hokage.

"Oi, aku sedang berbicara kepadamu!" Anak itu berseru lagi dengan marah, jarinya masih menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap anak itu lagi. "Berhenti mengacungkan jarimu padaku. Kau terjatuh karena menginjak syalmu sendiri."

Wajah memerah Konohamaru membuktikan bahwa dia malu. "Bukan itu yang terjadi! Aku tahu bahwa kau telah memasang jebakan di sini! Kau menghalangiku dari pertarunganku dengan pak tua!"

"Kau ingin bertarung melawannya? Kau tahu bahwa orang yang kautantang ini adalah _Sandaime Hokage_. Dia dikenal sebagai Profesor karena menguasai banyak sekali jutsu dan juga Kage terkuat di era ini."

"Diam! Aku akan mengalahkan kakek tua itu dan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya!"

"Seorang anak kecil sepertimu? Aku salut dengan impianmu, tapi melihat tingkah lakumu saat ini, aku ragu kau bisa menjadi Hokage. Dan sudah kubilang berhenti mengacungkan jarimu kepadaku, kau sangat mengganggu."

Pria berkacamata tampak geram dengan ucapan Naruto. "Kau anak yang kurang ajar! Minta maaf kepada omago-sama sekarang, karena dia adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru, cucu dari Hokage-sama!"

"Dengarkan dia! Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah cucu Hokage!" teriak anak itu. _'Dia pasti akan meminta maaf setelah tahu siapa aku ini sebenarnya.'_ Anak itu tersenyum angkuh dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ada apa? Apa kau sekarang takut karena kakekku adalah Hokage?"

Tanpa ia duga, Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan menjawabnya dengan malas. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah cucu monyet sekalipun. Di mataku kau tidak lebih dari seorang bocah tidak berguna yang sangat mengganggu."

'_Apakah dia baru saja menyebutku monyet?'_ Batin Hiruzen.

Sang cucu hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya, _'Dia… dia berbeda dari yang lain'_

Hiruzen kemudian menatap pria berkacamata tadi, "Ebisu, aku sudah mempercayakanmu untuk mengawasi Konohamaru. Tapi ini sudah ke-20 kali dia berusaha menyerangku."

"Maafkan aku, Hokage-sama. Aku sudah lalai dalam tugasku. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan lebih serius lagi dan melanjutkan pelajaran Omago-sama!" Ebisu berbalik dan mulai berceramah kepada Konohamaru. Ebisu segera menyadari bahwa Konohamaru sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. "Ehh, kemana kau pergi, Omago-sama?!"

"Kurasa Konohamaru pergi mengikuti Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen.

Ebisu bertambah panik dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan. "Ini gawat! Omago-sama tidak boleh mendekati bocah itu!"

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Dia tahu sejak tadi Konohamaru terus mengikutinya dan mencoba bersembunyi di pagar jalan dengan menggunakan sebuah kain yang memiliki gambar seperti pagar itu.

Naruto menghela. "Keluarlah, aku tahu kau ada di situ."

Konohamaru menjatuhkan kainnya, "Jadi kau ternyata bisa mengetahui penyamaranku, ya? Sudah kuduga kau adalah ninja yang hebat."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku cara untuk mengalahkan kakekku dan aku akan menjadi bawahanmu!" Jawab Konohamaru dengan antusias.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melatih siapapun. Dan bukankah kau sudah punya seorang guru?"

Konohamaru berlutut dan mulai memohon. "Aku ingin kau yang menjadi guruku. Kumohon jadikan aku muridmu, bos!"

"Bos? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu." Naruto berniat untuk pergi namun berhenti ketika dia merasakan kakinya ditahan oleh Konohamaru.

"Kumohon, bos! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau mau mengajariku."

Ingin sekali Naruto menendang anak ini. Tapi Naruto tahu tipe orang seperti apa Konohamaru itu, dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarkan padamu sedikit pengetahuan yang kumiliki" ucap Naruto membuat Konohamaru berteriak kegirangan, "Tapi aku ingin kau mengikuti semua perintahku. Apa kau mengerti?"

'_**Kau benar-benar akan melatihnya?'**_ tanya Kurama.

'_Kau benar-benar percaya aku akan melatihnya?'_ Naruto balik bertanya. "Aku akan memberitahu jalan pintas untuk menjadi seorang Hokage!" ucap Naruto, dan mata Konohamaru berbintang-bintang saat mendengarnya. "Jika kau ingin mengalahkan kakekmu, kau harus tahu bagaimana caranya menjahili orang."

"Tapi, Ebisu-sensei mengatakan bahwa menjahili adalah tindakan yang buruk."

"Apa kau lebih mempercayainya daripada aku?" Konohamaru menggeleng pada pertanyaan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang kukatakan. Biar kuberitahu kau, seorang ninja harus bisa menyerang musuhnya secara diam-diam dan meloloskan diri saat mereka berada dalam bahaya. Langkah pertama latihanmu adalah menyerang musuh, dan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjahili orang-orang. Jika kau ketahuan, kau harus bisa meloloskan diri. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti!"

"Bagus. Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana kau menjahili mereka! Oh, dan tolong pake topeng."

"Topeng?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Konohamaru dikejar oleh gerombolan orang yang marah.

"Kyaa! Mengapa dia mamakai celana dalam di kepalanya?!"

Jika mereka melihat dengan teliti, mereka mungkin bisa menyadari bahwa anak itu adalah cucu Hokage Ketiga. Namun karena dia mengenakan celana dalam di kepalanya, tidak ada yang peduli untuk mencaritahu siapa dirinya, apalagi setelah apa yang diperbuatnya kepada orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Mereka semua tampak seperti baru saja mandi dengan cat warna-warni.

"Bos! Selamatkan aku!" Konohamaru berseru dengan putus asa.

Dia tidak tahu Naruto sedang menonton aksi kejar-kejaran itu di atas atap sebuah gedung sambil makan ramen instan.

'_**Jika dia melepaskan benda itu dari kepalanya, dia bisa menunjukkan identitasnya kepada mereka.'**_ Komentar Kurama.

'_Aku penasaran mengapa dia belum melakukan itu.'_ Tambah Naruto.

Setelah Konohamaru berhasil bersembunyi dari para pengejarnya di salah satu lapangan latihan. Naruto muncul di hadapannya.

"Kerja bagus. Aku bangga kepadamu." Ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura bangga.

Konohamaru melepaskan celana dalam di kepalanya dan meleparnya ke tanah. Dia menunjuk Naruto. "Kau menipuku!"

"Menipu? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Konohamaru? Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau berhasil menjahili orang-orang itu dan melarikan diri dengan selamat. Dengan begini, kau sudah berada satu langkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi Hokage!"

Konohamaru menjadi ragu sebelum menurunkan tangannya. Saat Konohamaru akan mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara Ebisu. Mereka melihatnya berlari dan menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, omago-sama!" ucap Ebisu sebelum memberi Naruto tatapan tajam. "Sekarang, omago-sama, ayo kita pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sedang berlatih dengan bos. Dia mengajarkanku cara untuk mengalahkan ojii-san!" jawab Konohamaru.

"Omago-sama, tidak ada yang bisa anda pelajari dari orang sepertinya. Anda harusnya berlatih bersama denganku. Percayalah aku akan menunjukkanmu jalan pintas untuk menjadi Hokage, karena aku adalah seorang ninja elit bukan seperti anak bodoh itu." Ucap Ebisu dengan bangga sekaligus mengejek Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas untuk menjadi Hokage. Kau memerlukan kerja keras dan tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang Hokage." Balas Naruto.

"Beraninya kau, bocah! Kau itu hanya ninja bodoh, tidak sepertiku yang merupakan elit. Aku adalah jalan terbaik untuk menjadi Hokage!" geram Ebisu. "Omago-sama, jangan pernah lagi mendekatinya! Dia hanya akan membuatmu menjadi anak nakal, hanya aku yang bisa mengajarkanmu bagaimana menjadi anak yang baik."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

Ebisu menggeram kembali kepada Naruto, "Ini salahmu, bocah! Kau telah membuat omago-sama menjadi seperti ini. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuat masalah saja!"

"Sikapnya memang seperti ini sebelum bertemu denganku. Jika dia bersikap seperti ini kepadamu, aku bertaruh kau bukan seorang guru yang hebat. Sepertinya Hokage-jiichan telah salah memilih orang untuk mengajari cucunya."

"Aku adalah pilihan terbaik untuk omago-sama. Seorang elit di antara para elit!"

Naruto menyeringai. "Buktikan padaku bahwa kau adalah seorang elit. Tunjukkan apa yang bisa kau ajarkan kepada Konohamaru untuk menjadi seorang Hokage."

"Jangan meremehkanku! Kau itu hanya anak nakal, posisimu itu berada jauh di bawahku. Berbeda denganku yang merupakan seorang elit, kau adalah anak yang lahir dari kalangan bawah. Aku yakin kedua orangtuamu hanyalah pemabuk dan pelacur."

Pada saat itulah, kata-kata Ebisu menjadi sebuah pemicu pada sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam Naruto sejak lama. Kemarahan meluap di dalam dadanya dan pupilnya secara perlahan melirik Ebisu.

"Sekarang ayo ikut denganku, omago-sama. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaranmu." Ucap Ebisu yang menarik lengan Konohamaru untuk membawanya pulang.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu." suara dingin berasal dari Naruto menarik perhatian Ebisu dan Konohamaru, "Aku ingin kau menarik kembali apa yang kau katakan tentang orangtuaku."

Ebisu dan Konomaru merinding karena suara Naruto, namun orang yang mengaku sebagai elit itu tidak sudi menunjukkannya di depan Naruto. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

Ebisu membeku saat secara tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar. Bukan hanya Ebisu, Konohamaru juga merasakannya sampai dia menjadi takut dan melangkah mundur.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Ebisu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosi dan tatapan matanya dingin. Ebisu tidak menyangka sebuah seringaian tipis akan muncul di wajah tanpa emosi Naruto. Untuk suatu alasan, seringaian tipis itu menakutinya.

"Kau bilang kau adalah seorang ninja elit, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ebisu dengan gugup.

"Aku ingin mengetes apakah seorang ninja elit bisa bertahan dari seranganku. Kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaan yang bagus saat ini." Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan, dan kepulan asap menutupi mereka.

"**Taj****ū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Ketika kepulan asap menghilang, Ebisu dan Konohamaru syok. Ada banyak orang yang mirip dengan Naruto, atau bisa dibilang mereka semua adalah klonnya.

"Ini… Kage Bunshin! K-Kau bisa membuat sebanyak ini?" tanya Ebisu yang tidak percaya.

Naruto melanjutkan dengan segel tangan yang lainnya. Kepulan asap muncul kembali dan ketika semuanya menghilang, sesuatu yang terduga telah dilakukan Naruto dan semua klonnya. Mereka menggunakan Henge no Jutsu untuk berubah menjadi wanita-wanita cantik yang tidak berpakaian.

"**Harem no Jutsu!"**

Orang mesum manapun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut sudah pasti akan mimisan dan sekarat karena kehabisan darah. Tidak terkecuali seorang ninja elit seperti Ebisu yang ternyata secara diam-diam adalah orang mesum. Pria berkacamata itu dikalahkan oleh ninjutsu ciptaan Naruto. Semua klon Naruto menghilang dan Naruto menghentikan Henge no Jutsu.

"Itu adalah ninjutsu terbaru yang kuciptakan dengan menggabungkan Oiroke no Jutsu dan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Kau harus merasa bangga karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan serangan jutsu ini." Ucap Naruto pada Ebisu yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

'_**Siapa yang ingin bangga karena diserang oleh jutsu memalukan seperti itu?! Itu adalah jutsu paling tidak berguna yang pernah ada!'**_ Kurama memarahi Naruto dari dalam segelnya.

'_Jangan salah, Kurama. Kau pernah menyuruhku untuk mencari solusi bagaimana caranya menyusup ke negara lain dengan lebih mudah setelah kita hampir ditangkap di Kumo. Dan inilah solusinya! Jutsu ini paling berguna untuk menggoda seseorang. Di atas semua itu, aku bisa mengalahkan orang mesum, tidak peduli siapapun mereka, dengan menggunakan Harem no Jutsu!'_ jelas Naruto dengan bangga.

'_**Itu bukan sebuah jutsu baru, kau hanya menggunakan Henge untuk berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Bahkan jutsu kedua itu tidak berbeda, kau hanya menggabungkannya dengan Kage Bunshin!'**_

'_Hmm, kau benar. Ini bukan jutsu baru, jadi aku tidak bisa menyebutnya kreatif. Ini adalah sebuah perkembangan dari jutsu yang ada, jadi ini bisa disebut sebuah inovasi!'_

Naruto tidak menyadari Kurama sedang mengeluh mengapa jinchūriki-nya adalah seorang anak yang merubah salah satu kemampuan dasar shinobi menjadi jutsu mesum dan memalukan. Sejarah akan mengenal Uzumaki Naruto sebagai seorang revolusioner yang mengembangkan Henge no Jutsu ke tingkat yang baru.

"K-Kau mengalahkannya." Ucap Konohamaru. Entah mengapa, anak itu kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa ada anak kecil di sini. Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu ini pada kakekmu." Ucap Naruto saat menyadari dia baru saja berubah menjadi wanita tanpa pakaian di depan Konohamaru juga. _'Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghajar pria ini, tapi saat ini pangkatku adalah genin, lebih rendah dari pangkatnya__.'_

'_**Kau baru saja mengalahkan seorang tokubetsu jōnin dengan menggunakan jutsu memalukan itu. Dia memang tidak terluka secara fisik, tapi harga dirinya telah hancur.'**_

"Kau memang kuat. Tolong ajari aku jalan pintas untuk menjadi Hokage!" Konohamaru memohon kepada Naruto setelah melihatnya mengalahkan Ebisu.

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "Mengapa kau ingin sekali menjadi Hokage?"

Konohamaru mengepalkan tangannya. "Ojii-san menamaiku Konohamaru, diambil dari nama desa ini. Saat mendengarnya, kau pasti berpikir bahwa sangat mudah untuk mengingatnya karena kau tinggal di desa ini. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku dengan nama itu, mereka memanggilku Omago-sama. Itu karena kakekku adalah Hokage. Mereka semua melihatku sebagai cucu terhormat dari Hokage Ketiga. Jika aku bisa menjadi Hokage, maka orang-orang akan tahu siapa aku. Karena itu aku ingin mengalahkan Ojii-san. Jika aku bisa mengalahkannya, aku bisa menjadi Hokage!"

"Jangan bermimpi." Sela Naruto. "Apa kau pikir kau yang sekarang bisa mengalahkannya? Apa kau pikir orang sepertimu ini bisa menjadi Hokage? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Konohamaru yang terlihat tersakiti oleh kata-kata Naruto.

"Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi Hokage. Seorang ninja menjadi Hokage bukan karena dia kuat, tapi dia juga harus bijak. Bukan hanya itu, kau juga harus mendapatkan pengakuan dari penduduk desa dan kepercayaan mereka karena seorang Hokage harus melindungi semua orang di desa."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkan Konohamaru.

"Dan juga ingat kata-kataku ini, tidak ada jalan pintas untuk menjadi Hokage. Hokage adalah ninja terhebat yang ada di desa ini baik dari segi kekuatan maupun kepintarannya. Karena itu, jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage maka kau harus bekerja lebih keras lagi dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua orang."

Konohamaru mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, bos!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku bos. Kau sudah memiliki Ebisu yang bisa mengajarimu dengan baik. Dia memang terlihat bodoh, tapi dia memang adalah seorang ninja elit dan tokubetsu jōnin. Kau juga akan masuk ke akademi, dan ada banyak instruktur yang baik di sana, terutama pria bernama Umino Iruka. Kau akan mempelajari banyak hal darinya."

"Aku mengerti!" ucap Konohamaru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto dan Konohamaru meninggalkan lapangan latihan tersebut. Mereka tidak menghiraukan Ebisu yang sedang sekarat karena hampir kehabisan darah.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto pergi ke akademi untuk menghadiri pembagian tim. Sama seperti terakhir kali dia di sini, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelas sangat berisik.

Naruto hanya duduk berdiam diri sambil menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Naruto membuka matanya dan menengok ke orang yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Itu adalah Kiba dan anjing kecilnya, Akamaru.

"Kau mengejutkanku, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lulus."

"Kau juga mengejutkanku, Kiba. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lulus."

Kiba hanya menggeram marah sebelum menunjukkan senyuman meremehkan. "Siapapun tidak akan beruntung jika mereka menjadi rekan setimmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa bertahan menjadi ninja selama satu minggu."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa bertahan sebagai ninja selama tiga hari."

Sepertinya apapun usaha Kiba untuk mengejek Naruto tidak berguna, malahan dia yang menjadi marah karena diejek dengan cara yang sama. Dia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai. Di samping Naruto, Shikamaru memiliki ekspresi bosan pada wajahnya.

Nara Shikamaru adalah salah seorang teman Naruto. Dia memiliki rambut hitam sebahu yang dikuncir dan bermata coklat. Pelindung dahinya diikat di lengan kiri.

"Kau membuatnya marah." Ucap Shikamaru dengan malas. "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Chōji, bangunkan aku saat jōnin yang membimbing kita datang." Lanjutnya sebelum menaruh kepala di atas meja dan tidur.

Anak di sebelahnya adalah Akimichi Chōji. Dia berambut coklat, berbadan gemuk, dan memiliki tanda spiral merah di kedua pipinya. Chōji tidak membalas Shikamaru, dia sibuk memakan cemilan yang dibawanya. Setelah menghabiskan sebungkus cemilan, dia mengambil bungkusan yang lain dan lanjut makan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan semua orang yang lulus sudah berada di dalam kelas. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Iruka masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sebelum aku membagi tim, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian karena mulai hari ini kalian adalah ninja" ucap Iruka mendapatkan teriakan gembira dari semua orang, "Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku. Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini dan seterusnya kalian akan dibagi menjadi tim beranggotakan tiga orang dan masing-masing tim akan dibimbing oleh seorang jōnin."

Iruka mengambil papan catatannya dan mulai membaca. Naruto mengabaikan keenam tim pertama yang disebutkan dan ketika dia mendengar namanya, dia memasang telinganya.

"Selanjutnya Tim 7, anggotanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura. Jōnin pembimbing kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto melihat ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari dua orang yang akan menjadi rekan setimnya itu.

Orang pertama adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam, rambutnya menggantung seperti poni di belah dua. Anak laki-laki ini dikenal di seluruh penjuru desa sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha yang Terakhir. Simbol kipas merah dan putih di belakang kausnya adalah simbol klan Uchiha.

Orang kedua adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjang, bermata hijau, dan memiliki dahi yang lebar. Pelindung dahinya diikat menjadi bando. Gadis tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke adalah seorang jenius dan hampir semua gadis di akademi menyukainya, termasuk Sakura. Tidak heran Sakura bersorak gembira ketika namanya disebutkan bersama Sasuke dalam Tim 7. Tapi, gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Naruto satu tim dengan mereka.

'_Prediksiku benar, salah satu rekan setimku adalah Sasuke. Menempatkan orang yang memiliki nilai yang tertinggi dan terendah pada satu tim akan menciptakan sebuah keseimbangan pada tim tersebut. Kurasa Sakura hanyalah tambahan acak pada tim ini.'_ Batin Naruto.

'_**Gadis itu pintar. Tapi dia adalah sebuah kekecewaan karena lebih memikirkan bocah Uchiha itu daripada menjadi kunoichi yang baik.'**_ Kurama menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya pada Sakura.

Setelah selesai membacakan pembagian semua tim, Iruka meninggalkan kelas dan semuanya menunggu sampai masing-masing jōnin pembimbing mereka datang untuk menjemput mereka.

Waktu terus berlalu dan satu-satunya tim yang tersisa di kelas adalah Tim 7. Naruto mulai merasa kesal karena hanya jōnin mereka belum datang sama sekali. Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding, _'Ini sudah dua setengah jam. Di mana orang itu sebenarnya?'_

Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, _'Dia datang.'_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan pada saat itulah Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah orang yang membukanya. Dengan sigap, orang itu menangkap kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto.

Orang itu adalah seorang pria berambut perak yang disisir ke samping kiri dan bermata abu-abu gelap. Bagian bawah wajahnya tertutup topeng hitam dan pelindung dahinya menutup mata kirinya sehingga yang bisa dilihat dari wajahnya hanyalah mata kanan. Rompi khas Konoha dipakai olehnya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau menyerangnya?!" teriak Sakura kepada Naruto.

Mengabaikan Sakura, Naruto menatap tajam orang itu, "Dia sudah membuat kita menunggu lama, aku ingin tahu apakah dia benar-benar seorang jōnin."

"Hmm, bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya, ya? Kesan pertamaku adalah… aku tidak menyukai kalian." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang malas. "Temui aku di atap sekarang juga"

Mereka berempat pergi ke atap akademi. Kakashi sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas sementara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura duduk di depannya. Kakashi kemudian memulai pertemuan mereka.

"Baiklah, Tim 7. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Mulai dari nama, apa yang kalian suka, apa yang tidak kalian suka, hobi, impian kalian di masa depan, sesuatu seperti itulah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memulainya, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, aku? Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui kesukaanku, ketidaksukaanku tidak terlalu penting, aku memiliki banyak sekali hobi, dan impianku… aku rasa aku belum memiliki impian."

'_Yang kita dapatkan hanya namanya saja.'_ Batin ketiga murid Kakashi.

"Selanjutnya giliran kalian. Perempuan duluan." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kusukai adalah… m-maksudku orang yang kusukai…" Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan malu-malu. "Hobiku adalah…" melirik Sasuke lagi. "L-lalu impianku di masa depan…" sekali lagi meliriknya sebelum menjerit kegirangan. "Yang tidak kusukai adalah Naruto dan anak-anak perempuan yang lain!"

Naruto kemudian berkata, "Jadi yang kau sukai adalah Sasuke, yang tidak kau sukai selain aku adalah orang yang merebut Sasuke, hobimu adalah menguntit Sasuke, dan impianmu adalah menikahi Sasuke. Melihatmu seperti itu, aku penasaran apakah kau menguntitnya sampai di kamar tidurnya atau saat dia sedang mandi."

"Diam, Naruto-baka! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika aku ingin mengintip Sasuke-kun mandi, aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau memang mengintipnya mandi? Astaga! Sasuke, kau harus berhati-hati kalau tidak, kau pasti akan diperkosa olehnya."

"B-bukan begitu!"

Sasuke bergidik takut membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan kemudian bergeser menjauh dari Sakura. Kakashi hanya menghela napas melihatnya.

'_Anak gadis jaman sekarang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan cinta daripada menjadi kunoichi.'_ Pikirnya dengan kecewa. Dia menunjuk Sasuke, "Selanjutnya kau."

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada yang kusukai, yang tidak kusukai ada banyak, aku tidak punya hobi, lalu impianku- tidak, ini lebih seperti sebuah ambisi, ambisiku adalah… membunuh seseorang." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

'_Sasuke-kun keren!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hatinya.

'_Sudah kuduga.'_ Batin Kakashi.

'_**Aku bertaruh seluruh hidupku gadis itu sedang berpikir bahwa bocah Uchiha itu keren.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

"Sekarang kau yang terakhir." Ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, yang kusukai adalah ramen, yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menjelekkan orang lain, hobiku adalah berlatih dan melakukan kejahilan, impianku… hmm, entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

'_Jadi seorang fangirl, seorang pembalas dendam, dan seorang anak misterius. Oh, mengapa aku harus mengalami cobaan ini?'_ Kakashi berpikir dengan wajah masam. "Sekarang kita sudah saling berkenalan, aku akan memberitahu kalian apa yang akan dilakukan besok untuk memulai tugas kalian sebagai shinobi."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan melakukan latihan bertahan hidup. Dan sebelum kalian bicara biar, aku beritahu satu hal. Ini bukan latihan biasa tapi latihan ini akan lebih sulit dari apapun yang kalian lakukan saat masih di akademi."

"Memangnya sesulit apa latihan ini?" giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Dalam latihan ini, kalian akan bertarung melawanku. Sebenarnya ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah tes dibanding latihan."

"Tes?" Sakura menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Dari 27 orang yang lulus akademi hari ini, hanya akan ada sembilan yang akan menjadi genin secara resmi. Dengan kata lain, kalian hanya punya kesempatan 33% untuk berhasil. Jika kalian gagal, maka kalian akan dikirim kembali ke akademi."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kita mengikuti ujian kelulusan di akademi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Oh, ujian itu? Ujian itu hanya untuk memilih siapa yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi genin. Sementara tes yang akan diberikan oleh jōnin adalah untuk melihat apakah kalian benar-benar bisa menjadi ninja." Jelas Kakashi sebelum memberikan beberapa selembaran kertas kepada mereka. "Rinciannya bisa kalian baca di sini. Jangan terlambat besok."

Dengan begitu Kakashi menghilang lagi di dalam kepulan asap dan ketiga muridnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Pagi hari berikutnya, Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Kakashi setelah mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang pembimbing timnya itu.

'_Hatake Kakashi merupakan yang terbaik di angkatannya. Dia menjadi jōnin di usia 12 tahun, selamat dari Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga, dan kemudian menjadi anggota Anbu di usia muda. Dia disebut 'Pahlawan Sharingan' setelah menjadi tokoh penting di Insiden Jembatan Kannabi di perang ketiga. Dengan menggunakan Sharingan, dia telah meniru ribuan jutsu milik orang lain dan dijuluki 'Kakashi Si Ninja Peniru''_

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di Lapangan Latihan 3 dan mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menunggu tapi dia tidak melihat Kakashi. Terlihat Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan marah-marah tidak jelas.

'_Mengapa dia harus marah? Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke sampai Kakashi datang.'_ Batin Naruto yang heran.

'_**Mengapa kau harus peduli?'**_ tanya Kurama.

'…_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.'_

Berjam-jam kemudian dan Kakashi belum juga datang. Sudah hampir siang saat Kakashi akhirnya datang ke tempat latihan.

"Yo, semuanya!" Kakashi menyapa mereka tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau terlambat!" teriak Sakura sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada sang guru.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Tadi aku harus membantu seorang nenek membawa barang-barangnya, kemudian saat di tengah jalan ke sini aku melihat seekor kucing hitam, karena tidak mau kena sial aku memutuskan untuk mencari jalan memutar, dan tanpa kusadari aku pun tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

Ketiga muridnya sweatdrop mendengar alasannya. Kakashi kemudian memasang sebuah alarm di atas salah satu dari tiga batang kayu yang berdiri di lapangan itu.

"Baiklah! Alarmnya akan berbunyi pada pukul 12 nanti." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng kecil, "Tes kalian hari ini adalah merebut dua lonceng ini dariku sebelum alarm berbunyi. Siapapun yang tidak mendapatkan satu buah lonceng akan diikat di batang pohon itu dan tidak mendapatkan jatah makan siang."

*Brr*

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari perut Sasuke dan Sakura. Itu karena mereka berdua belum sarapan sejak tadi. Berbeda dengan mereka, Naruto tidak menuruti perintah Kakashi dan sudah sarapan, _'Jadi ini adalah alasan mengapa dia melarang kami sarapan.'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Tapi, sensei. Kami ada bertiga, dan loncengnya hanya ada dua." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, itu benar. Salah satu dari kalian tidak akan mendapatkan lonceng dan akan gagal. Jika kalian ingin berhasil, maka kalian harus menyerang dengan niat membunuh, kalian boleh menggunakan senjata dan jutsu apapun yang kalian miliki karena kalau tidak kalian akan gagal. Dan jangan lupa, jika kalian gagal maka kalian akan dikirim kembali ke akademi." Ucap Kakashi dan mereka bertiga memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. "Baiklah kalau begitu, siap… mulai!"

Mengikuti aba-aba Kakashi, mereka bertiga melesat pergi dan bersembunyi.

'_Hmm, mereka dapat menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka dengan baik. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya.'_ Pikir Kakashi sambil melihat sekitarnya, _'Sekarang siapa yang harus kucari terlebih dahulu?'_

Di lain tempat, Naruto bersembunyi di atas salah satu cabang pohon.

'_Dia menyuruh kita menyerangnya dengan niat membunuh agar dia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang kita keluarkan. Jika bukan itu alasannya, berarti dia meremehkan kemampuan kita. Bagaimanapun juga, dia memiliki reputasi yang baik. Akan sulit untuk merebut lonceng itu.'_

Kakashi terus berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Murid-muridnya hanya terus memantaunya dan menunggu membuatnya merasa bosan. Kakashi kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas senjatanya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Ketiga muridnya melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dan mereka menjadi siaga. Namun kesiagaan mereka berubah menjadi sweatdrop begitu melihat bahwa yang dikeluarkannya adalah sebuah buku.

'_Dia benar-benar meremehkan kita.'_ Batin Sakura.

Kakashi masih membaca bukunya saat tiba-tiba sebuah kunai dilemparkan ke arahnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, Kakashi menangkap kunai itu dengan mudah. Butuh waktu bagi Kakashi untuk menyadari sebuah kertas peledak yang tergulung pada gagang kunai itu.

*Boom*

Ledakan besar menutupi tempat Kakashi berada. Naruto yang mengawasinya dari salah satu dahan pohon.

'_Dia berhasil lolos.'_ Batinnya.

Kakashi muncul di depan Naruto sambil tetap memegang bukunya, "Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Kau sendiri yang menyuruh kami untuk menyerang dengan niat membunuh. Sebelum kita bertarung, bolehkah aku bertanya? Apakah benar siapapun yang merebut lonceng itu akan lulus?"

"Kau bisa menyadarinya? Kalau begitu biar kuberi kau satu nasihat… ninja itu bisa melihat ke yang lebih dalam dari yang terdalam." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, ya sudahlah." Ucap Naruto dengan tidak peduli. _'Ternyata ada maksud lain di balik tes ini. Tidak mungkin kita hanya perlu mendapatkan lonceng itu.'_

Kakashi langsung merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dari belakang dan mendapati ada klon Naruto yang berusaha menendang kepalanya. Dengan cepat dia menunduk untuk menghindar namun Naruto yang asli menyerang dengan kunai.

Kakashi melompat menjauhi mereka dan kemudian beberapa buah shuriken melayang dari tempat lain menuju dirinya. Shuriken-shuriken berhasil mengenai tubuhnya namun dia tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan sebuah batang pohon.

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu. Dia berganti tempat.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi muncul di belakang Naruto. "Seorang ninja tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditangkap dari belakang." Ucap Kakashi selagi membentuk segel Tora dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Dia akan menyerangku dengan jutsu.'_ Pikir Naruto yang langsung bersiaga.

"**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi"**

Meneriakkan nama jutsunya, Kakashi menusukkan jarinya tepat menuju tempat-di-mana-cahaya-tidak-bersinar dengan dalam.

*Poof*

Kakashi melebarkan mata satunya ketika 'Naruto' menghilang dalam kepulan asap, dan saat itu Naruto yang lain menyerang Kakashi dari belakang. Dengan cepat Kakashi menghindari serangannya. Satu lagi klon Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyerang.

Kedua klon Naruto itu mulai melancarkan tendangan bersamaan yang berhasil membuat Kakashi terpental mundur. _'Dia tidak membiarkanku untuk membaca buku.'_ batin Kakashi sambil menghindari serangan dua Naruto, _'Tampaknya aku harus serius.'_

Kakashi kemudian melompat mundur dan memasukkan kembali bukunya. Setelah itu dia maju dan mulai bertukar serangan dengan mereka.

Di tengah pertarungan mereka, salah satu Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai lalu berniat menusuk Kakashi. Kakashi menghindar dan menangkap tangan Naruto itu sebelum melemparnya ke Naruto lainnya. Ketika kedua Naruto itu bertabrakan, mereka langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'_Bunshin lagi, ya? Jadi yang asli masih bersembunyi di suatu tempat.'_ Kakashi kemudian ikut menghilang juga dalam kepulan asap.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto yang asli sedang bersembunyi. _'Si mesum itu, kupikir dia akan menggunakan jutsu. Jika aku yang asli mendapatkan serangan itu, aku bersumpah akan membakar semua buku kotornya!"_

Di lain tempat, Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan niat untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Sakura, di belakangmu."

Sakura mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang. Dan ketika dia berbalik, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Kakashi melototinya. Pria bermasker itu membentuk segel tangan Ne.

"**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu."**

Sakura melihat dedaunan yang berputar mengelilinginya sebelum akhirnya terbang menjauh. Saat itu juga Sakura tersadar dan melihat sekitarnya namun tidak menemukan Kakashi di manapun. "Di mana sensei? Tadi dia ada di sini."

"S-Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Saat dia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, wajahnya memucat. Dia melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan hampir mati dengan banyak kunai dan shuriken yang tertancap di tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

'_Kurasa aku kelewatan.'_ Batin Kakashi sebelum lanjut membaca bukunya.

Naruto mendengar jeritan Sakura, tapi dia tidak memedulikannya dan mulai berpikir.

'_Hanya ada dua lonceng, itu artinya apapun yang terjadi salah satu dari kami pasti akan kembali ke akademi. Kemarin dia mengatakan akan ada sembilan orang yang berhasil. Sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi sulit. Hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil dari tes ini, dan sudah pasti kami akan saling memperebutkan loncengnya. Dia berusaha membuat kami bertiga saling bertarung satu sama lain demi lonceng itu, artinya… begitu ya.'_

Di tempat Sasuke berada, dia juga mendengar jeritan Sakura dan melihat ke asal jeritan itu.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya genjutsu."

Sasuke berbalik ketika mendengar suara Kakashi. Pria itu saat ini bersandar pada sebuah pohon masih dengan pandangan pada bukunya.

"Genjutsu ya… aku tidak terkejut dia akan kalah. Tapi aku tidak sama seperti mereka, aku bisa merebut lonceng itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Katakan itu setelah kau merebut loncengnya."

Sasuke kemudian melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Kakashi yang berhasil dihindarinya. Tapi Kakashi kemudian menyadari salah satu shuriken itu memotong sebuah tali dan beberapa pisau melayang ke arahnya, membuat Kakashi menghindar lagi.

Secara mengejutkan, Sasuke muncul di belakangnya dan melancarkan tendangan. Kakashi menangkis tendangan itu dan menahan kakinya. Tapi Sasuke kemudian melancarkan sebuah pukulan dan diikuti tendangan dari kaki yang lain.

Kakashi menggunakan tangannya yang lain dan menangkap tangan Sasuke kemudian menangkis tendangannya. Walaupun kedua kakinya ditahan, Sasuke berusaha mengambil lonceng yang ada pada Kakashi. Dengan cepat Kakashi melemparkan Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kuakui kau memang berbeda dari Sakura, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk merebut loncengnya. Apa kau tahu walau Naruto gagal mendapatkan loncengnya, dia hampir mengalahkanku. Harus kukatakan dia lebih hebat darimu."

"Tch. Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh itu." Ucap Sasuke sebelum membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi melebarkan matanya. _'Jutsu itu seharusnya tidak bisa dipelajari oleh seorang genin.'_

Sasuke menyemburkan sebuah bola api berukuran besar dari mulutnya dan bola api itu melahap Kakashi. Ketika bola api itu menghilang, yang tersisa hanya kawah kecil di tempat Kakashi, namun Kakashi sendiri sudah menghilang.

"Di mana dia?!" Sasuke melihat sekitar.

*Zrak*

Sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam tanah dan memegang kaki Sasuke.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu."**

Tangan itu menarik Sasuke ke bawah sehingga menyisakan kepalanya di atas permukaan tanah. Setelah menarik Sasuke ke dalam tanah, Kakashi keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Kemampuanmu memang mengagumkan. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri menunggunya, "Apa kau yang asli atau hanya bunshin?"

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu?"

"Benar juga. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah lulusan terburuk di akademi setelah melihat kemampuanmu sejauh ini. Bukan hanya itu, dapat menggunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… kau bukan anak biasa." Kakashi memuji Naruto. _'Hokage-sama mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Aku harus mengawasinya.'_

"Aku sudah tahu tujuan sebenarnya tes ini." Ucap Naruto membuat Kakashi tertarik mendengarnya. "Tes ini sejak awal bukan untuk merebut lonceng itu, tapi untuk melihat apa kami bertiga bisa bekerjasama atau tidak. Kau membawa dua lonceng karena ingin membuat kami berpikir ini adalah kompetisi individual, tapi sebenarnya kau ingin mengetes kerja sama kami."

"Kau sudah mengerti apa maksud tes ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dalam tes ini. Sasuke pasti tidak peduli dengan kami berdua dan lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura hanya akan mementingkan Sasuke saja. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin mau mendengarkanku."

*Riiing*

Alarm yang dipasang Kakashi berbunyi.

"Sudah berakhir, ya?" gumam Kakashi.

"Kami sudah gagal. Jadi apa ini artinya kami akan kembali ke akademi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua berkumpul. Sakura diikat pada salah satu batang pohon. Terdengar gemuruh dari perut Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak satupun dari kalian yang mendapatkan loncengnya, jadi kalian semua gagal dalam tes ini." Kakashi mulai berbicara.

"Jadi apa kami akan kembali ke akademi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentang itu, kurasa kalian tidak perlu kembali ke akademi." Ucapan Kakashi membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. "Kalian bertiga… berhentilah menjadi ninja."

Mereka lebih terkejut lagi dari sebelumnya. "A-Apa maksudmu berhenti menjadi ninja?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto, katakan apa inti dari latihan ini!"

"Kerjasama tim." Jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Sakura melihatnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Itu benar. Jika kalian bertiga bekerjasama, kalian pasti bisa mengambil lonceng ini dariku. Ini adalah tes yang dirancang dengan tujuan untuk melihat apa kalian bisa bekerjasama tanpa mementingkan kepentingan pribadi. Alasannya hanya ada dua lonceng adalah untuk membuat kalian tercerai."

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Kakashi sebenarnya. Tapi mereka masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus berhenti menjadi ninja daripada kembali ke akademi.

"Apa kalian tahu mengapa sebuah tim dibentuk? Mengapa harus diseimbangkan? Itu semua karena yang terpenting bagi seorang ninja adalah kerja sama." Kakashi sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah monumen batu yang ada di sana. "Lihatlah ini, ada begitu banyak nama yang diukir di atas monumen ini, ini adalah nama para pahlawan yang ada di desa ini. Mereka bukan sekedar pahlawan biasa, mereka adalah pahlawan yang mati dalam misi mereka. Nama teman-temanku juga terukir di sini."

Dia kemudian melirik mereka bertiga.

"Kalian akan kuberi kesempatan satu kali lagi. Tapi setelah ini tesnya akan menjadi lebih sulit, jadi makanlah bekal yang sudah kusediakan. Tapi jangan beri bekal itu kepada Sakura karena dia tidak melakukan apapun. Siapapun yang memberikannya akan langsung gagal. Ingatlah, di sini aku yang membuat peraturan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dan memakan bekal makan siang mereka. Sementara itu Sakura masih terikat pada batang pohon dan diam kelaparan. Sesekali terdengar perutnya yang keroncongan.

Karena merasa kasihan, Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dan memotong tali yang mengikat Sakura. Sakura menjadi terkejut dan bingung karena dia dilepaskan. Naruto kemudian memberikan bekal makan siangnya pada Sakura.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi." Ucap Naruto, "Jika kau mati hari ini, itu akan sangat merepotkan."

'_**Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin melihatnya menderita.'**_

'_Diamlah, Kurama.'_

"Naruto, kau…" Sakura menjadi terharu karena orang yang dibencinya selama ini berbalik menolongnya. Secara mengejutkan Sasuke memberikan bekal makan siangnya juga.

"Makan punyaku juga. Saat ini aku tidak merasakan kehadiran Kakashi. Lagipula kau tidak akan berguna jika bertarung dengan perut kosong nantinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian…" gumam Sakura.

*Poof*

Kepulan asap besar muncul di depan mereka, dan dari dalam sana keluar Kakashi. "Kalian… sudah kubilang jangan beri bekal itu kepadanya. Sudah kubilang aku adalah peraturan dan kalian melanggarnya."

"Memangnya kenapa jika kami melanggar aturan yang kau buat? Sakura adalah rekan kami, sudah seharusnya kami menolongnya. Kau sendiri yang berkata kami harus mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi kami." Balas Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengannya." Tambah Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua sudah berani melanggar perintah guru kalian sendiri, huh?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Jangan salahkan mereka berdua. Daripada mereka, sebaiknya kau gagalkan saja aku. Akulah yang tidak berguna di sini dan hanya menyusahkan mereka berdua. Biar aku saja berhenti menjadi ninja!" sela Sakura yang membuat mereka bertiga melihatnya dengan terkejut.

"Kalian…" Kakashi memberikan mereka tatapan tajam. Mereka bertiga sudah siap menerima apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kakashi. "Lulus."

"Eh?" mereka bertiga hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kami lulus?!" tanya Sakura membuat Kakashi tersenyum lewat matanya.

"Di antara semua tim yang mendapatkan tes ini dariku, kalian adalah tim pertama yang berhasil lulus. Selama ini semua tim mematuhi perintahku sehingga saling berlawanan atau tidak memberikan bekal mereka. Karena itulah, mereka gagal. Seorang ninja itu harus bisa melihat ke yang lebih dalam dari yang terdalam…" Kakashi kemudian menatap monumen batu tadi. "Orang yang melanggar peraturan disebut sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya sendiri lebih buruk daripada sampah."

Ketiga genin yang baru lulus dari akademi itu menjadi senang.

"Baiklah! Tes hari ini selesai dan kalian semua lulus. Jadi mulai sekarang kita adalah Tim 7 dan besok kita akan melaksanakan misi bersama!" lanjut Kakashi membuat Sakura berteriak kegirangan sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hari itu juga Tim 7 terbentuk dan perjalanan mereka sebagai shinobi telah dimulai.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_Hiks…"_

_Langit sedang menangis. Namun tangisan langit tidak sekeras tangisannya. Dia menatap tubuh tidak bernyawa._

_Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melototi sosok di depannya. Sosok itu memiliki mata yang aneh, pola matanya seperti riak air atau tiga cincin berbeda ukuran. Sosok itu menyeringai, membuatnya menggertakkan giginya._

_Tubuhnya terluka parah, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia memeluk mayat gadis yang ditangisinya, dan menjerit keras._

"_Raaaarrgh!"_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 1 selesai!**

**Saya kembali dengan hasil rewritten dari **_**Naruto Chronicles: The Orange Shinobi**_** dan **_**Naruto Chronicles 2: Dawn of Despair**_**! Judulnya telah saya ubah menjadi **_**Maelstrom Chronicles**_**. Mengapa saya menulis ulang cerita ini? Alasannya sederhana, saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita originalnya.**

**Di cerita original, saya memberikan banyak kekuatan kepada Naruto. Oleh karena itu, saya merasa bingung bagaimana harus menulis pertarungannya. Kemudian, ide-ide lain seperti Danzō menjadi Hokage, Naruto dan yang lainnya menjadi buronan, aliansi Jinchūriki, Nichibotsu, dan masih banyak lagi. Saya merasa terlalu banyak ide di dalam cerita sehingga bingung bagaimana mau melanjutkannya.**

**Di tengah kebingungan saya, saya memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kekuatan Rikudō Senjutsu yang seharusnya tidak Naruto gunakan sebelum menghadapi musuh yang benar-benar terlalu kuat. Kemudian, bertambah buruk dengan pembicaraan Naruto dan Ay sebelum Naruto pergi ke Iwa.**

**Akan ada beberapa perubahan penting pada cerita ini. Salah satunya adalah Kaguya. Dia tidak berada di dalam tubuh Naruto sejak awal cerita, tapi akan tetap menjadi tokoh yang penting nantinya.**

**Lalu, mengenai karakteristik Naruto. Berbeda dengan sikap dingin di cerita original, Naruto di cerita rewritten memiliki sikap jahil juga. Tapi kita tahu bahwa di cerita original, Naruto juga menyembunyikan kepribadian aslinya. Jadi, saya tidak bisa mengatakan apakah Naruto yang sedikit jahil di cerita ini adalah kepribadian aslinya atau bukan. Tunggu, sepertinya saya sudah menunjukkan sedikit tentangnya di chapter ini.**

**PROFIL KARAKTER**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Gender:** Laki-Laki

**Usia:** 12 tahun

**Klasifikasi:** Jinchūriki, Tipe Sensor

**Afiliasi:** Konohagakure; Ne (dahulu)

**Klan:** Klan Uzumaki

**Profesi:** Shinobi

**Pangkat Ninja:** Genin; Anbu (dahulu)

**Tim:** Tim 7

**Bijū:** Kurama/Kyūbi

**Perubahan Alam:** Fūton/Angin

**Jutsu:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu dan variasinya, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, beberapa jutsu Fūton

**Kemampuan Lain:** Sensor, Shunshin no Jutsu, merasakan emosi negatif, penyembuhan diri saat menggunakan chakra Kyūbi

* * *

**RINGKASAN ARC BERIKUTNYA**

Tim 7 melakukan beberapa misi sebagai ninja! Namun, mereka akan menerima satu misi yang lebih sulit lagi. Seorang tukang bangunan datang dan mereka akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar desa. Mengungkap rahasia di balik misi mereka dan menghadapi bahaya yang terlalu besar untuk tim yang baru lulus dari akademi.

**Arc 2 – Negara Ombak**

**Chapter Berikutnya: Misi Pengawalan**

Jā matane!


	2. Misi Pengawalan

"_Setiap shinobi adalah alat. Mereka hidup untuk desa mereka, dan mereka mati untuk desa juga. Mereka adalah alat bagi shinobi lain. Kau adalah alatku. Tuanmu adalah aku. Prioritasmu adalah desa ini. Satu-satunya tujuan hidupmu adalah melindungiku dan Konoha."_

_Tuannya menanamkan kata-kata itu kepadanya saat dia secara resmi menjadi seorang Anbu. Bukan sekedar Anbu yang bekerja dibalik bayangan kepada Hokage, namun Anbu dari sebuah divisi khusus yang bekerja untuk salah satu tetua desa._

"_Aku adalah Tenbin. Aku mengabdikan diriku kepada Ne dan Konoha."_

_Dia sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi anggota yang setia. Semua perintah dari tuannya akan dijalankannya tanpa ragu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia tidak punya tujuan hidup selain tujuan yang diberikan oleh tuannya. Tangannya telah kotor oleh semua misi yang dilakukannya. Hatinya telah kosong karena ajaran dari tuannya._

_Hidup di dalam kegelapan. Menculik dan membunuh. Menjadi alat yang berguna untuk orang lain. Mengabdikan diri kepada desa. Mereka yang melakukan semua itu adalah contoh sempurna dari shinobi._

_Bagian dari masa lalunya yang ingin dilupakannya._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 2 – Negara Ombak**

**Chapter 2**

**Misi Pengawalan**

* * *

Misi terbagi menjadi beberapa kategori. Dari yang terendah D-rank sampai yang tertinggi S-rank. Genin yang baru lulus dari akademi akan menjalankan misi D-rank. Seorang genin berpengalaman atau chūnin akan menjalankan misi C-rank. Seorang chūnin berpengalaman akan menjalankan misi B-rank. Seorang jōnin akan menjalankan misi A-rank. Seorang jōnin berpengalaman akan menjalankan misi S-rank.

Bagi Tim 7 yang beranggotakan tiga genin yang baru lulus, tentu saja misi yang harus mereka lakukan adalah D-rank, meskipun mereka dibimbing oleh seorang jōnin.

*Boom*

"Naruto! Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya!" teriak Sakura.

"Di dalam deskripsi, tidak dikatakan apakah kita harus membawanya hidup atau mati. Kucing ini adalah sebuah masalah bagi semua shinobi, kita sudah ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya lima kali! Aku yakin dia bukan kucing biasa, ada kekuatan hitam yang berasal darinya. Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah kucing iblis, aku akan membunuhnya! Matilah kau, mwuahahaha!"

Naruto melemparkan beberapa shuriken. Bulu-bulu kucing itu berdiri, dan dia segera menghindari semua lemparan shuriken Naruto.

"Kau lihat? Dia bisa menghindari semua lemparanku!"

Mereka tanpa henti mengejar kucing itu di dalam hutan dan akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya setelah dia menyerahkan diri. Sepertinya kucing itu tahu kapan waktunya berhenti melarikan diri dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Target ditangkap!" Naruto bersorak senang sambil meremas tubuh kucing tersebut. "Pita di telinga kanan. Tidak salah lagi, kucing ini adalah Tora. Misi Pencarian Tora telah selesai!"

Tim 7 kembali ke desa dan menyerahkan kucing itu pada pemiliknya, istri daimyo Negara Api. Sang pemilik memeluknya dengan erat, dan semua orang bisa melihat betapa menderitanya kucing itu. Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat kucing itu menderita.

'_**Negara ini harus membuat undang-undang untuk melarang penyiksaan hewan.'**_ Komentar Kurama.

'_Dia bukan hewan, Kurama. Dia adalah kucing iblis yang menyamar!'_

'_**Lepaskanlah kebencianmu. Lihatlah dengan mata terbuka bahwa kucing itu sedang tersiksa!'**_

'_Tidak mengherankan jika pemilik dari seekor kucing iblis adalah seorang iblis. Itu artinya Negara Api telah dikendalikan oleh iblis! Bersiaplah, Kurama. Masa depan Konoha berada dalam bahaya.'_

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Tim 7 terbentuk. Mereka telah melakukan banyak sekali misi D-rank. Sekarang Naruto memahami sesuatu. Misi D-rank memiliki makna lain selain menjadi misi yang harus dikerjakan genin, misi-misi dalam kategori ini adalah hukuman bagi setiap shinobi yang berpangkat lebih tinggi.

Hiruzen melihat kertas-kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. "Mari kita lihat. Tim 7, misi kalian yang selanjutnya adalah… mengasuh cucu seorang tetua, berbelanja di desa tetangga, membantu memanen kentang-"

"Nyaa!"

"Tora-chan!"

"Atau menangkap Tora lagi." Lanjut Hiruzen saat mendengar suara seekor kucing dan jeritan seorang wanita.

Naruto melihat ke arah di mana suara mereka berasal sebelum menatap Hiruzen. "Aku tidak keberatan menerima misi itu lagi jika kau mengizinkan aku untuk membunuh kucing iblis itu."

"Tidak, Naruto. Kita membutuhkan kucing itu hidup atau pemiliknya akan menceramahi kita." Tolak Hiruzen,

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar juga. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahan dari seorang wanita penyuka kucing. Kalau begitu dengan perasaan maaf, aku harus menolak semua misi yang baru saja kau sebutkan, Hokage-sama. Aku yakin tim ini sudah siap untuk misi yang lebih sulit."

'_Mengapa dia berbicara seolah-olah dia adalah pembimbingnya?'_ batin Kakashi.

"Kau bodoh!" Iruka menegur Naruto di samping Hiruzen. "Semua orang harus memulai dari yang termudah. Kalian baru saja menjadi genin selama beberapa hari, kalian belum siap untuk misi C-rank!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi kami telah melakukan banyak misi D-rank, bahkan lebih banyak dari tim yang lainnya."

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan misi lebih cepat karena kau menggunakan Kage Bunshin." Ucap Kakashi, namun diabaikan oleh Naruto.

"Kami telah melakukan banyak latihan, namun kami tidak memiliki pengalaman. Jika ini terus berlanjut, tidak akan ada perkembangan untuk kami. Lagipula satu misi C-rank tidak akan sesulit itu karena kita mempunyai Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, dan aku." Ucap Naruto.

'_Tidak, kita jarang berlatih.'_ Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

'_Dia tidak menyebutkan namaku.'_ Alis Sakura berkedut.

Hiruzen menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat. "Apa kau benar-benar percaya timmu sudah siap untuk misi yang lebih sulit?"

"Percaya sepenuhnya."

Hiruzen menghisap pipa tembakaunya. "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

Kakashi memberi sang Hokage tatapan tidak percaya. _'Aku adalah pembimbing tim ini, tapi dia malah menanyakan pendapat muridku dan setuju begitu saja?'_

"Hokage-sama, anda tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi!" Iruka menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, Iruka. Mereka memiliki Kakashi bersama mereka. Aku yakin misi ini tidak akan sulit untuk Tim 7." Ucap Hiruzen. Iruka ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi dia menyadari dia tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Hokage. Hiruzen melanjutkan. "Aku akan memberikan pada kalian sebuah misi C-rank. Misi tersebut adalah melindungi seseorang. Tolong panggilkan Tazuna-san ke sini."

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pria tua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria tua itu sedang memegang botol sake dan memandang Tim 7 dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap pria tua itu. "Mereka hanyalah sekelompok anak kecil dan seorang pria aneh. Apakah mereka bisa melindungiku?"

"Aku menjamin mereka bisa melindungimu, Tazuna-san. Tiga di antara mereka masih seorang genin, namun pria itu adalah salah satu jōnin terbaik kami. Lagipula, ini adalah misi C-rank, mereka sudah cukup untuk melindungimu." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Kuharap begitu. Aku adalah pembuat jembatan yang sangat ahli, Tazuna. Aku ingin kalian memberiku perlindungan sampai aku kembali ke negaraku dan menyelesaikan jembatan yang sedang kubuat." Tazuna memperkenalkan dirinya.

Setelah itu, mereka bersepakat mempersiapkan diri dulu untuk perjalanan di luar desa. Tim 7 pulang ke rumah masing-masing, namun untuk suatu alasan Kakashi sedang berjalan bersama Hiruzen di lorong gedung.

"Apa pendapatmu setelah mengawasi Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Tidak ada perubahan yang jelas darinya dibandingkan dengan laporan tentangnya selama ini. Tapi aku mengerti mengapa anda memintaku untuk mengawasinya. Intelejensi dan kemampuannya semenjak menjadi genin tidak seperti saat dia berada di akademi. Aku bisa mengatakan ini adalah sebuah perkembangan, tapi Naruto menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa sikapnya berbeda dengan apa yang disebutkan di dalam laporan."

"Bagaimana sikapnya saat bersama dengan timnya?"

"Dia tidak akan berbicara dengan mereka kecuali mereka yang memulai pembicaraannya. Kadang dia akan sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya seperti membaca buku atau berlatih, kadang dia akan mengobrol dengan mereka, kadang dia akan tidur."

Hiruzen memproses seluruh penjelasan Kakashi. "Kalian akan meninggalkan desa dan pergi ke negara lain, pastikan kau tetap mengawasinya."

* * *

Naruto sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya dalam misi.

'_Menurut mata-mata yang kutempatkan di Negara Ombak, pengusaha kaya Gat__ō telah menguasai negara tersebut. Tazuna meminta kita untuk melindunginya sampai dia menyelesaikan jembatannya. Akan masuk akal jika misi ini hanya sekedar mengantarnya pulang. Dia bisa meminta daimyō untuk melindunginya, jadi mengapa dia meminta bantuan kita?'_

'_**Bukankah itu sudah jelas?'**_ balas Kurama. _**'Orang bernama Gatō itu memperbudak semua orang di negara itu. Aku bertaruh Tazuna membuat permintaan ini agar kalian bisa melindunginya dari Gatō.'**_

'_Itu masuk akal. Gatō mengendalikan semuanya di Negara Ombak. Sayang sekali aku tidak membunuhnya dulu. Gatō berada dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus kubunuh saat bertugas di Ne.'_

'_**Ada banyak orang yang beruntung masih hidup karena adikmu. Jika kau tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu, kau akan tetap menundukkan kepalamu pada tetua mata satu itu dan memburu semua orang yang namanya ada dalam daftarmu.'**_

Sekarang Naruto sudah selesai mempersiapkan perlengkapannya dan apa yang akan dibawanya. Setelah itu, dia beranjak menuju ke gerbang desa untuk menemui timnya dan Tazuna.

Tampaknya Naruto sampai tepat waktu dan dia bisa melihat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tazuna yang sudah ada menunggunya. Tepat setelah Naruto sampai, di saat bersamaan Kakashi juga muncul membuat ketiga muridnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat mereka terkejut.

Sakura menjawabnya, "K-Kakashi-sensei, kau… kau datang tepat waktu."

"Ini mustahil. Kakashi-sensei tidak terlambat. Apakah dunia akan kiamat?" tambah Naruto dengan panik.

"Seburuk itukah pemikiran kalian tentangku?" Kakashi kehilangan semangatnya, "Baiklah, semuanya sudah ada di sini. Apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kalian bawa?"

Semua anggota tim membuka tas mereka dan memperlihatkan barang bawaan mereka kepada Kakashi.

"Apa kau yakin mereka bisa melakukannya?" tanya Tazuna yang tampaknya meremehkan kemampuan Tim 7.

"Jangan khawatir, Tazuna-ossan. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu sampai misi ini selesai." Balas Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Dengan begitu, Tim 7 dan Tazuna memulai perjalanan mereka menuju Negara Ombak. Di tengah perjalanan, Sakura bertanya kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, apakah ada ninja di Negara Ombak juga?"

"Tidak, di sana tidak ada ninja. Tapi beberapa negara dan desa lain memiliki ninja." jawab Kakashi. "Di berbagai negara, ada desa ninja dan ninja dianggap sebagai kekuatan militer negara itu. Ini dilakukan agar desa dan negara saling menguntungkan. Tapi bukan berarti desa ninja menguasai negara, tapi kedudukan desa sederajat dengan pemerintah negara."

"Lalu ada beberapa negara yang tidak terpengaruh dengan negara lain jadi mereka tidak memerlukan keberadaan ninja, salah satunya adalah Negara Ombak. Di antara semua negara, ada lima negara paling berkuasa yaitu Api, Air, Petir, Angin, dan Tanah. Kelima negara ini memiliki lima desa ninja terkuat yang dipimpin oleh Kage, yaitu Konoha dipimpin Hokage, Kiri dipimpin Mizukage, Kumo dipimpin Raikage, Suna dipimpin Kazekage, dan Iwa dipimpin Tsuchikage. Lima Kage ini memimpin semua ninja yang ada di seluruh negara mereka masing-masing."

Naruto memandang Kakashi, "Sensei, dia hanya bertanya padamu tentang Negara Ombak. Kurasa kau tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang desa dan negara lain."

"…Kata-katamu kejam, Naruto."

Setelah itu, mereka diam. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto dapat mendeteksi dua orang asing yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka. Chakra yang dimiliki orang-orang ini setingkat dengan chūnin, mengartikan bahwa mereka bukan bandit melainkan ninja.

Naruto mencari tahu letak keberadaan mereka dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah genangan air yang ada di tengah jalan. Dia bisa merasakan chakra kedua orang itu ada di dalam genangan tersebut.

'_Mereka menggunakan ninjutsu air yang dapat menyatukan diri mereka dengan air dan bersembunyi, kemudian menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang musuh. Cerdik, tapi itu tidak berguna iika musuh mereka adalah ninja tipe sensor sepertiku.'_ pikir Naruto.

Saat Tim 7 dan Tazuna lewat, dua orang keluar dari genangan itu dan menggunakan rantai untuk mengikat Kakashi.

Kedua orang itu mengenakan topeng besi menutupi bagian bawah wajah, dan masing-masing satu tangan mereka memakai gauntlet yang saling terhubung dengan rantai. Mereka memakai sebuah pelindung kepala berlambang Kiri.

Naruto mengenali kedua orang itu. _'Iblis Bersaudara, Gōzu dan Meizu.'_

"Yang pertama." Ucap Meizu sebelum dia dan saudaranya menarik rantai mereka Tubuh Kakashi terpotong-potong. Yang lain hanya bisa terkejut dan Iblis Bersaudara memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Gōzu dan Meizu kemudian muncul di belakang Naruto. "Yang kedua."

*Syut*

Gōzu dan Meizu melebarkan mata mereka ketika Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya. Naruto muncul di belakang Gōzu dan menusuk punggungnya dengan kunai.

"Gōzu!"

Meizu tidak tinggal diam saja. Dia maju untuk menyerang Naruto dengan gauntlet-nya tapi Naruto menangkap tangannya. Naruto menyerang perut Meizu dengan lututnya sebelum memukul leher Meizu untuk membuatnya pingsan.

Yang lain hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan terperangah. Di saat itu juga, Gōzu sudah bangun dan menyerang Tazuna. Namun usahanya sia-sia ketika Kakashi secara mengejutkan muncul dan menahannya dengan cara mengapitkan lengannya ke leher Gōzu.

"Yo." Sapa Kakashi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, kau masih hidup?!" tanya Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke tempat Kakashi terpotong-potong tadi dan menemukan beberapa potong kayu, _'Kawarimi. Sensei berganti tempat dengan sebuah batang kayu.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto. Kau berhasil mengalahkan musuh" puji Kakashi. Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi iri kepada Naruto. Mereka kemudian mengikat Gōzu dan Meizu di pohon.

Gōzu yang masih tersadar bertanya pada Kakashi, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kami akan menyerangmu?"

"Penyamaran kalian buruk. Di hari yang cerah dan panas ini, mana mungkin ada genangan air." Jawab Kakashi.

Tazuna kemudian bertanya, "Kalau kau sudah tahu mereka akan menyerang, lalu kenapa kau membiarkan bocah itu bertarung?"

"Aku bisa saja mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Tapi aku tidak akan mengetahui apapun." Jawaban Kakashi membuat Tazuna menjadi bingung. "Aku ingin mengetahui siapa yang menjadi sasaran mereka dan apa tujuan mereka." Lanjut Kakashi.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku ingin tahu apakah mereka mengincar kami, ninja menyerang ninja. Atau mereka mengincarmu, sang pembuat jembatan." Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Tazuna dengan curiga, "Saat kau membuat permintaan pada Konoha, kau meminta perlindungan dari bandit dan perampok. Kau tidak pernah bilang akan ada ninja yang menyerang. Dengan begini, misi ini telah berubah menjadi misi B-rank."

"Misi kami adalah mengantarmu sampai di Negara Ombak dan menjagamu selama kau membuat jembatan. Jika kami tahu akan seperti ini, kami akan mengirim tim lain yang lebih cocok untuk misi B-rank. Bahkan jika kau punya alasan berbohong, berbohong tentang sebuah misi tidak bisa diterima. Misi ini berada jauh di atas kemampuan kami."

"Kita harus kembali. Ini terlalu sulit untuk kami, kami masih belum siap untuk misi seperti ini." Saran Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya melawan ninja sekelas chūnin.

"Tunggu dulu!" sela Tazuna. "Ada… ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan tentang misi ini. Sebenarnya aku sedang dikejar oleh pria yang sangat mengerikan."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kalian pasti pernah mendengar namanya. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha pelayaran yang sangat sukses, namanya Gatō."

'_Sudah kuduga.'_ Batin Naruto.

Kakashi terkejut mendengar namanya. "Gatō? Maksudmu Gatō dari Perusahaan Gatō? Salah satu orang terkaya di dunia?"

"Ya, itulah dia. Dia menjalankan perusahaan pelayaraan yang sangat sukses. Tapi sebenarnya di balik semua itu, dia menjual obat terlarang dan barang-barang illegal dengan memanfaatkan geng dan ninja. Dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mengambil alih perusahaan lain dan menguasai sebuah negara."

"Satu tahun yang lalu, dia mulai mengincar negara kami. Dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, dia masuk ke dalam negara kami secara paksa dan menguasai seluruh usaha transportasi dan pelayaran. Hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Gatō adalah… selesainya pembangunan jembatan."

"Dengan kata lain, Tazuna-san yang membangun jembatan itu menjadi penghalang bagi Gatō." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ninja yang tadi menyerang kita telah dikirimnya." Tambah Sasuke.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti satu hal. Jika kau tahu akan seberbahaya ini, mengapa kau menyembunyikan kebenarannya dari kami dan hanya meminta untuk misi C-rank?" tanya Kakashi.

"Negara kami adalah negara miskin. Bahkan pemerintahnya pun tidak punya banyak uang. Kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar misi B-rank yang terlalu mahal." ucap Tazuna sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tazuna kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil tertawa dan berkata, "Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika aku mati, hanya ada cucuku yang akan menangis setiap hari. Lalu puteriku hanya akan meneruskan hidupnya yang menyedihkan dan menyimpan dendam terhadap Konoha. Jadi jangan khawatir, itu bukan salah kalian!"

'_**Dia benar. Kematiannya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi kita.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Dia sedang berusaha untuk membuat kita mengasihaninya, Kurama.'_ Balas Naruto.

'_Dia bilang untuk jangan khawatir. Tapi kata-katanya seolah-olah berusaha untuk membuat kami merasa bersalah. Kakek yang sangat menyebalkan.'_ Batin Kakashi sambil sweatdrop. Kakashi menatap ketiga muridnya, "Menurut kalian apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"M-Misi ini terlalu berlebihan untuk genin seperti kami. Jadi sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Saran Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kau bisa pulang jika kau mau, tapi aku akan tinggal dan melanjutkannya." Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli jika dia berbohong tentang misi ini. Tapi sudah menjadi prinsipku untuk tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tazuna-ossan bahwa aku akan melindunginya sampai misi ini selesai."

"Hn, kau pikir kau bisa melakukan ini sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa aku yang mengawasi belakangmu, dobe."

"Jadi apa itu artinya kau juga ikut?" tanya Naruto yang mendapatkan seringaian tipis dari Sasuke.

'_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Dan juga ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengetes seberapa besar kekuatanku sekarang.'_ Pikir Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"K-Kalau Sasuke-kun ikut, maka aku akan ikut juga." Ucap Sakura. _'Aku akan membuktikan cintaku kepada Sasuke-kun!'_

'_**Aku bertaruh gadis itu mengubah pikirannya karena bocah Uchiha itu.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

Kakashi tersenyum lewat matanya kepada mereka bertiga sebelum berbalik menghadap Tazuna,

"Kurasa ini artinya kami akan melanjutkan misi ini. Jadi, kami akan mengantarmu sampai di Negara Ombak dan melindungimu sampai jembatannya selesai."

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang, Tazuna membawa Tim 7 kepada seorang pria yang memberi mereka tumpangan perahu motor menuju pulau di Negara Ombak.

Saat ini mesin perahunya sedang dimatikan dan mereka menjalankannya dengan mendayung. Ini dilakukan agar tidak menarik perhatian Gatō. Mereka saat ini sedang berlayar di tengah kabut. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh ketika melihat kabut di sekitarnya.

'_Kabutnya tebal. Tempat ini cocok untuk menyerang secara diam-diam.'_

Di tengah pelayaran mereka, mereka melewati jembatan besar yang masih dalam proses pembangunan.

"Wow, Tazuna-ossan. Harus kuakui kau sangat mengesankan." Komentar Naruto ketika melihat jembatan itu.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Tazuna membanggakan diri.

"Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka orang tua pemabuk sepertimu bisa membuat sesuatu yang seperti ini." Lanjut Naruto membuat Tazuna kehilangan semangatnya.

Pria pemilik perahu menyuruh mereka untuk diam, "Ssst, kalian harus diam! Kita melewati kabut ini agar kita tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang Gatō. Tapi mereka masih bisa mendengarkan kita, itulah mengapa aku mematikan mesinnya."

Sisa perjalanan mereka berlangsung dengan hening. Naruto makin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dengan kabut di sekelilingnya. Dia merasa ini bukan kabut biasa yang akan muncul secara alami.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Negara Ombak dan sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju desa tempat tinggal Tazuna. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti membuat yang lain juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku adalah tipe sensor. Tentu saja merasakan keberadaan seseorang adalah hal yang mudah bagiku. Masalahnya adalah tadi aku merasakan seseorang di dekat kita tapi sekarang dia menghilang."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Naruto hanya memberinya tatapan datar. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku."

Naruto melihat sekitarnya dan mendadak melempar kunai ke arah semak-semak, membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Dia berjalan mendekati semak-semak itu dan menemukan seekor kelinci berbulu putih polos yang gemetar karena kunai milik Naruto yang hampir mengenainya.

"Bodoh! Lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat pada kelinci ini!" bentak Sakura seraya mengambil kelinci itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara itu Kakashi berpikir keras setelah melihat kelinci tersebut, _'Dilihat dari warna bulunya, itu adalah kelinci salju yang biasanya hanya muncul di musim dingin. Seharusnya warna kelinci itu adalah cokelat karena ini musim semi. Warna bulu kelinci salju akan berganti jika terkena matahari telalu lama, artinya kelinci ini adalah kelinci rumahan.'_

'_Kelinci yang digunakan untuk kawarimi.'_ Pikir Naruto. Naruto dan Kakashi tersentak bersama.

"Semuanya tiarap!" Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik Sakura ke bawah sementara Sasuke menarik Tazuna.

*Syung*

Sebuah pedang lebar melayang berputar-putar melewati mereka, dan jika mereka tidak tiarap saat ini mungkin tubuh mereka sudah terpotong. Pedang itupun menancap di sebuah pohon dan seorang pria tinggi muncul di atasnya.

Pria itu bertelanjang dada dan menutup wajah bagian bawahnya dengan perban. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata coklat gelap dengan alis yang tipis. Pelindung kepala miliknya berlambang Kirigakure dan dipakai miring ke kiri.

'_Dia menggunakan kelinci salju sebagai objek kawarimi. Karena itulah aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya selama beberapa saat sebelum menghilang.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Lihatlah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Si Sharingan." Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke tertegun ketika mendengar ucapannya. _'Sharingan?!'_

Kakashi berdiri dan memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Momochi Zabuza, Iblis dari Kiri. Aku tidak pernah berpikir orang sepertimu akan bekerja untuk Gatō."

'_Momochi Zabuza. Salah satu dari __Tujuh Ninja Ahli Pedang. Dia adalah pemegang 'pedang pemotong' Kubikibōchō.'_ Naruto mengingat informasi yang dia tahu tentang pria tersebut.

Kubikirbōchō adalah pedang yang mirip pisau pemotong daging, hanya saja ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan panjangnya melebihi tinggi Zabuza. Ada sebuah lubang di dekat ujung Kubikiribōchō.

'_**Ini adalah tantangan yang sebenarnya, Naruto! Kau bisa bertarung melawan salah satu dari mereka lagi.'**_ Seru Kurama dengan penuh semangat.

'_Kuharap ini tidak akan sesulit 4 tahun yang lalu.'_ Batin Naruto.

Zabuza mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Aku mendapatkan bayaran yang tinggi. Lagipula aku juga mendapatkan seorang lawan yang hebat sepertimu. Akan menyenangkan dapat membunuhmu Kakashi, orang yang telah meniru lebih dari seribu jutsu."

Kakashi mulai menaikkan pelindung dahi yang menutup mata kirinya. "Kalian semua ambil posisi dan lindungi Tazuna-san. Akulah yang akan menghadapinya, kemampuannya berada jauh di atas kalian semua."

Setelah menaikkan pelindung kepalanya, telihat mata kiri Kakashi yang berbentuk aneh. Matanya merah dan memiliki tiga tomoe hitam. Ketiga tomoe itu mengelilingi satu bulatan hitam kecil di tengahnya.

Sasuke terkejut dan bingung melihat Sharingan milik Kakashi, _'Bagaimana bisa dia memilikinya? Hanya klanku yang bisa memiliki itu!'_

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang juga melihat mata Kakashi.

"Itu adalah Sharingan" Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura bertambah bingung.

Melihat kebingungan Sakura, Naruto membuka suara. "Sharingan adalah sebuah dōjutsu yang dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha. Sharingan memiliki dua kemampuan yaitu penglihatan dan hipnotis. Kemampuan pertama adalah untuk melihat chakra, penglihatan yang tajam untuk membaca gerakan seseorang, dan meniru hampir semua jutsu. Kemampuan kedua adalah untuk menggunakan ilusi kepada korban yang melihat mata itu."

Sasuke terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui sebanyak itu?"

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku dalam mengumpulkan informasi."

"Tapi jika mata itu hanya ada pada klan Uchiha, lalu bagaimana sensei memilikinya? Apakah sensei memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak. Dōjutsu bisa ditranplasikan pada orang lain. Sharingan yang dimiliki Kakashi-sensei adalah mata milik seorang Uchiha." Jawab Naruto. _'Tapi ini akan menjadi masalah. Mereka yang tidak memiliki darah Uchiha akan mendapatkan kerugian yang lebih besar saat menggunakan Sharingan.'_

'_**Kuharap dia mati.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

Naruto sweatdrop. _'Apakah kau harus membenci semua orang yang memiliki Sharingan.'_

'_**Siapapun yang memiliki mata terkutuk itu harus mati!'**_

Zabuza menyela mereka. "Cukup basa-basinya, aku akan mengambil orang tua itu darimu."

"Kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu jika kau menginginkannya." Kakashi muncul di depan Tazuna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu duluan." Zabuza melompat ke danau di dekat mereka dan berdiri di atas air. Dia mulai melakukan beberapa segel tangan. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu."** Kabut yang ada di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat tebal membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Formasi bertahan dan lindungi Tazuna!" Perintah Kakashi dan ketiga muridnya langsung mengelilingi Tazuna dalam posisi segitiga.

"M-Mengapa kabutnya tebal sekali?" tanya Sakura yang gugup.

"Ini adalah Kirigakure no Jutsu. Sebuah jutsu yang digunakan shinobi Kiri untuk menciptakan kabut. Ketebalan kabut ini dikendalikan oleh penggunanya. Kabut ini diciptakan dengan chakra, jadi pengguna Sharingan tidak bisa melihat apapun karena kabut ini diwarnai oleh chakra penggunanya sehingga mereka bisa bersembunyi dari mata itu. Satu-satunya mata yang bisa melihat menembus kabut ini adalah Byakugan." Jelas Naruto.

"Bocah, kau sepertinya tahu banyak hal tentang jutsu ini." Suara Zabuza terdengar di suatu tempat entah di mana itu.

"Bukan hanya itu. Jutsu ini sangat cocok untuk digunakan dengan teknik andalan ninja Kiri, Silent Killing. Teknik di mana mereka akan membunuh sasaran tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, bahkan kau sendiri tidak akan menyadari kau telah dibunuh olehnya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengetahui tentangku. Sudah kuputuskan, kau akan mati duluan!"

Secara tiba-tiba, mereka semua merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar memenuhi seluruh tempat. Hawa membunuh sebesar ini cukup untuk membuat Sasuke gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Delapan pilihan. Jantung, paru-paru, tulang punggung, tulang selangka, urat nadi, otak, ganjil, hati. Mana yang harus kupilih duluan?" suara Zabuza terdengar di suatu tempat.

'_Hawa membunuh ini…'_ Sasuke mulai berpikir sambil membawa kunai di tangannya ke lehernya sendiri. _'Rasanya aku bisa mati lika aku membuat sedikit gerakan saja. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.'_

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku terbunuh."Kakashi tersenyum lewat matanya. Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang dan menurunkan kunainya.

"Benarkah?" Semua orang tersentak ketika Zabuza sudah berada di antara mereka. "Sudah berakhir." Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya.

Kakashi dengan cepat bergerak dan menusuk perut Zabuza dengan kunai.

"Sensei, di belakangmu!" Naruto memperingatkan Kakashi.

Di saat bersamaan, muncul Zabuza yang lain di belakang Kakashi sementara Zabuza yang ditusuk Kakashi berubah menjadi air. Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya dan membelah Kakashi menjadi dua. Tapi betapa tekejutnya Zabuza ketika Kakashi juga berubah menjadi air.

'_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?!'_ batin Zabuza. _'Dia meniru jutsu-ku!'_

Kakashi ada di belakang Zabuza dan menaruh kunai di lehernya. "Sudah berakhir."

"Begitu rupanya. Kau meniru klon airku dan bertukar dengannya tadi." Zabuza terkekeh pelan. "Tapi jika kau berusaha untuk meniru jutsu ini, kau salah besar…"

"Karena aku adalah ahli dalam menggunakan jutsu ini." Kakashi terkejut saat mendengar suara Zabuza di belakangnya.

Zabuza yang di depan Kakashi berubah menjadi air sementara Zabuza yang di belakangnya mengayunkan pedangnya. Kakashi dengan cepat menunduk untuk menghindarinya. Zabuza berputar kembali dan menendang Kakashi ke dalam air. Saat Zabuza akan bergerak maju, dia dihentikan oleh beberapa makibishi di tanah.

"Makibishi? Ayolah Kakashi, apa kau tidak serius sama sekali?!"

Kakashi mencoba berdiri di air namun tertahan, "Kenapa air ini terasa berat?"

"Dasar bodoh." Zabuza muncul di samping Kakashi dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan. **"Suirō no Jutsu."** Sebuah bola air tercipta dan mengurung Kakashi. Zabuza menahan penjara itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Ini adalah penjara air khusus, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini kecuali jika aku sendiri yang mengeluarkanmu. Kita bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini nanti. Pertama-tama aku harus membereskan mereka terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Zabuza sebelum membentuk segel tangan dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan. **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Zabuza menciptakan klon yang terbuat dari air. Klon Zabuza melangkah mendekati anggota Tazuna dan Tim 7 yang lain.

"Kalian semua pergilah dari sini! Kalian bukanlah tandingannya!" perintah Kakashi.

Klon Zabuza terkekeh melihat Tim 7.

"Kalian berlagak seperti seorang ninja. Tapi kalian harus tahu bahwa ninja yang sebenarnya adalah mereka yang dapat bertahan hidup dalam situasi yang mematikan."

Klon Zabuza muncul di depan Naruto dan melayangkan tendangan. Tanpa diduganya, Naruto menangkis tendangan tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Dan ninja yang sebenarnya tidak akan meremehkan musuhnya." Klon Zabuza melebarkan matanya saat dia mendengar suara Naruto di belakangnya dan sebuah kunai menyentuh lehernya. Naruto yang ada di depan klon Zabuza menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Sepertinya aku tidak memerlukan Sharingan untuk meniru situasi yang sama dengan tadi."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Tentu saja sejak tadi, kau tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto sebelum menyayat leher klon Zabuza, membuatnya berubah menjadi air. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Zabuza yang asli. "Kau pasti berpikir hanya karena kami adalah genin, kami hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kejamnya dunia. Kau benar… tapi itu jika kau berbicara pada dua orang yang ada di belakangku. Karena aku berbeda dari mereka."

"Apa yang membuatmu berbeda dari mereka?" tanya Zabuza.

"Daripada berbicara tentangku, mari kita berbicara tentangmu. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, tapi aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu, Momochi Zabuza." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku, bocah?"

"Aku tahu mengapa mereka memanggilmu Iblis dari Kirigakure. Kau mendapatkan sebutan itu bukan karena kekejamanmu, tapi karena masa lalumu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum masa pemerintahan Mizukage Keempat, Kiri memulai pelatihan yang mengerikan untuk memilih kandidat Tujuh Ninja Ahli Pedang. Pelatihan itu berupa ujian akhir di mana murid-murid akademi diharuskan membunuh satu sama lain."

Sakura tertegun mendengar betapa kejamnya hal tersebut sementara yang lain mendengarkan dalam diam.

"K-Kejam sekali."

"Tapi ada satu anak. Anak berusia 9 tahun yang bahkan belum menjadi murid akademi. Anak itu membunuh lebih dari seratus murid akademi dan menjadi satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup. Sejak saat itu, pelatihan tersebut dihentikan dan anak kecil itupun dikenal dengan nama 'Iblis dari Kirigakure'."

Zabuza terkekeh mendengar cerita Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu reputasiku seterkenal itu sampai diketahui oleh bocah sepertimu. Harus kuakui, kau benar-benar mengejutkanku. Tapi apa kau tahu apa arti ninja yang sebenarnya?"

"Ninja… hanyalah alat." Jawab Naruto tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Oh! Kau memahami bagaimana cara kerja dunia ini!"

Zabuza terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ada banyak arti dari seorang ninja. Menjadi alat bagi orang lain, membunuh banyak orang. Aku mengalaminya saat aku seusia kalian. Teman-teman yang dilatih bersama dan makan di meja yang sama dibuat bertarung satu sama lain sampai membunuh lawan mereka. Saat aku membunuh mereka semua, aku menyadari… ninja bukanlah manusia, mereka adalah cangkang kosong yang dibuat untuk membunuh orang lain."

"Tapi kita bisa membuat pilihan." Sela Naruto. "Kita bisa memilih apakah kita akan membunuh mereka atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli apa perintah yang diberikan kepadaku. Jika aku memutuskan mereka tidak pantas untuk mati, aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Itu adalah salah satu alasan yang membuktikan bahwa kita masih seorang manusia."

Zabuza terkejut lagi dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kuakui aku salut denganmu. Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Jika kau menyerahkan orang tua itu padaku, aku akan membiarkanmu dan kedua temanmu itu hidup. Kau bisa memilih untuk tetap hidup atau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk orang lain." Tawar Zabuza kepada Naruto.

Tazuna yang mendengar tawaran itu menjadi gemetar ketakutan. Dia takut jika Naruto akan menyerahkannya demi keselamatan timnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto.

"Maaf saja." Ucap Naruto menarik perhatian Zabuza. "Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi orang tua pemabuk ini sampai misiku selesai. Jadi jika kau menginginkannya, kau harus menunggu sampai kami menyelesaikan misi ini, baru setelah itu kau boleh mengambil nyawanya."

Tazuna syok mendengar ucapan Naruto, _'Bocah sialan! Dia menjualku demi keselamatannya sendiri!'_

"Aku hanya bercanda, ossan." Ucap Naruto pada Tazuna membuat pembuat jembatan itu bernapas lega. "Seperti yang kukatakan, Zabuza. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melindunginya sampai misi ini berakhir dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Naruto melangkah maju dan menatap Zabuza dengan percaya diri. Zabuza menatap balik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan membunuhmu duluan, lalu setelah itu kubunuh mereka semua." Zabuza membentuk segel tangan dengan satu tangannya seperti tadi. **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Kali ini yang keluar dari dalam air adalah dua klon Zabuza. Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum mengangkat kunainya, bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah kubilang pergilah dari sini! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya sendirian!" teriak Kakashi dari dalam penjara air.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Kalian berdua, lindungi saja Tazuna-ossan. Serahkan orang tanpa alis ini padaku."

"Dasar bodoh! Ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main, kita harus segera pergi dari!" balas Sasuke sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Sudah kubilang. Serahkan orang ini padaku." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

Zabuza hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bocah. Akan kutunjukkan padamu mengapa mereka memanggilku 'Iblis dari Kirigakure'!" Salah satu klon Zabuza membentuk beberapa segel tangan. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Kabut di sekitar mereka menebal lagi. Di saat bersamaan, mereka mengeluarkan hawa membunuh mereka. Hawa membunuh yang sama dengan tadi membuat Tim 7 dan Tazuna bergetar. Namun untuk suatu alasan Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Berusaha menakut-nakutiku dengan cara seperti ini lagi? Ini bukan apa-apa!"

Saat itu juga, Naruto mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya untuk melawan hawa membunuh Zabuza.

'_Bocah ini, dia juga…'_ batin Zabuza.

Salah satu klon Zabuza berlari menuju Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang. Naruto bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Dia menangkis Kubikiribōchō dengan kunai. Klon yang kedua muncul di belakang Naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dari atas namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dan kemudian menendang perut klon tersebut.

Naruto berputar dan menendang klon yang kedua itu. Klon yang pertama kembali menyerang Naruto dengan mengayunkan Kubikiribōchō ke kakinya. Naruto melompat menghindari ayunan itu dan menendang wajah mereka secara bersamaan.

Naruto mendarat dan melompat untuk menjauhi mereka. Dia membuat segel tangan. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Muncul empat klon Naruto. Mereka berlari ke arah kedua klon itu untuk menyerang.

Salah satu klon Zabuza membuat segel tangan. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Sebuah naga air yang sangat besar tercipta dari danau di dekat mereka. Naga air itu kemudian melesat ke arah klon-klon Naruto. Mereka berpencar dan menghindari naga air itu.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat.

'_Anak ini ternyata kuat sekali.'_ Batin Tazuna.

'_Apakah ini benar-benar Naruto? Naruto yang bodoh itu?'_ Sakura tidak percaya Naruto bisa sehebat itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia sama seperti Sakura, dia tidak tahu Naruto akan sehebat ini. _'Selama ini, dia menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Naruto…!'_

Sementara klon Naruto dan klon Zabuza bertarung, Naruto yang asli berlari ke arah Zabuza yang asli. Dia berlari di atas air seperti Zabuza yang sedang berdiri di atas air juga. Zabuza membuat segel tangan, namun Naruto melempar kunainya.

Zabuza menangkap kunai itu dengan mudah. "Satu kunai tidak akan menghentikanku."

"Kalau begini, bagaimana dengan ini?" Naruto mengambil beberapa shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah Zabuza. **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Shuriken-shuriken tersebut berubah menjadi lebih banyak.

Tidak mungkin Zabuza menghindari semua shuriken itu sambil menahan penjara air. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari penjara air dan melompat. Dia berhasil menghindari semuanya, namun dengan risiko Kakashi berhasil bebas.

Zabuza berniat berlari ke arah Naruto, namun Kakashi muncul di hadapannya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Zabuza!" ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan tatapan tajam. Kakashi melihat ke arah Naruto, "Kerja bagus, Naruto."

"Heh, sekarang kau memujiku. Beberapa saat yang lalu, kau berteriak dengan putus asa kepada kami. Menyuruh kami untuk melarikan diri."

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau bukan sekedar anak biasa. Tapi, aku bukan meremehkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin teman-temanku mati." Naruto bisa mengetahui Kakashi sedang tersenyum lewat ekspresi matanya. Kakashi menjadi serius lagi dan menatap Zabuza, "Biar kukatakan padamu, aku tidak akan jatuh pada jutsu yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

Zabuza hanya menggerutu sebelum mereka berdua melompat mundur saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Mereka mulai merapal beberapa segel tangan yang panjang. Zabuza kemudian berhenti di segel Tori dan di saat bersamaan, Kakashi berhenti di segel Tori juga.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Mereka berdua meneriakkan jutsu mereka di saat yang sama. Dua naga air muncul secara bersamaan dan menghancurkan satu sama lain. Dampak dari hancurnya kedua naga air itu sampai membuat danau menyemburkan air yang banyak ke segala arah. Tim 7 dan Tazuna terperangah melihat kedua jutsu tersebut.

'_Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan segel tangan yang sangat banyak, Kakashi dapat meniru semuanya dengan sempurna.'_ Pikir Sasuke yang terkesan melihat kemampuan Sharingan milik Kakashi.

'_Tidak kusangka dia bisa menggunakan Sharingan sampai sejauh ini.'_ Naruto juga terkesan.

'_**Dia tidak lebih dari seorang peniru! Peniru!'**_ sepertinya Kurama tidak setuju dengan jinchūriki-nya.

'_Hentikan itu, Kurama. Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun kepadamu dengan satu mata yang tidak sempurna seperti itu.'_

Zabuza menggeram marah melihat Kakashi meniru jutsunya. Dia kemudian berlari kanan dan di saat bersamaan Kakashi juga berlari ke kanan. Zabuza berhenti dan membentuk satu segel tangan dan Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

'_Apa-apaan ini?!'_ tanya Zabuza dalam pikirannya sebelum menggerakan tangan kirinya dan di saat yang sama Kakashi juga menggerakkan tangan kirinya. _'Seolah-olah dia-'_

"Bisa membaca gerakanku." Ucap Kakashi yang menyela pemikiran Zabuza. Zabuza membulatkan matanya.

'_Mustahil! Apa dia baru saja-'_

"Membaca pikiranku?" sela Kakashi sekali lagi.

'_Sialan! Mata itu-'_

"Benar-benar membuatku jengkel! Apa aku benar?"

Zabuza bertambah marah. "Heh, yang kau lakukan hanya meniru semua gerakanku. Apapun yang kau lakukan-"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Zabuza mulai mempercepat gerakan segel tangannya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang-"

"Peniru sepertimu mengalahkanku!"

Walaupun telah mempercepat segel tangannya, Kakashi berhasil meniru semuanya dengan sama cepat. Saat Zabuza berhenti di segel Tori, dia melihat Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi dia terkejut ketika melihat sosok bayangannya sendiri di belakang Kakashi.

'_Apa itu aku?!'_ Karena Zabuza teralihkan oleh sosok bayangannya sendiri, Kakashi dapat menyelesaikan semua segel tangan tersebut terlebih dahulu. Zabuza syok. _'Dia meniruku, tapi dia menyelesaikannya duluan?!'_

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi meneriakkan nama jutsunya. Saat itu juga air dalam jumlah yang sangat besar berkumpul dan membentuk putaran air raksasa yang menabrak Zabuza dan membuatnya terlempar ke sebuah pohon. Zabuza yang terdampar di sebuah pohon menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bergerak ketika beberapa kunai menancap di tubuhnya.

Kakashi muncul di atas cabang pohon itu dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya.

Zabuza yang melihatnya hanya bisa bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau benar-benar bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Ya…" jawab Kakashi. "Dan aku melihat kau akan mati."

Kakashi mengangkat kunainya, bersiap untuk membunuh Zabuza.

*Syuut, syuut*

Sebelum Kakashi bisa melakukan apapun, dua buah senbon melesat ke arah Zabuza dan menancap di lehernya. Zabuza hanya bisa diam sambil melebarkan mata sebelum jatuh tidak berdaya.

"Kau benar." terdengar suara seseorang yang berdiri di atas pohon yang lain. "Dia memang akan mati."

Orang tersebut adalah seorang anak muda yang memakai topeng yang menutup seluruh wajahnya dan di topeng itu terdapat simbol desa Kiri. Rambutnya hitam panjang yang diikat oleh sanggul putih.

Kakashi melompat turun dari pohon dan mendekati tubuh Zabuza yang terlentang di tanah. Kakashi kemudian menaruh dua jarinya di leher Zabuza untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Dia sudah mati." Gumamnya saat tidak merasakan denyut nadi milik Zabuza. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang bertopeng itu. "Dilihat dari topeng itu, kau adalah ninja pemburu dari Kirigakure."

"Kau benar. Aku adalah ninja pemburu yang dikirim untuk memburu Momochi Zabuza." Jawab ninja pemburu itu.

"Ninja pemburu?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Ya, ninja pemburu. Aku adalah anggota dari Oinin Butai. Sebuah kesatuan khusus Anbu Kirigakure yang beranggotakan ninja pemburu. Tugas utama kami adalah memburu ninja pelarian. Dan aku sudah mengejar Zabuza sejak lama."

Ninja pemburu itu muncul di dekat mayat Zabuza dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku berterimakasih kepada kalian karena telah mengulur waktu untukku datang ke sini. Pertarungan kalian telah berakhir. Tubuh ini menyimpan banyak rahasia jadi aku akan membawanya dan menghancurkannya. Selamat tinggal." Ucap ninja pemburu itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dalam putaran air.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat ninja pelarian itu menghilang, _'Dia adalah orang yang chakranya kurasakan sejak tadi. Tapi jika dia memang mengejar Zabuza, kenapa dia tidak membantu kami? Rasanya ada yang salah di sini.'_

Kakashi menurunkan pelindung dahinya untuk menutup Sharingan. "Baiklah. Karena kita sudah selesai dengan pertarungan di sini, sekarang waktunya untuk mengantar Tazuna kembali ke rumahnya."

"Hahaha! Terima kasih banyak, kalian semua! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke rumahku dan beristirahat!" Ucap Tazuna yang senang dengan hasil pertarungan.

Dan tepat setelah itu, Kakashi jatuh terlentang di tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto bergerak cepat mendekatinya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dia bernapas lega ketika menemukan bahwa denyut nadi Kakashi masih ada.

'_Ya, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi.' _Batin Naruto sebelum berkata, "Dia masih hidup. Dia hanya pingsan karena kekurangan chakra."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Orang yang bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha tidak bisa menonaktifkan Sharingan mereka dan mereka harus menggunakan chakra yang lebih banyak daripada anggota Uchiha untuk menggunakan Sharingan. Kakashi-sensei telah menggunakan Sharingan dalam waktu lama dan secara berlebihan, akibatnya dia kehilangan banyak chakra. Terlebih lagi, dia berada di dalam penjara air Zabuza dalam waktu lama dan hampir kehabisan napas."

"Jadi, apa itu artinya dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau dengar apa kataku tentangnya?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Umm. Ya?"

"Tolong jelaskan secara singkat penjelasanku."

"Kakashi-sensei kehilangan banyak chakra karena menggunakan Sharingan secara berlebihan dan dia hampir kehabisan napas karena terjebak di penjara air buatan Zabuza."

"Dan sekarang aku tanya padamu. Setelah menjelaskan ulang, apa menurutmu sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, sensei tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan hal yang sudah jelas!" bentak Naruto pada Sakura. Naruto menghela napas sebelum membentuk satu segel tangan. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Naruto menciptakan dua bunshin yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kakashi. Naruto berbalik menghadap Tazuna.

"Tazuna-ossan, kita harus pergi ke rumahmu sekarang. Tolong tunjukkan jalannya."

Tazuna mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan pergi diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Dengan begitu, Tim 7 melanjutkan misi mereka kembali untuk mengantar pulang Tazuna.

* * *

Di tempat lain saat ini, ninja pemburu tadi menaruh mayat Zabuza di tanah. Dia kemudian membuka perlatannya dan mengambil sebuah gunting. Gunting itu didekatkannya ke wajah Zabuza.

Namun saat gunting itu sudah di dekat wajah Zabuza, secara tiba-tiba tangan Zabuza bergerak dan menahan tangan ninja pemburu itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" bentak Zabuza seraya mencabut kedua senbon yang tertancap di lehernya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memakai topeng bodoh itu?"

Ninja pemburu itu mulai melepaskan topengnya, "Topeng ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Ditambah lagi topeng ini berguna untuk penyamaranku."

Saat dia melepaskan topeng itu, tampak wajah cantik berkulit pucat dan mata berwarna coklat tua.

"Jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau pasti sudah mati di tangan mereka." Ucap ninja pemburu palsu itu.

"Jika kau ingin membuatku mati suri, kau tidak harus menggunakan leherku sebagai titik akupuntur. Kau bisa memilih titik lainnya yang lebih aman." Balas Zabuza.

"Lehermu tidak memiliki banyak otot, jadi lebih mudah untuk mengarahkan akupuntur di sana." jelas ninja pemburu palsu, "Kau mungkin tidak akan mampu bergerak banyak selama kurang lebih satu minggu."

*Tap*

Seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Yo, Zabuza!" sapa orang itu. "Kelihatannya kau sudah kalah. Memalukan sekali, 'Iblis dari Kirigakure' dikalahkan sampai babak belur."

Orang itu memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang dan janggut coklat yang diuntai menjadi dua dengan manik-manik. Matanya berwarna ungu dan mata kirinya ditutupi penutup mata. Bagian atas kepalanya ditutupi perban dan dia memakai pelindung kepala Kiri.

"Diamlah, Jinpachi!" bentak Zabuza.

Orang bernama Jinpachi itu tersenyum meremehkan, "Tenang saja, Zabuza. Aku yang akan mengurus mereka nantinya. Kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan bermain-main di rumah."

Zabuza hanya mendecih tidak suka, "Mereka milikku, Jinpachi! Kau boleh mengambil orang tua itu dan yang lainnya. Tapi Hatake dan bocah pirang itu adalah milikku. Lihat saja. Lain kali aku akan mengalahkan mereka!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai!**

**Bagaimana dengan ini? Apakah lebih baik dari cerita original? Ada banyak perubahan pada hasil rewritten ini, seperti menambahkan scene yang sebelumnya tidak ada, beberapa penjelasan yang tidak diperlukan telah dihapus, dan pertarungan yang lebih singkat.**

**Oh, jangan berpikir bahwa saya membuat Naruto lebih kuat dari Zabuza. Zabuza tidak dikalahkan Naruto, dia hanya terpaksa harus melepaskan penjara air agar bisa menghindari semua shuriken Naruto. Saya tidak akan mengatakan siapa yang lebih kuat, biarkan readers sekalian yang berpendapat.**

**Apakah ini mengikuti canon atau ada perubahan? Kita tidak bisa mengatakan ini adalah canon karena ada banyak perubahan karakter, kemampuan, dan alur. Kita tidak bisa juga mengatakan ini adalah fanon karena beberapa setting sama dengan canon. Jadi, mari kita mengatakan ini adalah semi-canon.**

* * *

**Chapter Berikutnya: Sebuah Negara Kecil**

Jā matane!


	3. Sebuah Negara Kecil

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 2 – Negara Ombak**

**Chapter 3**

**Sebuah Negara Kecil**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, Naruto sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna duduk tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan Kakashi sedang berbaring di sebuah futon. Seorang wanita berambut biru panjang datang. Dia membawa beberapa gelas air.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Tsunami-san." Sakura tersenyum gugup.

Ya, wanita tersebut adalah putri Tazuna, seorang wanita berusia 29 tahun bernama Tsunami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian adalah tamu di rumah ini dan kalian telah melindungi ayahku." Balas Tsunami sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi. "Kau baik-baik saja, sensei?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa bergerak selama paling tidak seminggu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sharingan memang mengagumkan. Tapi jika itu membuat tubuhmu sampai seperti ini, kurasa kau harus berpikir sebelum menggunakannya." Ucap Sakura.

Tazuna tersenyum sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Kita telah mengalahkan seorang ninja yang kuat. Kita akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda bertopeng yang membawa mayat Zabuza?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menjawabnya. "Topeng yang dikenakannya adalah topeng yang biasanya dikenakan oleh ninja pemburu dari Kirigakure. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai pelenyap tubuh. Tugas mereka adalah menghancurkan tubuh orang yang mereka buru tanpa sisa. Tubuh seorang ninja memiliki rahasianya tersendiri. Sebagai contoh, jika aku mati, Sharingan bisa dicuri dariku. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati, musuh akan mencuri jutsu-mu. Karena itu, ninja pemburu akan membunuh dan melenyapkan tubuh seorang ninja pelarian yang telah meninggalkan desa mereka agar rahasia desa bisa terlindungi. Tanpa suara, tanpa bau, itulah akhir dari ninja pelarian yang diburu ninja pemburu."

"Jadi, tubuh Zabuza sudah dipotong-potong dan dihancurkan? Menyeramkan…" Sakura merinding setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Belum." Ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian semua orang. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada buku yang dia baca.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Zabuza belum mati." Balas Naruto, mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Jangan bicara melantur begitu, bodoh! Kakashi-sensei sendiri telah memeriksa tubuh Zabuza dan mengatakan dia sudah mati!" seru Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa kau lupa? Ninja pemburu biasanya menghancurkan tubuh orang yang mereka buru langsung di tempat mereka dibunuh dan mereka akan mengambil kepalanya saja sebagai bukti. Tapi, ninja pemburu itu… dia mengambil tubuh Zabuza secara utuh. Ini hanya kemungkinan saja dan aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Kemudian, aku ingat senjata apa yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Zabuza. Senbon."

Kakashi dan Sasuke melebarkan mata mereka. Mereka tahu apa yang sedang Naruto bicarakan.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam Sasuke.

"Ya, benar sekali." Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tazuna. Hanya dia, Sakura, dan Tsunami yang tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud.

Kakashi menjelaskan. "Zabuza hanya mati suri saat aku memeriksanya. Senjata yang digunakan oleh ninja pemburu itu adalah senbon. Jika senbon itu tidak mengenai organ vital, maka kemungkinan kematian target mereka rendah. Itu adalah benda yang bahkan digunakan oleh dokter untuk terapi akupuntur. Seorang ninja pemburu sangat mengetahui struktur tubuh manusia. Sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk untuk membuat seseorang mati suri. Seperti yang Naruto katakan, dia membawa pergi tubuh Zabuza yang terlalu berat untuknya dan menggunakan senjata yang dapat membuat Zabuza mati suri. Kemungkinannya, ninja pemburu itu menyelamatkan Zabuza."

"Apakah kalian tidak terlalu paranoid? Ninja pemburu seharusnya membunuh ninja pelarian." Ucap Tazuna.

"Benar. Tapi bagaimana jika ninja pemburu itu palsu? Bagaimana kalau sejak awal, dia adalah rekan Zabuza?" balas Naruto.

"Sebagai shinobi, kita harus mempersiapkan diri sebelum terlambat dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Itu adalah salah satu aturan shinobi." Tambah Kakashi. "Lagipula, jika Zabuza memang sudah mati, Gatō akan menyewa shinobi yang lebih kuat lagi."

Sasuke memandang Naruto secara diam-diam dan tatapannya mengeras. _'Aku tidak akan ragu lain kali. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya juga."_

"Sensei, apa maksudmu kita harus mempersiapkan diri? Kau tidak bisa banyak bergerak." Ucap Sakura.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Kalian akan mendapatkan latihan."

"Latihan? Sensei! Bagaimana bisa latihan bisa membantu kita?! Musuh kita adalah seorang ninja yang bahkan tidak bisa kau kalahkan tanpa Sharingan!" Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bertarung melawan Zabuza. _'Apa orang ini mencoba membuatku terbunuh?!'_

"Ini hanya latihan sampai aku sembuh. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya tanpa bantuanku."

"Tapi, sensei. Jika Zabuza masih hidup, dia bisa menyerang kita kapan saja. Apakah kita harus berlatih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

'_**Gadis ini terlalu banyak bertanya!'**_ Kurama meraung dari dalam segelnya.

'_Percayalah, Kurama. Aku ingin merobek mulutnya juga.'_ Balas Naruto sambil meremas bukunya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Saat seseorang berada dalam keadaan mati suri, mereka akan memerlukan waktu untuk beristirahat agar tubuh mereka bisa kembali menjadi normal." Ucap Kakashi.

"Lalu, latihan macam apa yang akan kau berikan kepada kami?" Sasuke bertanya kali ini.

"Bukan aku yang akan melatih kalian." Ucap Kakashi sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Dia sweatdrop saat melihat Naruto masih fokus membaca buku. "Tunggu, apakah itu bukuku?" dia terkejut saat menyadari buku apa yang Naruto sedang baca.

"Aku sudah membaca buku ini berulangkali. Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil milikmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto! Mengapa kau membaca buku kotor itu?!" tanya Sakura dengan suara besar. Tsunami yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto dengan datar.

Naruto mengabaikan tatapan mereka meminum air yang tadi dibawa Tsunami. "Aku membacanya untuk edukasi."

"Aku senang ada orang lain yang menghargai buku itu." Ekspresi senang Kakashi bisa dilihat dari matanya. "Aku bangga padamu, muridku!" Dia memberikan dua jempol kepada Naruto.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke merasa kesal karena mereka sudah keluar topik. "Apakah kita tidak bisa membahas latihan kita lagi?"

"Ah, tentang itu. Naruto akan melatih kalian." Ucapan Kakashi mengejutkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Naruto, kau bisa melakukannya, kan? Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku akan memberikan buku itu secara gratis. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, aku punya banyak salinan seri di rumahku."

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi bukan karena aku menginginkan buku ini. Aku membacanya untuk edukasi saja."

"Bagus. Kau boleh mengambil buku itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menginginkannya. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang mesum."

'_**Membaca buku itu di depan umum sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu terlihat seperti orang mesum.'**_ Komentar Kurama.

"Mengapa dia harus melatih kita? Dia sama seperti kita, hanya seorang genin. Tidak ada yang bisa dia ajarkan kepada kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah melihat bagaimana Naruto bertarung sejauh ini, bukan? Naruto lebih dari yang kau pikirkan, dan kau tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik jika aku beristirahat sebanyak mungkin. Naruto akan menggantikan aku untuk memberi kalian latihan. Naruto, apakah kau bisa mengajari mereka bagaimana caramu berjalan di atas air?"

"Hei, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berjalan di atas air?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti. Saat ini, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar dan membaca buku ini." Ucap Naruto, membuat alis Sakura berkedut.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menemukan seorang anak berusia 8 tahun.

"Oh, Inari! Dari mana saja kau?!" sapa Tazuna.

"Selamat datang kembali, jii-chan." Inari menghampiri Tazuna dan memeluknya. Dari interaksi mereka, bisa dikatakan bahwa anak ini adalah cucu Tazuna dan putra Tsunami.

"Inari, sapalah orang-orang ini. Mereka adalah ninja yang telah melindungi kakekmu." Ucap Tsunami.

Inari menatap mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum memandang ibunya. "Kaa-san, mereka akan mati." Ucapnya begitu saja. Dia berbalik menatap mereka. "Kalian tidak akan menang melawan Gatō. Jika kalian tidak mau mati, kalian harus pergi." Lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia menggeser pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Tazuna menoleh ke arah Tim 7. "Maafkan dia."

Mereka semua diam setelah itu. Naruto menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

"Ayo berlatih." Ucap Naruto. Sebelum pergi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, dia melihat ke lantai atas rumah keluarga Tazuna.

Para genin Tim 7 tiba di sebuah hutan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Tazuna.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulai latihannya. Sebelum kalian bertanya, aku tidak bisa mengajari kalian cara berjalan di atas air secara langsung. Pertama-tama, kalian harus bagaimana cara memanjat pohon dengan menggunakan kaki."

"Memanjat pohon dengan menggunakan kaki? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu mudah… setidaknya mudah bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengumpulkan chakra pada telapak kakimu."

Naruto menunjukkannya kepada mereka dengan cara menempelkan kakinya pada salah satu pohon. Sasuke dan Sakura terperangah saat mereka melihat Naruto berjalan pada pohon itu, seakan-akan pohon itu adalah permukaan tanah. Naruto berhenti di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa berjalan di atas pohon membuat kami menjadi lebih kuat?!" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau ingat latihan meletakan daun di dahi kita dan kemudian menyalurkan chakra pada daun itu sebagai titik pusatnya? Jika kau mengingatnya, tolong katakan padaku apa tujuan dari latihan tersebut."

"Umm, bukankah itu untuk mengontrol chakra?"

"Itu benar. Di akademi, kita diajarkan bagaimana cara mengontrol chakra dengan metode tersebut. Semua ninja akan membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan chakra sebelum menggunakan sebuah jutsu. Tidak masalah jika kau membutuhkan chakra yang banyak untuk menggunakan jutsu, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengumpulkan chakra Jika kau memiliki kontrol chakra yang baik, kau dapat mengumpulkan chakra lebih cepat dan kau tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak chakra untuk menggunakan jutsu."

"Sekarang aku mengerti! Latihan yang sedang kau tunjukkan ini mirip dengan latihan di akademi. Dengan kata lain, tujuan latihan ini adalah mengontrol chakra lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke juga tampaknya paham dengan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ini?" Sasuke menyela mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Kau adalah seorang genin, sama seperti kami. Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olehku dan Sakura?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Ada yang mengangguku sejak kita lulus dari akademi. Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang kukenal. Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang telah kukatakan, ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku."

"Kalau begitu…" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan melototi Naruto. "Apakah kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu selama ini?"

"Mungkin saja." Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Apakah lulusan terbaik di kelas cemburu pada lulusan terburuk? Sasuke-chan, kau seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan seperti pada orang sepertiku karena bagaiamanapun juga kau berasal dari klan Uchiha. Klan ninja elit."

Sasuke memandang dengan marah. "Jangan meremehkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah cemburu padamu. Aku bisa melakukan latihan ini bahkan tanpa bantuan siapapun."

"Jika itu memang benar, maka tunjukan bahwa kau bisa berjalan di atas pohon ini sebelum hari ini berakhir. Jika kau gagal, aku tidak akan mengakuimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menyeringai. Dia menerima tantangan Naruto. Dengan begitu, Sasuke dan Sakura memulai latihan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mendarat di tanah setelah berjalan beberapa langkah pada sebatan pohon. Sasuke melihat sebuah retakan yang ada pada pohon tersebut.

'_Terlalu banyak chakra akan menghancurkan pohonnya. Sebaliknya jika terlalu sedikit, tidak akan menempel sama sekali.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Ini sangat mudah!" teriak Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah rekan setim mereka yang sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon. Posisinya sangat tinggi saat ini.

"Bahkan Sakura bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Tapi kau masih beberapa langkah di atas permukaan tanah. Sepertinya kau memang akan gagal, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar Naruto dan berlari ke arah pohon yang sama. Meskipun dia tidak bereaksi terhadap pernyataan Naruto, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berusaha keras untuk berjalan di atas pohon.

'_**Kata-katamu hanya akan membuatnya termotivasi.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Itulah tujuanku.'_ Balas Naruto.

Dia melirik ke samping dan matanya menemukan Inari yang sedang menyaksikan mereka secara diam-diam. Inari tampak tidak menyukai mereka. Anak itu menyaksikan mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum pergi. Naruto melihat kepergian Inari dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'_Dia takut kepada Gat__ō__, mungkin semua orang takut. Jembatan itu adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk bebas.'_

'_**Kau bisa membunuh Gat**__**ō sekarang jika kau mau.'**_

'_Tidak. Mata-mataku memberitahu bahwa Munashi Jinpachi sedang melindungi Gatō. Meskipun aku berhasil membunuh Gatō, aku harus menanggung risiko menghadapi Jinpachi. Jika Gatō mati. Ada kemungkinan tinggi Jinpachi atau Zabuza akan menyerang warga Negara Ombak. Kita harus menyingkirkan dua orang itu dulu.'_

'_**Jinpachi… kalau aku ingat, dia adalah anggota dari Tujuh Ninja Pendekar Pedang Kiri yang kauhadapi 3 tahun lalu.'**_

'_Ada tiga ninja pendekar pedang Kiri saat itu. Delapan anggota Ne termasuk aku dikirim untuk membunuh mereka. Dua di antara mereka tewas, tapi Jinpachi berhasil meloloskan diri. Meskipun dia berhasil meloloskan diri, aku yakin luka yang dia terima sudah cukup baginya untuk mati. Namun ajaibnya, dia masih hidup. Sepertinya Tujuh Ninja Pendekar Pedang Kiri bukan sekedar ahli pedang terbaik dari desa mereka, mereka juga adalah monster.'_

Saat malam tiba, Naruto mengizinkan kedua rekan setimnya untuk kembali ke rumah Tazuna. Sakura adalah yang paling kelelahan, jadi dia kembali duluan. Tapi Sasuke menolak karena itu berarti dia akan gagal dalam tantangan Naruto. Uchiha terakhir dari Konoha itu melanjutkan latihannya sampai tengah malam.

Naruto terpaksa harus mengawasinya sampai tengah malam juga. Namun saat hari itu berakhir, Sasuke masih belum bisa mencapai puncak pohon. Sasuke kalah dalam tantangan Naruto, dan keduanya kembali ke rumah Tazuna.

* * *

Di suatu tempat di dalam hutan, ada sebuah tempat persembunyian. Di sana, Zabuza sedang terbaring di atas kasur untuk beristirahat. Ninja pemburu palsu duduk di sampingnya tanpa topeng sementara Jinpachi bersandar di dinding. Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan tiga orang masuk.

Salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang pria pendek berkacamata hitam, dia tidak lain adalah Gatō. Dua orang lainnya berdiri untuk melindunginya. Mereka tampak seperti samurai.

Salah satu dari keduanya berambut coklat dan berjanggut, memakai penutup mata di mata kanan, bertelanjang dada dengan tato di tubuh sebelah kiri, dia juga adalah orang yang menghancurkan dinding rumah dengan pedang panjang di tangannya. Namanya adalah Waraji.

Orang yang satunya berambut putih kebiruan, bermata hitam, sebuah tato garis hitam kecil di bawah kedua matanya, dan topi ungu tua. Sama seperti Waraji, dia juga membawa pedang panjang. Nama orang ini adalah Zōri.

"Jadi, bahkan kau dikalahkan. Sepertinya ninja dari Kirigakure sangat lemah." Ejek Gatō. "Kau tidak bisa membalaskan kekalahan bawahanmu sendiri, dan kau menyebut dirimu 'Iblis dari Kirigakure'? Jangan membuatmu tertawa."

Zabuza tidak mebalasnya sama sekali. Kedua pengawal Gatō tidak suka Zabuza tidak menjawab bos mereka. Mereka akan mencabut katana mereka, namun dihentikan oleh Gatō. Gatō mendekati kliennya dan berniat menyentuhnya.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Bagaimana jika-"

Ninja pemburu palsu memegang pergelangan tangan Gatō dengan erat dan melototinya. "Jangan sentuh Zabuza-sama dengan tangan kotormu." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

"K-Kau!" geram Gatō.

Kedua pengawalnya meraih katana mereka untuk menyerang. Namun sedetik kemudian, mereka mematung dengan keringat dingin. Ninja pemburu palsu itu sudah memegang katana mereka dan menaruh masing-masing mata pedang itu pada leher mereka.

'_Mustahil, dia cepat sekali.'_ Batin Waraji.

'_Seorang monster?'_ batin Zōri.

Gatō menjadi panik. "Sekali lagi! Jika kau gagal sekali lagi, kau tidak akan diterima lagi di sini. Ingat itu!" Gatō memberinya peringatan sebelum meninggalkan persembunyian itu bersama para pengawalnya dengan terbur-buru.

Zabuza mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari bawah selimutnya. "Haku, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk membunuh Gatō. Kita harus bersabar." Ucap Haku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kau benar." Balas Zabuza.

Jinpachi membuka matanya. "Kalian berdua pengecut. Jika itu adalah aku, aku telah meledakkan pria pendek itu."

"Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan sepertimu, Jinpachi. Gatō menyewa banyak orang, dan mereka semua akan mengejarku jika aku membunuhnya sekarang. Tubuhku belum pulih sepenuhnya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau bisa selamat menghadapi mereka semua?" tanya Zabuza.

"Jangan bercanda. Kita berdua tahu aku bisa membunuh mereka semua. Orang-orang yang disewa Gatō selain kita hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang lemah. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati sebelum membalaskan dendamku." Balas Jinpachi.

"Dendam?"

Pria bermata satu itu sebelum menaikan salah satu kaki celananya dan menunjukkan kakinya. "4 tahun lalu, aku kehilangan kaki ini. Seharusnya aku mati, tapi aku tetap selamat. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah dibalik topeng yang orang-orang itu kenakan. Tapi aku akan menemukan mereka dan membunuh mereka."

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukan mereka jika kau tidak tahu wajah mereka? Dasar bodoh." Ucap Zabuza. "Tapi jika kau kehilangan kakimu, mengapa sekarang kau masih memilikinya?"

Jinpachi menyeringai lebar. "Aku membuat perjanjian dengan iblis yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Tim 7 melanjutkan latihan mereka. Mereka sekarang berada di tepi sebuah danau. Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberikanmu latihan yang sama seperti kemarin. Kau telah menguasai metode latihan tersebut tanpa berlari mencapai puncak pohon sekalipun." Naruto memuji Sakura atas keberhasilannya. "Tidak seperti orang itu." Lanjutnya sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih berusaha berlari ke puncak pohon.

"Aku senang aku dikatakan hebat, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu saat kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Sasuke-kun." Sakura melototi Naruto. _'Cya! Sasuke-kun adalah yang terbaik!'_

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Sakura, kau itu sangat pintar, mungkin lebih pintar dariku. Masalahnya adalah kau tidak pernah serius dalam kariermu dan selalu mengejar Sasuke."

"Hei, apa yang salah dengan Sasuke-kun?!" balas Sakura dengan raut muka marah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke. Menurutku, sudah wajar bagi seorang gadis seumuranmu untuk memiliki orang yang kau sukai. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikan fakta bahwa kau sekarang adalah seorang kunoichi. Kau selalu mengejar Sasuke sampai harus selalu bergantung padanya dan mengharapkannya menyelamatkanmu. Aku tahu bahwa alasan kau ingin melanjutkan misi ini adalah karena kau ingin membuat Sasuke terkesan. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatku merasa kecewa padamu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Entah mengapa, dia tidak senang Naruto kecewa dengannya. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan menjadi beban untuk Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan menyukai orang yang hanya akan menjadi beban baginya."

"A-Aku bukan beban bagi Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura, namun dengan sedikit keraguan. Dia tersentak saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mari kita akui saja. Di antara kita, kau adalah yang terlemah. Sampai saat ini, kau masih belum melakukan apapun. Tes bertahan hidup dari Kakashi-sensei, dan pertarungan melawan Zabuza. Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tidak berguna. Kau bukan seorang kunoichi sejati."

Kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto menyakiti Sakura. Itu bukan kata-kata seorang lelaki yang menolak cinta seorang gadis, itu adalah kata-kata seseorang yang merendahkan temannya. Sakura hampir menangis saat Naruto terus mengkritiknya.

"Latihanmu sekarang adalah berjalan di atas air. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Naruto berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Ingatlah, Sakura. Jangan menjadi beban untuk tim ini."

Sasuke berlari di atas pohon secepat mungkin sebelum dia melompat turun ke tanah. Dia melototi pohon yang ada di depannya. Kemudian dia menyadari Naruto menghampirinya.

"Jangan memelototi pohon itu seakan dia adalah musuhmu. Pohon itu tidak bersalah, dia hanya tidak beruntung dipilih olehmu sebagai batu pijakan untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Ucap Naruto sebelum menyeringai tipis. "Kau masih belum bisa menguasai ini?"

"Diamlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!" geram Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau masih jauh dari puncak pohon ini. Kau tahu kau bisa memenangkan tantanganku kemarin jika kau memilih pohon yang lebih rendah. Tapi harga dirimu itu sebagai seorang Uchiha membuatmu memilih pohon yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan pohon ini lebih tinggi dari yang kemarin."

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan latihannya. Dia menaiki pohon itu lebih jauh dari sebelumnya sebelum melompat turun lagi.

'_Dia berkembang cukup baik. Tapi sepertinya ucapanku berhasil memotivasinya.'_ Pikir Naruto.

'_**Kau bisa memberikannya tips.'**_ Kurama memberikan saran.

'_Tips? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan memberikannya tips kecuali dia memintanya. Dan aku yakin harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak akan membuatnya melakukan itu.'_

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Hei. Umm, apakah ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Naruto berkedip, kemudian menyadari apa yang Sasuke tanyakan. _'Dia benar-benar meminta tips!'_

Kurama tertawa di dalam segelnya. _**'Hahaha. Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat seorang Uchiha membuang harga dirinya! Rasakan itu, Uchiha Madara! Keturunan terakhirmu telah mempermalukanmu!'**_

"Ehem. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menanyakan itu. Katakan padaku, apakah kau terlalu emosional saat melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini karena aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Ucap Sasuke.

'_Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku bermaksud memotivasinya, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan sampai dia marah.'_ Naruto merasakan sedikit bersalah atas hal itu. "Jangan terlalu emosional. Saat kau mengumpulkan chakra pada telapak kakimu, kau harus rileks. Jangan berfokus pada berapa banyak chakra yang kaukumpulkan, fokus pada bagaimana kau akan memanjat pohon itu dengan kakimu."

Sasuke sepertinya memahami apa yang Naruto katakan, meskipun bagian terakhirnya terdengar membingungkan bagi banyak orang. Dia melakukannya seperti nasihat Naruto dan berlari ke arah pohon di depannya. Hasilnya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh, dan ingatlah bahwa pohon itu bukan musuhmu. Pohon itu tidak bersalah, jadi jangan memelototinya lagi. Sebaliknya, pandanglah pohon itu seperti seorang sahabat. Cintailah alam, maka hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik."

Naruto memberikan nasihat tambahan. Untuk suatu alasan, dia tampak seperti seorang petapa dan bersinar sangat terang sampai menyilaukan mata Sasuke.

'_**Jika pohon itu bisa mengekspresikan dirinya, aku bertaruh dia akan menangis terharu. Selain itu, apa kau menyadari gurumu sedang mengawasimu sekarang?'**_

'_Aku sudah menduga bahwa Hokage-jiichan akan memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengawasiku. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang bisa didapatkannya dari mengawasiku. Aku hanyalah klon, Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa mengawasiku di dua tempat berbeda secara bersamaan saat dia masih berada dalam kondisi buruk.'_

* * *

Sementara klon Naruto sedang melatih Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto yang asli saat ini berada di jembatan. Dia sedang mengawasi Tazuna dan pekerja-pekerja lainnya membuat jembatan ini.

"Tazuna!" salah satu pekerja memanggil Tazuna.

"Hmm, ada apa Giichi?"

Pekerja bernama Giichi itu menjawab. "Aku sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Apa aku boleh berhenti ikut pembangunan jembatan ini?"

"A-Apa? Jangan kau juga!"

"Tazuna, kita sudah membangun jembatan sejauh ini. Aku ingin melanjutkannya, tapi kalau terus begini Gatō akan membunuh kita semua. Dan kalau sampai kau mati, semua yang kita lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia. Bagaimana jika kita hentikan saja pembangunan ini?"

Tazuna menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jembatan ini adalah satu-satunya harapan kita. Jembatan inilah yang akan menjadi penghubung antara negara kita dan Negara Api agar kita tidak menjadi negara miskin lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti kita mati?!"

"Maka kau mati sebagai pahlawan desa ini." Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Naruto. "Jika kau takut untuk menghadapi Gatō dan lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri daripada menyelamatkan negara ini, maka kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut"

Giichi tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jika kau akan menyerah hari ini, maka itu terserah kepadamu. Tapi saat jembatan ini selesai dibangun nanti dan negara ini selamat, jangan harap kau akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan." Lanjut Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto dan Tazuna berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa untuk mencari makanan. Naruto melihat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya hidup miskin. Banyak yang tidak punya tempat tinggal dan tidur di jalanan.

Orang-orang dewasa menjadi pengangguran, anak-anak memiliki kondisi fisik yang buruk dan kelaparan, pencuri ada di mana-mana, bahkan toko-toko hanya menjual sedikit barang.

Melihat ini membuat Naruto teringat akan masa lalunya. Masa lalu saat dia hidup sendirian dan dibenci oleh orang-orang di desanya, saat dia kelaparan mencari makanan dan tidak punya uang, saat dia dijauhi dan dicaci maki.

"_Pengacau!"_

"_Jangan dekati anakku."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?!"_

Melihat orang-orang ini seperti sedang melihat dirinya sendiri. Tidak, kondisi orang-orang yang ada di negara ini mungkin lebih buruk darinya. Berbeda dengannya, banyak orang di sini yang tinggal di jalanan, miskin, pengangguran, dan mati kelaparan.

Naruto tidak bisa percaya orang semacam Gatō akan melakukan hal sekejam ini pada negara ini. Negara yang sejak awal sudah menjadi negara miskin, diperburuk oleh kedatangan orang seperti Gatō.

Setelah mereka membeli makanan, Naruto dan Tazuna berjalan kembali menuju jembatan. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan jaketnya ditarik oleh seseorang membuatnya berhenti. Naruto berbalik dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun yang sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu. Naruto berlutut dan memberi bungkusannya.

"Ambil ini dan makanlah." Anak perempuan itu menerima bungkusan makanan milik Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

"T-Terima kasih, Onii-chan!" serunya sebelum berlari pergi bersama makanan yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto menatap sosok anak kecil itu tanpa ekspresi.

Tazuna tersenyum melihat tindakan Naruto. "Kau sangat baik memberikan makananmu."

"Katakan, Tazuna-ossan. Kau tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan jembatan itu tidak akan berhasil, kan? Kau membangun jembatan itu karena kau ingin orang-orang memiliki keberanian dan harapan, sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi takut."

"Ya. Gatō bukan satu-satunya masalah di sini, negara kami sudah miskin bahkan sebelum orang itu datang. Aku ingin mereka bangkit dari ketakutan mereka dan bersama-sama menyelamatkan negara ini. Dan jika… jika jembatan itu berhasil dibangun, orang-orang tidak perlu lagi menderita."

Naruto diam selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Tenang saja, Tazuna-ossan. Kami akan melindungi kalian sampai jembatan itu berhasil dibangun. Dan juga, aku akan membantu negara ini sebisaku."

Malam pun tiba, Tim 7 berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga Tazuna di rumah mereka untuk makan malam. Mereka semua makan sambil membahas keseharian mereka sampai Sakura melihat sebuah foto yang tergantung tapi merasa ada yang aneh dengan foto tersebut.

"Mengapa kalian mempunyai foto yang tersobek di dinding?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk foto berisi Tazuna dan keluarganya. "Inari-kun terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja menyobek wajah seseorang di foto ini."

Di foto itu ada empat orang. Tazuna yang duduk bersama Tsunami, Inari yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar, dan seseorang yang tidak diketahui karena bagian wajahnya sudah tersobek. Ketiga anggota keluarga Tazuna diam mematung.

"Orang itu adalah suamiku, Kaiza." Jawab Tsunami.

"Orang yang disebut sebagai Pahlawan Negara Ombak." Tambah Tazuna.

Inari memukul meja makan dan berdiri sebelum berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"Inari!" panggil Tsunami namun tidak dijawab oleh anaknya. Tsunami berbalik pada Tazuna dengan raut wajah yang marah sambil membentak. "Tou-san! Sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan orang itu di depan Inari."

Sakura menatap bingung dan khawatir ke arah mereka. "Ada apa dengan Inari-kun?"

"Inari kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi, bukan?" Naruto menebak, membuat Tazuna dan Tsunami terkejut. "Suamimu itu… sesuatu telah terjadi padanya sehingga membuat Inari menjadi seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Inari di foto itu. Sekarang, dia berubah menjadi penyendiri dan dingin."

Tazuna dan Tsunami hanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Pria tua pembuat jembatan itu menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan. "Kaiza adalah ayah Inari, tapi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan sedarah. Mereka sangat dekat sehingga hubungan mereka seperti ayah dan anak. Inari sangat senang jika selalu bersamanya."

"Tapi… suatu insiden terjadi pada Kaiza dan membuat Inari berubah." Lanjutnya.

"Insiden?" tanya Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Sebelum aku menceritakan insiden itu, aku akan menceritakan terlebih dahulu tentang pria yang disebut Pahlawan Negara Ombak. Ini terjadi tiga tahun lalu saat Inari pertama kali bertemu Kaiza, saat itu umurnya masih 5 tahun…"

Tazuna menceritakan ada beberapa orang anak mengganggu Inari dan mencoba mencuri anjingnya. Mereka mengganggunya dan kemudian membuang anjing itu ke danau, setelah itu mereka mendorong Inari juga ke danau.

Inari tidak bisa berenang dan akhirnya dia tenggelam. Tapi seorang nelayan menyelamatkannya. Nama nelayan itu adalah Kaiza, seorang pendatang dari negara luar yang datang untuk meraih impiannya. Ada satu hal yang Kaiza ajarkan pada Inari.

"_Jika sesuatu sangat berharga bagimu… tidak peduli betapa susahnya, tidak peduli betapa sedihnya… kau harus tetap mencoba dan mencoba, tidak peduli jika kau kehilangan nyawamu, kau harus tetap melindunginya dengan kedua tangan ini! Bahkan jika kau mati, kau akan meninggalkan bukti sebagai seorang laki-laki… selamanya…"_

Kata-kata itu mengajari Inari untuk tidak pernah menyerah. Sejak saat itu, keduanya menjadi dekat. Ayah kandung Inari sudah tiada sebelum dia mengenalnya, jadi menganggap Kaiza sebagai ayahnya. Pada akhirnya Kaiza menikahi Tsunami dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Kaiza juga seorang pria yang dianggap pahlawan oleh warga Negara Ombak. Suatu hari, terjadi hujan lebat yang membuat bendungan rusak. Orang-orang harus menutup bendungan itu dengan tali tapi mereka terlalu takut karena arus air yang kuat. Dengan berani, Kaiza melompat sendirian ke dalam air lalu berenang dan menutup bendungan itu.

Kaiza menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi negara ini dan Inari sangat bangga padanya.

"Tapi kemudian satu tahun yang lalu, Gatō datang dan mengambil alih negara ini. Kaiza adalah satu-satunya yang menentangnya dan akhirnya insiden itupun terjadi."

"Gatō membunuh Kaiza." Ucap Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Tazuna.

Tazuna melanjutkan ceritanya. Gatō menangkap Kaiza dan memotong kedua tangan Kaiza. Dia kemudian mengeksekusinya secara publik di hadapan semua orang. Lebih buruknya lagi, Inari menyaksikan eksekusi itu secara langsung.

"Sejak hari itu, Inari berubah dan berhenti percaya adanya pahlawan. Semua orang di negara ini kehilangan harapan dan keberanian mereka." Tazuna mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tim 7 hanya bisa diam dan sedih mendengar cerita tersebut. Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu di kota. Kalian boleh ikut jika kalian mau, tapi jangan menggangguku."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Naruto berhenti dan melirik ke belakang ke arah semua orang. Mereka bisa melihat seringaian tipis yang sering Naruto tunjukan akhir-akhir ini. "Sesuatu yang berguna untuk kota ini."

Keesokan paginya, Tim 7 kecuali Naruto yang belum pulang dari malam keluar rumah dan mengantar Tazuna menuju jembatan. Hari ini mereka tidak melakukan latihan apapun karena Kakashi masih belum pulih dan Naruto yang menggantikannya pun entah di mana keberadaannya saat ini.

Saat Tim 7 dan Tazuna melewati pusat desa, mereka terkejut karena melihat orang-orang yang beramai-ramai menuju suatu tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

Tazuna menghentikan seorang pria yang juga menuju tempat itu untuk bertanya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Oh, Tazuna-san! Kau harus melihat ini, ada orang yang membagi-bagikan makanan kepada semua orang." Jawab orang itu membuat Tazuna terkejut.

Tim 7 dan Tazuna akhirnya mengikuti mereka semua dan memasuki keramaian. Semua orang dari kalangan yang muda sampai yang tua sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berempat ketika menemukan bahwa siapa orang yang membagi makanan.

"Naruto?!" seru Sakura yang terkejut melihat Naruto sedang memberi makanan pada orang-orang.

"Terima kasih, anak muda."

"Baik sekali."

"Diberkatilah kau."

Berbagai macam ucapan terima kasih dilontarkan kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang dan membalas ucapan mereka. Masih terlihat banyak sekali makanan yang disediakan Naruto dan tampaknya, semuanya itu akan cukup untuk diberikan kepada orang-orang di desa ini.

Tim 7 dan Tazuna mendekati Naruto yang masih sibuk membagi makanan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, Sakura? Aku sedang memberi orang-orang ini makanan" balas Naruto selagi tersenyum pada orang-orang.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membuktikan bahwa pahlawan itu ada. Walaupun ini tidak menyelamatkan negara ini, paling tidak mereka bisa bahagia mendapatkan makanan/"

"Tapi, darimana kau mendapatkan makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Setelah pergi meninggalkan rumah, aku mencaritahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Setelah mendapatkan ide ini, aku kembali pulang untuk meminta Tsunami-baasan memasak makanan sebanyak mungkin. Tapi saat aku pulang, kalian semua sudah tidur. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan keahlianku dalam memasak dan membuat semua makanan ini semalaman. Mungkin tidak seenak makanan Tsunami-baasan, tapi cukup untuk menghilangkan kelaparan mereka."

"B-Begitu rupanya." gumam Sakura yang tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan Kakashi tersenyum lewat matanya. Tazuna sendiri hanya tertawa senang dan berkata: "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bantu Naruto membagi semua makanan ini!" ucapnya dengan antusias sebelum bergabung dengan Naruto diikuti anggota Tim 7 lainnya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari istirahat untuk Naruto. Pembangunan jembatan terus berlanjut dan para pekerja bertambah semangat dalam membangun jembatan itu. Semua ini berkat makanan yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepada orang-orang setiap harinya.

Semalam, Naruto berlatih keras di hutan dan membiarkan yang lainnya untuk memasak makanan untuk penduduk desa. Karena berlatih sampai semalaman dan kelelahan, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di hutan.

Di lain sisi, Haku berjalan di tengah hutan saat ini. Dia sedang mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Haku berhenti ketika dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur bersandar di sebuah pohon.

'_Anak ini…'_ pikir Haku seraya mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Saat tangannya itu akan menyentuh Naruto, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto bergerak menahan tangannya membuatnya berhenti. Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan melihat siapa yang orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kupikir kau sedang tertidur jadi aku berniat membangunkanmu. Kau tahu bahwa sangat berbahaya tidur di tengah hutan seperti ini" ucap Haku kepada Naruto.

Orang itu berwajah dan bertubuh feminim. Wajah yang putih itu dihiasi mata coklat tua besar dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang mencapai punggung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah tidak baik menanyakan nama orang sebelum memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?"

"Hmm, kau benar. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Haku. Mengapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Aku sedang berlatih di sini dan karena kelelahan, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja di sini." Jawab Naruto.

"Latihan? Bukankah berbahaya bagimu untuk tidur di sini?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Aku adalah seorang ninja jadi hal seberbahaya apapun juga pasti bisa kuhadapi. Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di hutan?"

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan tanaman untuk membuat obat."

"Obat, ya? Jadi ada seseorang yang terluka dan kau ingin mengobatinya?" tanya Naruto yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Haku. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu." Ucap Haku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula juga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang"

Setelah itu, Naruto membantu Haku mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman yang akan digunakan sebagai obat. Di saat mereka sedang sibuk memetik tanaman, Haku membuka suara.

"Naruto-san, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau membutuhkan latihan? Kalau kulihat baik-baik, kau sepertinya sudah terlihat kuat."

Naruto berhenti memetik tanaman. "Saat aku melihat orang-orang yang berada di negara ini, aku tahu aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Jika tidak, aku pasti akan menyesalinya."

"Benarkah? Itu artinya kau sekarang sudah lebih kuat." Ucap Haku.

"Mengapa kau bisa berasumsi begitu? Aku sendiri berpikir bahwa aku belum cukup kuat untuk melakukannya" balas Naruto. Haku hanya melihat ke arah keranjang yang kini telah dipenuhi tanaman sebelum menjawab.

"Saat seseorang… memiliki sesuatu yang berharga yang ingin dilindunginya… saat itulah dia akan menjadi sangat kuat."

Naruto memproses kata-kata Haku dan tersenyum tipis. "Begitu, ya? Aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Zabuza pasti sangat berharga bagimu."

Haku tersentak. Saat dia akan bergerak dari tempatnya, Naruto mengankat salah satu tangannya dengan maksud menyuruh Haku berhenti.

"Tenang saja. Sejak awal juga, aku sudah siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Haku dengan wajah yang serius.

"Aku adalah ninja tipe sensor. Jangkauan sensorku bahkan bisa mencapai 10 kilometer. Jadi tentu saja aku juga bisa merasakan keberadaanmu saat pertarungan kami melawan Zabuza. Chakra yang kau miliki itu sama dengan chakra yang dimiliki ninja pemburu itu."

"Kau memang berhasil membuktikan aku adalah ninja pemburu itu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku adalah rekan Zabuza?"

"Jawabannya mudah. Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban Naruto membuat Haku terkejut. "Sebenarnya aku berasumsi bahwa kau adalah rekan Zabuza karena caramu membunuhnya menggunakan senbon dan saat kau membawa tubuhnya yang berat. Mengapa kau harus membawa tubuh yang berat itu jauh-jauh jika kau bisa membunuhnya langsung? Ya, aku memang curiga denganmu tapi aku masih belum tahu apa kau benar-benar ada di pihak Zabuza. Tapi semuanya sudah terbukti dari reaksimu saat aku mengatakan nama Zabuza."

"Aku lengah sampai membocorkan identitasku. Aku sudah kalah, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang." Ucap Haku seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau memang musuhku, tapi aku tidak mau melawan orang yang tidak bersenjata sepertimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sangat naif, aku adalah musuhmu. Jika kau membiarkanku hidup sekarang, aku hanya akan menjadi masalah untukmu nanti."

"Justru di situlah bagian menyenangkannya. Itu artinya kita bisa bertarung habis-habisan nantinya. Lagipula jika kau mati maka tidak ada yang bisa mengobati Zabuza karena aku ingin sekali menghadapinya sekali lagi."

"Kau orang yang aneh." Ucap Haku yang mulai menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah biasa mendengar itu. Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Ucap Naruto berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Zabuza." Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Haku.

'_**Mengapa kau membiarkannya hidup?'**_ tanya Kurama.

'_Sudah kubilang. Aku ingin menikmati pertarungan melawan Zabuza. Jika dia mati, tidak akan ada yang merawat Zabuza.'_ Ucap Naruto.

'_**Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Naruto. Orang itu adalah ancaman, kau bisa membunuhnya. Jika Zabuza mati, misimu akan menjadi lebih mudah. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan setelah itu adalah Jinpachi. Mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya?'**_

'…_Saat dia mendekatiku, aku tidak merasakan emosi negatif darinya. Itu berarti dia tidak berniat membunuhku. Dia sangat peduli pada orang lain, meskipun itu adalah orang sekejam Zabuza. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh seseorang, tapi hanya mereka yang pantas mendapatkannya. Zabuza pantas untuk mati, tapi tidak dengan Haku.'_

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto melatih Sasuke dan Sakura lagi. Mereka berdua telah berkembang baik setelah mendapatkan bimbingan latihan dari Naruto. Sasuke telah menguasai cara memanjat pohon dengan kakinya dan dia telah memulai latihan berjalan di atas air. Sakura mendapatkan latihan berbeda dari Naruto.

"Seranganmu masih lambat. Gerakanmu membaik, namun aku masih bisa membacanya dengan mudah."

Naruto mengkritik Sakura seraya menghindari pukulan dan tendangan Sakura. Naruto menangkat tangannya dan menangkap tinju Sakura dengan mudah, kemudian dia memutar tangan Sakura. Gadis itu mengerang sakit saat tangannya diputar.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, dan dia jatuh berlutut di tanah. "Secara fisik, kau kuat. Sayangnya, kau lambat dan staminamu sedikit. Satu-satunya yang baik adalah daya ingatmu. Kau mudah mengingat semua gerakan taijutsu yang kutunjukan dan kau bisa menyadari kesalahanmu dengan mudah."

"Kau… adalah… iblis…" Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya. Keringat mambasahi tubuhnya. Dia sangat kelelahan.

"Berisirahatlah. Aku akan memeriksa Sasuke."

Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri Sasuke di danau. Si pewaris Uchiha sedang berdiri di atas permukaan danau selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia jatuh ke dalamnya. Sasuke keluar dari dalam air dan Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik dariku saat aku pertama kali melakukannya. Mungkin karena saat itu, aku lebih muda. Tapi mari kita lupakan itu terlebih dahulu. Ikutlah denganku."

"Ikut denganmu? Aku sedang berlatih!"

"Kita tinggalkan dulu latihan berjalan di atas air. Ada satu hal penting yang harus kita lakukan."

Naruto membawa Sasuke sampai di dalam hutan, jauh dari keberadaan Sakura. Dia telah menciptakan Kage Bunshin untuk menjaga gadis itu, jadi dia hanya perlu fokus pada Sasuke.

Naruto memulai percakapan. "Katakan padaku. Apakah kau sudah membangkitkan Sharingan milikmu?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menggertakkan giginya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto karena tidak ingin menatap matanya. Naruto yang menyadari reaksi Sasuke.

"Kau belum membangkitkannya. Tenang saja, Sasuke. Lagipula cara untuk membangkitkan Sharingan sangatlah sulit."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan penasaran. Tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia terlambat menyadari ketika sebuah kepalan tangan menempel di wajahnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan melotot ke arah Naruto, "Apa itu tadi?!"

Naruto tidak menunjukkan emosinya. "Sasuke, saat ini kau sangat lemah. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun saat kita bertarung melawan Zabuza."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Belum sempat memberikan balasan, Naruto sudah bergerak mendekatinya. Dia berusaha menghindar, namun rekan setimnya lebih cepat dan dia gagal menghindari pukulan pada perutnya.

"Biar kutunjukan padamu seberapa lemah dirimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menyerang Sasuke tanpa henti. Sang pewaris Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dihajar begitu saja, jadi dia memberikan perlawanan balik.

Pukulan dan tendangan berusaha ditangkisnya, namun Naruto masih lebih cepat dan lebih baik dalam taijutsu. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Sasuke terpental dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau lambat sekali. Bahkan dengan Sharingan sekalipun, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan musuhmu."

Naruto mengejeknya, membuat amarahnya semakin membesar. Sasuke membuat beberapa segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu terbaiknya.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Bola api besar dikeluarkannya dari mulut dan melesat ke arah Naruto untuk membakarnya. Saat kobaran api memudar, sasaran jutsu tersebut telah menghilang. Naruto muncul kembali di depan Sasuke dan menyerang perut Sasuke dengan lututnya.

Saat Sasuke mundur sambil memegang perutnya, Naruto menyerang lagi dengan taijutsu. Dia menghajar Sasuke tanpa membiarkannya membalas dan menghindar. Gerakan Naruto terlalu cepat sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dari mana dia menyerang.

'_Si bodoh ini… dia sekuat ini? Dan gerakannya terlalu cepat.'_ Sasuke terus waspada dan melihat sekitarnya. Pupilnya bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dia tidak siap dengan sebuah luka sayatan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau tidak bisa mengikutiku?"

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu kakinya mendapatkan luka sayatan yang dalam, memaksanya berlutut di tanah. Naruto menyerangnya terus, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar sama sekali.

Dalam beberapa menit, Sasuke berlutut di tanah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil memegang sebuah kunai.

"Apakah sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya? Kau sangat lemah." Ucap Naruto. "Aku ragu bahkan dengan Sharingan, kau bisa mengalahkanku. Jika kau selemah ini, kau tidak akan pernah berada di level yang sama dengan Itachi."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Jangan… membicarakan orang itu… di depanku!"

"Mengapa? Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa apapun yang kaulakukan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Itachi? Sadarlah, bodoh. Kau bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengannya. Saat dia lebih muda darimu, dia sudah menjadi seorang Anbu. Dia adalah kebanggaan klan Uchiha."

"Diam!"

Sasuke menerjang ke arah rekan setimnya, dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Naruto menangkap pukulan itu dengan mudah dan memukulnya.

"Kau adalah sebuah kegagalan terhadap klanmu sendiri. Klan Uchiha tidak lagi sehebat dulu. Karena itu hari ini, aku akan mengakhiri garis keturunan Uchiha! Kau akan mati di sini!"

Dengan begitu, Naruto melanjutkan serangannya. Semua serangan yang diberikan Naruto sangat cepat, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Naruto mengayunkan kunainya ke arah perut Sasuke. Secara mengejutkan, Sasuke bergerak ke samping dan hanya bagian samping dari perutnya yang terkena serangan Naruto. "Hmm… aku terkejut kau bisa arah seranganku dan menghindarinya."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat alasan mengapa Sasuke bisa mengikuti kecepatannya. Kedua mata hitam Sasuke telah berganti menjadi sepasang Sharingan. Tapi berbeda dengan milik Kakashi, Sasuke hanya memiliki dua tomoe.

Naruto menyeringai tipis dan menyimpan kembali kunainya, membuat Sasuke bingung. "Selamat. Kau berhasil membangkitkan Sharingan!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih waspada.

Naruto menjawabnya. "Biar kujelaskan. Ada beberapa cara untuk membangkitkan Sharingan. Cara paling efektif adalah dengan mengalami emosi yang mendalam. Saat kau merasakan emosi yang mendalam, otakmu akan bereaksi dengan melepaskan chakra dalam bentuk khusus yang memengaruhi saraf optik, sehingga mengubah matamu menjadi Sharingan. Bisa menjadi emosi positif seperti cinta atau emosi negatif seperti kebencian."

Sasuke masih bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Cara membangkitkan Sharingan sulit. Cara yang baru saja kusebutkan itu… aku ragu itu akan sangat membantumu. Aku bisa memanfaatkan emosi negatif yang kaumiliki terhadap Itachi. Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Jadi, aku menggunakan cara yang lain. Kau harus melatih penglihatanmu. Selain dua cara itu, cara yang paling berisiko adalah berada dalam keadaan sekarat."

Penjelasan Naruto akhirnya dapat dimengerti Sasuke. Bukannya dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto menjelaskannya. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang membantunya untuk membangkitkan Sharingan.

"Kau membantuku?"

"Itu adalah tujuanku sejak tadi, aku berencana membantumu membangkitkan mata itu. Dengan menaruhmu dalam keadaan sekarat, memaksamu mengikuti gerakanku yang terlalu cepat, dan memanfaatkan kebencianmu, aku berhasil membuatmu mendapatkan kekkei genkai yang klanmu banggakan."

Sasuke mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Dia hampir lupa kondisinya saat ini karena penjelasan Naruto. Dia terjatuh di tanah.

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Latihanmu selesai. Kau pantas mendapatkan istirahat."

"Aku… akan membunuhmu…" Sasuke menggerutu dan Naruto hanya menyeringai kepadanya.

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak Tim 7 datang ke Negara Ombak. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura beristirahat hari ini. Dia baru seja kembali dari suatu tempat. Di dalam rumah, semua orang sedang duduk dan makan bersama.

"Naruto, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari jalan kehidupan." Jawab Naruto sebelum mengambil tempat duduknya di meja makan. Jawaban Naruto membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop. "Kulihat kau bekerja lebih keras hari ini, Tazuna-ossan. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri membangun jembatan sampai kotor dan lehan" Balas Naruto selagi melihat kondisi Tazuna yang kotor.

Tazuna hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Benarkah? Kurasa aku memang berlebihan. Tapi dengan begini, jembatannya akan segera selesai."

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu bagus. Dengan begitu, misi kami akan segera berakhir juga."

"Kupikir kau ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi dan membantu orang-orang?" tanya Kakashi yang pandangannya terfokus pada buku miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya. Jika misi kita berakhir cepat, maka aku tidak perlu melindungi pak tua pemabuk ini lagi dan aku punya lebih banyak waktu lagi membantu penduduk."

"Begitu rupanya. Terima kasih, kau memang sangat baik mau membantu kami semua." Ucap Tazuna.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Ada satu orang yang tidak senang mendengar itu, dia tidak lain adalah Inari sendiri. Inari melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto dan merasa terganggu karena Naruto mengingatkannya pada Kaiza. Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Inari mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Inari dengan suara kecil dan itu mendapatkan perhatian semua orang. "Kenapa kalian bersusah payah sampai begitu?! Tidak peduli sekeras apapun kalian berlatih, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melawan orang-orang Gatō! Tidak peduli apapun kata kalian atau sekeras apapun kalian berusaha, orang lemah akan selalu mati!"

"Kau berisik. Kau tidak sepertiku yang merupakan ninja." Ucap Naruto yang tampak tidak peduli dengan ucapan Inari.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sepertimu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang negara ini, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau datang dari tempat yang penuh kebahagiaan tidak seperti negara kami yang miskin, kau selalu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa, kau tidak pernah merasakan penderitaan dan kesedihan! Kau itu tidak tahu seperti apa penderitaan dan kesedihanku!" Inari berteriak keras sambil menangis.

"Anak cengeng."

Ucapan Naruto hanya membuat Inari bertambah sedih.

"Aku tidak punya waktu berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis setiap hari. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kaulakukan, maka aku kasihan terhadap kakek dan ibumu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Inari masih terisak-isak sebelum dia berlari keluar rumah.

Kakashi sendiri pandangannya masih terfokus pada novel miliknya, tapi sebenarnya dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dan Inari dengan baik-baik. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu keluar.

Malam itu, Inari duduk di luar rumah dan memandangi langit malam. Dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat.

"Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar saja denganmu?" tanya Kakashi yang mendekati Inari sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Maafkan Naruto jika dia menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tahu Naruto pasti tidak punya niat untuk berbicara kasar kepadamu."

"…" Inari diam sambil menundukan kepala.

"Sama sepertimu, Naruto tidak memiliki seorang ayah." Ucapan Kakashi mengejutkan Inari. "Bahkan dia tidak mengenal siapa kedua orangtuanya dan dia tidak pernah punya teman satu orangpun. Kehidupannya lebih berat darimu. Naruto adalah orang yang kuat, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis dan mengeluh sedikitpun. Mungkin itu karena dia sudah bosan melakukannya sampai harus menutup emosinya sendiri. Dia akan selalu mencoba untuk membantu siapapun yang sedang susah, seperti yang dilakukannya pada orang-orang di negara ini. Itu karena dia mengerti seperti apa penderitaan yang dilalui negara ini. Jika harus kukatakan, dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaanmu."

Inari melihat ke arah Kakashi dengan raut terkejut. Kakashi hanya tersenyum lewat matanya.

"Mungkin Naruto berkata seperti itu padamu karena dia mau menyadarkanmu dari kesedihan yang kau alami. Mungkin dia sangat peduli padamu karena dia tahu perasaanmu."

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, Tim 7 bersiap mengantar Tazuna menuju jembatan dan menjaganya.

"Apa kalian bertiga sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya.

"Aku sudah siap, sensei!" secara mengejutkan, Sakura yang mengucapkannya pertama kali dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Dua klon muncul dalam kepulan asap. "Karena hari ini kami semua akan pergi, aku akan meninggalkan dua klonku untuk melindungimu dan Inari, Tsunami-san."

Kakashi menambahkan. "Ini sudah seminggu lebih, ada kemungkinan Zabuza sudah sembuh dan akan kembali. Jika penjelasan Naruto mengenai ninja pemburu itu benar, kita juga akan menghadapinya. Dan saat itu terjadi, Gatō mungkin akan mengirim orang-orangnya untuk menyandera Tsunami-san dan Inari." Dia beralih kepada Tazuna, "Baiklah, apa kau juga sudah siap, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Jembatannya akan segera selesai dan itu membuatku bertambah semangat!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi."

Mereka berlima pergi menuju jembatan. Sesampainya mereka di jembatan, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Beberapa orang terluka dan tergeletak di tanah. Tazuna berlari mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang masih sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tazuna pada orang itu.

"M-Monster…"

"Jadi dia sudah ada di sini." Gumam Kakashi sambil waspada dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Tiba-tiba kabut mulai menebal sampai mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. "Semuanya, formasi bertahan!"

Tim 7 membentuk formasi segi empat dengan Tazuna di tengah-tengahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan kunai dan bersiaga.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kakashi…" terdengar suara Zabuza di suatu tempat di dalam kabut.

Naruto tiba-tiba menyela. "Umm, sebenarnya kalian tidak berjumpa selama satu minggu. Jadi kurasa itu belum lama. Kecuali jika kau merindukan Kakashi-sensei layaknya kekasih dan jujur saja itu membuatku merinding."

"Bocah, jangan membuatku kesal. Kakashi, kenapa kau masih membawa anak-anak ini? Lihatlah, salah satu dari mereka lagi-lagi gemetar seperti saat pertama kali bertemu." Ucapan Zabuza merujuk pada Sasuke yang memang sedang gemetar.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menyeringai dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun disela.

"Itu karena dia sedang menahan rasa buang air. Tadi dia lupa untuk menggunakan toilet karena Sakura memakainya terlalu lama untuk buang air juga." Sela Naruto mendapatkan tatapan malu dan marah dari kedua rekannya. "Sasuke, bagaimana jika kau pergi buang air dulu di bawah jembatan ini agar kau bisa bertarung dengan baik?"

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

Zabuza tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Bocah, kau memang sangat menarik."

"Maaf saja, Zabuza. Tapi aku masih normal, jadi kurasa kau harus mencari lelaki lain."

"Tch. Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa bicara omong kosong lagi setelah aku memotong alat kelaminmu."

"Wow, Zabuza. Aku tidak tahu kau bukan hanya pedofil, tapi juga seorang penjahat kelamin."

"Kubunuh kau!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, muncul beberapa Mizu Bunshin dari Zabuza yang mengelilingi Tim 7 dan Tazuna.

"Hmm, Mizu Bunshin lagi ya? Kau tahu cara yang sama tidak akan berguna lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat, semua klon air milik Zabuza hancur.

"Terlalu mudah mengalahkan mereka. Jadi kurasa kau yang asli harus menunjukkan dirimu. Begitupun juga denganmu, Haku." Ucap Naruto.

Zabuza dan Haku kemudian muncul di depan mereka semua. "Bocah itu berhasil mengalahkan semua klonku. Kurasa dia sudah bertambah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." komentar Zabuza. "Kau bisa mengatasinya jika kau mau, Haku. Aku akan mengatasi Kakashi dan bocah pirang itu."

"Tidak semudah itu, Zabuza." Suara orang yang asing di telinga Tim 7 dan Tazuna terdengar, namun Naruto mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini. "Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang." Ucap orang itu sebelum menunjukkan dirinya.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya ketika melihat siapa orang itu. "Munashi Jinpachi."

"S-Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia berasal dari Kiri seperti Zabuza. Salah satu dari Tujuh Ninja Pendekar Pedang Kiri yang memegang 'pedang peledak' Shibuki. Namanya adalah Munashi Jinpachi." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura syok. "Itu berarti dia sama kuatnya dengan Zabuza?!"

Jinpachi mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa pedang. Tapi mata pedang itu digantikan dengan gulungan raksasa yang berisi banyak sekali kertas peledak dalam jumlah tak terhitung. Pedang itu bernama Shibuki.

"Bagaimana jika kau serahkan Hatake Kakashi kepadaku? Aku akan membiarkanmu membunuh yang lainnya." Tawar Jinpachi pada sesama pengguna pedangnya.

Zabuza menggerutu. "Jinpachi… sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku."

"Dan melihatmu dikalahkan oleh mereka lagi? Lebih baik kau biarkan aku bertarung melawan Kakashi. Kau akan kalah lagi jika bertarung melawannya."

"Tutup mulutmu. Duduk saja dan lihat bagaimana aku akan membunuh orang-orang ini."

Seringaian di wajah Jinpachi meluntur. "Yang benar saja. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagimu untuk melakukannya. Aku dapat membunuh mereka lebih cepat darimu."

"Kau berani menantangku?" Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan tajam.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan masalah rumah tangga kalian di rumah nanti." Naruto menyela kedua musuhnya dengan ejekan. "Karena di atas jembatan ini, kita akan bertarung."

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kepada Naruto. Zabuza mengambil pedangnya dan memegangnya dengan erat. Kedua pengguna pedang itu menyeringai, meskipun sebenarnya seringaian Zabuza tidak bisa dilihat karena perban yang menutup bagian bawah wajahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jinpachi berlari ke arah Tim 7 dan Tazuna. Sasarannya adalah Kakashi. Namun sebelum sempat mengayunkan pedangnya, Naruto sudah maju untuk menyerangnya. Jinpachi berhenti dan menangkis kunai Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Kakashi.

"Serahkan orang ini kepadaku, sensei." Ucap Naruto. _'Aku mengetahui bagaimana orang ini bertarung. Aku adalah yang paling cocok untuk menghadapinya sekarang.'_

Sementara itu, Haku muncul di belakang Sasuke dan menyerang dengan senbonnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkis senbon itu dengan kunainya.

'_Hmm? Dia bisa mengikuti kecepatan Haku.'_ Batin Zabuza yang terkesan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, lindungi Tazuna-san! Kita biarkan Sasuke bertarung melawannya. Aku akan melawan Zabuza." Ucap Kakashi saat dia melihat Zabuza berlari ke arah mereka. Kakashi berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dan memulai pertarungannya dengan Iblis dari Kirigakure.

* * *

Sementara terjadi pertarungan di jembatan, Tsunami dan Inari tinggal di rumah mereka dengan tenang.

"Inari, ayo bantu kaa-chan cuci piring!" seru Tsunami pada Inari.

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih di toilet!" balas Inari yang ada di dalam toilet.

*Brak*

Tsunami terkejut ketika dinding kayu rumahnya hancur memperlihat dua orang yang masuk ke dalam. Mereka adalah Waraji dan Zōri.

"Apa kau adalah anak perempuan Tazuna?" tanya Zōri dan tanpa menunggu balasan dia melanjutkan. "Kau harus ikut dengan kami."

Tsunami menjerit dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Wanita itu mundur saat mereka mendekatinya sampai punggungnya menempel pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Inari yang telah keluar dari toilet.

Zōri terkejut melihat Inari. "Ada anak kecil?"

"Cepat lari, Inari!" perintah Tsunami pada anaknya.

"Apa kita juga harus membawa anak ini?" tanya Waraji pada rekannya.

"Itu tidak perlu. Cukup bawa satu orang sandera."

Waraji tertawa. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhnya." Ucapannya membuat takut Inari yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Tunggu!" sela Tsunami menghentikan Waraji. "Kalau kalian membunuhnya, aku akan bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahku sendiri. Kalian butuh sandera, kan?"

"Bocah, kau harus berterimakasih pada ibumu." Ucap Zōri seraya menyeringai ke arah Inari.

Kedua orang itu kemudian menarik Tsunami dan membawanya secara paksa keluar rumah. Tindakan mereka membuat Inari menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'_Kaa-chan, maafkan aku. Aku masih kecil dan lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku… aku takut mati, aku tidak bisa melindungimu.'_ Pikir Inari dalam tangisannya.

"_Anak cengeng."_

Inari tersentak ketika dia mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi malam.

"_Aku tidak punya waktu berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis setiap hari. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kaulakukan, maka aku kasihan terhadap kakek dan ibumu.__"_

Dia kemudian ingat kata-kata Kakashi tentang Naruto.

"_Dia akan selalu mencoba untuk membantu siapapun yang sedang susah, seperti yang dilakukannya pada orang-orang di negara ini."_

"_Mungkin Naruto berkata seperti itu padamu karena dia mau menyadarkanmu dari kesedihan yang kau alami. Mungkin dia sangat peduli padamu karena dia tahu perasaanmu."_

Mengingat semua itu, Inari menghapus air mata di wajahnya lalu berdiri. _'Aku… aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku juga ingin melindungi mereka dengan kedua tangan ini.'_ Batin Inari sebelum dengan percaya diri, dia berlari keluar mengejar kedua orang yang membawa ibunya. "Tunggu!"

Mereka berhenti, "Ada apa lagi, bocah? Kau mau mati?" tanya Waraji dengan raut muka marah.

"L-Lepaskan ibuku!" Inari berlari ke arah mereka.

"Bocah bodoh!" ucap Waraji.

"Kalau begitu, kita bunuh saja dia." Ucap Zōri sebelum mereka berdua mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari sarung.

"Inari!" teriak Tsunami melihat anaknya yang berlari menujunya. Saat kedua orang itu mengayunkan pedang mereka, mereka terkejut ketika dihentikan oleh seseorang yang memegang tangan mereka.

Inari melebarkan kedua matanya melihat sosok Naruto yang menahan Zōri dan Waraji. "N-Naruto-niichan."

"Kerja bagus, Inari. Kau hebat." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"B-Bocah ini? Bocah tidak berguna yang disewa oleh Tazuna." Ucap Waraji dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk.

"Lepaskan kami, bocah! Apa kau juga mau mati?" ucap Zōri yang mencoba menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Berisik." Gumam Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Inari, tutup matamu"

Inari mengikuti perintah Naruto dan menutup kedua matanya. Apa yang didengarnya selanjutnya adalah suara jeritan dua orang itu sebelum semuanya menjadi sunyi.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang." Inari membuka matanya dan dia melihat dua orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sementara Naruto berdiri di samping Tsunami sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto-niichan, bagaimana kau tahu ada samurai yang datang ke sini?" tanya Inari.

"Aku ini cuma klon yang diciptakan diriku yang asli. Dia menciptakan kami berdua untuk menjagamu dan Tsunami-san. Sekarang klon yang satunya sudah membawa dua penjahat itu pergi." Jelas klon Naruto sebelum dia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Inari. "Kau hebat, Inari. Walaupun kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya, tapi kau tetap mengejar mereka dan berniat melawan mereka."

Ucapannya membuat Inari mengeluarkan air mata karena dia terharu mendengarnya. "Sial! Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil anak cengeng lagi!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Inari, kau itu kuat. Jadi aku ingin kau melindungi ibumu, kau mengerti?" Naruto mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Inari yang sudah berhenti menangis. "Jika sesuatu sangat berharga bagimu… tidak peduli betapa susahnya, tidak peduli betapa sedihnya… kau harus tetap mencoba dan mencoba, tidak peduli jika kau kehilangan nyawamu, kau harus tetap melindunginya dengan kedua tangan ini! Bahkan jika kau mati, kau akan meninggalkan bukti sebagai seorang laki-laki… selamanya…"

Kata-kata klon Naruto membuat Inari tertegun.

"Itukan hal pertama yang diajarkan ayahmu kepadamu? Mulai sekarang, kau harus melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu dengan kedua tanganmu ini."

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya!" jawab Inari dengan percaya diri.

Klon Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Inari sebelum dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

* * *

Naruto sekali lagi menangkis ayunan pedang Jinpachi sebelum melompat mundur. Mereka sudah terpisah dari yang lainnya. Jinpachi menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya.

"Kau menganggu sekali. Aku tidak punya niat bertarung melawan anak kecil." Ucap Jinpachi.

"Hehe. Kau meremehkanku hanya karena aku adalah seorang anak kecil? Aku yakin kau sudah pernah diberitahu untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku terkejut melihatmu masih hidup, Jinpachi." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan. Tapi biar kukatakan tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku." Balas Jinpachi.

"Heh, omong kosong. Bukankah beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau dan dua rekanmu yang lain pernah bertarung melawan sekelompok ninja di lautan Negara Air? Dari yang kuketahui, kau kehilangan salah satu kaki dan tubuhmu terluka parah sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

Jinpachi melebarkan matanya. "Kau! Bagaimana mengetahuinya?!"

"Luka yang kau terima itu, meskipun kau berhasil meloloskan diri dari situasi tersebut, kau akan tetap mati. Tapi secara ajaib, kau bisa berada di sini dan masih memiliki kakimu."

"Kubilang… bagaimana bisa mengetahuinya, bocah?!" Jinpachi berseru dengan geram.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya aku tahu. Munashi Jinpachi, aku akan memenggal kepalamu di sini." Balas Naruto dengan seringaian. _'Aku akan memperbaiki kegagalanku di masa lalu, yaitu membunuh orang ini.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Pertarungan di atas jembatan baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 3 selesai!**

**Seharusnya "Maestrom Chronicles" update kemain, tapi saya sibuk dengan kuliah sampai lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, arc ini sudah memasuki puncaknya! Terlalu cepat? Itu terserah apa pandangan readers sekalian.**

**Bagi yang ingin tahu, flashback tentang Naruto dan Naruko akan ada nanti. Maaf untuk yang suka dengan pairing Naruto dan Kaguya. Kaguya tidak muncul sejak awal cerita, tapi dia akan tetap menjadi tokoh yang penting di masa depan.**

**Untuk salah satu reviewer, saya tidak mengerti apa yang sama antara cerita saya dan canon. Memang benar ini mengikuti alur canon, tapi ada banyak sekali perubahan, sehingga cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya canon. Saya lebih suka menyebutnya semi-canon. Jika ada yang pernah mengikuti cerita original, kalian pasti tahu bahwa saya tidak lagi mengikuti alur canon mendekati akhir Part I.**

* * *

**Chapter Berikutnya: Jembatan Harapan**

Jā matane!


	4. Jembatan Harapan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 2 – Negara Ombak**

**Chapter 4**

**Jembatan Harapan**

* * *

Negara Ombak adalah negara yang miskin. Kedatangan pria kaya bernama Gatō setahun yang lalu memperburuk kondisi negara tersebut. Demi mengembalikan harapan orang-orang yang menderita, sebuah jembatan besar dibangun untuk menghubungkan Negara Ombak dan negara yang lain.

Kini sedang terjadi perselisihan di atas jembatan tersebut. Perselisihan antara Tim 7 dari Konohagakure dan grup Zabuza yang disewa oleh Gatō.

Naruto melemparkan kunainya ke arah Jinpachi. Jinpachi memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai tersebut.

"Apa kau pikir itu akan membunuhku?" tanya Jinpachi yang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang Naruto.

Dia menyeringai sebelum mengayunkan _Shibuki_. Naruto mengeluarkan kunai lainnya dan menangkis pedang itu. Namun kekuatan Jinpachi yang begitu besar berhasil mendorong Naruto ke belakang.

Naruto yang tidak bisa menahannya lagi melompat mundur menjauhi Jinpachi. Jinpachi melompat ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan tubuhmu!"

Naruto berniat menangkis ayunan pedang Jinpachi sekali lagi namun dia segera menyadari ada kertas peledak yang menyala. Naruto memutusukan untuk melompat ke udara untuk menghindari tebasan pedang itu.

*Boom*

Tebasan pedang yang mengenai tanah itu mengakibatkan ledakan besar.

Setelah mendarat di tanah, Naruto membentuk beberapa segel tangan dan segel itu diakhiri dengan telapak tangan yang bertepuk bersamaan. Dari tepukan itu, angin berkumpul di sekeliling tangannya.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō"**

Naruto mengirim serangan angin yang kencang dari telapak tangannya ke arah Jinpachi.

Jinpachi hanya menyeringai sebelum menebaskan pedangnya dan membelah angin kencang itu. "Kau pikir jutsu C-rank seperti itu akan berguna melawanku?"

"Itu hanya pengalihan." Ucap Naruto.

Jinpachi segera menyadari Naruto di belakangnya dan langsung berbalik untuk menangkis kunai Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba muncul beberapa klon Naruto lainnya dari segala arah. Jinpachi menyeringai. Dia membenturkan pedangnya ke tanah.

*Boom*

Ledakan besar tercipta. Semua klon Naruto yang dekat dengannya tentu saja menghilang. Naruto yang asli berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Ledakan tersebut tidak mengenainya, namun ingatan dan rasa sakit yang dimiliki semua klonnya kembali kepadanya.

'_Nekat sekali. Dia meledakkan dirinya sendiri.'_ Batin Naruto.

Asap memudar dan tampak Jinpachi berdiri seraya menghapus darah di bibirnya. Tubuhnya kotor karena ledakan tersebut, namun secara mengejutkan, tidak ada luka yang jelas.

"Ini menyenangkan!" ucap Jinpachi yang tersenyum maniak. "Aku akan sangat puas ketika pedangku meledakkan tubuhmu menjadi berkeping-keping."

Hawa membunuh yang besar dikeluarkan Jinpachi dan difokuskan pada Naruto. Naruto yang merasakannya menjadi tegang, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ya, ya! Jantungmu pasti sedang berdebar-debar sekarang. Aku tahu kau pasti takut padaku!" seru Jinpachi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan sebelum membalas seringaian Jinpachi dengan seringaian tipis. "Detak jantung yang berdebar ini. Itu artinya aku sedang bersemangat untuk melawanmu!"

Naruto mengeluarkan hawa membunuh miliknya sendiri. Seringaian Jinpachi meluntur.

'_Anak ini… dia berbahaya.'_

Ninja Kiri itu menggertakkan giginya sebelum dia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghindari tebasan Jinpachi namun dia tidak bisa menghindar tendangan berputar dari lawannya itu.

Jinpachi menyerang lagi dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Naruto menangkis dengan kunainya. Namun Jinpachi menyeringai dan terjadi ledakan lainnya. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sambil menahan rasa sakit dari luka yang diterimanya.

Musuhnya melompat ke udara dan membawa _Shibuki_ turun ke arahnya. Naruto melompat tinggi dan berhasil menghindar. Saat dia mendarat, dia mengambil beberapa shuriken dan melemparkan mereka.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Shuriken-shuriken itu tidak mengenai sasaran mereka karena Jinpachi menggunakan sisi lebar pedangnya untuk berlindung.

"Jika hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan, kau akan mati dengan mudah." Ucap Jinpachi.

"Aku belum mengeluarkan kartu asku. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah sebelum aku mengeluarkannya, karena kau akan mati." Balas Naruto.

"Menyerah? Mati? Aku ini Munashi Jinpachi, dan Munashi Jinpachi tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam pertarungan! Aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah ingusan sepertimu!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah. Masih keras kepala seperti dulu. Seharusnya kau belajar dari kekalahanmu."

"Lagi-lagi kau membicarakan itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Konohagakure."

* * *

Kunai dan senbon berbenturan. Sasuke sedang bertarung melawan Haku.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, tapi tampaknya kau tidak akan mundur ya?" ucap Haku di balik topeng yang dipakainya.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tidak pernah mundur dari pertarungan." Balas Sasuke dengan senyuman meremehkan. Dia mendorong kunainya pada senbon Haku.

"Begitu rupanya. Sayangnya aku sudah punya dua keuntungan di sini, yang pertama kabut ini mengandung banyak sekali air. Dan yang kedua, aku sudah menahan satu tanganmu." Ucap Haku bersamaan dengan berubahnya kabut menjadi kumpulan air yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. "Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya menghindari seranganku."

Sasuke terkejut ketika dia melihat Haku membuat beberapa segel tangan hanya dengan satu tangan.

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suish****ō.****"**

Kabut mengandung air, sehingga Haku dapat mengumpulkan air. Kumpulan air itu membentuk ribuan jarum yang mengelilingi mereka berdua dan semua jarum itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke sementara Haku melompat keluar dari jangkauan jutsu-nya.

Namun Haku terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya setelah diserang ribuan jarum air. Beberapa shuriken dilemparkan dari arah lain dan Haku terpaksa menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

Setelah Haku menghindar, dia mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Tadinya kupikir kau itu cepat, tapi ternyata aku salah. Karena yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang hanya menghindari seranganku."

Sasuke menyerang Haku dengan kunainya namun ditangkis dengan senbon. Saat serangannya ditahan, Sasuke melancarkan tendangan ke arah kaki Haku namun orang bertopeng itu melangkah mundur.

Pada saat itulah kaki Sasuke yang lainnya dilancarkan ke topeng Haku sehingga membuatnya terpental.

"Kurasa aku lebih cepat darimu." Ejek Sasuke.

Zabuza yang sedang menghadapi Kakashi berhenti sejenak dan melihat mereka.

'_Haku kalah cepat dengan bocah ini?'_ Batin Zabuza yang tidak percaya. Namun tiba-tiba Zabuza tertawa pelan secara misterius. "Haku, kurasa sudah saatnya kau menggunakan jutsu itu."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Haku sebelum membuat beberapa segel tangan. **"Hijutsu: Maky****ō Hyōshō!"**

Dalam sekejap, beberapa cermin persegi panjang terbentuk dari es. Cermin-cermin tersebut mengelilingi Sasuke di segala arah sehingga membentuk sebuah kubah. Ada dua belas cermin yang posisinya tegak berada di atas tanah, delapan cermin di atas Sasuke yang posisinya miring, dan satu cermin di atas semua cermin lainnya yang posisinya datar.

Kakashi terkejut melihat jutsu yang digunakan Haku. Jutsu yang digunakan Haku berelemen es yang merupakan elemen langka.

'_Jutsu apa ini?'_ Batin Kakashi.

Di dalam kubah yang terdiri dari dua puluh satu cermin es itu, Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Haku memasuki salah satu cermin dan secara mengejutkan, muncul refleksi Haku di semua cermin.

"Sasuke!" teriak Kakashi yang langsung melesat ke arah kubah tersebut namun dia harus dihentikan oleh Zabuza yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." Ucap Zabuza kepada Kakashi.

Di tempat Sasuke berada saat ini, Haku menyerang Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tidak bisa dihindarinya. Ini karena Sasuke tidak tahu di mana cermin yang ditempati Haku yang asli sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dari mana arah serangan Haku.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura yang khawatir.

Haku menyerang Sasuke terus-menerus dari segala arah sehingga membuat banyak luka goresan pada tubuh Sasuke.

'_Jutsu apa ini sebenarnya? Semua klon yang ada di dalam cermin terus melemparkan jarum air- Tidak! Ini bukan klon, tapi cermin-cermin ini merefleksikan bayangannya. Alasan mengapa refleksinya terlihat melemparkan jarum karena dia terus berpindah cermin dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan tahu yang mana yang asli dan yang mana yang bayangan cermin. Lupakan saja, aku akan menghancurkan cermin ini!'_

Sasuke kemudian membuat beberapa segel tangal.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api besar. Dia terkejut katika api miliknya sama sekali tidak mempan dengan cermin es milik Haku.

"Cermin ini tidak akan meleleh atau hancur karena jutsu api seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Jutsu ini adalah jutsu yang memanfaatkan cermin untuk memantulkan bayanganku. Jika musuh berusaha menyerang tubuh asliku, aku hanya perlu berpindah dari satu cermin ke cermin yang lain. Kau akan mati di sini."

Sasuke mendecih. "Jangan bercanda. Aku punya ambisi yang harus kucapai. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku membunuh orang itu!"

"Membunuh?" tanya Haku setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku akan bertanya padamu satu hal. Apa kau pernah membunuh sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Haku membuat Sasuke tertegun. Sasuke hanya bisa meremas celananya dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu itu, kau pasti belum pernah membunuh. Akan kukatakan ini dengan jelas, jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang maka kau harus membunuh hati nuranimu terlebih dahulu."

Haku menyerang Sasuke kembali dengan melemparkan jarum air. Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar karena serangan tersebut sangat cepat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku di dalam sini. Kecepatanku tidak tertandingi."

Haku menyerang Sasuke sekali lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun secara mengejutkan, Sasuke menghindari serangannya.

'_Mustahil! Dia bisa melihat gerakanku?!'_ pikir Haku yang terkejut.

"Kecepatanmu tidak tertandingi?" Sasuke perlahan dan berdiri, dia mengingat bagaimana Naruto menghajarnya dua hari lalu. "Dibandingkan dengan orang itu… kau bukan apa-apa!" Sasuke melotot dengan Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

'_Mata itu… Sharingan!'_ batin Haku sebelum menenangkan dirinya. "Begitu rupanya. Kau juga memiliki kekkei genkai. Kita lihat apakah mata itu bisa mengikuti kecepatanku. Aku harus mengakihiri ini. Jutsu yang kugunakan ini memerlukan banyak chakra, ada batas waktu untuk menggunakannya. Dan juga semakin lama pertarungan ini berlangsung, semakin baik kau dapat membaca gerakanku."

Haku mencoba melempar jarum air dalam jumlah banyak dan kali ini dengan lebih cepat. Sasuke berusaha menghindar namun beberapa jarum itu berhasil mengenainya.

Di saat setelah dia menghindari jarum terakhir, Haku muncul di belakangnya untuk menyerangnya dengan senbon di tangan. Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya dengan kunai.

"Kena kau!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung memegang tangan Haku.

Dia melayangkan lututnya ke perut Haku. Haku terpental mundur ke belakang dan di saat itulah Sasuke melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arahnya. Haku melompat menghindarinya dan masuk ke dalam salah satu cermin. Sasuke menatap Haku dengan seringaian tipis.

"Kau bilang jutsu yang kau gunakan memerlukan chakra yang banyak. Itu artinya semakin lama kau mempertahankan jutsu ini, semakin banyak chakra-mu yang terkuras, dan gerakanmu akan menjadi lebih lambat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau memang hebat. Bukan hanya refleks dan penglihatanmu saja yang semakin membaik, tapi kau juga bisa menganalisis kelemahan jutsu ini. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kau juga menguras chakra-mu dengan mempertahankan Sharingan itu. Jadi kita hanya perlu melihat siapa yang akan kehabisan chakra duluan." Balas Haku.

Haku keluar dari cermin paling atas.

'_Di sana!'_ Sasuke menyadari keberadaan lawannya sebelum dia melemparkan kunainya ke arah Haku.

Sebelum kunai itu mengenainya, Haku sudah melesat ke arah cermin lainnya. Sebelum dia sempat masuk ke cermin itu, dia terkejut karena Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. Sasuke langsung menendangnya sehingga dia terpental ke tanah.

'_Sekarang dia berhasil mengimbangi kecepatanku.'_ Batin Haku yang terkesan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan kunai lainnya ke arah Haku. Haku melompat dan mencoba masuk ke dalam cermin lagi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Sasuke muncul di depan cermin yang ditujui Haku.

Dia memukul ninja bertopeng itu. Haku menangkis pukulan itu dengan tangannya sebelum dia melompat menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sharingan milikmu belum sempurna, tapi kau sudah bisa membaca gerakanku dengan baik. Klan Uchiha memang mengagumkan." Puji Haku pada Sasuke yang sudah mendarat di tanah.

"Sudah sepantasnya Sharingan milik Uchiha itu hebat, bahkan ini lebih baik dibanding Sharingan milik Kakashi mengingat dia bukan berasal dari klanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil membanggakan diri.

Haku tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke, namun bertanya. "Tadi kau bilang kau ingin membunuh seseorang, kan? Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa orang yang ingin kau bunuh itu?"

Pertanyaannya membuat senyuman bangga di wajah Sasuke luntur. Sasuke memberinya tatapan datar dan tangannya mengepal.

"Itu… bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang maka kau harus membunuh hati nuranimu terlebih dahulu. Itu adalah arti ninja yang sebenarnya, ninja yang membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Aku ingin tahu. Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bagimu?"

Sasuke menjadi bingung. "Sesuatu yang berharga?"

Haku menganggukan kepalanya. "Saat seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga yang ingin dilindunginya, saat itulah dia akan menjadi sangat kuat. Itulah yang kupercayai selama ini."

Haku mengingat kenangannya saat pertama kali bertemu Zabuza.

Haku melanjutkan. "Aku ingin melindungi orang yang berharga untukku, bekerja untuk orang itu, dan mewujudkan impian orang itu. Itu adalah impianku. Karena itu, demi orang yang berharga bagiku, aku akan menjadi ninja yang sebenarnya dan membunuhmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan serius melawanmu."

Setelah itu, Haku melesat keluar cermin dan menyerang Sasuke dari berbagai arah dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat.

'_Kecepatannya meningkat!'_ pikir Sasuke yang jatuh berlutut. _'Sial! Aku tidak bisa membaca gerakannya lagi.'_

* * *

Sementara itu, Kakashi berhenti sejenak dari pertarungan dan melihat jutsu Haku. "Tidak bisa dipercaya ada seseorang semuda itu yang sudah bisa menguasai kekkei genkai."

"Kekkei genkai?" tanya Sakura.

"Garis keturunan unik, dan gen yang superior. Sebuah kemampuan yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Sama seperti Sharingan yang merupakan kemampuan unik klan Uchiha, anak itu juga memilikinya, Hyōton. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke bisa mengalahkannya. Kekkei genkai sangat unik, sehingga Sharingan tidak bisa menirunya."

Insting Kakashi membuatnya sadar. Dia menunduk menghindari ayunan pedang dari Zabuza sebelum melompat mundur. Dia lengah dan itu hampir membuatnya terbunuh.

Dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Zabuza saat ini karena kabut tebal yang diciptakannya. Bahkan walaupun dengan Sharingan yang sudah terbuka sekarang, matanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dan hanya bisa membaca gerakan Zabuza saat sudah berada dekat.

"Itu hampir saja bukan, Kakashi?" terdengar suara Zabuza di suatu tempat.

"Kau harus lebih cepat lagi, Zabuza." Balas Kakashi dengan santai.

Kakashi mundur ketika sebuah tebasan pedang melayang dari depan namun dia menyadari tebasan lainnya dari belakang dan langung melompat ke samping.

'_Dia menggunakan Mizu Bunshin.'_ Pikir Kakashi.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi. Anak-anak itu tidak akan bisa menang dari lawan mereka." Terdengar lagi suara Zabuza. "Walaupun kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Haku. Haku… dia adalah senjata rahasiaku."

"Senjata rahasia?"

Tawa misterius keluar dari mulut Zabuza. "Sejak dia masih kecil, aku telah mengajarinya semua yang kuketahui. Dia adalah alat perang yang tidak punya hati nurani dan siap mati demi tuannya. Semua jutsu yang dimilikinya melampauiku dan dia juga memiliki kekkei genkai Hyōton."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku dan timku." Ucap Kakashi seraya menghindari tebasan pedang lainnya. _'Di mana dia sebenarnya?'_

"Dan juga, masih ada Jinpachi di sisiku. Bocah berambut pirang itu memang kuat, tapi dia pasti akan mati melawan Jinpachi."

Kakashi menangkis tebasan pedang dari sampingnya sebelum menunduk menghindari tebasan lainnya. Dia berguling ke tempat lain untuk menghindari tebasan berikutnya.

"Sama sepertiku, Jinpachi adalah orang yang suka membunuh. Dia sangat kejam dan melakukan banyak sekali pembunuhan, bahkan membunuh saudaranya sendiri."

"Membunuh saudaranya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Orang itu akan membunuh muridmu dengan kejam."

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan timku. Biar kukatakan padamu, seberapa hebat timku. Di antara kita semua yang ada di sini, Sakura adalah yang terpintar. Sasuke adalah anggota dari salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha, dan dia juga merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di akademi. Dan Naruto… Naruto adalah genin terkuat di timku."

Zabuza terkekeh pelan. "Heh, kurasa kau yang meremehkan tingkat keselamatan mereka. Sebelum aku membunuh mereka, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Dan juga Sharingan milikmu itu tidak berguna, aku sudah tahu seperti apa cara kerjanya."

Kakashi menjadi bingung mendengarnya, tapi dia juga tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Zabuza.

"Di pertarungan kita sebelumnya, aku sudah memerintahkan Haku untuk mengamati dan mempelajari proses pertarungan itu. Haku itu pintar, kemampuan analisisnya luar biasa sehingga dia bisa mempelajari kelebihan dan kekurangan suatu jutsu dengan mudah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zabuza mulai merapal beberapa segel tangan yang tidak terlihat asing bagi Kakashi.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Zabuza menyerukan nama jutsunya dan kabut yang sudah tebal itu menjadi lebih tebal lagi sehingga semua orang tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caramu menggunakan mata itu. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau bisa melihat masa depan seperti saat kau bilang aku akan mati, tapi prediksimu itu salah. Sharingan bukan mata yang bisa melihat masa depan atau membaca pikiran lawannya melainkan membuat lawannya berpikir bahwa itulah yang terjadi."

Kakashi melebarkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka trik Sharingan bisa diketahui oleh musuh.

"Di pertarungan sebelumnya, kau menggunakan penglihatan tajam Sharingan untuk membaca gerakanku dan menirunya. Kemudian, kau menjebakku dalam ilusi. Ilusi itu akan memaksaku membuat segel tangan sesuai keinginanmu. Itulah alasan mengapa kau bisa menggunakan jutsu-ku sebelum aku. Jadi sekarang yang perlu kulakukan adalah membatasi penglihatan tajammu dengan kabut ini dan aku hanya perlu menutup kedua mataku agar tidak terjebak dalam ilusi matamu."

Kakashi terkejut Zabuza bisa menjelaskan semua itu. "Tunggu dulu. Jika kau menutup matamu, bagaimana kau bisa melawanku?"

Tiba-tiba hawa membunuh yang besar memenuhi tempat itu.

"Aku tidak perlu melihat musuhku, aku hanya perlu mendengar suaranya dan merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Karena aku ini adalah… ahli **Silent Killing**. Aku dapat mengetahui keberadaan musuh hanya dengan mendengar suara mereka."

* * *

Naruto dan Jinpachi berdiri berjauhan. Naruto melihat ke arah Jinpachi dengan waspada.

'_Dilihat dari stamina, tentu saja aku lebih unggul. Begitupun juga dengan chakra. Tapi kemampuannya masih berada di atasku. Dia bahkan lebih kuat dari yang kuingat.'_

"Kau bukan anak yang normal." Ucap Jinpachi tiba-tiba. "Kemampuanmu setara dengan seorang jōnin. Apakah kau benar-benar seorang genin?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Hmm. Bagaimana aku menjawabnya ya? Secara resmi, aku memang genin. Tapi bukan berarti kemampuanku hanya sebatas itu. Anggap saja aku turun pangkat dari jōnin menjadi genin."

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Dengan kemampuan yang kaumiliki, seharusnya kau cukup terkenal. Apakah kau semacam senjata rahasia Konoha?"

"Hei, jika aku adalah senjata rahasia, mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Jinpachi kesal karena Naruto terus mempermainkannya. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Naruto melompat ke udara, namun Jinpachi melepaskan beberapa kertas peledak dari _Shibuki_.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Naruto menciptakan satu klon dan klon itu menendangnya agar dia terlempar jauh. Kumpulan kertas peledak mengenai klon Naruto yang masih berada di udara.

*Boom*

Ledakan besar tercipta. Permukaan jembatan yang besar pun hancur, namun beruntung itu tidak membuatnya runtuh.

'_Jika dia terus membuat ledakan, jembatan besar ini akan hancur. Aku harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan pertarungan ini.'_ Pikir Naruto. "Jinpachi. Biar kukatakan kepadamu, aku memiliki chakra dan stamina yang lebih besar darimu. Jika kita melanjutkannya, kau akan kalah karena kehabisan chakra."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu sebelum itu terjadi."

Hawa membunuh dilepaskan Jinpachi sehingga membuat Naruto merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Bukan hanya itu saja, chakra Jinpachi secara mengejutkan meningkat pesat.

"Mati kau bocah!"

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Jinpachi sudah ada di hadapannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Naruto menangkis pedang itu dengan kunai, namun dia tidak memprediksi bahwa Jinpachi akan membenturkan kepalanya. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang kepalanya dan Jinpachi menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengayunkan _Shibuki_ secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah.

*Poof*

Tubuh Naruto yang terbelah berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu. Naruto yang asli muncul di atas Jinpachi dengan kunai di tangannya.

Namun dia tidak menyangka Jinpachi akan memegang tangannya kemudian membantingnya ke tanah membuat Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap menandakan bahwa dia hanya klon. Naruto yang asli berada jauh darinya.

Jinpachi melesat ke arah Naruto untuk menyerang lagi. Naruto segera membuat beberapa segel tangan. **"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu."**

Tebasan angin tercipta dan hampir mengenai si pengguna pedang itu. Jinpachi beruntung masih bisa menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak kalah!" seru Jinpachi sambil terus mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa ini bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada milik Zabuza.

Jinpachi berlari ke arah Naruto dengan pedang _Shibuki_ di satu tangannya. Naruto membentuk beberapa segel tangan yang sama seperti tadi.

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu."**

Sebuah tebasan angin tercipta di depan Jinpachi, namun Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Jinpachi menggunakan pedangnya untuk menghancurkan tebasan angin itu. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto melompat mundur menghindari ayunan pedang dari Jinpachi.

"Sejak tadi kau terus menghindar dan menggunakan trik. Apakah hanya itu saja? Tunjukkan padaku kartu as yang kau katakan itu!" seru Jinpachi seraya mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

Lebih banyak kertas peledak terlepas dari _Shibuki_ dan terlempar ke arah Naruto.

*Boom, boom, boom*

Ledakan terjadi secara beruntun. Semua orang di jembatan dapat merasakan getaran karena ledakan beruntun itu. Naruto terlempar keluar dari ledakan tersebut dengan tubuh terluka dan terbaring di tanah. Jinpachi melesat ke arahnya.

Dia berniat menebas Naruto, namun Naruto menyiapkan dua kunai untuk menangkisnya. Kertas peledak pada _Shibuki _meledak lagi. Jinpachi melompat mundur dan menyeringai. Dia terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Naruto diselimuti chakra merah.

'_Dia lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dibandingkan Zabuza. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Meskipun aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, jembatan ini akan hancur karena ledakan.'_ pikir Naruto. "Kau bilang kau ingin melihat kartu asku, bukan? Biar kutunjukkan kepadamu kekuatan tersembunyiku."

Chakra merah yang menyelimuti Naruto membentuk dua buah ekor. Tiga garis di masing-masing pipi Naruto menebal. Ketika dia membuka matanya, mata birunya telah berganti menjadi merah dan berpupil vertikal.

Jinpachi bisa merasakan tekanan dari chakra Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Jinpachi syok dengan kekuatan Naruto. "Kekuatan ini… kau adalah seorang jinchūriki!"

"Aku adalah jinchūriki Kyūbi, senjata rahasia Konohagakure. Dengan kekuatan ini, kau bukan lagi tandinganku. Kau akan mati, Jinpachi."

"Mati? Jangan bercanda! Kesenangan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai!" teriak Jinpachi. Matanya melebar ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kau akan benar-benar mati kali ini." Ucap Naruto tanpa emosi dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Jinpachi.

Jinpachi menggunakan _Shibuki_ untuk melindungi dirinya namun pukulan Naruto begitu kuat sehingga membuat terpukul mundur. Naruto melesat maju mengikutinya dan melayangkan pukulan lain.

Tidak ingin menangkisnya lagi, Jinpachi memutuskan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas Naruto. Ketika pedangnya akan menebas Naruto, Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan dikepal menjadi satu.

Naruto langsung memukul kepala Jinpachi dari samping membuatnya terpental sekali lagi. Belum selesai, Naruto mengeluarkan lebih banyak chakra lagi sebelum melesat ke arah Jinpachi yang baru saja bangun.

Jinpachi dengan marah akan mengayunkan pedangnya dan beberapa kertas peledak di dalamnya menyala. "Matilah, bocah!"

*Boom, boom, boom*

Sekali lagi Jinpachi membuat ledakan beruntun. Namun Naruto keluar dari ledakan-ledakan tersebut. Jinpachi yang tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Naruto terpaksa memuntahkan darah ketika perutnya ditembus oleh tangan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto mencabut tangannya dari perut Jinpachi dan berputar. Dua ekor yang terbentuk dari chakra merahnya menghantam Jinpachi, membuat pria itu terlempar.

Jinpachi berdiri dengan susah payah. Luka pada perutnya membuatnya nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto terkesan karena orang tersebut masih memiliki tekad untuk bertarung meski perutnya berlubang.

"Aku tidak akan… kalah lagi!" seru Jinpachi.

"Kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanmu. Meskipun kau adalah salah satu dari Tujuh Ninja Pendekar Pedang dari Kiri, kau bukan apa-apa melainkan seorang pengguna pedang. Kau ditakuti karena pedang itu, bukan karena kemampuanmu sendiri. Siapapun bisa dipilih untuk memegang pedang itu selama mereka memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang hebat." Ucap Naruto.

"Diamlah! Aku… adalah… Munashi Jinpachi!"

"Namamu tidak berarti apa-apa padaku." Balas Naruto. "Sebelum kau mati, aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana aku mengenalmu. 4 tahun yang lalu, aku adalah bagian dari skuad yang dikirim untuk membunuhmu."

Jinpachi melebarkan matanya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memegang _Shibuki_ dengan erat. Kemudian, dia mengingatnya. Bagaimana dia dipermalukan oleh sekelompok ninja tidak dikenal dan kekalahannya.

"Kau! Kau! Kau! Raarrrgh!"

Jinpachi hilang kendali dan melampiaskan amarahnya dalam wujud hawa membunuh.

"Tahukah kau betapa aku membencimu sekarang?! Aku membencimu lebih dari apapun! Aku adalah Munashi Jinpachi, tapi kalian mempermalukanku! Rasa malu yang harus kutanggung karena melarikan diri dari pertarungan! Kehilangan salah satu kakiku! Aku hampir mati hari itu! Aku bersumpah… aku bersumpah akan membunuh semua orang yang telah mempermalukanku!"

Hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Jinpachi semakin pekat. Beberapa orang lainnya di jembatan dapat merasakannya juga. Kakashi menjadi khawatir. Sakura dan Tazuna hampir pingsan. Haku dan Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan mereka untuk membiasakan diri.

"Aku beruntung karena bala bantuan datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi aku harus menderita karena reputasiku yang jatuh setelah hari itu! Semua orang menghinaku karena aku membiarkan bawahan dan rekan-rekanku mati! Mereka menyebutku pengecut karena melarikan diri dari musuh! Dijatuhi hukuman mati karena kegagalanku oleh Mizukage gila itu!"

Jinpachi berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan _Shibuki_ di satu tangannya. Dia mengabaikan luka parah yang ada di perutnya. Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan. Sebuah kepulan asap tercipta, dan muncul sebuah tantō. Di saat bersamaan, Jinpachi menerjang Naruto.

"Aku, Munashi Jinpachi, dengan darah dan pedangku, bersumpah akan membunuhmu, bocah tengik!"

"…"

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

*Jleb*

Tantō Naruto menancap pada dada Jinpachi. Jinpachi melebarkan matanya dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau hilang kendali. Jika kau bisa mengontrol emosimu, kau bisa menghindari seranganku. Kau mati karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Jinpachi." Naruto mencabut tantōnya. _'Chakra-nya melemah. Dia akan mati.'_

Jinpachi tersungkur. Dia menggertakkan giginya. "Aku… dikalahkan lagi? Mustahil…"

Naruto mengabaikannya dan berbalik. Dia berjalan menjauhi Jinpachi yang sekarat.

* * *

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Kakashi dan Zabuza. Sejauh ini Kakashi berhasil menghindari dan menangkis semua serangan Zabuza. Tapi ada satu serangan Zabuza yang berhasil mengenainya dan membuat luka di dadanya.

Zabuza mendecih ketika serangan pedangnya yang berikutnya meleset.

"Kau terlalu bergantung pada mata itu. Ketergantungan itu menunjukkan bahwa tanpa mata itu, kau tidak bisa apa-apa dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Semua jutsu yang kau gunakan hanya hasil tiruan dari jutsu orang lain."

"Yang kaukatakan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Balas Kakashi. "Sebelum aku mendapatkan mata ini, aku sudah cukup hebat untuk menjadi seorang jōnin."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku kehebatanmu tanpa menggunakan mata sialan itu." Ucap Zabuza.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba untuk membuatku untuk tidak menggunakan Sharingan. Aku tidak akan terpancing. Tapi akan kutunjukkan padamu salah satu jutsu yang kupunya tanpa meniru jutsu lainnya." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil.

Kakashi menggigit jempolnya sehingga berdarah, kemudian dia membuka gulungan itu dan membuat garis di sepanjang gulungannya dengan darah di jempolnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Zabuza. Pertarungan ini memang menyenangkan tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Dan maafkan aku jika mungkin jutsu yang akan kugunakan ini tidak sesuai dengan cara bertarungmu."

Kakashi menutup gulungan itu lagi dan kemudian melemparnya ke udara. Kakashi langsung membentuk segel Tora dan gulungan kecil itu jatuh di antara jarinya.

"Huh, kedengarannya menarik. Tunjukkan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan!" ucap Zabuza.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan serius sebelum membuat beberapa segel tangan. Setelah itu membuat segel terakhir, Kakashi memukulkan gulungan di tangannya ke tanah. Tanda segel muncul di tanah dan menyebar diikuti dengan munculnya retakan dari dalam tanah seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya.

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"**

"Apapun yang coba kau lakukan, itu tidak akan berguna. Kau tidak tahu di mana keberadaanku, tapi aku tahu di mana keberadaanmu. Dengan teknik **Silent Killing**, kau tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarku mendatangimu." Ucap Zabuza dengan angkuh

Dia menutup kedua matanya lagi dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Kakashi dengan pendengarannya. Namun dia tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara yang tidak biasa. Suara itu berasal dari dalam tanah. Secara mendadak, tanah di sekitarnya hancur ketika ada yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Delapan ekor anjing keluar dan menahan seluruh tubuh Zabuza dengan mulut mereka.

"Kau benar, aku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarmu saat kau menyerang. Tapi aku bisa menggunakan hidung untuk mencium baumu." Ucap Kakashi.

Pada akhirnya, kabut di seluruh jembatan mulai menghilang dan menunjukkan apa yang terjadi pada Zabuza.

Seekor bulldog besar menggigit bahu kiri sambil memegang kedua tangan Zabuza, dua anjing menggigit kaki, dua anjing menggigit lutut, satu anjing menggigit pergelangan tangan kanannya, satu anjing menggigit _Kubikiribōchō_, dan terakhir adalah seekor anjing kecil yang menggantung di ikat kepala Zabuza.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi saat kau menutup kedua matamu di dalam kabut ini, Zabuza."

Kakashi menjadi puas dan bangga pada anjing-anjingnya.

"Ini adalah Kuchiyose yang khusus digunakan untuk mendeteksi musuh. Aku membiarkanmu melukaiku agar pedangmu dilumuri darahku dan anjing-anjingku yang manis ini berhasil menciumnya dan menemukanmu. Anjing-anjing ini memiliki penciuman yang lebih tajam dari yang lainnya. Sebentar lagi kabutnya akan sepenuhnya menghilang dan yang saat ini kulihat adalah masa depanmu. Masa depanmu adalah kematian."

Tanpa menunjukkan kekhawatiran, Zabuza mendecih. "Masa depanku adalah kematian? Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosongmu!"

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, kematianmu sudah ditentukan saat ini."

Dengan santai, Kakashi berjalan mendekati musuhnya.

"Zabuza, apa yang kau lakukan sudah kelewatan. Ambisimu terlalu besar, kau meninggalkan negaramu dan menjadi ninja pelarian. Kau merencanakan kudeta tapi gagal membunuh Mizukage. Kau terpaksa melarikan diri dari negaramu bersama pengikut-pengikut kecilmu. Kau kemudian ingin mencoba melakukan kudeta lagi tapi kau membutuhkan uang, dan akhirnya kau bekerja untuk sampah seperti Gatō."

Kakashi kemudian mulai membuat beberapa segel tangan lainnya. Segel terakhir dia bentuk dan merendahkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan meniru jutsu orang lain. Ini adalah jutsu S-rank ciptaanku sendiri…"

Kakashi melebarkan Sharingan-nya. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba diselimuti aliran petir.

"**Raikiri!"**

* * *

Di dalam kubah cermin es, Sasuke masih melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Haku.

Saat Haku menghilang dari tempatnya, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan matanya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan musuhnya. Sasuke berhasil menemukan Haku, namun gerakannya sangat cepat.

Sasuke langsung menghindar ketika Haku mencoba menyerangnya. Dia terus menghindari setiap serangan bertubi-tubi dari Haku sampai secara perlahan-lahan matanya dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kecepatan Haku.

Sasuke menangkis lagi serangan selanjutnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung menahan tangan Haku kemudian menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang perut Haku. Haku terkejut dan mundur ke dalam cermin es.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat semua pergerakkanmu. Mataku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Haku mengabaikan hal tersebut dan melesat keluar dari cerminnya. Dia masuk ke cermin yang paling atas sebelum memantulkan dirinya ke bawah dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sasuke dapat melihatnya, lalu melangkah ke samping untuk menghindari serangan Haku. Saat Haku sudah meleset, Sasuke menggunakan kunai untuk menebas tangan Haku sehingga melukainya dengan parah.

Haku mengerang kesakitan dan menjatuhkan senbon dari tangannya yang terluka. Dia berniat untuk masuk kembali ke dalam cermin namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menusuk perutnya dengan kunai sebelum melayangkan tendangan yang membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

Saat Haku jatuh ke tanah, Sasuke juga ikut jatuh berlutut dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

'_Aku sudah hampir mencapai batasku. Mata ini masih baru dan chakraku terlalu sedikit untuk mempertahankannya.'_ Pikir Sasuke sebelum menonaktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

"Kau… mengalahkanku." Ucap Haku tiba-tiba mendapatkan perhatian langsung dari Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mengalahkanmu. Sekarang aku menang dan pertarungan kita berakhir di sini." Balas Sasuke dengan senyuman bangga.

"Kau benar, pertarungan kita sudah berakhir. Chakra-ku hampir habis jadi tidak lama lagi cermin ini akan hancur." Ucap Haku seraya membuka topengnya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah feminimnya. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku ingin… kau membunuhku."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "M-Membunuhmu? Apa maksudmu?"

Haku menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi bagi Zabuza-sama. Sekarang aku sudah kalah dan itu artinya aku harus mati"

Sasuke diam mematung mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang karena musuhnya membuat permintaan yang tidak terduga.

*Syut*

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melihat Naruto muncul di dalam kubah.

"Oh, pertarungannya sudah berakhir. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan di sini." Ucap Naruto. Dia mendekati mereka berdua dan menatap Haku. "Sekarang karena pertarungan ini sudah berakhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Haku?"

"Aku sudah kalah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Jadi aku ingin kalian membunuhku di sini."

Naruto tampak tidak terkejut tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Mengapa kau ingin mati?"

"Banyak orang yang melakukan kesalahan, membiarkan musuh mereka hidup. Manusia yang tidak memiliki impian dan tidak dibutuhkan oleh siapapun, itu menjadi penderitaan karena kau tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Bagi Zabuza-sama, ninja yang lemah itu tidak dibutuhkan. Aku sudah kalah dan itu berarti dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku. Tanpa adanya tujuan hidup sekarang, aku lebih memilih mati daripada menderita tanpa tujuan."

Naruto kemudian mengingat kata-kata Haku saat mereka berada di hutan kemarin.

"Katakan padaku, Haku. Aku tahu Zabuza adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Tapi aku juga ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat berharga di matamu."

"Dulu... aku memiliki orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Mereka adalah orangtuaku. Tapi ayahku… dia mengumpulkan orang-orang dan kemudian… membunuh ibuku." Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "Dan setelah itu, dia juga mencoba untuk membunuhku."

"Mengapa dia ingin membunuh kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dilahirkan di desa kecil yang selalu turun salju di Negara Air. Awalnya aku sangat bahagia, aku memiliki orangtua yang baik hati. Tapi saat aku mulai memahami dunia ini, hal buruk itupun terjadi." Jawab Haku.

"Benar juga. Kalian para pemilik kekkei genkai diburu oleh Kirigakure." Sela Naruto mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Haku.

Haku melanjutkan Di Negara Air, Kirigakure mengalami perang saudara. Orang-orang yang memiliki kekkei genkai sangat dibenci. Karena kemampuan tersebut, banyak klan yang dimanfaatkan sebagai senjata perang. Akhirnya mereka ditakuti sebagai pembawa kehancuran dan perang bagi negara.

Setelah masa perang berakhir, semua klan merahasiakan Kekkei Genkai milik mereka. Jika rahasia itu terbongkar, maka hanya akan ada kematian yang mendatangi mereka. Ibu Haku berasal dari klan Yuki yang memiliki kekkei genkai dan dia merahasiakannya dari ayah Haku. Tapi pada akhirnya si ayah mengetahuinya.

Suatu malam, ayah Haku bersama beberapa orang lainnya membunuh ibunya. Dia berniat membunuh Haku juga. Haku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh mereka semua.

"Saat itu, aku akhirnya menyadari hal yang paling menyakitkan di hidupku. Di dunia ini, keberadaanku tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun."

Naruto menatapnya dengan simpati karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Zabuza kemudian menemukanku dan membawaku bersamanya. Aku… sangat bahagia."

Haku kemudian mengingat pertemuannya dengan Zabuza.

"_**Mulai sekarang darahmu adalah milikku. Ikutlah dengaku!" ucap Zabuza kepada Haku kecil.**_

"_**Haku, mulai hari ini aku akan meninggalkan negara ini. Tapi aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini dan mencoba menyelamatkannya. Karena itu, aku tidak membutuhkan seorang penghibur atau pendukung. Yang kubutuhkan adalah-"**_

_**Haku kecil menyela sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku adalah senjatamu, Zabuza-sama. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu sebagai alatmu."**_

"_**Anak baik…"**_

Haku menundukkan kepalanya lagi. _'Maaf, Zabuza-sama. Aku tidak bisa menjadi senjata seperti yang kau harapkan'_ batinnya. "Karena itu, Naruto-kun… tolong bunuh aku"

"Apa ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan? Mati di tangan musuhmu karena satu kegagalan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan Haku. Haku mengangguk dengan percaya diri. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Naruto, kau… tidak bermaksud melakukannya, kan?"

"Sasuke, kau sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin membunuh seseorang. Aku tahu orang yang kau maksud adalah Itachi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau belum siap untuk membunuh siapapun. Jadi aku akan menunjukkan padamu… bagaimana caranya membunuh."

Naruto kembali menatap Haku dengan tatapan sedih dan kemudian mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Haku, aku bisa mendeteksi emosi negatif. Dan setelah mendengarmu, aku tidak mendeteksi satupun kebohongan. Itu artinya kau memang menginginkan ini." Naruto berniat untuk maju dan menyerangnya. "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

Haku tersenyum. "Kalau kita bertemu di tempat lain, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sepertiku."

Naruto bisa mengerti perasaan Haku dan dia menjadi sedih walaupun melihat senyuman di wajah musuhnya. Dengan begitu, Haku menutup kedua matanya dan siap untuk menerima kematiannya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu dan membuka matanya dengan lebar dan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu"

Haku membentuk segel tangan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tempatnya.

* * *

Kakashi menatap Zabuza dengan serius dan Raikiri masih menyala di tangannya.

"Kau terlalu berbahaya, Zabuza. Tazuna-san, orang yang berusaha kau bunuh, adalah 'keberanian' negara ini. Jembatan yang dibangunnya adalah 'harapan' negara ini. Ambisimu untuk kudeta telah memakan banyak korban. Bukan itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang ninja."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain!" gerutu Zabuza sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari anjing-anjing yang menahannya. "Aku punya ambisi dan idealismeku sendiri!"

"Justru karena itulah, kau akan mati di sini." Balas Kakashi sebelum melesat ke arah Zabuza dan mengarahkan Raikiri menuju jantung musuhnya.

Matanya melebar ketika Haku muncul di depannya. Gulungan kecil yang digunakan Kakashi tadi sekarang telah tertancap beberapa senbon dan akibatnya, anjing-anjing yang dipanggilnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'_Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!'_ batin Kakashi.

*Grep*

Pergelangan tangan Kakashi ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto. Raikiri hanya beberapa senti di depan dada Haku.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya, sensei."

Zabuza tertawa pelan. "Kau menolongku, bocah. Kau akan menyesalinya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya dan bermaksud menebas Kakashi bersama Haku dan Naruto. Naruto cepat bereaksi dengan menarik Haku dan Kakashi ke tanah. Belum selesai, Zabuza berniat memotong mereka lagi.

Naruto melompat dan mendorong Zabuza. Dia mengambil kunai dari tas kecilnya dan memaku telapak tangannya di tanah. Mengambil kunai lainnya, Naruto mengancam Zabuza dengan menaruh kunai itu di lehernya.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Naruto. "Jika kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Lakukan saja jika kau berani!" balas Zabuza.

"Percayalah, aku tidak segan-segan melakukannya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Haku tidak akan bisa merelakanmu."

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"Diamlah. Orang yang tidak berperasaan sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti. Bagimu, dia hanya alat. Dia mengorbankan masa depannya untukmu dan kau tidak pernah peduli padanya. Setelah aku memastikan Haku tidak memiliki ikatan denganmu lagi, aku akan membunuhmu."

Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan Zabuza. Haku berlari ke arah tuannya untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Naruto, mengapa kau menyelamatkannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kau akan tetap membunuhnya?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Dia tidak pantas mati. Dia bukan ninja yang akan membunuh tanpa hati nurani."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jika Haku mau, dia bisa membunuh Sasuke bahkan walaupun Sasuke memiliki Sharingan sekalipun. Aku bisa melihat hasil pertarungan mereka dengan jelas. Jika dia ingin membunuhnya, maka dia akan mengarahkan semua senbonnya pada titik vital dan Sasuke pasti akan mati dalam sekejap."

Kakashi mengangguk setelah mendengar alasan Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tazuna bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka melihat Zabuza dan Haku. Pemilik _Kubikiriōchō_ itu menatap Naruto.

"Kau naif. Jika kau membiarkanku hidup, kau akan menyesalinya." Ucap Zabuza.

"Aku tidak naif. Seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku akan tetap membunuhmu nanti." Balas Naruto.

*Deg*

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_

Tepat setelah itu, semua orang bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa.

'_Hawa membunuh ini… Jinpachi!'_ batin Zabuza.

'_Kuat sekali!'_ batin Kakashi.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tazuna jatuh berlutut. Mereka berkeringat. Bahkan Haku hampir jatuh seperti mereka juga. Naruto, Kakashi dan Zabuza mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah orang yang telah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh tersebut.

Jinpachi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tubuhnya yang tadi terluka parah telah bersih seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mendapatkan luka sedikitpun. Sklera matanya menjadi merah tanpa pupil, dan ada tanda heptagram di dahinya.

'_Lukanya sembuh!'_ batin Naruto.

"**Aku akan membunuhmu!"** teriak Jinpachi seperti orang gila.

Chakra putih yang pekat mengelilinginya bagaikan pusaran angin. Dengan memegang _Shibuki_ di satu tangan, dia melesat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Sensei!" seru Naruto.

Kakashi segera membuat beberapa segel tangan lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di tanah. **"Dōton: Dōryūheki!"**

Sebuah dinding keluar dari dalam tanah dan memisahkan mereka dari Jinpachi.

"**Meledak!"** Jinpachi berseru sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

*Boom*

Ledakan besar mengguncangkan seisi jembatan. Dinding yang melindungi Naruto dan yang lain hancur berkeping-keping. Jinpachi melompat ke udara dan turun dengan _Shibuki_ dibanting ke arah semua musuhnya.

Naruto menarik Sakura sementara Kakashi menarik Tazuna dan Sasuke. Mereka bersama Zabuza dan Haku berpencar sebelum _Shibuki_ menyentuh tanah.

*Boom*

Ledakan besar lainnya tercipta. Semua orang terlempar karena mereka masih berada dalam jangkauan ledakan tersebut. Jinpachi melanjutkan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Beberapa kertas peledak terlepas dari _Shibuki_ dan terbang ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

*Syut*

Haku tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. **"Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu!"**

Sebuah kubah es berbentuk iglo terbentuk di antara mereka sebagai pertahanan.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Haku, kau…"

*Boom, boom, boom*

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi pada satu tempat dan itu adalah tempat di mana Naruto, Sakura dan Haku berada. Meskipun begitu, mereka bertiga masih hidup. Kubah es yang diciptakan Haku cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka dari semua ledakan Jinpachi meskipun sebagian besar dari kubah tersebut hancur.

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Jinpachi. **"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

Hembusan angin yang sangat besar menghantam Jinpachi dan menerbangkannya bersama benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

'_Itu akan memberi kita waktu.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Zabuza berseru kepada Haku.

"Zabuza-sama, aku tidak pernah membuat permintaan kepadamu. Untuk kali ini saja, izinkan aku untuk membantu mereka." Ucap Haku.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu?!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku. Naruto-kun… dia berjuang untuk melindungi orang-orang di negara ini. Aku mengagumi kepeduliannya kepada mereka semua. Karena itulah, aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku, Zabuza-sama. Aku akan membantu Naruto-kun dan timnya!"

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan Zabuza yang sedang geram karena tatapan mereka terfokus pada tempat di aman Jinpachi terlempar.

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Ketakutan terlihat jelas darinya, dan tubuhnya masih gemetar.

"Kau dan Sasuke mundur saja dan bawa pergi Tazuna-ossan. Jinpachi tidak akan mengejar kalian karena sasarannya adalah aku." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan bertarung juga!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi meletakkan tangan di bahu sang Uchiha dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto benar. Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung melawannya. Tinggalkan tempat ini bersama Sakura dan Tazuna-san. Jika kau memaksa untuk tinggal, aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Pada akhirnya, dia mendengarkan mereka dan langsung berlari menjauh bersama Sakura dan Tazuna.

"Berhati-hatilah, aku bisa merasakan chakra yang dia miliki. Jumlahnya… sangat besar, dan sangat kuat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan chakra dengan tekanan sebesar ini sebelumnya. Ini bukan chakra biasa. Ada banyak tipe chakra yang telah kurasakan sepanjang hidupku, tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku bukan tipe sensor, tapi aku bisa melihat seberapa besar ancamannya." Tambah Kakashi. "Tiga lawan satu. Kurasa ini membuat kita seimbang."

"Empat…" suara Zabuza mendapatkan perhatian yang lainnya. "Empat lawan satu." Zabuza berdiri di samping Naruto sambil membawa _Kubikiribōchō_.

Haku terkejut, "Zabuza-sama…"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi saat ini Jinpachi lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku. Lagipula, semakin sedikit orang yang bersama denganku, semakin besar uang yang akan kuterima dari Gatō."

Naruto menyeringai. "Heh. Dasar mata duitan."

"Diamlah, bocah. Aku akan membunuhmu juga."

Tiba-tiba kertas peledak dalam jumlah banyak terbang ke arah mereka. Naruto dan Haku berlari ke arah berlawanan selagi menghindari semua ledakan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Zabuza membuat segel tangan.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Kabut tebal memenuhi seluruh jembatan. Sambil terus menghindari ledakan-ledakan, Naruto mengaktifkan jubah chakra merahnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia muncul di depan Jinpachi dan menyerang dengan kunai. _Shibuki_ dan kunai berbenturan. Di saat bersamaan, Haku melompat ke udara dan melemparkan beberapa senbon. Jinpachi mendorong Naruto dan mementalkan semua senbon dengan pedangnya.

Kakashi muncul dari sampingnya dan melayangkan tendangan, namun Jinpachi menunduk dan berputar 360 derajat untuk menyerang dengan _Shibuki_. Kakashi melompat mundur, sementara Naruto dan Haku maju untuk menyerang.

Mereka bertiga bergantian menyerang Jinpachi selama beberapa saat sampai membuat Jinpachi marah. Chakra putih meledak lagi dan Jinpachi membenturkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"**Meledak!"**

*Boom*

Ledakan dahsyat menerbangkan Naruto, Kakashi, dan Haku. Dari atas udara, Zabuza turun dan mengayunkan _Kubikiribōchō_ secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah. Jinpachi menyadarinya dan menangkis dengan _Shibuki_.

Akibat benturan pedang mereka, Zabuza melompat mundur.

"**Zabuza!"**

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal, Jinpachi. Aku akan menunjukkan siapa yang lebih baik di antara kita."

Zabuza maju dan menyerang. Mereka berdua saling bertukar serangan dengan pedang mereka. Suara dentingan besi terdengar seperti alunan musik di sekitar mereka.

"**Zabuza!"** Jinpachi meledakkan salah satu kertas peledaknya.

*Boom*

Namun Zabuza telah menghilang. Dia muncul di belakang Jinpachi. Namun Jinpachi tampaknya lebih cepat. Dia berbalik dan mengayunkan _Shibuki_. Untungnya, Kakashi sudah ada di antara mereka dan menangkis pedang itu dengan kunai.

Naruto muncul dan menendang Jinpachi sebelum dia bisa membuat ledakan lain. Saat Jinpachi terpental mundur, satu klon Naruto memegangnya dari belakang. Sementara itu, sudah ada ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari air melayang di sekeliling mereka.

"**Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō!"**

Klon Naruto telah menghilang beberapa saat sebelum jarum-jarum air itu mengenai mereka. Semua orang bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitan Jinpachi saat jarum-jarum itu mengenainya.

"Dia terlalu kuat." Gerutu Zabuza.

"Meskipun dia tampaknya hilang kendali, dia masih punya kesadaran untuk bertarung melawan kita." Ucap Haku.

"Itu mungkin adalah insting bertarungnya. Jinpachi adalah seorang ninja yang sangat berpengalaman. Meskipun dia hilang ingatan sekalipun, tubuhnya akan tetap mengingat bagaimana caranya bertarung. Kita masih bisa diuntungkan karena dia dapat melakukan beberapa tindakan ceroboh." Jelas Naruto.

"Kita harus menyingkirkan pedangnya. Jembatan ini tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi jika dia mengeluarkan lebih banyak kertas peledak lagi." Ucap Kakashi.

"**Raaarrggh!"**

Jinpachi berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Sepertinya luka-luka yang diakibatkan oleh jarum-jarum air tadi masih belum cukup. Dalam keadaan hilang kendali, tentu saja Jinpachi mengabaikan rasa sakitnya.

"**Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"**

JInpachi melesat ke arah mereka.

"Singkirkan pedangnya, hentikan pergerakannya, dan akhiri dengan eksekusi." Ucap Naruto dengan singkat. Sebelum yang lainnya membalas, Naruto sudah maju untuk menghadapi Jinapchi.

"Rencana yang sederhana." Komentar Zabuza.

"Tapi mungkin akan berhasil." Balas Kakashi.

Jubah chakra merah Naruto memudar. _'Sepertinya ini batasanku.'_ Batin Naruto.

Dia menunduk untuk menghindari ayunan dari pedang Jinpachi, kemudian menebas dadanya dengan kunai. Jinpachi melangkah mundur karena luka yang diterimanya namun pria itu lanjut menyerang Naruto.

Naruto menangkis pedang tersebut dengan kunainya. Haku mendekati mereka dan menusuk punggung tangan Jinpachi dengan dua senbon. Kedua senbon itu menembus tangannya. Akibatnya, dia menjatuhkan _Shibuki_.

Jinpachi bertambah marah dan mencengkeram leher Haku. Haku berusaha melepaskannya, namun gagal. Di sisi lain, Naruto membuat segel tangan.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Empat klon Naruto muncul dan menangkap Jinpachi. Dua klonnya masing-masing menahan tangan, dan dua klon yang lain masing-masing menahan kaki. Pria itu menjatuhkan Haku.

"Menyingkir, Haku!" seru Naruto dan Haku segera melompat mundur. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Terlihat Kakashi berlari ke arah mereka dengan tangan diselimuti petir. Jinpachi berusaha melepaskan diri, namun keempat klon Naruto menguatkan pegangan mereka. Kakashi mendekat dan mengarahkan Raikiri pada Jinpachi.

"**Raikiri!"**

*Jrash*

Darah menciprat ke segala arah. Raikiri telah menembus dada Jinpachi dan mengenai jantungnya.

'_Berhasil!'_ batin Naruto dan Kakashi.

Jinpachi memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya sebelum mengeluarkan jeritan yang keras.

"**Raarrrgh!"**

Ledakan chakra putih membuat klon-klon Naruto menghilang. Kakashi masih berusaha untuk melawan tekanan dari chakra Jinpachi. Raikiri didorong lebih dalam lagi.

*Jrash*

Tangan Kakashi menembus punggung Jinpachi. Jinpachi menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan marah.

"**Raarrrgh! Aku adalah… Munashi… Jinpachi!"**

Zabuza sudah berada di belakang Jinpachi dan memasukkan kepala Jinpachi pada lubang yang ada pada mata pedang _Kubikiribōchō_.

"Kami sudah tahu namamu, bodoh!"

Dengan sekali tarikan, _Kubikiribōchō_ memenggal korbannya, mengakhiri nyawa Jinpachi.

Kabut memudar dan matahari bersinar. Naruto menatap mayat musuhnya dan bernapas lega.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto.

Zabuza memukul tanah dengan ujung mata _Kubikiribōchō_. "Jangan berpikir ini sudah selesai. Aku masih tetap musuh kalian. Aku akan tetap membunuh si pembuat jembatan itu."

"Lihatlah sekitarmu. Jembatan ini hampir runtuh, dan kau tetap ingin membunuh Tazuna-ossan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sekitarnya. "Apakah kau tidak lelah?"

"Ini adalah permintaan klienku."

"Kau benar-benar mata duitan."

*Tok*

Suara tongkat kayu memukul tanah terdengar dan semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke ujung jembatan. Gatō sedang berdiri dengan seringaian, dan bersama dengannya adalah segerombolan orang dalam jumlah banyak. Mereka semua adalah penjahat dan pembunuh yang disewa oleh Gatō.

"Aku baru datang dan yang kutemukan adalah kau sedang berbicara bersama musuhmu?" tanya Gatō.

"Gatō." Gerutu Zabuza. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gatō tertawa. "Ada perubahan rencana. Sebenarnya, aku merencanakan ini dari awal. Zabuza… kau akan mati di sini."

Zabuza menyipitkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah berencana membayarmu. Ninja pelarian sepertimu terlalu mahal untuk dibayar dan kau mungkin akan mengkhianatiku. Aku membuat kalian para ninja saling bertarung dan saat kalian sudah melemah, aku akan membunuh kalian dengan orang-orang sewaanku. Itu tidak akan merugikanku. Rencana yang bagus, bukan?"

Zabuza menggeram marah mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti, inilah yang kau inginkan selama ini."

"Tentu saja! Dan sekarang kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun karena aku mempunyai pasukan bersamaku. Kau bukan ancaman bagiku." Gatō tertawa pelan. "'Iblis dari Kirigakure'? Kau lebih terlihat seperti 'Iblis Mungil yang Lucu'."

Semua orang sewaan Gatō menertawai Zabuza dan mengejeknya. Zabuza mengabaikan semua itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Sepertinya urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Alasanku untuk membunuh pembuat jembatan sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi pertarungan kita cukup sampai di sini." Ucap Zabuza.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua." Zabuza mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung.

"Aku akan membantumu, Zabuza-sama." Ucap Haku.

Zabuza memandangnya. "Anak yang baik."

"Hmm?" Naruto melirik ke belakangnya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah lagi." Kakashi, Zabuza, dan Haku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Mereka datang."

Gatō berjalan mendekati mereka. "Setelah aku membunuh kalian, aku akan meruntuhkan jembatan ini. Lalu aku akan membunuh semua orang yang berani menentangku. Biarkan negara ini mengetahui siapa penguasa mereka yang sebenarnya. Orang itu adalah aku, Gatō!"

*Syut, tap*

Gatō berhenti berjalan. Semua orang terkejut ketika sebuah anak panah menancap di depan Gatō.

Kakashi, Zabuza, dan Haku berbalik. Mereka menemukan semua warga yang ada di Negara Ombak sekarang telah berkumpul di jembatan. Jumlah mereka semua lebih banyak dari bawahan Gatō dan mereka juga membawa beberapa senjata. Di depan mereka semua, ada Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, dan Inari. Inari sedang memegang sebuah busur.

"Gatō!"

"Jika kau berani mendekati negara kami…"

"Warga Negara Ombak akan menghentikanmu!"

Gatō menggertakkan giginya. "Kalian pikir siapa kalian?! Kalian hanya penduduk biasa, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang-orangku! Jika kalian tidak mundur sekarang, aku akan mengeksekusi kalian semua!"

Inari berseru dengan keras. "Kami tidak takut lagi! Kami semua ada di sini untuk menyelamatkan negara ini!"

"Kau anak kecil sialan!" geram Gatō. Dia menatap ke belakang. "Kalian semua, habisi mereka! Bunuh semua orang yang di sana!" perintahnya kepada semua bawahannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Benar juga, mungkin aku bisa menakut-nakuti mereka." Dia membentuk segel tangan yang sudah sering dia gunakan akhir-akhir ini. **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Muncul klon Naruto dalam jumlah yang banyak. Semua bawahan Gatō menjadi takut melihat jumlah musuh yang lebih banyak. Bahkan Gatō menjadi panik.

Dengan takut, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke tempat orang-orang sewaannya dan bersembunyi di belakang mereka semua.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka semua tanpa berpikir panjang lagi berbalik arah dan berlari menuju unjung jembatan kemudian melompat ke kapal mereka.

"T-Tunggu aku!" seru Gatō.

Sebelum dia bisa kabut, Naruto sudah memegangnya dari kerah bajunya. Naruto menatapnya dengan dingin dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Gatō menjadi ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kabur. Kau punya hutang kepada negara ini."

"T-Tolong… tolong aku! Kalian semua, tolong aku! Aku akan membayar kalian dua kali lipat!" Gatō berteriak dengan putus asa.

"Kami tidak mau mati!"

"Tinggalkan saja dia!"

Tidak ada yang berbalik untuk menolong Gatō. Semua orang sewaannya telah melarikan diri. Semua klon Naruto menghilang. Yang asli menyeret Gatō dan mengangkatnya di depan semua warga Negara Ombak.

"Negara Ombak… sudah bebas!"

Semua orang bersorak gembira.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, proses pembangunan jembatan dilanjutkan. Meski ancaman Gatō telah menghilang setelah dihakimi oleh warga Negara Ombak, mereka tetap ingin menyelesaikan jembatan besar tersebut.

Zabuza dan Haku saat ini berada di hutan.

"Kalian akan pergi secepat itu?" Kedua ninja upahan itu berhenti. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, bocah?" tanya Zabuza.

"Aku ingin tahu ke mana tujuan kalian setelah semua ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Zabuza.

"Hmm, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai musuhku. Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan di jembatan? Aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Jadi suatu hari nanti, aku akan mencarimu dan mengakhiri nyawamu."

Zabuza terkekeh pelan. "Lakukan saja sekarang. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati di sini."

Naruto menatapnya tanpa emosi. Dalam sekali gerakan, dia muncul di depan Zabuza dan mengayunkan kunainya. Namun Haku menangkisnya dengan senbon. Naruto tersenyum dan memisahkan dirinya dari mereka.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu selama kau masih menjadi orang yang berharga baginya. Dan jika aku berhasil melakukannya, aku hanya akan membuat orang ini menderita dan kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Karena itu, sampai Haku menemukan tujuan hidup yang lain, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

"Haku…" Zabuza memanggil rekannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

Haku tersenyum kepadanya. "Zabuza-sama, aku adalah alatmu. Apa gunanya aku jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu?"

"Hah! Aku benar-benar telah memungut senjata yang berguna!" Zabuza mengambil _Kubikiribōchō_ dari punggungnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan mengingat namamu sebagai seorang ninja yang sebenarnya! Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zabuza berbalik dan pergi duluan. Haku memberikan Naruto senyuman permohonan maaf. Kemudian senyuman itu berganti menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ya. Oh, pergilah ke Negara Air. Aku tahu kalian sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa bertempur melawan _Yondaime Mizukage_. Aku memiliki seorang teman di Pasukan Pemberontak. Jika kalian menyebutkan namaku, kalian akan diterima di sana."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Satu hal lagi. Lindungi si bodoh tanpa alis itu. Dia adalah mangsaku, jadi jangan biarkan dia mati di tangan orang lain sebelum aku membunuhnya."

Haku tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku akan melindunginya… karena dia adalah orang yang berharga bagiku."

Haku melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali dan berlari mengejar Zabuza.

"Haku…" ucap Zabuza begitu Haku berada di sampingnya. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku."

"Sampai akhir hidupku, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu." Haku menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Zabuza menatapnya dengan lembut sebelum kembali memandang ke depan.

"Anak yang baik…"

* * *

Seseorang menatap kota dari atas gunung. Dia melihat jembatan besar yang masih berada dalam proses pembangunan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan berkat yang kuberikan. Seharusnya aku tahu orang yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya akan berakhir dengan kegagalan."

Orang tersebut menyeringai.

"Waktunya mencari korban yang lain."

* * *

Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak pertempuran di atas jembatan terjadi. Dan selama tiga minggu ini juga, Tim 7 ikut membantu membangun jembatan itu agar cepat selesai. Mereka memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan akibat pertempuran dan menyelesaikannya dengan lancar.

Akhirnya jembatan itu selesai dan sekarang jembatan itu menghubungkan Negara Api dan Negara Ombak. Dengan begini, hubungan kedua negara tersebut menjadi lebih dekat dan orang-orang bisa pergi dan datang melewati jembatannya.

Dengan selesainya jembatan tersebut, itu berarti misi Tim 7 untuk melindungi Tazuna juga sudah selesai dan mereka bisa pulang kembali ke Konoha.

'_**Aku tidak bisa percaya aku melewatkan semua pertarungan itu.'**_ Ucap Kurama di dalam pikiran Naruto.

'_Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidur di sepajang pertarungan. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku menggunakan chakra-mu.'_ Balas Naruto.

Sekarang, mereka berempat telah selesai berkemas dan berkumpul di pintu jembatan. Bukan hanya keluarga Tazuna yang ada di sana. Bisa dibilang ada banyak penduduk Negara Ombak juga ada di sana. Mereka semua hadir untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Tim 7.

"Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih karena kalian telah membantu pembangunan jembatan ini!" ucap Tazuna kepada mereka berempat.

Semua anggota Tim 7 tersenyum bahkan Sasuke walaupun senyumannya tipis. Atau paling tidak semuanya terlihat tersenyum, karena senyuman Kakashi ditutupi maskernya.

"Kurasa inilah yang namanya perpisahan." Lanjut Tazuna.

Naruto membalasnya. "Aku berjanji aku akan datang lagi untuk berkunjung."

"Kau berjanji, Naruto-niichan?" tanya Inari dengan air mata yang berginang di kedua matanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mendekati Inari lalu memegang kedua tangan anak itu. "Ya, aku janji. Kau juga berjanji satu hal padaku, Inari. Jangan pernah takut untuk mencoba dan selalu ingat apa yang diajarkan ayahmu. Jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga, maka lindungilah dengan kedua tangan ini."

Inari mengangguk sambil menangis. "Ya! Aku berjanji padamu!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semua warga yang ada di situ. "Kalian semua, aku akan mengingat kalian baik-baik. Kalian juga jangan pernah takut untuk melakukan sesuatu tidak peduli jika itu mengorbankan nyawa kalian. Ingatlah bahwa Kaiza tidak pernah takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku harap kalian dapat mewarisi keberaniannya."

Semua warga bersorak membalasnya.

"Kami mengerti!"

"Kami tidak akan takut lagi!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san!"

"Kau adalah pahlawan negara ini!"

"Semoga kau sehat-sehat saja!"

"Kembalilah ke sini kapanpun yang kau mau!"

"Kami akan merindukanmu!"

Naruto mematung saat melihat mereka semua menyorakinya. Ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Mengingat bahwa yang selalu diterima olehnya adalah tatapan kebencian dari semua penduduk Konoha, melihat sesuatu yang asing ini membuatnya sangat bahagia.

'_Eh?'_ Naruto memegang pipinya. Dia telah meneteskan air mata. _'Mengapa aku menangis?'_

'_**Kau tidak tahu? Dasar bodoh.'**_ Komentar Kurama.

Naruto mengabaikannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih, kalian semua!"

Tim 7 mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada semua warga sebelum mereka berjalan melewati jembatan tersebut untuk kembali ke Negara Api dan meninggalkan Negara Ombak.

Semua warga menyaksikan kepergian mereka dengan menyerukan sampai jumpa dan rasa terima kasih mereka. Tazuna tersenyum dan melihat jembatan besar yang telah dibuatnya itu.

"Oh iya, kita belum menamai jembatan ini." Ucap Tsunami tiba-tiba.

Semua orang secara langsung menyadari hal yang sama. Mereka belum memberi nama pada jembatan besar yang telah mereka bangun.

Mereka semua tampak berpikir sebelum Tazuna berseru. "Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika kita menamai jembatan ini 'Jembatan Keren Tazuna'!"

Semua orang memberinya tatapan datar.

"A-Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu akan kita namai… 'Jembatan Super Keren Tazuna'!"

Mereka masih memberinya tatapan datar.

Inari tiba-tiba berkata. "Bagaimana jika kita menamainya 'Jembatan Besar Naruto'?" Semua orang melihat Inari dengan terkejut. "Naruto-niichan telah memberi kita harapan dan keberanian. Naruto-niichan juga telah menyelamatkan negara ini. Jadi kita akan menamainya begitu."

Tazuna mengangguk. "Nama yang bagus. Walaupun sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk menamainya 'Jembatan Super Keren Tazuna yang Tampan'. Tapi mari kita namai jembatan ini… Jembatan Besar Naruto!"

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Lagipula menurut mereka nama itu cocok dan terdengar seperti sesuatu yang tidak akan hancur. Nama jembatan ini akan terkenal di seluruh dunia. Nama dari orang yang telah membawa harapan pada negara ini.

Jembatan harapan, Naruto.

Sementara itu, Tim 7 memiliki percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Jadi, tubuh Jinpachi telah dihancurkan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Dipotong-potong dan dibakar. Ini demi melindungi rahasia Kirigakure."

"Mengapa mereka harus melindungi rahasia Kiri? Bukankah mereka adalah ninja pelarian?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sedang terjadi perang saudara di Kiri sekarang. Jika nanti pasukan pemberontak memenangkan perang, Zabuza dan Haku yang merupakan pemberontak akan bergabung dengan desa itu lagi. Mereka harus melindungi desa itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Apakah mereka membawa _Shibuki_?"

"Ya. Pedang itu akan berguna bagi mereka. Mereka akan mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam kehidupan mereka."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dan bertanya. "Kakashi-sensei, apa benar kehidupan ninja yang sebenarnya itu seperti yang mereka katakan?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura cukup lama sebelum menjawab. "Setiap orang memiliki jalan ninja mereka masing-masing. Bagi Zabuza dan Haku, ninja yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah alat yang membunuh tanpa hati nurani."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Sela Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka bertiga. "Walaupun Zabuza dan Haku berkata begitu, sebenarnya mereka tidak bertindak seperti yang mereka katakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang menjadi penasaran.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, boleh aku berkata jujur?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya jika Haku mau, dia bisa membunuhmu bahkan walaupun kau memiliki Sharingan sekalipun. Aku bisa melihat hasil pertarunganmu dengan jelas. Jika dia ingin membunuhmu, maka dia akan mengarahkan semua senbonnya pada titik vitalmu dan kau pasti akan mati dalam sekejap."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta tersebut. Sakura yang masih bingung bertanya lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Kau harus tahu ini juga, Sakura. Dari semua senbon yang menancap di tubuh Sasuke hari itu… tidak ada satupun yang mengenai titik vitalnya sama sekali."

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi juga Sakura ikut melebarkan mata. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya Haku. Zabuza juga sama. Saat Haku melindunginya dari serangan Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza berniat menebas mereka berdua. Tapi, aku bisa melihat Zabuza sempat menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu."

Kakashi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Naruto benar. Aku juga bisa melihat keraguannya untuk menebas Haku."

Naruto melanjutkan. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu, sensei. Setiap orang memiliki jalan ninja mereka masing-masing. Termasuk aku. Jalan ninjaku adalah tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku dan melindungi orang yang pantas mendapatkan perlindungan."

"Hmm, itu bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Seperti apa jalan ninjamu?" tanya Kakashi kepada satu-satunya murid perempuannya.

Sakura menjadi gugup. Dia mengingat percakapannya dengan klob Naruto saat mereka berlatih di hutan.

"_Ingatlah, Sakura. Jangan menjadi beban untuk tim ini."_

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan jalan ninjaku."

Kakashi menghela napasnya dalam maskernya. Dia sudah menduga Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi dia juga percaya Sakura pasti akan menemukan jalan ninjanya sendiri. Kakashi pun menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

_**Haku bertanya pada Sasuke. "Aku ingin tahu. Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bagimu?"**_

Sasuke mengingat kata-kata Haku sebelum dia mengingat semua yang dilakukannya bersama Tim 7 sejak mereka pertama kali terbentuk._ 'Ya, kurasa… aku telah menemukan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku.'_

Kakashi menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kakashi sweatdrop. Sama seperti Sakura, dia juga sudah menduga Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum. Mereka tahu itu dengan melihat tatapan matanya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku memang memiliki murid-murid yang berbeda jauh satu sama lain. Dan kalian masih membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk berkembang." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang jalan.

'_Ninja hanyalah alat. Mereka hanya cangkang kosong yang dibesarkan untuk membunuh. Mereka tidak memiliki hati nurani. Bagi Zabuza dan Haku, itu adalah definisi ninja yang sebenarnya. Namun ninja memiliki pilihan, itulah yang membuktikan bahwa mereka masih manusia. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka.'_

'_**Kau bicara dengan siapa?'**_ Kurama menyelanya.

'_Dengan hati nuraniku.'_

'_**Oh. Kupikir kau sudah gila.'**_

'_Aku membencimu, Kurama.'_

'_**Ya, aku membencimu juga.'**_

Misi Tim 7 telah berakhir.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_Aku masih belum mau tidur!"_

_Gadis itu mengambek di atas kasurnya. Naruto melihat jam yang ada di atas meja di samping kasur tersebut. Jam menunjukkan waktu sudah 9 malam._

"_Ini sudah jam 9 malam. Seorang gadis yang baik harus tidur di waktu ini."_

"_Tapi onii-chan tidak pernah tidur di jam 9. Biasanya onii-chan akan tidur di jam 12 atau jam 1!"_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidur selarut itu?"_

_Saat Naruto bertanya, gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah dan bingung mau menjawab apa. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga._

"_Kau tidak pernah benar-benar tidur pada jam 9, kan?"_

"…_aku hanya penasaran apa yang onii-chan lakukan."_

_Naruto menghela napasnya. Ini adalah kesalahannya juga karena tidak pernah memastikan gadis itu tidur dengan benar, terkadang gadis itu bisa lepas dari kemampuan sensornya sehingga Naruto heran._

"_Tidur di waktu yang larut tidak baik untuk seorang anak kecil."_

"_Tapi onii-chan juga masih anak-anak sepertiku!"_

"_Ini demi kebaikanmu."_

_Gadis itu cemberut. "…aku mengerti."_

_Naruto menemaninya sampai dia tertidur. Naruto menarik selimut dan mencium kening gadis itu. Ketika dia akan pergi, dia merasakan pakaiannya ditarik. Gadis itu sedang setengah sadar._

"_Onii-chan, aku tidak mau onii-chan menyakiti orang lain lagi."_

"_Hmm, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"_

"_Aku tahu onii-chan menyakiti orang-orang yang pernah menyakitiku. Aku tidak mau onii-chan melakukannya lagi, aku ingin onii-chan menjadi orang yang baik. Tolong berjanji onii-chan tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi."_

_Diberkatilah adik kecilnya, Naruto tidak percaya gadis ini masih memiliki hati yang sangat murni._

"_Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan berhenti menyakiti orang lain, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Demi adikku yang manis ini."_

"_Membunuh?"_

"…_bukan apa-apa. Sekarang tidurlah."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Dan kali ini kau harus benar-benar tidur. Jangan mengendap keluar dari kamarmu, mengerti?"_

"_Um! Selamat tidur, onii-chan!"_

"_Selamat tidur, Naruko."_

_Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan membuat janji seperti itu. Lupakan itu, dia tidak menyangka akan berubah sejauh ini setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu._

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 4 selesai!**

**Setelah bersusah payah selama dua hari, saya akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan, jadi terima kasih!**

**PROFIL KARAKTER**

**Munashi Jinpachi**

**Gender:** Laki-Laki

**Afiliasi:** Dirinya sendiri; Kirigakure (dahulu)

**Profesi:** Ninja Upahan

**Pangkat Ninja:** Jōnin (dahulu)

**Tim: **Tujuh Ninja Pendekar Pedang dari Kiri (dahulu)

**Kemampuan Lain:** Silent Killing, ? (Kekuatan Misterius)

**Alat:** Shibuki (Pedang)

* * *

**RINGKASAN ARC BERIKUTNYA**

Hari-hari Naruto dan timnya menjadi biasa saja setelah kembali ke Konohagakure. Setidaknya sampai Kakashi mendaftarkan mereka ke dalam sebuah ujian. Sebuah tantangan baru bagi semua genin dan adanya keikutsertaan desa-desa yang lain. Di balik semua itu, ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari dalam maupun luar desa.

**Arc 3 – Ujian Chūnin**

**Chapter Berikutnya: Tantangan Bagi Para Pemula**

Jā matane!


	5. Tantangan Bagi Para Pemula

"_Saat kau pertama kali merekomendasikannya, kupikir kau tidak serius. Kerja bagus, Tenbin."_

_Anak lelaki itu dipuji oleh tuannya. Mereka sedang menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang berlatih. Salah satu dari dua orang itu adalah seorang yang masih berusia 8 tahun. Seumuran dengan si anak lelaki._

"_Apakah kau memiliki perasaan khusus kepada gadis itu?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melihatku, tapi bagiku dia hanya sekedar seorang gadis yang kebetulan kuselamatkan. Sama seperti anda yang memanfaatkanku, aku memanfaatkan gadis itu. Dia tidak lebih… dari sebuah pion."_

_Gadis itu kelelahan. Ketika dia menyadari keberadaan anak lelaki yang disukainya, wajahnya menjadi cerah. Karena perhatiannya teralihkan, dia gagal menghindari serangan dari pasangan berlatihnya._

_Anak lelaki itu memandang si gadis tanpa emosi. Sama seperti tuannya yang memanfaatkannya demi kepentingan desa, dia akan memanfaatkan perasaan seorang gadis demi kepentingannya sendiri. Bahkan jika dia menyakitinya dan tidak pernah membalas perasaan itu._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 3 – Ujian Ch****ū****nin**

**Chapter 5**

**Tantangan Bagi Para Pemula**

* * *

Chūnin adalah tingkatan menengah dalam shinobi. Mereka adalah shinobi yang dipromosikan dari tingkatan genin. Biasanya tingkatan chūnin diberikan kepada mereka yang dianggap telah berkepribadian dewasa dan dapat menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Kebanyakan chūnin akan menetap di tim mereka saat genin, tapi ada juga beberapa yang menjadi guru di akademi ninja.

Untuk bisa menjadi chūnin, seorang genin harus mengikuti sebuah ujian yang dinamakan Ujian Chūnin.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak misi di Negara Ombak. Tim 7 baru saja menyelesaikan misi lainnya dan mereka sekarang sedang berjalan bersama di jalanan Konoha.

"Kerjasama kalian bertiga semakin membaik setiap harinya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Siapa yang bertanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sekedar memberikan informasi." Kakashi terlihat tersakiti.

"Informasi yang tidak berguna karena kita juga sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mengekspresikan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaanku." Balas Kakashi yang bertambah tersakiti.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kakashi. "Hn. Sampah."

Aura gelap yang mengelilingi Kakashi dan awan hitam kecil di atas kepalanya. "Kalian jahat sekali."

"Tapi kau benar, Kakashi-sensei. Kami bukan hanya baik dalam kerjasama, kami juga kompak dalam urusan menghina guru kami." Tambah Naruto.

"Itu sama sekali bukan pujian, Naruto."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang itu adalah pujian."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendengar sesuatu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke udara dan melihat seekor burung yang terbang mengitari Konoha. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap ketiga muridnya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja hari ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kakashi menghilang dari tempatnya menggunakan shunshin.

Naruto juga melihat burung itu dan dia tahu itu adalah tanda yang biasa digunakan oleh Hokage untuk memanggil semua chūnin dan jōnin di seluruh desa.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mau berlatih?"

"Hn, boleh juga." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Sakura. "Kau mendengarnya, Sakura. Dia akan berlatih, apa kau ikut?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Apa tidak ada yang kalian pikirkan selain latihan?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, coba kupikir-pikir. Selain latihan, biasanya ramen, misi, bertarung, ramen, bereksperimen pada jutsu baru, membaca buku, ramen, memecahkan misteri, apakah aku sudah menyebutkan ramen?"

Sakura memberinya tatapan datar.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah batu. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa dengan batu itu, karena bentuknya balok dan memiliki dua lubang kecil yang berdekatan. Mereka bertiga menjadi sweatdrop saat melihat batu itu.

"Keluarlah, Konohamaru. Aku tahu kalian ada di situ." Ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya batu yang ternyata memang bukan batu itu dilepas dan keluarlah tiga anak kecil dari dalamnya, salah satu dari mereka adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Aku adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru!" seru Konohamaru dengan antusias.

"Aku adalah Kazamatsuri Moegi." Ucap satu-satunya gadis di kelompoknya.

"A-Aku adalah Ise Udon." Ucap anak laki-laki berkacamata.

Mereka bertiga berseru bersama. "Kami adalah… Korps Pasukan Konohamaru!"

Kalau yang tadi Kakashi dan Sakura, sekarang giliran Naruto yang menghela napas. "Kalian tahu bahwa penyamaran kalian sangat buruk. Mana ada batu yang bentuknya seperti itu, bukannya menyembunyikan diri tapi malah menarik perhatian. Apa mau kalian?"

"Bos!" panggil Moegi seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik perhatian. "Tolong latih kami!"

"Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk memanggilku 'bos'?" Tanya Naruto.

"K-Kami akan mengikutimu sampai ujung dunia, bos!" seru Udon.

"Tidak, itu adalah ide yang buruk. Kalian tidak akan selamat jika kalian mengikutiku sampai ujung dunia, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana lokasi ujung dunia. Berhentilah memanggilku bos. Orang-orang akan berpikir aku adalah orang yang jahat karena memaksa anak-anak kecil menjadi bawahanku."

Konohamaru tertawa. "Mwuahahaha! Tidak apa-apa, bos. Kita akan tunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia kekuatan dari Uzumaki Naruto dan para pengikutnya. Dominasi dunia ada di tangan kita!"

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang antagonis utama dengan pengikut-pengikut bodoh dan rencana untuk mengancam keselamatan dunia yang kemudian akan dikalahkan oleh seorang pahlawan. Kalian bisa berhenti sekarang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melatih kalian."

Mereka bertiga depresi. Melihat reaksi mereka membuat Naruto berpikir untuk kedua kalinya. Dia membuat segel tangan favoritnya. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Muncul satu klon Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak ada waktu untuk kalian. Tapi paling tidak klonku dapat pergi bersama kalian."

Ekspresi ketiga anak itu berubah menjadi kagum dan senang. Kagum karena melihat jutsu yang digunakan Naruto dan senang karena keinginan mereka terpenuhi. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga pergi mengikuti klon Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pergi ke arah lain untuk berlatih.

"Apa kau pikir tidak apa-apa melatih mereka beberapa jutsu?" tanya Sakura di tengah jalan.

"Aku tidak akan melatih mereka jutsu. Bahkan jika aku melatihnya, mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakannya dengan benar dan pasti hasilnya akan sangat merugikan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus belajar kontrol chakra terlebih dahulu."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura terus berjalan menuju ke tempat latihan mereka. Di tengah jalan, mereka tiba-tiba melihat dua orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Dua orang itu adalah seorang perempuan dan laki-laki.

Yang perempuan berusia 15 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang yang dikuncir jadi empat, dan mata hijau kebiruan. Pelindung dahinya dikalungkan di leher dan di punggungnya ada sebuah kipas raksasa yang masih tertutup.

Yang laki-laki berusia 14 tahun dan bermata hitam. Dia mengenakan pakaian tradisional bunraku, yaitu pakaian hitam yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya, dan sebuah tudung kepala hitam yang memiliki telinga kucing dengan plat pelindung dahi terpasang di tudungnya. Dia memakai cat muka bercorak yang berwarna ungu. Di punggunya ada sesuatu yang tertutup dengan perban.

Tapi dari penampilan kedua orang itu, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Tim 7. Pelindung dahi yang mereka kenakan bukan simbol Konoha, melainkan simbol desa lain.

"Oh, ninja dari Sunagakure." Naruto mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang itu.

"Ninja Konohagakure, huh?" balas si laki-laki.

"Kalian adalah ninja dari Sunagakure. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Kami datang ke sini untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin." Jawab si perempuan.

"Ujian Chūnin?"

Sakura terlihat bingung. Sasuke sendiri kelihatan tertarik. Sebelum perempuan itu menjawab, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menjelaskannya.

"Ujian Chūnin adalah sebuah ujian seleksi di mana genin seperti kita memiliki kesempatan untuk berpromosi menjadi chūnin. Ujian yang sekarang bisa diadakan bersama desa dan negara lain agar mempererat hubungan perdamaian. Itulah mengapa ninja Suna diperbolehkan datang ke sini."

"Begitu ya, aku baru tahu soal itu." Ucap Sakura seraya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hn, itu artinya kita juga akan mengikuti ujian ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak semua genin bisa mengikutinya. Kita harus menyelesaikan misi dalam jumlah tertentu, Kemudian kita harus mendapatkan rekomendasi dari jōnin pembimbing."

"Yang dikatakannya itu benar. Dan tentu saja ujian ini sangat berbahaya karena akan ada banyak sekali genin yang mengikutinya, dan semuanya pasti kuat." Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan memandang remeh Tim 7.

"Genin yang kuat yang akan ikut, jadi mengapa kalian berdua juga ikut?" tanya Naruto. Tentu saja kata-katanya adalah ejekan kepada kedua ninja Suna.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" geram si anak laki-laki.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kukatakan. Sudah jelas bukan, apa yang coba kukatakan pada kalian?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat orang itu bertambah marah. Dia berniat mengambil benda yang diselimuti perban dari punggungya. "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran, bocah sombong!"

"Kau memanggilku bocah, tapi kau sendiri tidak jauh lebih tua dariku." Balas Naruto lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu hampir membuka perban yang menutupi benda di dalamnya, kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hentikan, Kankurō."

Anak laki-laki bernama Kankurō itu mematung di tempatnya. Bukan hanya dia, gadis yang ada di sampingnya juga mematung. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dan memalingkan wajah mereka ke atas pohon yang ada di dekat mereka.

Di atas dahan pohon itu, berdiri seorang anak berusia 12 tahun. Anak tersebut memiliki rambut merah kecoklatan dan mata hijau yang pupilnya tidak terlihat. Matanya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam dan di dahi kirinya tertulis "愛" (_cinta_). Ada sebuah guci raksasa berbentuk labu air di punggungnya dan pelindung dahinya terikat pada guci itu.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan, Kankurō, Temari?" tanya anak itu dengan nada dingin.

Kankurō dan gadis bernama Temari itu meneguk ludah mereka. Kankurō berbicara dengan lembut dan gugup terhadapnya.

"G-Gaara, aku hanya-"

"Kau mempermalukan desa kita di hadapan ninja dari desa lain. Kau mengecewakanku, Kankurō." Anak bernama Gaara itu sudah menyelanya duluan. Gaara kemudian menghadap Tim 7. "Aku minta maaf untuk kesalahannya."

Gaara menghilang dalam pusaran pasir dan kemudian muncul di tengah-tengah Temari dan Kankurō.

"_**Naruto, dia adalah seorang jinchūriki!"**_ Naruto mendengar Kyūbi berbicara.

'_Jinchūriki dari Sunagakure ya? Berarti dia adalah putera dari Kazekage Keempat dan jinchūriki dari Ichibi, Gaara dari Gurun Pasir.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kau." Panggil Gaara sambil menatap Naruto. "Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau pasti adalah 'Gaara dari Gurun Pasir', anak ketiga dari Kazekage Keempat."

"Ya, aku adalah Gaara. Kau benar-benar menarik, aku harap kita bisa bertemu di ujian nanti." Ucap Gaara sebelum hawa yang tidak mengenakan dirasakan semua orang. "Aku ingin bertarung melawanmu dan juga… membunuhmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara memerintahkan Temari dan Kankurō untuk ikut pergi dengannya. Mereka bertiga pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Tim 7 sendirian di sana.

"Itu menarik." Komentar Naruto. Kedua rekannya hanya memberinya pandangan aneh.

"Dia bilang dia akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Itulah yang menarik." Balas Naruto dengan santai, mendapatkan sweatdrop dari rekan-rekan setimnya. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Kau pikir kita bisa mengikuti ujian itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika maksudmu apakah kita diperbolehkan oleh Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika maksudmu apakah kita memiliki kemampuan untuk berpartisipasi, kita bisa mencobanya. Ingatlah bahwa semua genin yang kuat akan berkumpul di sini." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, kita hanya perlu memaksa Kakashi untuk merekomendasikan kita." Usul Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan memaksanya?" tanya Sakura. _'Kita akan mengikuti ujian itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Mereka berdua melakukan apapun semaunya!'_

Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantung jaketnya.

"Aku memiliki kunci rumah Kakashi-sensei."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kita akan mengambil buku Icha Icha miliknya dan memerasnya."

Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop sekali lagi setelah mendengar rencana Naruto. Mereka memang tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ada tiga orang misterius yang menonton mereka dari jauh. Dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"Jadi dia adalah target kita? Tidak terlihat kuat." Ucap salah satu laki-laki itu.

"Jangan remehkan lawan, Zaku. Suatu hari nanti itu akan jadi kesalahanmu." Ucap laki-laki yang lain.

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Aku bisa membunuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tanganku."

Tanpa mereka sadari juga, sepasang mata biru mengawasi ketiga orang misterius itu dari sebuah pohon.

Kembali ke Tim 7, mereka sudah tiba di sebuah lapangan latihan.

Latihan mereka diawali dengan pemanasan berupa lari mengelilingi lapangan lalu push-up dan sit-up. Setelah pemanasan, Naruto mulai melatih taijutsu kepada kedua rekannya. Taijutsu mereka membaik setiap harinya sejak kembali ke Konoha.

Dan sekarang Naruto menonton kedua klonnya melatih Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia sendiri duduk beristirahat di atas cabang pohon yang ada di situ.

Selain mengajari taijutsu, klon Naruto secara khusus mengajari Sasuke bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan Sharingan dengan baik. Sharingan milik Sasuke saat ini sudah memiliki dua tomoe, dan Sasuke berusaha untuk meningkatkannya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Sharingan milikmu bertambah kuat. Kemampuan penglihatannya semakin tajam dan cepat. Tapi kita belum mengetes kemampuan ilusinya." Komentar klon Naruto saat pukulannya dihindari oleh Sasuke. "Sekarang kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau bisa menggunakan jutsu Katon."

Sementara itu, klon Naruto yang lain sedang mengajari Sakura .

"Aku tidak akan mengajarimu ninjutsu sekarang. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu beberapa hal mengenainya. Sebelum itu, kita harus mengecek terlebih dahulu elemen apa yang kau punya."

"Elemen yang aku punya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

'_Jujur saja, selama satu hari ini gadis berambut pink ini telah menanyakan banyak hal. Apa tidak ada yang diketahui olehnya? Tidak, dia tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu, Sakura bagaimanapun juga hanya seorang genin.'_

Klon Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum fokus kepada Sakura.

"Kita akan menggunakan ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Ini adalah kertas induksi chakra. Kertas ini terbuat dari sebuah pohon yang tumbuh dan diberi makanan berupa chakra. Saat kau mengalirkan chakra pada kertas ini, kertas ini akan bereaksi. Ada lima reaksi yang berbeda yang menunjukkan elemen dominan yang kau miliki. Jika kertas ini terbakar dan menjadi debu berarti kau memiliki Katon. Jika terbelah berarti Fūton. Jika mengerut berarti Raiton. Jika menjadi kotor dan hancur berarti Doton. Dan jika basah atau lembap berarti Suiton."

Kemudian klon tersebut mengalirkan chakra kepada kertas yang dipegangnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kertasnya terbelah.

"Kertasnya terbelah. Itu berarti di antara kelima elemen dasar, yang paling dominan yang kumiliki adalah Fūton."

Sakura mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia sudah mengerti. Klon Naruto mengeluarkan kertas induksi chakra yang lain dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Sekarang, alirkan chakramu pada kertas itu."

Sakura mengalirkan chakra pada kertas di tangannya. Hasilnya adalah kertas tersebut perlahan-lahan menjadi kotor sebelum akhirnya hancur.

"Ini artinya elemenku adalah Doton, ya kan?" tebak Sakura yang dijawab anggukan oleh klon Naruto.

"Doton, ya? Sayang sekali aku tidak punya elemen itu, dan harus kukatakan dengan jujur bahwa di desa ini, sangat jarang ada pengguna Doton." Ucapannya membuat Sakura menjadi depresi. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Kita akan mencaritahu tentang jutsu Doton di perpustakaan. Jadi jangan depresi."

Sakura kehilangan rasa depresinya dan menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dia mengangguk kepada Naruto dengan antusias sebelum mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka. Dari jauh, Naruto yang asli menonton mereka dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Sejak pulang dari Negara Ombak, Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi lebih serius dalam latihan mereka. Ini karena Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi lemah dan alasan lainnya karena dia ingin secepatnya menguasai Sharingan. Alasan Sakura adalah dia tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi bagi tim ini.

'_Mereka sudah mempelajari kerjasama yang baik, memanjat pohon dengan kaki, berjalan di atas air, taijutsu, dan sekarang ninjutsu. Kakashi berubah sejak misi di Negara Ombak. Dia serius melatih tim ini. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia memperbolehkan kita mengikuti Ujian Chūnin.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto telah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kakashi. Dia meminta Kakashi untuk mengizinkan mereka mengikuti ujian tersebut dan Kakashi mengatakan dia akan memikirkannya. Sampai saat ini juga, Kakashi belum mengatakan jawabannya tapi Naruto percaya kepadanya.

Latihan Tim 7 berlanjut sampai sore hari. Sasuke dan Sakura yang kelelahan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat lain.

* * *

Seorang pria tua berusia 70 tahun sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang tertutup.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan berantakan. Matanya coklat dan mata kanannya ditutupi dengan perban. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jubah hitam menutupi tangan kanannya. Dia berjalan menggunakan tongkat, namun bukan berarti dia pincang. Ada bekas luka berbentuk X di dagunya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini." Suara seseorang terdengar di belakangnya.

Pria tua itu tidak perlu berbalik untuk tahu siapa orangnya. "Ya, sudah lama sekali. Jika kau merindukan tempat ini, kau bisa kembali ke Ne." Balas pria tua itu.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku datang untuk menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu. Ini berhubungan dengan Ujian Chūnin."

"Kau bisa menanyakannya kepada Hiruzen. Dia memiliki informasi yang lebih banyak dariku mengenai ujian itu."

Naruto tersenyum dingin. "Kau benar, jii-chan pasti tahu lebih banyak darimu. Tapi bukan informasi tentang ujian itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Melainkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya."

"..." Pria tua itu tidak bereaksi.

Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku memiliki banyak klon yang berpatroli secara diam-diam di seluruh desa. Kau tahu apa yang mereka temukan? Beberapa ninja dari Otogakure."

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Kau mencurigaiku merencanakan sesuatu bersama Orochimaru."

"Otogakure dipimpin oleh Orochimaru. Bukankah itu aneh? Desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang kriminal internasional bisa berpartisipasi dalam ujian ini. Aku mengantisipasi bahwa Orochimaru memiliki rencana yang buruk dan aku curiga kau terlibat di dalamnya. Kau tahu ninja Oto ada di desa, namun kau tidak melakukan apapun tentang mereka."

"Kau pikir aku akan bekerjasama dengan orang yang telah mengkhianati desa ini? Aku telah mengajarkanmu bahwa Konoha adalah prioritas utamaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi desa ini. Jangan pikir aku akan membantu Orochimaru." Bantah pria tua itu.

"Danzō, aku tahu seperti apa jalan pikiranmu. Kau tidak akan mungkin menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi kau menginginkan posisi Hokage. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Jika kau memang terbukti terlibat dengan Orochimaru… aku akan menghancurkan semua yang kau bangun di sini." Naruto mengancamnya.

"Ancamanmu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku." Pria tua bernama Danzō itu membalas dengan tenang dan sabar.

Naruto memandangnya dengan dingin sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" kata-kata Danzō menghentikan Naruto.

"…Kesepakatan?"

"Hari ini, Hiruzen memanggil semua chūnin dan jōnin dalam sebuah pertemuan. Hatake Kakashi telah merekomendasi timmu untuk ikut dalam Ujian Ch."

Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut, dia sudah menduga bahwa Kakashi akan melakukannya. Ya, walaupun itu dilakukan tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru mengetahui Ujian Chūnin pasti akan kesulitan.

"Lalu, kesepakatan macam apa yang akan kaubuat?"

"Jinchūriki Nanabi akan mengikuti ujian ini." Jawab Danzō dengan singkat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto langsung tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh tetua desa di depannya. "Kau ingin aku menculiknya?"

"Bukan menculiknya. Aku ingin kau mengawasinya. Laporkan semua yang kau tahu tentangnya kepadaku." Balas Danzō.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa melakukan itu. Lalu apa yang akan kudapatkan sebagai gantinya?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu beberapa rahasia Orochimaru." Jawaban Danzō membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Rahasianya? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberitahuku." Gumam Naruto sambil menggosok dagunya sambil berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya menentukan pilihannya. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengawasi jinchūriki Nanabi dan sebagai gantinya kau akan memberitahuku beberapa rahasia Orochimaru."

"Kuharap kau tidak mengkhianatiku." Ucap Danzō sekali lagi sebelum Naruto bisa pergi.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Lagipula, bukan sebuah pengkhianatan jika aku tidak pernah berada di pihakmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto, seorang Anbu dengan topeng bercorak singa muncul di belakang Danzō.

"Apakah itu Tenbin?" tanya Anbu itu.

"Anak itu bukan Tenbin lagi. Bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"Misiku sukses. Orochimaru setuju dengan kesepakatan kita."

"Kerja bagus. Mulai dari sekarang, kau akan bekerja untuk Orochimaru."

"Apakah ini ide yang bagus? Menyerahkanku begitu saja kepadanya."

"Aku tidak pernah menyerahkanmu kepada Orochimaru. Ini adalah misi penyamaran. Kau akan mengawasi orang itu."

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan memercayai orang lain semudah itu. Kudengar kau mengirim Yagi dalam misi yang mirip. Dia harus untuk memata-matai keluarga dan kerabatnya sendiri. Bukankah itu berlebihan?"

"Yagi adalah salah satu anggota terbaikku. Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan perintahku. Aku akan mengingatkanmu, Shishi. Tenbin telah mengecewakanku. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"…"

Anbu tersebut tidak menanggapinya. Dia menghilang dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Danzō sendirian.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, dua orang gadis sedang bertarung dan mereka diawasi oleh seorang pria.

Salah satu gadis memiliki rambut biru tua pendek dan berusia 12 tahun. Gadis yang lain berambut hitam panjang dan berusia 7 tahun. Pria yang mengawasi mereka berambut hitam panjang juga. Mereka bertiga memiliki mata yang sama, berwarna putih namun mendekati lavender.

Gadis yang lebih muda menjatuhkan gadis yang lebih tua.

"Cukup!" ucap pria yang mengawasi mereka. Dia dengan tegas menatap gadis berambut biru tua, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Gadis yang lebih muda melihat gadis yang lebih tua dengan khawatir. "Nee-sama, maafkan aku."

Gadis yang lebih tua tersenyum. "T-Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Ya, tapi… Tou-sama membencimu."

"A-Aku tahu. Tou-sama tidak ingin memiliki putri yang lemah sepertiku. Aku tidak cocok untuk menjadi pewaris klan Hyūga." Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Hanabi memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Gadis berambut biru tua itu berdiri di halaman belakang rumah besarnya. Dia memandangi bulan. Tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing hitam yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia hampir tidak menyadari seorang pria menghampirinya.

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu.

Hinata tersenyum sedih kepadanya. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Kō-san."

"Hiashi-sama terlalu tegas kepada anda dan Hanabi-sama." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kō panik. "Tapi jika anda terus berlatih, saya percaya anda akan mendapatkan pengakuan dari Hiashi-sama. Anda tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan pengakuannya, kan?"

"T-Terima kasih, Kō-san. Maaf, seharusnya aku bangga sebagai pewaris klan Hyūga."

"Anda masih muda, Hinata-sama. Sifat lemah lembut yang anda miliki didapatkan dari ibu anda. Hiashi-sama adalah orang yang tegas, tapi dulu dia mencintai ibu anda."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggulah sebentar di sini. Saya akan membuatkan teh untuk anda." Ucap Kō.

Hinata menangguk pelan lagi kepadanya. Ketika Kō sudah pergi, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi tanpa emosi. Dia berbalik dan menatap ke arah ke area yang gelap.

"Kau membuatku terkesan lagi, Futago. Kau selalu bisa menyusup ke suatu tempat tanpa ketahuan." Ucap Hinata.

Seseorang keluar balik bayangan. Topengnya memiliki dua warna berbeda. Sebelah kiri berwarna biru dan sebelah kanan berwarna merah. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, kucing itu selalu mengikutimu." Hinata menunjuk kucing hitam yang menangkap perhatiannya tadi.

"Ah. Kuroko-chan, dasar kucing nakal." Futago mendesah seperti seorang wanita. "Seseorang memberikannya kepadaku minggu lalu. Dia selalu mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya tinggal selama aku melakukan misi."

"Mengapa kau mengendap-endap di kediamanku?"

"Aku di sini untuk menyampaikan pesan. Kau mendapatkan misi baru."

* * *

Naruto menemukan jinchūriki Nanabi, seorang gadis bernama Fū. Dia sudah tahu namanya melalui mata-mata yang ditempatkannya di desa asal gadis itu.

Fū berasal dari Takigakure. Dia berusia 12 tahun, berkulit tan, memiliki rambut hijau mint pendek dengan jepitan orange di sisi kanan, dan mata yang juga berwarna orange. Ada sebuah benda silinder besar tergantung di punggungnya dan pelindung dahinya terikat di lengan kanannya.

'_Dia sendirian? Apakah mereka akan membiarkan seorang jinchūriki berkeliaran di desa lain pada malam hari? Bahkan rekan-rekan setimnya tidak bersamanya.'_

'_**Ini adalah kesempatanmu. Kau bilang kau ingin mengenalnya.'**_

'_Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Aku bukan mencari seorang kekasih, tapi seorang teman.'_

'_**Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarku, bodoh!'**_

Di saat Naruto dan Kurama sedang melakukan perang mulut, Fū menyadari Naruto memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak sedang memperhatikannya saat ini karena dia masih sibuk dengan pertengkarannya.

"Hei!" Panggilan Fū membuat Naruto sadar. "Umm, apakah aku mengenalmu?"

'_Lihat apa yang telah kaulakukan, Kurama. Sekarang, dia akan berpikir aku adalah stalker.'_ Ucap Naruto kepada Kurama. Dia tersenyum kepada Fū. "Aku terkejut kau sendirian. Kau di sini untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin juga, kan? Kurasa aneh jika genin sepertimu berkeliaran sendirian di desa lain pada malam hari."

Gadis tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin aku masih seorang genin, tapi jangan meremehkanku. Aku ini sangat kuat!"

Naruto menyeringai. "Heh, kau memiliki kepercayaan diri. Aku menyukai itu. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ninja dari Konohagakure."

"Aku adalah Fū dari Takigakure! Aku di sini bukan hanya untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin, aku ingin mendapatkan teman baru!"

"Teman baru?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin berteman dengan orang-orang yang akan menjadi lawanmu di Ujian Chūnin?"

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka adalah sekutu atau musuh, aku akan berteman dengan mereka semua!" Fū menjawabnya dengan ceria.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. _'Gadis aneh…'_ batinnya sebelum berkata lagi. "Kau tidak khawatir jika mereka memiliki motif saat menerima pertemananmu? Atau jika mereka hanya memanfaatkan pertemanan itu demi kepentingan mereka sendiri?"

Semangat Fū memudar. Dia memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan dan tersenyum miris.

"Itu sangat disayangkan. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Jika perasaan mereka tidak tulus, kurasa itu berarti aku sial. Tapi… tapi jika mereka benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku, aku akan merasa bahagia!" Dia menjadi cerita lagi dan berkata dengan percaya diri. "Tidak peduli jika mereka adalah musuhku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berteman dengan mereka!"

Naruto menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau beruntung. Kau telah mendapatkan seorang teman… aku."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Fū. Tampaknya gadis itu terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi dia segera mengulurkan tangannya juga dan bersalaman dengan teman barunya.

"Ayo kita berkenalan lagi. Aku adalah Fū!"

"Hehe. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Satu minggu. Itulah waktu yang telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Naruto dengan Danzō. Dalam satu minggu itu, tidak banyak yang terjadi.

Sehari setelah pertemuan itu, Kakashi memberitahu Tim 7 bahwa mereka telah direkomendasi olehnya untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin. Ini membuat Sasuke menjadi bersemangat namun Sakura menjadi gugup. Setelah berlatih selama satu minggu ini, Sakura akhirnya kehilangan kegugupannya dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut.

Selain berlatih bersama kedua rekan setimnya, Naruto juga mengawasi Fū dan beberapa orang lainnya. Yang membuatnya curiga adalah tim dari Otogakure. Tiga anggota tim itu adalah Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku, dan Tsuchi Kin. Selain mereka, dia juga mengawasi Gaara.

Kemudian kemarin, Kakashi memberikan formulir Ujian Chūnin kepada timnya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura harus datang ke akademi hari ini dengan membawa formulir masing-masing. Hari ini ujian akan dimulai.

Tim 7 memasuki akademi dan mereka melakukan pendaftarannya. Setelah selesai mendaftar, Tim 7 berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencari ruangan di mana ujian akan dimulai. Mereka mencapai lantai dua dan menemukan beberapa genin yang berkumpul di depan sebuah ruangan.

Ada dua genin yang menghalangi mereka dari masuk ke dalam. Naruto membaca nomor ruangannya yang beruliskan '301'.

'_Ini adalah lantai kedua. Bukankah ruangan 301 seharusnya ada di lantai ketiga?'_

'_**Jangan tertipu, itu adalah genjutsu.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Ah, aku mengerti. Seseorang sengaja membuat orang-orang berpikir ini adalah lantai tiga. Dan dua genin ini, wajah mereka mirip dengan Kamizuki Izumo dan Hagane Kotetsu. Mereka berdua adalah chūnin.'_

Dua genin itu adalah chūnin Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang menyamar. Seperti yang Naruto pikirkan, mereka berdua saat ini mencoba mematahkan semangat para genin dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka sendiri sudah gagal ujian berkali-kali dan risiko menjadi chūnin.

'_Cerdik. Menipu genin yang lain agar tidak mengikuti ujian.'_ Batin Naruto.

Sasuke akan berkata sesuatu kepada mereka berdua namun Naruto menahannya kemudian berbisik dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan Sakura.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan tapi biarkan saja. Ini mereka lakukan untuk mengurangi jumlah pesaing dalam ujian ini. Itu akan menjadi keuntungan bagi kita. Kau tidak mau melawan orang-orang lemah, kan?"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke lantai ketiga.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lantai ketiga, Naruto merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Naruto melirik ke lantai tiga dan menemukan seorang anak berusia 14 tahun. Anak itu berpakaian full body suit berwarna hijau. Rambutnya hitam berbentuk seperti mangkuk yang terbalik. Matanya bulat lebar dan alisnya yang tebal. Pelindung dahinya memiliki simbol Konoha dan diikat seperti ikat pinggang di pinggangnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil anak itu dan Tim 7 berhenti untuk melihatnya. Anak itu melompat turun dan menatap Sasuke. "Bertarunglah melawanku di sini sekarang juga!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak tertarik melawanmu."

"Kumohon bertarunglah melawanku! Aku ingin melihat kemampuan dari genin terkuat di angkatan tahun ini." Dia memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Rock Lee, genin terkuat dari angkatan sebelumnya!"

Naruto memandang Lee. _'Rock Lee. Anggota Tim 9 di bawah bimbingan Maito Gai. Dia tidak berbakat dalam ninjutsu dan genjutsu. Tapi kemampuan taijutsunya yang sangat hebat sehingga dia dibiarkan lulus dari akademi.'_

'_**Kau telah membuat keputusan yang bagus. Mengumpulkan informasi mengenai semua genin yang akan mengikuti ujian ini.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Ya. Ada banyak orang yang menarik perhatianku, termasuk Rock Lee.'_

Sasuke menyeringai dan berencana untuk melawannya. Naruto sekali lagi harus menghentikan Sasuke dari melakukan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, jika kau bertarung melawannya, kau akan membocorkan kemampuanmu." Kemudian Naruto menatap Lee. "Simpan saja kemampuan kalian untuk ujian nanti. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang mengetahui kekuatan dan kelemahan kita."

Sasuke dan Lee menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka dan perlahan mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi."

Tim 7 melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju lantai tiga. Mereka bertiga akhirnya menemukan ruangan 301.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka langsung merasakan killing intent yang besar dari semua genin. Tapi Tim 7 hanya santai merasakan semua itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi sesuatu seperti ini, itulah pengalaman mereka dari pertarungan melawan Zabuza.

Naruto menyeringai tipis sebelum mengeluarkan killing intent miliknya sendiri dan membalas mereka. Beberapa genin yang merasakan killing intent-nya menjadi gugup sementara beberapa lainnya bersikap biasa dan ada juga yang terlihat tertarik pada Naruto.

'_Dia kelihatannya bersemangat.'_ Batin Sasuke yang ikut menyeringai.

'_Mereka berdua…'_ Sakura menghela napasnya.

Naruto melihat sekitar dan menemukan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Semua genin dari angkatannya, tiga Suna Bersaudara, trio Oto, dan Tim Fū. Mereka adalah genin yang Naruto pikir berkesempatan besar di ujian ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang datang dan memeluk Sasuke. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun! Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Sakura terlihat kesal melihat gadis itu memeluk Sasuke, namun dia menahan diri karena dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya. Setelah belajar banyak dari Naruto, Sakura tahu bahwa kelakuannya saat di akademi hanya membuatnya terlihat buruk.

"Ino, apa kau tidak bisa lihat Sasuke-kun sedang kesal?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang.

Gadis berambut pirang itu bernama Yamanaka Ino. Usia 12 tahun, berambut pirang cerah panjang yang diikat ponytail dan bermata biru. Pelindung dahinya diikat di pinggang.

'_Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berisik dan tukang gosip. Salah satu pengikut fanatik yang memuja tuan 'Aku adalah orang yang dingin karena semua Uchiha seharusnya dingin'. Ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi, adalah anggota dari Divisi Intelejen. Klan Yamanaka terkenal dengan kemampuan merasuki tubuh seseorang.'_

Ino melepaskan Sasuke dari pelukannya. "Oh, aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, dahi lebar."

'_**Kau dengar itu? Dahi lebar! Rekan setimmu memang memiliki dahi yang lebar!'**_ Komentar Kurama.

'_Dan kau memiliki telinga kelinci.'_ Balas Naruto. Dia mengabaikan geraman rubah raksasa itu.

"Ternyata kalian juga ikut ujian merepotkan ini." Ucap seseorang yang mendekati mereka.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Shikamaru mendekati mereka. Chōji berada di sampingnya, sedang sibuk memakan cemilan.

'_Nara Shikamaru. Putra dari komandan jōnin Konoha, Nara Shikaku. Seorang pemalas yang tidak memiliki motivasi. Namun dia sangat pintar. Dalam permainan yang membutuhkan kepintaran, dia bisa mengalahkanku. Dia juga adalah pembuat rencana yang baik. Jika saja dia bukan pemalas, dia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang ideal. Klan Nara terkenal dengan kemampuan mengendalikan tubuh orang lain melalui bayangan mereka.'_

'_**Dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling berbahaya di ujian ini, huh?'**_

'_Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkannya. Seorang pemalas sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi chūnin.'_

Naruto mengganti pandangannya kepada Chōji.

'_Akimichi Chōji. Putra dari kepala klan kelimabelas, Akimichi Chōza. Klan Akimichi terkenal dengan kemampuan mengendalikan kalori di dalam tubuh sehingga mereka dapat memperbesar anggota tubuh mereka. Chōji tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang memanggilnya gendut dan siapapun yang berani memakan cemilan terakhirnya.'_

Kurama sweatdrop. _**'Mengapa kau menyebutkan informasi yang tidak berguna seperti itu?'**_

'_Orang-orang gendut akan sangat menakutkan jika makanan mereka direbut dari mereka. Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi… tiga klan ini memiliki hubungan yang erat satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki tradisi membentuk kelompok bernama Ino-Shika-Chō. Ino-Shika-Chō generasi sekarang adalah mereka bertiga, yang secara kebetulan berada dalam satu tim, Tim 10, di bawah bimbingan Sarutobi Asuma.'_

"Yahoo! Semua rookie tahun ini hadir dalam ujian ini!" seru orang lain.

Orang itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Anjing kecilnya, Akamaru, menempel di atas kepalanya.

Di samping Kiba, ada dua anak lainnya. Yang satu adalah seorang anak laki-laki bernama Aburame Shino dan yang lainnya seorang anak perempuan bernama Hyūga Hinata.

Shino memiliki rambut coklat gelap yang tebal, memakai kacamata bulat hitam, dan kerah jaketnya menutup mulutnya. Caranya berpakaian memberinya kesan misterius. Hinata kelihatan seperti seorang gadis yang pemalu. Pelindung dahinya tergantung di leher.

'_Inuzuka Kiba. Orang bodoh yang suka pamer. Dia berasal dari klan Inuzuka, klan yang menjadikan ninken sebagai partner mereka. Partnernya adalah seekor anak anjing bernama Akamaru.'_

'_**Oh, seekor anjing. Aku benci anjing.'**_Ucap Kurama.

'_Aku yakin semua rubah membenci anjing.'_

Naruto memandang Shino.

'_Aburame Shino. Dia berasal dari klan Aburame, klan yang bertarung menggunakan serangga. Beberapa anggota klan mereka memiliki tipe serangga yang khusus. Tipe serangga yang khusus digunakan Shino adalah Kikaichū, sejenis serangga pemakan chakra.'_

'_**Ugh, kudengar dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai sarang untuk serangga-serangga itu.'**_Ucap Kurama.

'_Seingatku Nanabi memiliki rupa seperti serangga. Apakah itu artinya kau jijk terhadap Nanabi?'_

'_**Itu berbeda! Aku bisa menoleransi Nanabi karena dia adalah salah satu bijū. Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan serangga-serangga itu, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang jika ada seorang manusia yang memiliki banyak sekali serangga di tubuhnya.'**_

'_Umm. Baiklah, aku juga setuju denganmu. Shino memang aneh.'_ Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sebelas alisnya terangkat ketika dia melihat tingkah gadis itu yang malu-malu. _'Serius? Dia masih berpura-pura…'_

"Kalian juga ikut? Ini bertambah merepotkan." Shikamaru mendesah ketika dia melihat Tim 8.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia menemukan Fū sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ketika gadis itu berhenti di hadapan Naruto, dia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Yo, Fū." Naruto menyapa balik dengan senyuman.

Para pemula Konoha yang ada di dekat mereka terkejut, terutama rekan-rekan setim Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Naruto dan seseorang dari desa lain akan saling mengenal, bahkan saling menyapa seperti teman dekat.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Fū sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia tidak hanya berbicara kepada para pemula Konoha. Dia berseru kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan sehingga mereka semua dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku adalah Fū dari Takigakure! Salam kenal, semuanya! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika dia merasakan hawa membunuh dari semua orang. Hawa membunuh itu diarahkan kepada Fū, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. DIa tetap ceria dan mengabaikan tatapan mereka.

'_**Aku tidak tahu apakah gadis ini bodoh atau dia memang bisa menahan hawa membunuh dari orang-orang itu.'**_Komentar Kurama.

'_Tidak. Dia… hanya tidak peduli saja.'_ Balas Naruto. Dia bisa melihat ninja-ninja dari Taki memelototi Fū. Dua orang yang dia ketahui adalah rekan-rekan setim gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Apa-apaan gadis ini?" Ino menyuarakan pemikiran orang-orang sambil memandang Fū dengan aneh. "Dia datang begitu saja dan berseru akan berteman dengan kita semua. Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa kita semua adalah musuh?"

"Aku bertemu dengan orang yang merepotkan lagi." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Aku suka dengan semangat orang ini." Ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai. Tiba-tiba dia berseru dengan keras. "Dengar, kalian semua! Kuharap kalian bersiap-bersiap, karena tim kami akan mengalahkan kalian semua!"

Naruto hanya memberinya tatapan datar. "Oh, Kiba. Jangan menggonggong terlalu keras, atau mereka akan merantaimu di luar."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin aku menghajarmu?!" Kiba menggertakkan giginya dan berniat untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Oi, kalian! Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat keributan di sini." Seorang pemuda menegur mereka.

Pemuda itu berusia 19 tahun, memiliki mata hitam, rambut abu-abu yang diikat ponytail, dan memakai kacamata. Pelindung dahinya memiliki simbol Konoha.

"Kalian pasti Rookie Sembilan, genin yang baru lulus dari akademi tahun ini, kan? Aku tidak akan berisik jika menjadi kalian."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku adalah Kabuto. Dan sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat keributan, kalian tidak tahu seperti apa sulitnya ujian ini. Aku sendiri sudah gagal mengikuti ujian ini berkali-kali, dan ini adalah yang ketujuh kalinya aku ikut." Ucapan Kabuto membuat Rookie Sembilan terkejut.

'_Yakushi Kabuto.'_ Naruto memandang Kabuto dengan curiga._ 'Mata-mata yang pernah bekerja untuk Danzō. Dia menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dikirim dalam misi penyamaran di Iwa.'_

"Ketujuh kalinya? Wow, kau pasti sangat payah." Ejek Kiba.

"Bukan karena aku payah, tapi karena ujian ini lebih sulit dari yang kalian bayangkan." Kabuto terkekeh secara misterius. "Kalian tahu, bagaimana jika aku memberi beberapa informasi untuk sedikit membantu kalian?"

Kabuto mengeluarkan beberapa kartu. Kemudian dia berlutut dan menaruh kumpulan kartu itu di lantai sebelum mengalirkan chakra pada kartu paling atas. Sebuah kepulan asap kecil muncul dan Kabuto membalikkan kartu paling atas itu. Rookie Sembilan mendekat dan melihat kartu itu memiliki gambar peta dunia.

"Ini adalah Kartu Info Ninja. Kartu yang jika dialiri chakra, maka akan menunjukkan informasi yang diketahui oleh pemiliknya. Semua informasi yang kumiliki bisa dimasukkan ke kartu ini mulai dari informasi tentang Lima Negara Besar sampai informasi masing-masing ninja."

Kabuto mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari beberapa rookie. Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Peta ini menunjukkan informasi tentang jumlah genin yang mengikuti ujian ini. Menurut informasiku, jumlah genin yang ikut 87 dari Konoha, 30 dari Suna, 21 dari Ame, 6 dari Kusa, 9 dari Taki, 3 dari Oto. Total semua genin yang ikut dalam ujian ini adalah 156 orang atau bisa dibilang 52 tim."

"Sepertinya ujian ini memang akan sangat sulit. Ada banyak sekali genin yang ikut." Komentar Sakura seraya melirik semua genin yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau bilang kartumu memiliki informasi tentang masing-masing ninja." Ucap Sasuke.

Kabuto tersenyum. "Ya. Yang kuperlukan adalah sebuah nama, atau bisa juga julukan maka aku bisa memberikan kalian informasi tentang orang tersebut. Aku juga memiliki informasi tentang genin yang ikut pertama kali tahun ini seperti kalian, tapi informasinya belum lengkap."

"Berikan aku informasi tentang Rock Lee dari Konoha dan Gaara dari Suna." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mengetahui nama mereka ya? Kalau begitu ini akan mudah."

Kabuto mengambil dua kartu dan mengalirkan chakra-nya pada kartu-kartu itu. Muncul informasi pada kedua kartu itu.

"Mari kita lihat. Rock Lee, genin dari Konoha, dia sudah menyelesaikan 20 misi D-rank dan 11 misi C-rank. Rekannya adalah Hyūga Neji dan Tenten, pembimbing mereka adalah Maito Gai. Tidak memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam ninjutsu dan genjutsu, namun kemampuan taijutsu-nya merupakan salah satu yang terbaik. Dia lulusan tahun lalu namun ini pertama kali timnya mengikuti Ujian Chūnin."

Naruto terkesan dengan informasi yang dimiliki Kabuto. _'Tidak heran mengapa Danzō dan Orochimaru merekrutnya. Dia adalah mata-mata yang berbakat.'_

"Yang berikutnya. Gaara dari Gurun Pasir, dia tidak melakukan misi D-rank, namun sudah menyelesaikan 8 misi C-rank dan 1 misi B-rank. Rekannya adalah Temari dan Kankurō, mereka bertiga adalah anak-anak Kazekage Keempat dan dibimbing oleh Baki. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Gaara tidak pernah terluka sedikitpun dalam semua misinya."

Beberapa orang yang mendengar penjelasan Kabuto melihat Gaara. Ekspresi dingin yang ditunjukkan anak itu membuat mereka segera memalingkan wajah. Fū juga menatap Gaara, dan tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi…" Fū bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan Gaara. "Aku ingin sekali mendekatinya. Rasanya menyakitkan… rasa kesepian itu."

'_Sudah kuduga.'_ Naruto berkata dalam hatinya. _'Semua jinchūriki pasti memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan.'_

Setelah membeberkan informasi mengenai dua genin, Kabuto meremehkan trio ninja Oto. Dan kemudian dua anggota tim Oto yang Naruto ketahui bernama Kinuta Dosu dan Abumi Zaku menyerang Kabuto.

Kabuto berhasil menghindar namun kacamatanya rusak karena serangan berupa gelombang suara yang keluar dari gauntlet di tangan kanan Dosu. Dia tertegun dan memuntahkan darah. Naruto bisa melihat kemampuan gauntlet milik Dosu itu cukup berbahaya.

Naruto mengingat informasi yang dia dapatkan tentang Dosu. _'Jika aku tidak salah, nama senjata itu adalah __Kyōmei Speaker.__ Sebuah gauntlet besi yang berkemampuan menyerap dan memperkeras gelombang suara. Gelombang suara yang diserap bisa dimanipulasi dan membuat serangan yang dapat merusak indera pendengaran.'_

Naruto bisa mendengar Kurama tertawa. _**'Hahaha! Kyōmei Speaker? Apakah namanya tidak terlalu berlebihan?'**_

'_Lebih seperti narsis.'_ Balas Naruto.

*Poof*

Kepulan asap besar muncul. Saat kepulan asap itu memudar, terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian seperti pengawas dan mereka dipimpin oleh seorang pria tinggi.

Pria tersebut berusia 27 tahun, memiliki mata hitam yang tajam, memakai sebuah bandana yang menutup kepalanya dengan plat simbol Konoha, dan wajahnya memiliki dua luka yang goresan.

"Diam kalian semua orang-orang tidak berguna!" seru pria itu dengan killing intent yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Semua genin mematuhinya dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. "Aku adalah Morino Ibiki, pengawas dari ujian pertama."

'_Ujian pertama akan sulit. Ibiki dikenal sebagai ahli interogasi paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan konsekuensi macam apa yang akan diberikannya.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kita akan memulai ujian pertama ini. Dan sebaiknya kalian tidak berisik, atau kalian akan kusiksa habis-habisan." Killing intent Ibiki yang semakin membesar.

'_Ya, ujian pertama ini akan menjadi sangat sulit.'_

Ibiki kemudian mengatur tempat duduk mereka. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata sementara Sasuke dan Sakura duduk terpisah jauh darinya. Naruto melirik ke sampingnya, dia bisa melihat sekilas tatapan malu dari gadis itu.

"…Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawabnya, namun dia memberi Naruto tatapan sekilas sebelum menatap kembali ke depan.

'_**Kau merasakannya? Kebencian yang sangat besar.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Dia hanya melirik Hinata sampai teriakan Ibiki menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan aku!"

Semua orang melihat Ibiki dan mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya. Ujian pertama ini adalah ujian menulis. Aturan pertama, masing-masing dari kalian akan diberi 10 poin sebagai nilai awal. Kemudian kalian akan diberi sepuluh soal, jika kalian salah menjawab satu soal maka kalian akan kehilangan 1 poin. Aturan kedua, ini adalah ujian tim, jadi nilai dari tiga anggota tim kalian akan digabungkan dan totalnya akan menjadi penentu kalian lulus atau tidak."

Penjelasannya membuat banyak genin terkejut. Mereka mengerti dengan kedua aturan itu. Tapi yang tidak mereka mengerti adalah untuk apa ada nilai awal 10 poin. Ibiki menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aturan ketiga, jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang ketahuan menyontek oleh pengawas-pengawas yang ada bersamaku, nilai kalian akan dikurangi 2 poin. Jadi jika kalian memang seorang ninja, jangan menyontek dengan cara yang memalukan."

'_Jadi kita tidak boleh menyontek.'_ Pikir Naruto sebelum menyeringai tipis. _'Atau lebih tepatnya kita tidak boleh 'ketahuan' menyontek. Aku sudah mengerti.'_

"Aturan terakhir. Jika salah satu anggota tim kehilangan semua nilai awal maka kedua rekan tim lainnya akan gagal, dengan kata lain kegagalan satu orang akan menjadi kegagalan seluruh anggota tim."

Banyak dari para genin yang menjadi panik. Mendengar aturan seperti itu, tentu saja sangat membahayakan bagi seluruh anggota tim.

"Baiklah. Waktu ujian adalah satu jam. Pertanyaan kesepuluh akan ditanyakan pada 15 menit terakhir."

'_Mari kita lihat bagaimana kau memainkan ini, Ibiki.'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Ujian pertama…"

Ibiki memberi aba-aba dan suasana pun menjadi tegang. Ini adalah tahap pertama Ujian Chūnin, dan banyak dari mereka yang sudah tidak yakin dapat melanjutkannya.

"Mulai!"

Ujian Chūnin secara resmi telah dimulai. Naruto melihat lembar soal yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia membaca sembilan pertanyaan yang ada di dalamnya.

'_Memecahkan sandi, menghitung jarak melempar shuriken... pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini terlalu sulit untuk dijawab oleh seorang genin._ _Hanya genin yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata seperti Sakura dan Shikamaru yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. Bahkan aku ragu Sasuke bisa menjawab semuanya.'_ Batin Naruto.

'_**Kau bisa menjawabnya, kan?'**_

'_Tentu saja. Bagiku, ini hanya pertanyaan anak-anak.'_

15 menit telah berlalu sejak dimulainya tes ini. Naruto telah menjawab semua soal. Dia melirik ke arah Ibiki. Pria itu serius mengawasi mereka.

'_Ada alasannya mengapa dia memberikan kita nilai awal. Nilai awal diberikan karena jika kita salah menjawab, maka dikurangi 1 poin. Walaupun jawaban kita benar, tidak akan menambah poin yang kita miliki. Ini adalah ujian tim. Jumlah nilai dari tiga anggota tim akan menjadi penentu kelulusan.'_

Kemudian Naruto melirik para pengawas yang duduk di dekat jendela ruangan.

'_Para pengawas ditambah Ibiki akan melihat jika kita akan melakukan kecurangan atau tidak. Jika kita melakukan kecurangan, maka nilai akan dikurangi 2 poin.'_

'_**Tapi bagaimana jika kita tidak ketahuan?'**_ Tanya Kurama dengan seringaian lebar.

'_Kita tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian. Dia bilang jika kita memang seorang ninja, maka kita tidak boleh menyontek dengan cara memalukan. Itu artinya kita diperbolehkan untuk menyontek, namun jangan sampai ketahuan karena itu akan sangat memalukan. Jika ketahuan menyontek, dikurangi 2 poin. Nilai awal adalah 10 poin, berarti kita gagal jika ketahuan menyontek lima kali. Kita diberikan kesempatan untuk menyontek, tapi jangan sampai gagal. Tujuan tes ini bukan untuk mengukur kepintaran seseorang, melainkan kemampuan mereka dalam mengumpulkan informasi.'_

Tampaknya ada beberapa orang yang telah menyadari inti dari tes ini. Mereka mulai melakukan beberapa sontekan dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

'_Ya, seperti yang Kakashi-sensei katakan dulu. Ninja itu bisa melihat ke yang lebih dalam dari yang terdalam.'_

*Syut, tap*

Sebuah kunai melesat dan melewati Naruto. Kunai tersebut menancap di kertas soal milik seorang genin yang duduk di belakang Naruto. Genin itu terkejut dan kemudian marah.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Salah satu pengawas, Hagane Kotetsu, menyeringai. "Kau sudah ketahuan lima kali menyontek. Kau dan dua rekanmu sekarang sudah gagal."

Genin itu dan timnya akhirnya keluar ruangan dengan pasrah.

30 menit telah berlalu sejak dimulainya tes ini, satu per satu genin keluar dari ruangan ujian. Beberapa genin berhasil menyontek dengan cara mereka sendiri dan tidak ketahuan.

Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan untuk melihat gerakan menulis orang lain, Shino menggunakan serangga untuk mengintai, Ino menggunakan jutsu klan Yamanaka untuk merasuki tubuh orang lain, kemudian dia akan merasuki Chōji untuk menyalin jawaban ke kertas Chōji.

Akamaru di atas kepala Kiba terus memperhatikan sekitar dan memberitahu Kiba jawabannya dalam bahasa anjing, Gaara menggunakan bola mata yang tercipta dari pasir untuk mengintai. Naruto bisa melihat semua genin yang beraksi dengan cara mereka sendiri.

'_Pengawas-pengawas itu mungkin telah menyadari mereka sedang menyontek, namun mereka membiarkannya karena ini adalah metode mengumpulkan informasi dengan baik.'_ Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan para pengawas.

'_**Atau mungkin saja memang para pengawas ini terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.**_' Ucap Kurama.

'_Aku tidak tahu tentang pengawas-pengawas itu. Tapi Ibiki jelas menyadarinya.'_ Naruto memperhatikan Ibiki. Pria itu sedang tersenyum sambil mengawasi semua peserta ujian.

Naruto melirik ke sebelahnya dan melihat Hinata yang terlihat santai-santai saja. Sepertinya gadis berambut biru tua itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

'_Tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya. Dia memiliki Byakugan yang dapat melihat 360 derajat dan menembus apapun. Lagipula dia sangat berpengalaman sepertiku, dia tidak perlu menyontek untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ini.'_

Hinata tampaknya menyadari Naruto meliriknya. Gadis itu balas melirik Naruto.

"Apa ada yang kauperlukan, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Hinata tanpa emosi.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Kau tidak pernah mengajakku berbicara lagi."

Setelah itu, mereka diam lagi. 45 menit berlalu sejak dimulainya tes ini dan ekarang adalah waktunya untuk pertanyaan kesepuluh.

"Baiklah, lepaskan alat tulis kalian! Sekarang waktunya untuk pertanyaan kesepuluh!" perintah Ibiki dan semua genin langsung melepaskan alat tulis mereka.

Banyak dari mereka yang yakin mereka bisa lulus karena hasil sontekan mereka. Tapi masih ada yang terlihat gugup dengan pertanyaan kesepuluh, entah mengapa rasanya seperti sesuatu yang buruk. Ditambah lagi dengan killing intent yang baru dikeluarkan oleh Ibiki.

"Tapi sebelum itu. Ada beberapa aturan tambahan yang ingin kutambahkan. Peraturan yang akan membuat kalian putus asa."

Killing intent dari Ibiki membesar dan dia kemudian memberi tatapan tajam pada semua genin.

"Aturan tambahan pertama. Kau harus memutuskan apakah kau akan mengambil pertanyaan ini atau tidak."

Banyak orang terkejut. Temari bertanya dengan lantang. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kami tidak mengambil petanyaan ini?!"

"Aturan tambahan kedua. Jika kalian memilih untuk tidak mengambil pertanyaan kesepuluh, nilai awal kalian akan langsung menjadi 0 poin. Dengan kata lain, kau dan timmu akan langsung gagal dan kalian boleh mengikuti ujian ini lain kali lagi."

Kepanikan muncul di mana-mana. Itu artinya usaha mereka dalam tes ini sia-sia saja jika mereka tidak mengambil pertanyaan kesepuluh itu.

Salah satu genin protes kepadanya. "Kalau begitu mengapa kami diperbolehkan tidak mengambil jika pada akhirnya kami gagal?! Kalau seperti itu, sudah pasti kami akan memilih untuk mengambilnya!"

Ibiki menyeringai kepada mereka semua. Naruto merasa tidak enak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang ini.

"Aturan tambahan terakhir. Jika kalian memilih untuk mengambil pertanyaan kesepuluh, kalian harus menjawabnya dengan benar. Tapi jika jawaban kalian salah… kalian tidak boleh mengikuti Ujian Chūnin lagi… **selamanya!**"

Ketakutan melanda para genin. Mereka yang awalnya gugup, kemudian menjadi panik, dan sekarang menjadi takut.

Kiba adalah satu orang yang protes kepada Ibiki. Dia menggeram kepadanya. "Itu omong kosong! Ada beberapa genin di sini yang pernah mengikuti ujian ini berkali-kali!"

Ibiki terkekeh. "Sepertinya nasib kalian sial, karena tahun ini aku yang menjadi pengawasnya. Di sini, akulah peraturannya dan kalian semua akan menurutiku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang menyeramkan. "Tapi aku masih memberi kalian jalan keluar. Jika kalian merasa tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kesepuluh, kalian boleh memilih untuk tidak mengambilnya dan bisa mengikuti ujian ini lain kali."

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Semuanya diam dan memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibiki. Sementara itu Naruto berpikir dengan tenang.

'_Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk genin seperti mereka. Dia memang pantas menjadi ketua dari Satuan Penyiksaan dan Interogasi Konoha. Bukan hanya penyiksaan secara fisik, tapi dia juga bisa melakukan penyiksaan mental. Dia merusak mental para genin yang ada di sini, para genin yang belum berpengalaman dalam hal penyiksaan.'_

Beberapa genin mulai mengangkat tangan mereka dan memutuskan untuk mundur bersama tim mereka. Perlahan-lahan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, sudah banyak genin yang menyerah dan keluar dari ruangan ujian.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke hanya duduk dengan tenang. Walaupun ada keraguan di hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan tenang. Dia juga sudah mengerti ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan mental.

Sakura juga merasa tidak yakin untuk mengambil ujian ini. Tapi dia tetap memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan mengambil pertanyaan kesepuluh.

Walau masih banyak yang merasa ragu, ada beberapa yang tampaknya tenang dan percaya diri. Di antaranya adalah Gaara, Shino, Dosu, Kabuto, dan anggota Tim Gai. Naruto dan Hinata adalah yang paling tenang karena mereka mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ibiki.

Naruto melirik ke sebelahnya dan sweatdrop. Hinata tampaknya tidak peduli sama sekali dengan situasi di sekitarnya dan malah mencoret-coret kertasnya.

"Kau tahu mereka tidak akan menerima kertasmu jika kau melakukan itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Mengapa kau peduli?" balas Hinata dengan suara dingin. "Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya waktu ujian berakhir. 60 menit telah berlalu sejak ujian ini dimulai. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari waktunya telah selesai karena mereka masih fokus dengan pertanyaan kesepuluh yang belum ditanyakan.

Ibiki melihat ke arah para pengawas lainnya dan mereka semua mengangguk. Si ahli interogasi itu tersenyum sebelum berkata kepada para genin.

"Untuk kalian semua yang masih tersisa di sini… selamat karena kalian lulus dari ujian pertama ini!"

Hening. Semua orang memproses apa yang dikatakannya. Sebelum terjadi kegaduhan.

"Haahh!"

"Apa?!"

Ibiki mengulang pernyataannya. "Kalian semua yang tersisa di sini kunyatakan lulus dari ujian pertama!"

"K-Kenapa lulus?" tanya salah satu genin. "Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan kesepuluh?!"

"Pertanyaan kesepuluh sudah kutanyakan. Dua pilihan yang tadi kuberikan kepada kalian… 'mengambilnya' atau 'menyerah' adalah pertanyaan kesepuluhnya." Ucap Ibiki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan pertama sampai kesembilan?! Bagaimana bisa kami lulus jika sembilan pertanyaan itu belum dinilai?!" tanya genin lainnya.

"Oh, itu ya? Sembilan pertanyaan pertama itu tidak perlu dinilai, karena tujuannya sudah tercapai. Sembilan pertanyaan itu diberikan untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Dengan kata lain, inti dari ujian ini adalah menyontek. Karena pertanyaannya terlalu sulit, maka aku menempatkan dua orang chūnin berpengalaman di antara kalian yang mengetahui semua jawabannya."

Naruto melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan chūnin yang dikatakan Ibiki. Mereka duduk di antara para genin dan sedang tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Jika kalian adalah seorang ninja, maka jangan menyontek dengan cara yang memalukan. Karena jika kalian menyontek dengan cara seperti itu dan ketahuan, kalian akan langsung gagal."

Ibiki kemudian melepaskan bandana yang menutup kepalanya. Yang saat ini orang-orang lihat adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan yang sulit dilupakan. Kepala Ibiki yang tidak berambut itu, memiliki bekas luka bakar. Luka bakar itu disertai dengan beberapa lubang dan goresan lebar.

"Karena… terkadang, informasi itu lebih penting dari nyawa… dan dalam misi dan pertempuran, orang-orang akan membahayakan nyawa mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Informasi penting yang kalian miliki… bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat untuk teman dan desa kalian."

Ibiki mengakhiri penjelasannya dan menutup kepalanya lagi dengan bandana.

"Jika itu adalah tujuan dari sembilan pertanyaan pertama, lalu apa tujuan dari pertanyaan kesepuluh?" tanya Temari.

Ibiki kembali tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan itu adalah penentu kalian boleh lulus atau tidak. Tujuan dari pertanyaan kesepuluh ini adalah menguji kesetiaan kalian. Jika kau ingin menajdi chūnin, kau harus setia pada desamu. Jika suatu saat nanti kau ditangkap oleh musuh. Lalu musuh menginterogasimu dan berniat mendapatkan informasi yang kau miliki. Pada saat itu juga, kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama yaitu tidak memberikan informasi dan mengorbankan nyawamu…"

"Atau pilihan kedua yaitu kalian menyerah dan memberikan informasi kepada musuh. Seorang ninja yang mengambil keputusan pengecut seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi chūnin dan lebih baik mati saja! Itulah pendapatku"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar pendapat Ibiki. Dia juga setuju dengannya. Lagipula itu sesuatu yang selalu diajarkan padanya saat dia masih berada di Ne. Selalu setia dan mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa.

"Selamat telah lulus dari ujian ini dan semoga kalian beruntung di ujian berikutnya!" ucap Ibiki sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

Semua genin yang tersisa bersorak girang. Ya, mungkin hanya beberapa yang bersorak karena ada juga yang tetap tenang. Walaupun begitu, mereka juga cukup senang bisa menyelesaikan tes yang diberikan oleh Ibiki.

Tiba-tiba jendela pecah. Seseorang masuk dengan sebuah spanduk yang terpampang lebar sehingga menutup Ibiki yang ada di belakangnya. Spanduk itu bertuliskan 'Pengawas Kedua Ujian Chūnin yang Terseksi, Mitarashi Anko' dan di berdiri di depan spanduk itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Kalian semua, ini bukan waktunya untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian! Namaku adalah Mitarashi Anko dan aku adalah pengawas untuk ujian berikutnya! Sekarang kalian semua, ikut aku!"

Anko adalah seorang wanita berusia 24 tahun, memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan yang dikuncir pendek, dan mata coklat muda tanpa pupil.

'_Mitarashi Anko. Seorang tokubetsu jōnin yang sadis, ahli dalam bidang pelacakan, dan terkadang membantu interogasi. Dulunya dia adalah murid Orochimaru sebelum Orochimaru berkhianat.'_ Batin Naruto.

Anko melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan menyeringai. "Kerja bagus, Ibiki! Yang tersisa adalah 18 tim, walaupun masih lumayan banyak. Aku akan mengurangi setengahnya di ujian berikutnya! Baiklah. Semuanya, sekarang ikut aku! Jika kalian terlambat, aku akan menjadikan kalian makanan untuk ular-ularku!"

Dengan begitu, ujian yang pertama telah berakhir dan sekarang memasuki ujian yang kedua.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 5 selesai!**

**Chapter pertama dari arc Ujian Chūnin menunjukkan ujian pertama untuk para genin. Bukankah ini cepat? Chapter berikutnya akan masuk ke ujian kedua. Arc ini adalah yang terpanjang di Part I Naruto, dan cerita "Maelstrom Chronicles" akan memiliki 5-6 chapters yang menceritakan arc ini.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ada reviewer yang mengatakan bahwa ini cerita rewritten sama persis dengan versi originalnya. Saya bingung mengapa bisa dikatakan sama persis. Mungkin si reviewer tidak pernah membaca versi original secara keseluruhan atau mungkin sudah lupa.**

**Memang benar ada beberapa bagian yang saya ambil dari cerita original, tapi tidak sama persis. Contohnya pertarungan Naruto dan Jinpachi banyak yang diubah, terutama percakapan mereka. Pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Haku diperpendek. Penyerangan Waraji dan Zōri dipindahkan ke chapter sebelumnya.**

**Di cerita original, Zabuza dan Haku mati sama seperti canon. Di cerita rewritten, mereka tetap hidup.**

**Di cerita original, kemunculan Gatō dan bagaimana dia mati sama seperti canon. Di cerita rewritten, Gatō tidak dibunuh oleh Zabuza, dan ada interaksi antara penduduk Negara Ombak dengannya, tidak seperti di canon.**

**Di cerita original, Jinpachi tidak punya kekuatan misterius. Pertarungannya melawan Naruto lebih panjang. Dia juga mengenal siapa Naruto. Dia disangka mati saat mencoba meledakkan diri bersama seluruh jembatan. Kemudian dia ditemukan oleh Orochimaru.**

**Di cerita rewritten, Jinpachi memiliki kekuatan misterius dan hilang kendali saat menggunakannya. Pertarungannya melawan Naruto lebih pendek. Dia tidak mengenal siapa Naruto sampai Naruto mengungkapkan identitasnya. Dia tidak mencoba melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Ada bagian tambahan di mana Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza, dan Haku melawannya. Lalu, Jinpachi mati.**

**Saya juga menambahkan interaksi antara Zabuza dan Haku dengan Naruto sebelum mereka pergi dari Negara Ombak. Lalu, ada orang yang ternyata memanfaatkan Jinpachi, padahal di versi original tidak ada.**

**Di versi original, bagian di mana Tim 7 meninggalkan Negara Ombak seharusnya ada pada chapter yang sama di mana ujian chūnin dimulai. Di versi ini, bagian itu dipindahkan ke chapter yang sama di mana pertarungan di jembatan terjadi. Percakapan Tim 7 di makam Zabuza dan Haku dihapus karena kedua orang itu masih hidup. Percakapannya sama, tapi dipindahkan ke setting saat Tim 7 meninggalkan Negara Ombak.**

**Ada tambahan cerita tentang Naruto dan Naruko di akhir chapter juga.**

**Memang benar ada yang sama, tapi tidak sama persis. Cara si reviewer mengatakannya seolah-olah tidak ada yang saya ubah. Padahal ada perubahan besar seperti Zabuza dan Haku tetap hidup.**

**Selanjutnya, reviewer yang lain mengatakan ini terlalu monoton. Saya akui memang ada beberapa fic yang mirip. Tapi ini dikarenakan ide cerita ini sudah umum. Arc Negara Ombak memang ada di banyak fics karena arc ini asli dari canon. Jika ada fic yang menceritakan tentang Negara Ombak, tentu saja alurnya mirip (bukan sama, tapi mirip).**

**Sebenarnya saya sudah menambahkan ide-ide saya sendiri di cerita ini.**

**Jika di fic lain Zabuza dan Haku bergabung dengan Konoha, maka di fic ini mereka tetap menjadi ninja upahan.**

**Jika di fic lain tidak ada Jinpachi, maka di fic ini ada Jinpachi.**

**Jika di fic lain Naruto dianggap pahlawan hanya karena dia meyakinkan Inari (dan Inari meyakinkan semua penduduk), maka di fic ini Naruto dianggap pahlawan karena dia memang telah menolong semua orang dari awal bahkan sebelum dia berbicara dengan Inari (dia memberi makanan setiap kepada orang-orang).**

**Tapi terima kasih untuk review-nya. Saya akan berusaha untuk menambahkan ide saya sendiri, itulah mengapa ada FanFiction.**

**DAFTAR KARAKTER**

**Konohagakure**

_Tim 7_ – Uzumaki Naruto (Tokoh Utama), Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi (Pembimbing)

_Tim 8_ – Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru (Anjing), Aburame Shino

_Tim 9_ – Rock Lee

_Tim 10_ – Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino

_Klan Hyūga_ – Hyūga Hiashi, Hyūga Hanabi, Hyūga Kō

_Divisi Intelejen_ – Morino Ibiki (Pengawas)

_Ne_ – Shimura Danzō (Pemimpin), Shishi

_Lain-Lain_ – Yakushi Kabuto (?), Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi

**Sunagakure**

_Tim Baki_ – Gaara, Temari, Kankurō

**Takigakure**

_Tim Fū_ – Fū

**Otogakure**

_Tim Dosu_ – Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin

**Yang Lainnya**

_Bijū_ – Kurama/Kyūbi

_?_ – Futago

* * *

**Chapter Berikutnya: Hutan Kematian**

Jā matane!


	6. Hutan Kematian

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 3 – Ujian Ch****ū****nin**

**Chapter 6**

**Hutan Kematian**

* * *

'_Aku memiliki firasat buruk.'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

'_**Sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi setiap kali sesuatu yang besar seperti ini diadakan.'**_ Ucap Kurama.

'_Hmm…'_ Naruto melebarkan matanya. _'Oh, tidak! Perutku sakit. Apakah mungkin karena susu tadi pagi? Aku sudah memastikan untuk memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsanya.'_

'…_**Lupakan saja.'**_

Semua peserta ujian berdiri di depan sebuah hutan yang dikelilingi pagar yang sangat tinggi. Anko berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Selamat datang di lokasi ujian kedua, Lapangan Latihan 44. Atau yang sering juga disebut Hutan Kematian!"

Hutan Kematian atau Lapangan Latihan 44 adalah tempat terlarang yang hanya digunakan sebagai tempat tes untuk mengukur kemampuan seorang genin yang akan menjadi chūnin.

Luas hutan ini adalah 314 km2 dan dikelilingi pagar melingkar dengan gerbang yang berjumlah 44. Ada sebuah sungai yang memotong hutan ini dan sebuah menara sebagai pusat hutan. Ada berbagai macam hewan dan tumbuhan berbahaya yang berukuran raksasa.

"Kalian saat ini sedang melihat lapangan favoritku yang juga sering kujadikan rumah. Kalian akan segera mengetahui alasannya tempat ini disebut Hutan Kematian begitu kalian memasukinya."

Anko mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan menunjukkannya kepada para peserta ujian.

"Sebelum kita memulai ujian ini, aku ingin kalian menandatangani formulir ini. Kuprediksi akan ada yang mati di hutan ini dan jika kalian tidak tanda tangan, aku harus bertanggungjawab. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertanggungjawab jika desa kalian protes karena kematian kalian."

Kemudian Anko menunjuk sebuah stan yang berada di dekat pagar hutan.

"Setelah aku menjelaskan tentang ujian ini, kalian harus mendaftarkan diri di stan yang ada di belakangku itu."

Mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari beberapa genin, Anko memulai penjelasannya.

Di ujian kedua, semua peserta akan melakukan tes bertahan hidup. Kemudian ada dua gulungan yaitu Gulungan Langit dan Gulungan Bumi. Masing-masing tim akan mendapatkan salah satu dari keduanya. Ada 18 tim di ujian kedua, itu artinya 9 tim akan mendapatkan Gulungan Langit sementara sisanya akan mendapatkan Gulungan Bumi.

Kemudian, setiap tim akan masuk dari gerbang yang berbeda dari tim lain. Untuk lulus dari tes ini, mereka harus memiliki dua gulungan itu sekaligus. Yang berarti setiap tim akan bertarung dengan tim yang lain. Tim yang memiliki Gulungan Bumi harus merebut Gulungan Langit, begitupun juga sebaliknya.

Setelah memiliki kedua gulungan, mereka harus pergi ke Menara yang ada di pusat hutan.

"Jadi bukan hanya harus selamat dari bahaya hutan ini, tapi kami juga harus bertarung melawan tim lain dan menjaga gulungan milik kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, itu benar! Tapi ujian ini ada batas waktunya. Kalian hanya memiliki waktu 120 jam atau lima hari untuk menyelesaikan tes ini." Balas Anko.

Banyak orang syok saat mendengarnya. Anko hanya menyengir, seolah-olah dia tidak berdosa.

"Lima hari?!" seru Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan?!" tanya Chōji.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula hutan ini penuh dengan sumber daya alam. Kalian bisa mencari makanan sendiri. Tapi berhati-hati dengan tumbuhan yang beracun atau binatang buas yang mematikan. Atau jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan makanan… kalian bisa membunuh lawan dan kemudian memakan mereka."

Seringaian kecil terukir di wajah Anko ketika dia mengatakan itu, membuat beberapa genin merinding ketakutan.

"Selanjutnya akan kujelaskan apa yang bisa menyebabkan kalian gagal. Pertama, jika kalian tidak tiba tepat waktu. Kedua, jika kalian tidak bisa membawa kedua gulungan sekaligus. Ketiga, jika salah satu anggota tim menghilang atau mati. Terakhir, jika kalian membuka isi gulungan sebelum tiba di menara."

"Apa yang terjadi jika kami membukanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Jika kalian membuka salah satu gulungan, kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan. Jadi demi kebaikan kalian, sebaiknya jangan dibuka. Sekarang penjelasanku selesai, kalian harus menandatangani formulir ini kemudian tukar tiga formulir tim kalian dengan salah satu gulungan di stan. Nasihat terakhirku… jangan mati."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, semua genin pergi menuju stan yang ditunjuknya dan mengisi formulir masing-masing. Setelah itu setiap tim menukar formulir mereka dengan salah satu dari kedua gulungan tadi.

Naruto melihat gulungan milik timnya dan ternyata yang mereka dapat adalah Gulungan Bumi. Itu artinya mereka harus mencari Gulungan Langit.

"Kalian semua pergi ke gerbang masing-masing yang telah ditunjuk! 30 menit dari sekarang ujian akan dimulai!" perintah Anko.

Semua tim pergi ke gerbang mereka masing-masing. Tim 7 pergi ke gerbang nomor 12 dan menunggu seorang pengawas membuka gerbangnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada kedua rekannya. Merek berdua menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Gerbang nomor 12 dibuka dan Tim 7 bersiap memasukinya. Semua tim menunggu aba-aba dari Anko. Anko sendiri sedang melihat jam di tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya berseru.

Anko memberi aba-aba, "Ujian kedua dimulai… sekarang!"

Semua tim langsung melesat memasuki hutan. Mereka bertiga melesat secepat mungkin dipimpin oleh Naruto. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeritan seseorang.

"Sudah dimulai, ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kita mencari gulungan itu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura benar. Saat ini kita tidak perlu terburu-buru menuju menara, kita harus mencari gulungan itu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke yang menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

Naruto berhenti melompat di salah satu cabang pohon diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Dia berbalik dan menghadap mereka.

"Baiklah, aku juga setuju dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto sebelum mengeluarkan tiga buah alat kecil dari tas kecilnya. Dia kemudian memberikan satu alat masing-masing kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kita akan berpencar."

"Berpencar?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, berpencar. Ini adalah alat komunikasi kita yang sudah dimodifikasi. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menemukan satu sama lain dengan mudah."

Sasuke dan Sakura menerima alat komunikasi dari Naruto kemudian memasangnya di telinga. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Begini saja, aku akan pergi sendiri dan kalian berdua akan pergi bersama. Lebih baik jika kita menyerang musuh yang sedang sendirian. Dan juga hindari tim Gaara dari Suna, tim Lee, dan tim dari Oto. Jangan coba-coba untuk melawan mereka sendirian."

Naruto pun melompat ke arah lain. Namun sebelum dia pergi, dia memberikan satu peringatan terakhir.

"Satu hal lagi, berhati-hatilah pada Yakushi Kabuto. Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya"

Sasuke dan Sakura menyaksikan Naruto yang pergi menghilang dengan shunshin. Mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk sebelum melesat pergi mengambil arah yang berlawanan.

Mereka terus melompat-lompat di pepohonan sampai secara tiba-tiba beberapa kunai melesat ke arah mereka. Dengan mudah, mereke berdua menghindari kunai-kunai itu. Tiga ninja Amegakure muncul dan mengepung mereka.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang memiliki gulungannya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kalau begitu, akan kami rebut dengan paksa." Ucap orang yang lain. Ketiga ninja Ame melesat secara bersamaan untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

Hinata tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya saat rekan-rekan setimnya kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Futago, orang bertopeng yang menemuinya, membaringkan Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino pada salah satu pohon yang berukuran raksasa.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka tidak melihatku menyerang, jadi mereka akan berasumsi bahwa peserta ujian lain yang melakukannya. Aku juga hanya menggunakan genjutsu untuk membuat mereka tidur." Jelas Futago.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka." Balas Hinata.

Futago terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, lakukan misimu. Lindungi Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata menatap Futago selama beberapa saat. "Mengapa Danzō-sama memberikan misi ini kepadaku? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku."

"Salah satu kriminal Konoha, Orochimaru dari Sannin legendaris, sedang mengincar Sasuke. Saat ini, Danzō-sama dan Orochimaru beraliansi. Tapi Danzō-sama tidak akan menyerahkan aset berharga desa seperti Sasuke kepada Orochimaru. Dia tidak akan mengambil risiko menghancurkan aliansi ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Tidak ada satupun orang selain kita yang tahu bahwa kau adalah anggota Ne. Orochimaru akan berpikir kau hanya seorang genin yang kebetulan melindungi Sasuke."

"Apakah hanya itu alasannya?"

Futago diam sejenak, kemudian menjawabnya. "Uzumaki Naruto sedang mencurigai Danzō-sama saat ini." Jawaban Futago membuat Hinata menjadi tegang. "Jika kau membantunya melindungi Sasuke, dia tidak akan mencurigai Danzō-sama lagi."

"…Aku akan melakukannya."

* * *

'_Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.'_ Batin Naruto.

'_**Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perutmu, kan?'**_ Kurama memasang wajah datar.

'_Perutku masih sakit, tapi bukan itu yang kubicarakan. Aku mencurigai ninja dari Kusagakure itu'_ tanya Naruto.

'_**Yang berambut panjang itu? Ya, aku bisa merasakan niat buruk darinya. Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan rekan-rekan setimmu?'**_

'_Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.'_

Naruto berhenti saat dia menemukan tiga orang yang telah dicarinya. Tiga genin yang berasal dari Oto, Tim Dosu. Sepertinya mereka sedang terburu-buru. Naruto menyeringai tipis, seperti predator yang siap memburu mangsanya.

'_Kupikir aku akan bermain-main dengan mereka dulu.'_

Dosu, Zaku dan Kin saat ini sedang melompati pepohonan. Mereka berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon ketika Naruto muncul di depan mereka.

"Orang ini… dia berada dalam tim yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Dosu.

Kin melihat sekitarnya. "Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak ada di sekitar sini."

Zaku menggerutu. "Apakah mereka bodoh, membiarkan orang ini sendirian, hm? Aku ingin sekali bertarung melawan si Uchiha itu, tapi sepertinya si bodoh ini bisa memuaskanku, hm."

Naruto memandangnya dengan jijik. "Ugh, kau adalah orang kedua yang memiliki kelainan seksual. Setidaknya orang pertama yang kutemui tidak memintaku untuk memuaskannya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, hm!" Zaku menggertakkan giginya. Dia mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Naruto. Ada sebuah pipa kecil yang terpasang pada masing-masing telapak tangannya. "Kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa bercanda saat aku membunuhmum, hm! **Zankūha!**"

Campuran gelombang suara dan gelombang udara keluar dari pipa kecil di kedua telapak tangan Zaku. Serangan itu mengarah kepada Naruto dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Zaku menyeringai. "Seharusnya si bodoh itu tidak berkeliaran sendirian, hm!"

*Syut*

Matanya melebar saat Naruto muncul di depannya dengan sebuah telapak tangan terbuka. Naruto memegang wajah Zaku lalu mendorong kepalanya ke permukaan tanah.

Dosu dan Kin syok dengan kecepatan Naruto. Mereka berdua bersiap untuk menyerang. Naruto berdiri dan menahan pukulan mereka berdua dengan mudah. Saat itulah dia menyadari _Kyōmei Speaker_ di tangan Dosu bergetar.

"**Kyōmeisen!**"seru Dosu.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Dosu dan melompat jauh. Dia berhasil menghindari gelombang suara yang keluar dari _Kyōmei Speaker_. Bahkan dari posisinya yang lumayan jauh, dia bisa mendengar suara bising yang sangat mengganggu.

"Berhati-hatilah padanya! Dia bukan genin biasa!" ucap Dosu kepada rekan-rekan setimnya. Zaku berdiri dan menggertakkan gigi.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang sepertinya!" Zaku mengulurkan telapak tangannya lagi seperti tadi. "**Zankūkyoha!**"

Gelombang udara dan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Zaku jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Jangkauannya bahkan cukup untuk menghancurkan salah satu pohon raksasa dilewatinya.

"Hahaha! Si bodoh itu tidak akan selamat kali ini!" seru Zaku dengan seringaian lebar.

*Jleb*

"Kau sangat lambat."

Suara yang familiar berbisik di belakang Zaku. Dia memuntahkan darah. Dia melihat sebuah tanto menusuknya dari belakang. Dia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto.

"**Kyōmeisen!**"

Dosu mengayunkan tangannya dan mengirim gelombang suara ke arah Naruto dan Zaku. Naruto melepaskan tantōnya dari punggung Zaku dan melompat ke udara. Dia mendarat di atas dahan pohon terdekat.

"Cara bertarung kalian memang cocok dengan tema desa kalian... suara. Sayang sekali, kalian terlalu lambat." Komentar Naruto dengan seringaian tipis. "Setidaknya kalian terlalu lambat bagiku."

*Bzt*

Alat komunikasi Naruto berbunyi.

"_Naruto, kami telah mendapatkan Gulungan Langit."_ Terdengar suara Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut. "Secepat itu?"

"_Ya, kami beruntung. Kami diserang oleh tim yang memilikinya."_

"Itu bagus. Pergilah ke menara, aku akan menyusul dari belakang."

Setelah memutuskan koneksinya dengan Sasuke, dia menatap Tim Dosu. Zaku jatuh berlutut sambil menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya. Dia tidak akan menjadi ancaman bagi Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, permainannya berakhir sampai di sini. Aku akan menangkap kalian sekarang." Naruto melepaskan killing intent yang pekat. Dosu dan Kin jatuh berlutut seperti Zaku. Tubuh mereka gemetar.

'_Hawa membunuh macam apa ini?'_ Dosu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto. Ninja dari Konoha itu menatap mereka dengan mata yang dingin. _'Orang ini… dia akan membunuh kita!'_

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini duduk beristirahat dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Mereka telah mengalahkan ketiga ninja Ame tadi.

"Sasuke-kun memang hebat, bisa mengalahkan mereka." Puji Sakura.

"Hmph!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya "Kau juga hebat." Gumamnya.

Sakura menatap rekan setimnya dengan mulut terbuka dan Sasuke menjadi heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak pernah berpikir… bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu akan memujiku." Ucap Sakura yang tertawa geli.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggerutu.

Sakura berhenti tertawa geli sebelum menunduk. "Kau sudah berubah, Sasuke-kun. Kau yang dulunya pendiam, dingin, dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Sekarang kau menjadi sedikit terbuka dan bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengan kami."

Sasuke juga mendengarnya, namun dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tiupan angin kecil. Tiupan angin kecil itu perlahan menjadi besar.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!**" Seseorang berseru dari suatu tempat.

Hembusan angin yang sangat besar dan kuat muncul kemudian menerbangkan semua yang dilewatinya, termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Hembusan angin yang kuat itu berhenti memperlihatkan pepohonan besar di sekitarnya telah hancur dan keberadaan kedua anggota Tim 7 menghilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke saat ini sedang bersembunyi di bawah semak-semak. Dia sedang waspada dengan situasi di sekitarnya. Dia juga telah terpisah dari Sakura.

Melihat ninjutsu angin yang digunakan tadi, Sasuke bisa melihat betapa kuatnya pengguna jutsu itu. Angin yang dihembuskan sangat kuat mengartikan penggunanya bukan seorang genin biasa seperti tiga genin dari Ame tadi.

"Sasuke-kun!" terdengar suara Sakura yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke yang lega. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi serius. "Kita harus pergi dari sini dan segera mencari Naruto."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan mereka berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat ada Sakura lain yang berlari ke arah mereka.

*Jleb*

Sasuke tidak sempat membalikkan tubuhnya ketika sebuah kunai menancap di punggungnya. 'Sakura' yang berada di belakangnya menyeringai sebelum melompat mundur menjauh. Sasuke jatuh berlutut dan Sakura yang asli mendekatinya dengan khawatir.

'Sakura' yang menusuk Sasuke berubah menjadi orang lain. Seorang pria feminim yang memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang. Dia memakai sebuah topi jerami besar di kepalanya dan pelindung dahinya bersimbol Kusagakure.

Orang itu tertawa dan melepaskan topinya. "Kau sudah lengah. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menangkapmu."

Sakura mencabut kunai yang ada di punggung Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri. Sasuke menatap tajam orang itu.

"Sakura, berhati-hatilah padanya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk darinya."

Orang itu kemudian memegang salah satu kantung matanya dan membukanya lebar. Matanya berubah menjadi emas dengan pupil vertikal. Dia melototi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba bayangan kematian Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dalam kepala mereka. Kematian yang sangat mengenaskan. Mereka melihat seluruh tubuh mereka yang tersayat penuh darah dan sebuah pedang merobek-robek perut mereka, serta sebuah kunai menancap di dahi mereka.

Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa itu tidak nyata dan langsung jatuh berlutut di tanah. _'I-Ini… genjutsu?'_ pikir Sasuke yang masih syok dan gemetar. _'Bukan! Ini adalah hawa membunuh… hanya dengan menatap matanya, aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat. Bahkan milik Zabuza tidak sebanding dengan ini!'_

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya dan melihat Sakura kesulitan bernapas.

"Tampaknya gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak, sangat disayangkan. Aku awalnya berpikir ini akan menjadi sebuah tantangan." Ninja Kusa itu mengeluarkan dua buah kunai seraya berkata. "Kurasa aku hanya perlu menyingkirkan gadis itu."

Ninja Kusa itu melempar dua kunainya dengan santai. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya sebelum dia melesat ke arah Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

Kedua kunai itu meleset dan menancap di batang pohon. Orang yang melemparnya hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah larinya kedua musuh. _'Menarik. Dia berhasil melawan hawa membunuh dariku hanya dengan tekadnya saja.'_

Sasuke dan Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Mereka sedang mencoba mengatur napas mereka yang tidak beraturan.

'_Cih, kita bukan tandingannya. Kita harus segera mencari jalan keluar dari sini.'_ Sasuke mencoba mengintip ke tempat Ninja Kusa itu berada.

Sakura hanya diam melihatnya dan tiba-tiba menyadari seekor ular besar seukuran manusia yang menggantung dari atas pohon.

"Sasuke-kun, ular!"

Sasuke tersentak dan mereka berdua langsung melompat ketika ular besar itu mematuk. Sasuke kemudian menyadari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang berada di dalam ular besar itu. Sasuke langsung melempar beberapa kunai dan shuriken lalu melemparnya ke kepala ular itu. Ular itu bersuara lemah sebelum mati.

Kedua anggota Tim 7 menjadi syok saat sisik ular itu hancur dan kulitnya terobek. Saat itulah, keluar ninja Kusa tadi dari perut ular dan dia menyeringai lebar ke arah mereka berdua. Ninja Kusa itu kemudian merayap menaiki pohon seperti ular dan mengejar mereka.

Namun ninja itu berhenti saat seseorang yang tidak terduga muncul di depannya dan menyerangnya. Dengan cepat, ninja itu menghindar dan melompat menjauh sebelum mendarat di cabang pohon yang lain.

"Hinata!" Sakura terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menolong mereka. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Hinata menengok ke belakang untuk melihat kedua anggota Tim 7 sebelum berfokus kembali pada si ninja Kusa. "Di mana Uzumaki-san?" tanya Hinata tanpa melepas pandangannya dari musuh.

"Kami berpencar." Ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"Kami juga berpencar."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Mengapa kau menolong kami?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Secara mengejutkan, Sakura menegur Sasuke. "Maafkan dia, Hinata. Selain itu, kita harus pergi dari sini. Orang itu sangat berbahaya."

Ninja Kusa itu tertawa kecil. "Penghalang lainnya, ya? Tidak apa-apa. Satu genin tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Ada yang aneh darimu." Ucap Hinata kepada si ninja Kusa. "Kau tidak seperti genin pada umumnya."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan seorang genin. Aku yakin ada beberapa genin sepertiku yang lebih berbahaya dari yang lainnya." Pria feminism misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai. Dia melesat ke arah mereka.

Secara mengejutkan, Hinata bergerak ke arahnya dalam kecepatan yang tinggi. Musuhnya tidak menduga itu dan melebarkan mata saat telapak tangan Hinata mengenai perutnya. Pergerakan mereka berhenti dengan tangan Hinata masih berada di perut si ninja Kusa.

"Aku lengah. Tidak kusangka kau dapat bergerak secepat itu."

"Sepertinya kau yang terlalu meremehkan kemampuan seorang genin." Balas Hinata tanpa emosi. "Aku tidak siapa kau, tapi kau akan mati di tanganku sekarang."

Pria berambut panjang itu menyeringai. "Tidak. Kau yang akan mati di tanganku karena kau telah salah memilihku sebagai lawanmu." Hawa membunuh dikeluarkan olehnya, membuat Hinata terkejut. "Kau benar. Aku bukan seorang genin. Aku jauh di atas itu."

Kunai yang dipegangnya diarahkan untuk menusuk Hinata. Gadis itu langsung melepaskan telapak tangannya dari perut si ninja Kusa dan melompat mundur.

"Dan sepertinya kau bukan seorang genin yang normal. Tidak banyak orang bisa bertahan dari hawa membunuhku." Ucap ninja Kusa itu.

Hinata menatap orang itu dengan mata menyipit. **"Byakugan!"** dia berseru saat urat-urat muncul di sekitar matanya.

"Hoho! Sudah kuduga kau adalah seorang Hyūga. Dōjutsu yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang memiliki darah Hyūga, Byakugan. Mata yang bisa melihat 360 derajat menembus apapun dan melihat bagian dalam tubuh seseorang, termasuk sistem chakra dan organ tubuh mereka. Biasanya aku tidak tertarik dengan mata ini, tapi kau bukan seorang gadis yang biasa. Kau telah menarik perhatianku."

Hinata mengabaikan kata-kata musuhnya dan bergerak maju. Dia melancarkan beberapa serangan dengan jari-jari tangannya yang diluruskan, namun semua serangannya dapat dihindari. Melihat dia tidak menyentuh musuhnya, Hinata mendorong telapak tangannya ke depan dengan kuat.

"**Hakke Kūshō!"**

Gelombang udara yang terkompres dan berfokus pada satu titik dilepaskan dari dorongan telapak tangan Hinata dan mengarah dengan sangat cepat ke arah si ninja Kusa. Ninja Kusa itu terlambat menghindar.

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut melihat Hinata bisa bertarung melawan orang yang hampir membunuh mereka.

"Apakah dia benar-benar Hinata? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bertarung sebaik ini sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura.

'_Pertama, Naruto. Dan sekarang orang ini. Ada berapa banyak orang yang menyembunyikan kemampuan mereka selama berada di akademi?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Darah mengalir keluar dari ninja Kusa itu. Namun, dia tertawa seolah-olah menikmatinya. "Sepertinya Konoha memiliki genin yang hebat tahun ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar terhibur dengan pertarungan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Orang itu menarik lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan sebuah tanda segel di tangan kirinya. Dia mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan jempol kanannya. Kemudian, dia menggambar garis di tanda segel itu dengan darahnya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

*Poof*

Sekor ular raksasa muncul. Ukuran ular yang raksasa itu melebihi pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya. Hewan raksasa itu mematukkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat melompat untuk menghindari patukan itu.

Sementara itu, pria feminim tadi berdiri di atas salah satu cabang pohon. Pria feminim itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. _'Kau adalah targetku, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Dia melesat menuju Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura menyadari kedatangan musuh mereka dan langsung melompat menjauhinya.

'_Kita harus melarikan diri dari sini!'_ pikir Sasuke yang panik. _'Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain…'_

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan Gulungan Langit dan Gulungan Bumi dari tas kecilnya. "Aku akan menyerahkan kedua gulungan ini padamu. Kau bisa mengambilnya, tapi tolong pergilah dari sini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?!" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi…" jawab Sasuke yang tampak pasrah dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. "Ini satu-satunya jalan."

Pria feminim yang menjadi musuh mereka, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Dia tampaknya terhibur melihat percakapan dari kedua anggota Tim 7 itu. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua gulungan.

Pada saat itu, Sakura berjalan maju melewati Sasuke dan menghadap musuh mereka. Matanya menunjukkan tatapan percaya diri.

Tatapan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Sasuke-kun yang kukenal bukanlah seorang pengecut. Jika kau memang tidak ingin bertarung, maka mundurlah dan biarkan aku yang bertarung. Paling tidak aku bukan seorang pengecut seperti dulu lagi."

Dengan percaya diri, Sakura membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

"**Doton: Dochūbaku!"**

Tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar. Dan tanah di depan Sakura langsung membentuk semacam longsoran yang bergerak dengan cepat ke arah targetnya.

Ninja Kusa itu dengan cepat melompat ke atas dahan pohon sebelum longsoran tanah itu. Di saat itu juga, Sakura telah melempar beberapa shuriken ke arahnya.

Dengan santai, ninja Kusa itu mengeluarkan kunainya dan menangkis semua lemparan itu. Pada saat bersamaan, Sakura sudah muncul di sampingnya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

Ninja Kusa itu hanya menepis pukulan Sakura dengan mudah sebelum menendangnya dengan keras. Sakura terpental ke tanah dan pria itu langsung melompat ke bawah untuk menusuknya dengan kunai.

Sakura berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu. Dari atas muncul Sakura yang asli dan berniat menghantamkan kedua tangannya di satukan.

Ninja Kusa itu dengan mudah hanya melangkah ke samping untuk menghindari hantaman Sakura. Setelah itu, dia menendang perut Sakura sehingga Sakura terpental sekali lagi.

"Gadis bodoh, kau pikir kau bisa melawanku?" tanya orang itu dengan tersenyum jahat.

Sakura berdiri dengan perlahan dan menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku tahu, aku bukan tandinganmu. Aku tahu, kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Tapi… aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi tim ini. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu mereka, maka akan kulakukan walaupun nyawa taruhannya!"

Sakura langsung menarik rambutnya yang panjang dan memotongnya dengan kunai. "Sejak dulu, aku selalu memiliki rambut pendek. Namun rambutku kupanjangkan karena orang yang kusukai. Sekarang aku memotong rambut ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku bukan seorang fangirl lagi!"

Dia mengingat pertanyaan yang pernah diberikan Kakashi saat mereka kembali dari Negara Ombak. Sakura menunjukkan tatapan percaya dirinya sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah menentukan jalan ninjaku. Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang pengecut atau sebuah beban… aku ingin menjadi seorang kunoichi yang berguna dan diakui oleh orang lain!"

Sasuke yang berada dari jauh menatap Sakura dengan kagum.

"Sakura… terima kasih. Kau telah menyadarkanku bahwa aku ini bukanlah seorang pengecut!" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengeluarkan empat kunai dan sebuah shuriken besar. "Dari sini, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Karena aku juga ingin melindungi teman-temanku yang berharga!"

Dengan Sharingan yang terbuka lebar, Sasuke membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

"**Katon: Hibashiri!"**

Sasuke menyemburkan api yang kemudian membakar tanah dan mengelilingi musuhnya seperti sebuah cincin api. Setelah itu dia membentuk segel tangan lainnya.

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"**

Saat ninja Kusa itu masih terjebak, Sasuke menyemburkan sebuah bola api besar yang berbentuk kepala naga. Bola api berbentuk kepala naga itu mengenai targetnya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Aaarrgh!" orang itu menjerit kesakitan saat seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Sasuke dan Sakura menyaksikannya dengan serius.

Ketika keduanya bernapas lega dan berniat untuk beristirahat, mereka berdua tersentak ketika mendengar suara tawa dari orang itu.

Orang itu tertawa seolah-olah dia sedang terhibur oleh sebuah pertunjukkan. "Kalian berdua memang hebat. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada genin dengan kemampuan yang tinggi seperti ini. Kalian berdua telah menghiburku."

Orang itu berhenti tertawa dan ketika asap kebakaran tadi menghilang, terlihat pakaiannya yang sudah compang-camping. Namun bukan itu mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura, melainkan keadaan wajah orang itu. Kulit wajahnya seperti terobek-robek, dan ada wajah lain di balik kulitnya.

"Sebenarnya jika aku mau, aku bisa menghindari semua serangan kalian berdua dengan sangat mudah. Jutsu dengan tingkat rendahan seperti itu hanya mainan kecil untukku. Tapi aku membiarkan kalian menyerangku karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian. Bisa dibilang, aku sama sekali tidak kecewa."

Mata emas berpupil vertikal menatap mereka berdua, dan Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan killing intent seperti tadi, membuat mereka merasa tertekan. Orang itu mengelap pelindung kepalanya. Simbol Kusagakure tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan simbol Otogakure.

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut melihat simbol Otogakure itu.

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Namaku adalah Orochimaru. Dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang besar padamu jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, Sasuke-kun. Kekuatan yang besar untuk membunuh Itachi." Ucap Orochimaru sebelum membentuk satu segel tangan.

Lehernya memanjang dan kepalanya bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Namun dia tidak pernah bisa mencapai Sasuke karena Hinata muncul di atas tubuhnya dan memukulnya.

"Kau lengah lagi." Ucap Hinata.

"Ugh… kau!" Orochimaru berguling dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari dahan pohon.

Hinata melompat dan mengejarnya. Begitu Orochimaru mendarat di tanah, dia langsung menghindari serangan Hinata yang selanjutnya. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya.

'_Dia mengalahkan ularku secepat itu? Gadis ini… pewaris klan Hyūga yang sekarang tidak bisa diremehkan.'_ Batin Orochimaru.

"Kau bilang namamu adalah Orochimaru, kan? Kau adalah seorang pengkhianat, keberadaanmu tidak diterima di desa ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengeliminasimu di sini." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"…" Hinata tidak membalasnya. _'Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sekuat orang itu… aku tidak mungkin bisa menang. Tapi jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu… aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikan bahwa aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang.'_ Hinata menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan menatap musuhnya dengan tajam. _'Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus melindungi mereka. Ini adalah misiku. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri.'_

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Aku suka caramu melihatku. Kau membuatku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan menyerang Hinata. Hinata mempersiapkan diri untuk bertahan, namun matanya melebar saat seseorang sudah muncul di depannya sambil memegang sebuah tantō.

Tantō itu diayunkan ke arah Orochimaru yang sudah ada di dekatnya. Orochimaru berhenti dan menghindarinya. Di saat itu juga, orang yang baru muncul itu mengayunkan kunai di tangannya yang lain.

Orochimaru melompat mundur dan menatap orang yang telah menyerangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura senang melihatnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto tidak melepas pandangannya dari Orochimaru. "Untunglah aku datang tepat waktu. Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"…Hn." Balas Hinata tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Naruto! Berhati-hatilah padanya, dia bukan seorang genin!" Sasuke memberinya peringatan.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Pelindung dahi Otogakure, mata seperti ular, dan kulit palsu. Tidak salah lagi, kau adalah Orochimaru dari Sannin legendaris, orang yang telah mengkhianati desa ini bertahun-tahun lalu." Ucap Naruto.

"Khukhu, satu lagi pengganggu datang." Balas Orochimaru.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang, Orochimaru. Aku sudah mencurigaimu sejak tadi dan mengirim pesan kepada _Sandaime Hokage_. Jika kau masih bersikeras untuk bertarung di sini, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi lawanmu. Meskipun aku mungkin akan mati, setidaknya aku bisa menahanmu sampai bala bantuan datang."

Orochimaru mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau hanya menggertak."

"Mungkin ya, atau mungkin tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, karena aku adalah orang yang pintar menyembunyikan emosiku." Ucap Naruto.

Orochimaru tertawa kemudian melihat Sasuke. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menandaimu sekarang, Sasuke-kun. Tapi lain kali, aku akan memastikan kau menjadi milikku. Ingatlah, jika kau menginginkan kekuatan yang besar, maka datanglah padaku."

Orochimaru perlahan masuk ke dalam tanah dan menghilang. Naruto bernafas lega dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus bergegas ke menara." Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Naruto melihat Hinata. "Terima kasih telah melindungi mereka, Hinata. Sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke timmu dan pergi ke menara. Kita semua akan aman dari Orochimaru di sana."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku hanya lewat." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka. "Dan jangan memedulikanku. AKu bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, bahkan tanpa rekan setimku." Lanjutnya sebelum melompat ke atas pepohonan dan pergi.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto sambil menatap kepergian Hinata. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Dia hanya malu." Ucap Naruto. Sakura menatapnya dengan datar, namun diabaikan. Naruto berjalan ke arah lain, "Ayo pergi ke menara pusat. Dengan Gulungan Langit dan Gulungan Tanah di tangan kita, kita hanya perlu pergi ke sana dan lulus tes ini."

* * *

Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, Tim 7 telah mencapai tujuan akhir dari tes kedua. Mereka memasuki salah satu pintu di menara tersebut. Ketika mereka berada di dalamnya, yang mereka temukan hanya sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan sebuah poster besar di dinding.

Poster itu memiliki beberapa kalimat di dalamnya, dan mereka bertiga mulai membaca isi poster itu.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti isinya. Tapi Sakura segera menyadari ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu.

"Lihat! Ada kata yang hilang." Sakura menunjuk sebuah kata yang terhapus dari kalimat ini. "Kurasa itu berarti kita harus membuka kedua gulungan ini."

Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memegang masing-masing satu gulungan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buka." Ucap Naruto sebelum dia dan Sasuke membuka gulungan itu secara perlahan.

Ketika kedua gulungan itu terbuka dan Tim 7 terkejut ketika melihat bahwa isi gulungan itu ternyata sama. Isinya adalah semacam tanda segel melingkar dan di tengah-tengahnya, ada sebuah kanji yang berarti 'manusia'.

"Manusia?" tanya Sakura melihat isinya.

Tiba-tiba mereka menyadari asap yang mengepul dari kedua gulungan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melempar kedua gulungan itu ke lantai. Melihat kepulan asap itu, mereka bertiga berpikir hal yang sama.

'_Kuchiyose?'_

Kepulan asap membesar dan tiba-tiba terlihat siluet seseorang dari balik kepulan itu. Naruto mengenal chakra yang dimiliki orang itu. Kepulan asap itu akhirnya menghilang menunjukkan siapa yang ada di baliknya.

"Iruka-sensei?" tanya Sakura melihat siapa orang itu.

Iruka melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. "Hei, lama tidak berjumpa, ya?"

"Kenapa kau yang keluar dari gulungan itu?" tanya Naruto yang juga merasa bingung.

"Kami para chūnin sejak awal memang ditugaskan untuk dipanggil melalui gulungan itu. Jika gulungan itu dibuka sebelum kalian sampai di menara, maka kami para chūnin akan langsung menggagalkan kalian. Tapi jika kalian membukanya saat sudah sampai di menara, maka kami akan menyambut kalian. Dan kebetulan aku juga ditugaskan untuk bertemu dengan kalian bertiga."

Iruka kemudian melihat jam kecil di tangannya.

"Mengagumkan. Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan ujian kedua ini dalam waktu 15 jam. Aku bangga kepada kalian." ucapnya kepada mereka bertiga. Iruka memberi senyuman hangat kepada Naruto. "Kau berhasil lagi, Naruto. Kau yang sekarang sudah melampauiku."

Naruto hanya menyengir. "Aku sudah melampauimu sejak lama, Iruka-sensei. Kau saja yang tidak pernah mengetahuinya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Setelah ini, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen di Ichiraku Ramen." Ucap Iruka lagi membuat Naruto bersorak gembira.

"Jadi, Iruka-sensei. Jika kami membuka gulungan itu di tengah ujian, maka kau akan muncul dan menggagalkan kami?" tanya Sakura.

Iruka mengangguk. "Tujuan dari ujian ini adalah untuk menguji kesetiaan kalian. Suatu saat nanti jika kalian menjadi chūnin, kalian akan dipercayakan untuk membawa sebuah dokumen rahasia. Dokumen rahasia itu tentu tidak boleh dibuka untuk menyembunyikan informasi-informasi penting. Karena itu, ujian ini dibuat untuk menguji hal itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kata yang hilang di poster itu?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk poster yang tadi dibaca oleh mereka.

"Itu adalah motto Chūnin. Biar kujelaskan dulu arti Gulungan Langit dan Gulungan Bumi. Di sini 'Langit' berarti adalah pikiran manusia dan 'Bumi' berarti tubuh manusia. Kedua kata itu dihilangkan agar kalian mencarinya sendiri. Jika kalian tidak memiliki 'Langit', maka kalian harus mencari kebajikan untuk pikiran kalian. Jika kalian tidak memiliki 'Bumi', maka kalian harus mencarinya dengan berlatih setiap hari sehingga tubuh kalian menjadi bagus."

"Jika kalian memiliki 'Langit' dan 'Bumi', atau bisa dibilang pikiran dan tubuh yang seimbang, maka kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Itulah yang disebut chūnin. Lalu kata yang hilang itu adalah kata 'manusia', kata itu dimasukkan ke dalam Gulungan Langit dan Gulungan Bumi sebagai tanda bahwa kita sebagai manusia harus memiliki pikiran dan tubuh yang baik."

"Tujuan lain ujian ini juga untuk menguji kemampuan dasar seorang chūnin. Yaitu mereka yang menjadi chūnin adalah orang-orang yang berkemampuan sebagai seorang pemimpin. Dan sebagai seorang pemimpin, kita harus memiliki kebajikan dan kekuatan fisik yang besar agar bisa bertanggunjawab. Aku ingin kalian selalu mengingat motto chūnin itu saat kalian sudah melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Inilah… sambutanku kepada kalian bertiga."

Iruka mengakhiri penjelasannya dan ketiga mantan muridnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian memang telah menyelesaikan ujian kedua ini. Namun aku harap kalian lebih berhati-hati pada ujian berikutnya. Ujian berikutnya akan jauh lebih sulit lagi." Ucap Iruka yang tampak khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Iruka-sensei." Ucap Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Iruka. "Kami ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang sudah berubah, begitupun juga denganku."

Iruka tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. "Begitu rupanya. Kalian memang sudah bukan murid akademi yang harus selalu kuatur lagi. Aku bangga pada kalian!"

Ketiga anggota Tim 7 ikut tersenyum. Mereka sudah berhasil melewati tes kedua sekarang.

* * *

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak Tim 7 menyelesaikan ujian kedua, dan sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di menara pusat. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum batas waktu ujian kedua berakhir.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sedang beristirahat, Naruto meninggalkan menara dan pergi ke suatu tempat di Hutan Kematian. Tempat tujuannya adalah sebuah tempat rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Di tempat rahasia ini, Naruto sedang mengurung ketiga anggota Tim Dosu. Dia berencana untuk menginterogasi mereka, untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Orochimaru dan Otogakure.

Metode interogasi Naruto cukup sederhana. Naruto menempatkan mereka di tiga ruangan yang berbeda, dan kemudian dia akan menyiksa mereka dengan cara yang ekstrim.

"Aaaarrrrgh!" terdengar jeritan kesakitan seseorang dari dalam sebuah ruangan.

Di ruangan lain, Kin dapat mendengar jeritan Zaku. Gadis itu saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang sempit, tidak ada apapun kecuali sebuah ventilasi kecil dan pintu besi. Dia sedang diikat di sebuah kursi besi.

Kin gemetar ketakutan ketika dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Zaku kedengarannya sangat tersiksa. Jeritan itu sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit. Sebelum Zaku, Dosu telah disiksa juga dan Kin tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

*Kret*

Kin tertegun saat dia melihat pintu ruangan terbuka. Sosok misterius bertopeng putih polos masuk, dan dia mengenakan jubah berwarna putih. Sosok itu mendekati Kin.

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan padamu ya?" tanya sosok bertopeng.

"K-Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun kepadaku. A-Aku akan memberitahumu apapun yang kau inginkan." Pinta Kin dengan ketakutan di matanya.

"Kau membuat pilihan yang bijak. Kedua rekan tim-mu menolak untuk mengatakan apapun, jadi aku memberi mereka beberapa 'pelajaran' berat. Sayangnya, 'pelajaran' yang kuberikan terlalu berat sampai mereka tidak bisa berbicara. Jadi, aku masih belum mendapatkan informasi apapun. Kuharap kau akan memberitahuku semua yang kau ketahui."

Kin mengangguk berulang-ulang, walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetar. Sosok bertopeng itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bedah dan gunting.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi emosi negatif. Saat seseorang berbohong, aku bisa langsung mengetahuinya. Jadi jika kau berbohong kepadaku, aku akan membelah kulitmu dan memotong salah satu organ tubuh-mu. Kau mengerti?"

Kin melebarkan kedua matanya ketika dia mendengar hal itu. Dia mengangguk sekali lagi dengan takut.

"Bagus. Aku akan bertanya padamu tentang Orochimaru. Mengapa dia mengirim kalian bertiga ke dalam Ujian Chūnin?"

"K-Kami diberi misi untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mengapa dia ingin kalian membunuh Uchiha Sasuke?"

"K-Kami tidak tahu."

"Apa kalian juga tidak tahu bahwa Orochimaru ada di Hutan Kematian, dan menyerang Uchiha Sasuke dan tim-nya?" tanya sosok bertopeng dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kin. "Selain itu, apa ada lagi yang direncanakan Orochimaru?"

"Y-Ya. Dia merencanakan sebuah invasi."

'_Invasi?'_ batin sosok bertopeng yang terkejut. "Beritahu aku semuanya tentang invasi ini!"

Setelah mendengarkan semuanya, sosok bertopeng itu keluar dari ruangan Kin. Dia membuka topengnya, memperlihat wajah berkulit tan dengan mata biru dan tiga garis berupa kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Ya, penginterogasi itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto memandang ke samping dan melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. "Kau sudah kembali, huh?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung." Balas wanita itu.

"Karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru. Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu apakah Danzō melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "STidak, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi, dia tidak memberi misi kepada kami akhir-akhir ini, dan kurasa itu aneh. Aku juga tidak melihat Shishi sama sekali. Mungkin Danzō memberinya misi yang penting. Danzō mengetahui keberadaan Orochimaru di Konoha, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Atau ada yang tidak diberitahukannya kepada kami."

"Begitu rupanya. Sepertinya Danzō hanya menaruh kepercayaan pada beberapa orang tertentu di Ne. Bahkan kau tidak mengetahui rencananya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko yang sama seperti yang pernah dilakukannya denganku dulu. Ini akan mempersulit semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia punya hubungan dengan masalah kita sekarang, tapi kita harus tetap mewaspadainya."

"Aku akan tetap mengawasinya." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ya, tapi berhati-hatilah atau dia akan mencurigaimu." Balas Naruto.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sekarang katakan apa yang kauketahui tentang Orochimaru."

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Tim 7 berhasil dalam tes kedua. Tim 8 juga telah selesai dan sekarang Hinata sedang berada di suatu ruangan di menara. Hinata berdiri menatap dirinya di cermin. Tangannya mengepal ketika dia mengingat apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

'_Aku belum cukup kuat…'_ Batinnya.

Dia melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat Futago yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Mengapa kau baru menghampiriku sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

Futago mengangkat bahunya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Bagaimana dengan misimu? Apakah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba dia bergerak ke arah Futago dan menyerangnya. Orang bertopeng itu menghindari serangan Hinata dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Futago dengan tenang, namun suaranya terdengar tegas.

Hinata memandangnya dengan dingin. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Danzō-sama." Jawaban Hinata membuat Futago menegang. Meskipun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, Hinata bisa menyadari reaksinya. "Perintah untuk melindungi Uchiha Sasuke… Danzō-sama tidak pernah memberikan perintah semacam itu. Kau telah membohongiku. Mengapa?"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Danzō-sama. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki alasanku sendiri. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir karena ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ne. Aku akan menemui Danzō-sama setelah ini dan memberitahu alasanku memberi misi palsu kepadamu."

Hinata memberi tatapan curiga kepada Futago. Namun orang bertopeng itu mengabaikannya dan berbalik.

"Semoga beruntung dengan tes selanjutnya. Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Naruto nantinya."

Hinata menegang saat mendengarnya. Futago tertawa kecil sebelum menghilang menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

Dosu duduk di dalam ruangan gelap dengan tubuh terluka parah. _'Saat ini, Zaku dan Kin tidak bisa menyelamatkanku. Ninja Konoha itu benar-benar mengerikan.'_

Dia meringis kesakitan dan melihat salah satu tangannya yang sudah tidak ada.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menerima misi ini. Tidak, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Orochimaru… ninja Konoha itu… mereka terlalu kuat untuk kuhadapi. Lupakan misinya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.'_

"Kau tampak berantakan."

Dosu melebarkan kedua matanya ketika suara asing terdengar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok misterius yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, namun seringaian lebar yang dimilikinya dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

"Apakah kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 6 selesai!**

**Maaf lama update, padahal chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Saya bingung mau mengubah cerita original menjadi seperti apa, jadi akhirnya saya hapus saja sebanyak mungkin dan menambah yang tidak pernah ada.**

**Kalian pasti menyadari pertarungan melawan Tim Oboro dan Tim Dosu pendek. Menurut saya Tim Oboro tidak terlalu penting dan langsung saja tunjukkan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura yang menang. Saya sebenarnya menulis pertarungan melawan Tim Dosu tapi saya putuskan untuk menyimpan pertarungan Naruto di lain kali, jadi pertarungannya hanya berjalan setengah saja.**

**Fokus chapter ini adalah misi Hinata (yang diberikan di chapter sebelumnya) dan pengenalan Orochimaru. Sebenarnya saya tidak berniat menghapus setengah dari pertarungan antara Sakura dan Orochimaru, tapi sepertinya itu akan terlalu berlebihan jika saya menunjukkan kemampuan penuh Sakura sekarang.**

**Hasilnya adalah chapter ini menjadi yang terpendek sejauh ini. Dan saya telah memutuskan bahwa semua pertarungan di chapter ini kecuali yang terpenting tidak akan panjang atau ditunjukkan semuanya. Entah apakah saya akan memotong pertarungan di babak penyisihan, semoga saja saya bisa memperpanjangnya.**

**Mengapa saya memperpendek dan memotong pertarungan? Karena saya ingin memperpendek chapter. Cerita ini akan sangat panjang, jadi saya tidak bisa mengeksplor semua peristiwa secara keseluruhan.**

**Bagi reviewer yang menyadari perbedaan sifat Hinata di cerita original dan rewritten. Jawabannya sederhana. Ini adalah cerita rewritten, jadi ada banyak hal yang akan berubah. Sifat Hinata terhadap Naruto di cerita rewritten memang terlihat dingin, tapi nanti ada penjelasannya (atau mungkin ada readers yang sudah bisa menebak alasannya).**

* * *

**Chapter Berikutnya: Babak Penyisihan**

Jā matane!


	7. Babak Penyisihan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 3 – Ujian Ch****ūnin**

**Chapter 7**

**Babak Penyisihan**

* * *

Semua tim yang lulus berkumpul di menara pusat Hutan Kematian. Dari 18 tim yang berpartisipasi dalam ujian kedua, hanya 7 tim yang berhasil menyelesaikannya. Ketujuh tim tersebut antara lain Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 9, Tim 10, Tim Baki, Tim Kabuto, dan Tim Fū.

Sekarang, mereka semua berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar di menara pusat. Terdapat sebuah patung berupa dua tangan yang membentuk segel 'Hitsuji'.

Peserta ujian yang lulus berbaris sesuai tim mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdiri menghadap Hokage Ketiga, Hiruzen. Di belakang Hiruzen adalah tujuh jōnin yang menjadi pembimbing dari setiap tim. Di samping kiri Hiruzen adalah Anko dan beberapa ninja lainnya, dan di sebelah kanan adalah Ibiki, Iruka, dan beberapa ninja lainnya juga.

Tujuh orang jōnin yang berdiri di belakang Hiruzen antara lain Hatake Kakashi, Yūhi Kurenai, Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, Baki, pembimbing dari Tim Kabuto, dan pembimbing dari Tim Fū.

Yūhi Kurenai adalah pembimbing Tim 8. Seorang wanita berusia 27 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai bebas, bermata merah dengan iris orange, bibir merah, dan mengenakan eye shadow berwarna ungu.

Might Guy adalah pembimbing Tim 9. Seorang pria berusia 27 tahun dengan rambut hitam berbentuk mangkuk terbalik, bermata hitam, dan beralis tebal. Pelindung dahinya diikat di pinggang.

Sarutobi Asuma adalah pembimbing Tim 10. Seorang pria berusia 27 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek, bermata coklat, dan berjanggut hitam pendek di sepanjang dagunya. Sebuah kain bersimbol Negara Api terikat di pinggangnya.

Baki adalah pembimbing dari Tiga Suna Bersaudara atau Tim Gaara, tim yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Seorang pria berusia 30 tahun. Dia memiliki dua tato merah di sisi kanan wajah, dan seluruh kepalanya ditutupi serban kecuali sisi kanan wajah.

Naruto menilai mereka masing-masing dalam pikirannya.

'_Di antara ketujuh jōnin yang hadir, hanya empat dari mereka yang pantas untuk ditakuti. Jōnin dari Taki itu tidak berpengalaman dan hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Fū. Lalu, jōnin dari Tim Kabuto… dia tidak memiliki catatan buruk dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan Orochimaru. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak tahu bahwa Kabuto bekerja untuk Orochimaru.'_

Naruto masih mencurigai Kabuto. Dia telah mendengar semuanya dari Kin. Atau paling tidak, semua yang diketahui Kin.

'_Gadis itu berkata bahwa tugas mereka adalah membunuh Sasuke. Jika itu memang benar, mengapa Orochimaru menyerang Sasuke juga? Dia bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah tanpa memberikan tugas itu kepada tiga orang yang tentu saja jauh lebih lemah darinya. Atau mungkin… mungkin Orochimaru tidak berniat membunuhnya. Ada alasan lain.'_

'_**Daripada memikirkan rekan setimmu, kau harus mengkhawatirkan invasi yang akan terjadi.'**_

'_Tentang itu, aku akan memberitahukannya kepada jii-chan… tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Jii-chan akan curiga darimana aku mengetahuinya. Aku harus mencari cara lain agar jii-chan bisa mengetahuinya. Aku bisa saja menyerahkan tiga ninja yang kutangkap, tapi…'_

'_**Mereka menghilang.'**_

'_Ya.'_ Naruto membalas dengan anggukan pelan. _'Abumi Zaku dan Tsuchi Kin. Kedua orang itu berada dalam keadaan kritis saat aku meninggalkan mereka. Yang membuatku tidak bisa diam adalah rekan setim mereka yang lainnya, Kinuta Dosu. Orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi dia berhasil menemukan cara untuk melarikan diri. Saat ini, dia mungkin akan memberitahukan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Orochimaru.'_

Anko berseru dengan lantang kepada para peserta.

"Untuk kalian semua yang sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian di ujian kedua! Sekarang, aku ingin kalian semua mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hokage-sama mengenai ujian ketiga!"

Anko kemudian menatap Hiruzen yang ada di sampingnya. Hiruzen mengangguk dan berterimakasih kepada Anko. Dia kemudian melangkah maju dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan ujian ketiga, ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, yaitu tujuan sebenarnya dari Ujian Chūnin. Mengapa kita memerlukan beberapa desa untuk mengadakan Ujian Chūnin bersama-sama? Banyak orang berpikir alasannya adalah untuk memperkuat kerjasama antar desa. Ada juga yang berpikir alasannya adalah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan semua ninja. Di sini, aku akan memberitahu kalian tujuan ujian ini."

"Ujian ini ada untuk menggantikan peperangan antarnegara. Biar kujelaskan, kekuatan sebuah desa ditentukan bukan hanya dari jumlah shinobi, tapi juga dengan membuktikan bahwa kemampuan mereka lebih hebat dari shinobi dari desa lain. Dengan mengadakan Ujian Chūnin, kita bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang kekuatan dari masing-masing desa dan negara."

"Kemampuan yang kalian tunjukkan di ujian ini, membuktikan seberapa besar kekuatan milik desa kalian. Dengan membuktikan kekuatan desa masing-masing, desa yang lain akan terlihat lebih lemah. Desa yang lemah akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerang desa yang lebih kuat, dan lebih banyak orang akan datang ke desa yang kuat untuk meminta misi."

"Karena itu, ujian ini diadakan agar kalian semua bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian demi nama baik desa dan negara kalian. Untuk menunjukkan kekuatan desa masing-masing, kalian harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Itulah yang perlu kalian ketahui mengenai ujian ini. Dan sekarang akan kujelaskan tentang ujian ketiga…"

Hiruzen akan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, namun dia disela oleh suara orang lain. Seorang pria muncul di depan Hiruzen dan berlutut dengan satu kaki kepadanya. Dia adalah ninja Konoha yang tampak berusia 20-an tahun. Rambutnya coklat pendek, dan tanda gelap terdapat di bawah matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakit. Pelindung dahinya diikat menjadi sebuah bandana.

"Sebenarnya Hokage-sama, uhuk… bolehkah saya saja yang menjelaskan ujian ketiga kepada mereka?"

Hiruzen mengangguk kepadanya dan melangkah mundur. Pria itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap para peserta.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Gekkō Hayate. Aku adalah, uhuk… pengawas ujian ketiga. Tapi sebelum ujian ketiga dimulai, ada yang harus kalian lakukan terlebih dahulu. Kalian harus berpartisipasi dalam sebuah babak penyisihan."

Ternyata jumlah peserta yang lulus dari tes ketiga terlalu banyak untuk mengikuti tes ketiga. Hayate mengatakan bahwa banyak orang penting yang akan datang untuk menonton tes ketiga yang akan menjadi ujian terakhir. Jadi mereka hanya membutuhkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk tes tersebut.

Untuk itu, diperlukan babak penyisihan untuk mengurangi jumlah peserta. Babak penyisihan ini akan dilakukan dalam bentuk pertarungan satu lawan satu. Hayate akan menjadi wasit di sini. Lawan masing-masing genin akan ditentukan secara acak di layar monitor yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sebelum kita memulai babak penyisihan ini, apakah ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Hayate.

Kabuto mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum, "Saya mengundurkan diri."

"Yakushi Kabuto dari Konoha, kan? Uhuk… kalau begitu, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." Dengan begitu, Kabuto meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Ada lagi yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tidak ada satupun genin yang berkata apapun, "Bagus. Sekarang kita akan memulai babak penyisihan, nama yang muncul di monitor akan bertarung."

Monitor di atas dinding terbuka dan kemudian monitor itu mulai mengacak nama-nama orang yang akan bertarung. Akhirnya tertera dua nama yang akan bertarung.

**Uchiha Sasuke VS Aburame Shino**

'_Langsung, ya?'_ batin Sasuke seraya menyeringai tipis.

Hayate kemudian meminta semua orang untuk naik ke atas tempat menonton bertingkat dan menonton pertarungan dari sana. Sebelum berjalan naik, Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya juga, aku pasti akan melakukannya." Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum menatap Shino.

"Apakah kalian berdua siap?" tanya Hayate kepada Sasuke dan Shino. Mereka mengangguk dan Hayate melanjutkan, "Pertarungan dimulai!"

Sasuke mengambil beberapa shuriken dan kemudian melemparnya dengan cepat. Saat shuriken-shuriken itu mendekati Shino, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghentikan shuriken-shuriken itu. Sasuke terkejut ketika dia melihat kumpulan serangga yang sangat banyak menahan semua lemparannya.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke melesat ke arah Shino. Dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang kemudian ditangkis oleh Shino. Setelah serangannya ditangkis, Sasuke menunduk dan berniat menyapu kaki Shino.

Shino melompat mundur untuk menghindari sapuan kaki Sasuke. Saat Shino melompat, Sasuke melemparkan beberapa shuriken lagi. Namun seperti sebelumnya, shuriken-shuriken Sasuke ditahan oleh kumpulan serangga Shino.

'_Cih, apa-apaan serangga itu? Mereka bertingkah seperti melindunginya. Apakah dia dapat mengendalikan serangga?'_ batin Sasuke. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang geli di lehernya. _'Apakah segelnya mulai aktif?!'_

Sasuke segera menyadari bukan tanda kutukan di lehernya yang aktif, tapi ada sedikit serangga di sana. Sasuke berbalik ke belakang dan melihat kumpulan serangga dalam jumlah banyak merayap di lantai.

"Mereka adalah kikaichū, sejenis serangga penghancur. Mereka akan menyerang lawan secara berkelompok, dan kemudian memakan chakra lawan. Itulah kikaichū, serangga pemakan chakra." Jelas Shino.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan melepaskan semua serangga yang ada di lehernya. Dia kemudian melompat ke udara dan membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api ke arah semua serangga yang ada di lantai. Secara mengejutkan, serangga-serangga tersebut terbang dan menyebar untuk menghindari jutsu Sasuke. Dia tidak suka saat serangannya gagal dan mengawasi gerak-gerik serangga-serangga tersebut dengan waspada.

Bagaimanapun dia melihatnya, tidak akan mudah menyerang Shino dari dekat karena semua serangganya bertingkah seperti sebuah perisai. Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada yang membuat gerakan untuk menyerang.

"Jika kau tidak akan menyerang, maka aku yang akan menyerangmu." Ucap Shino. Serangga-serangganya muncul kembali dan menyerang Sasuke secara berkelompok.

Sasuke berlari mengelilingi ruangan untuk menghindari serangga-serangga itu. Namun mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengejarnya, dan jumlah mereka terus bertambah banyak.

"Apa hanya itu serangga yang kau punya?" ejek Sasuke yang masih berlari dari kejaran serangga Shino. Shino tidak membalas ejekannya.

Sasuke melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat serangga dalam jumlah besar. Dia kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap. Sasuke melemparkan bom asap itu ke lantai di bawahnya, dan terciptalah kepulan asap yang sangat besar sehingga menutupinya dan semua serangga yang mengejarnya.

"Itu tidak akan berguna, seranggaku dapat merasakan chakramu."

Shino tidak menduga sebuah Fūma Shuriken keluar dari kepulan asap itu dan melayang dengan cepat ke arahnya. Shino langsung melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

'_Dia membiarkan semua kikaichū milikku untuk mengejarnya. Dengan begitu, dia dapat menyerangku di saat aku tidak memiliki perlindungan.'_ Pikir Shino.

*Poof*

Semua orang terkejut ketika Fūma Shuriken itu berubah menjadi Sasuke. Sasuke melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Shino. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat itu, Shino tidak bisa menghindari lemparan Sasuke. Dia juga menyadari benang yang terhubung pada shuriken-shuriken itu.

Shuriken-shuriken milik Sasuke melewati Shino sebelum berputar balik dan mengikat targetnya dengan benang. Shino yang terikat, hanya bisa berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Di saat itu, Sasuke sudah muncul di belakangnya dengan kunai di lehernya.

"Menyerahlah." Perintah Sasuke.

Shino melihat situasinya. Dia ingin memanggil serangga-serangganya lagi, namun dia tahu Sasuke pasti akan menyerangnya. Jadi, dia mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh lawannya.

"Aku menyerah." Ucap Shino.

Hayate mendengar ucapan Shino dan berseru, "Aburame Shino telah menyerah. Pemenangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sesuai reputasimu. Kau mengagumkan, Uchiha Sasuke." Puji Shino. Sasuke menangguk kepadanya dan mereka berdua bergabung dengan masing-masing tim mereka.

"Uhuk… baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan ke pertarungan berikutnya." Ucap Hayate dan semua orang melihat ke arah monitor. Layar monitor menunjukkan nama-nama yang diacak sebelum berhenti pada dua nama.

Kankurō dan Akimichi Chōji.

Kankurō menyeringai tipis. "Akhirnya, sudah tiba giliranku." Gumamnya sebelum turun ke arena pertarungan. Dia melihat Chōji yang masih belum turun. "Oi, cepatlah!"

Chōji memasang wajah gugup. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih lapar."

"Tenang saja, Chōji. Jika kau menang, aku akan mentraktirmu makanan sebanyak yang kau mau." Ucap Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Chōji berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat dan langsung berlari turun ke arena. Yang lainnya hanya menatapnya dengan sweatdrop. _'Sekarang aku tahu makanan adalah motivasinya untuk bertarung.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Apakah kedua petarung sudah siap?" tanya Hayate kepada mereka berdua dan dia mendapatkan anggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu, pertarungan dimulai!"

Kankurō memberikan senyuman mengejek kepada Chōji. "Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat, gendut."

"Aku ini bukan gendut, hanya sedikit kegemukkan saja!"

Pertarungan kedua antara Kankurō dan Chōji tampak tidak seimbang. Chōji menggunakan kemampuan klannya, Baika no Jutsu, untuk memperbesar tubuhnya dan menjadi mirip dengan bola raksasa. Dia menggunakan jutsu lainnnya, Nikudan Sensha, di mana tubuh bulatnya akan menggelinding ke arah lawan untuk melindasnya.

Cara bertarung Kankurō tidak seperti ninja lain karena dia menggunakan boneka. Ternyata benda besar yang dililit perban di punggung Kankurō adalah sebuah boneka kayu. Boneka kayu itu memiliki tiga mata, empat lengan, gigi beruncing, dan rambut palsu berwarna coklat. Nama boneka itu adalah _Karasu_ dan Kankurō mengendalikannya dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan benang yang terbuat dari chakra di kesepuluh tangannya.

Dengan menggunakan tipuan dan senjata yang tersimpan di dalam _Karasu_, Kankurō berhasil mengalahkan Chōji. Hasilnya, Chōji dibawa pergi oleh tim medis.

"Pertarungan tidak bisa dilanjutkan. **Pemenangnya adalah Kankurō**!" seru Hayate mengakhiri pertarungannya.

"Kalian ninja Konoha memang lemah." Ejek Kankurō sebelum berjalan naik ke tempat penonton dan bergabung dengan timnya.

Tim 10 memandang salah satu anggota mereka dengan khawatir. Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya. "Chōji…"

Di lain tempat, Sasuke terlihat penasaran dengan pertarungan tadi. "Aku tidak tahu ada petarung yang menggunakan boneka."

Naruto menjelaskannya. "Ada sebuah teknik unik yang disebut **Kugutsu no Jutsu**. Ini adalah sebuah bukijutsu sekaligus ninjutsu yang digunakan dengan cara menggunakan boneka. Dalang boneka akan mengendalikan boneka melalui benang chakra dan boneka akan bertarung untuk sang dalang. Jutsu ini sangat umum ada di Suna."

Semua orang melihat ke arah monitor. Layar monitor mengacak nama kembali untuk pertarungan selanjutnya. Dan nama yang muncul selanjutnya mengejutkan Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino**

'_Melawan Ino…?'_ pikir Sakura.

Naruto melihat kegugupannya. "Apa kau gugup karena kau berpikir tidak bisa menang?"

"Aku… tidak akan kalah." Balas gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu turun ke bawah dan lawan dia." Ucap Naruto. Sakura mengikuti ucapan Naruto dan turun ke arena di mana Hayate dan Ino sudah menunggunya.

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanya Hayate.

Ada sedikit keraguan yang terlihat di mata Ino sebelum dia mengangguk. "Aku sudah siap."

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia juga mengangguk dengan percaya diri. "Aku juga sudah siap."

Hayate kemudian membuat aba-aba. "Kalau begitu… mulai!"

Walaupun Hayate telah memberikan aba-aba, Sakura dan Ino tidak bergeming sama sekali dan hanya menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terlihat tenang dari luar, tapi sebenarnya jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sakura, aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertarung melawanmu." Ucap Ino

Sakura tidak menanggapinya dan melepaskan pelindung dahinya dari rambutnya. Dia kemudian memasang pelindung dahi itu di tempat seharusnya, di dahinya. "Ino, saat ini aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu demi memperebutkan Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin kita bertarung karena kita adalah kunoichi."

Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi kesal. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Di tempat penonton, Tim 7 dan Tim 10 melihat mereka berdua dengan seksama. Sasuke sempat sweatdrop ketika dia mendengar Sakura mengatakan namanya tadi. Tapi dia lega karena kali ini karena dua gadis itu tidak akan memperebutkannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa ini salahku?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis berkedut.

"Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukaimu. Untuk alasan itulah, mereka memutuskan persahabatan mereka untuk memperebutkanmu. Jadi, ini semua salahmu karena kau memiliki wajah yang tampan!"

"Kau pikir aku mau terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Berwajah tampan juga bisa menjadi dosa!" balas Naruto dengan bijak. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop menyaksikan interaksi kedua muridnya.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan, Sakura menatap Ino dengan percaya diri.

'_Ino… selama ini aku terus mengejar orang yang kusukai. Tapi sekarang aku telah menyadari, apa alasan sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi seorang kunoichi… itu karena aku ingin menjadi hebat sepertimu. Kau adalah… tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Karena itu Ino, aku ingin kau serius melawanku. Karena aku… ingin melampauimu!'_

Ino tersenyum. Perlahan gadis berambut pirang itu melepaskan pelindung dahinya dari pinggang dan mulai memasangnya di dahi seperti Sakura.

'_Sekarang aku mengerti… aku juga akan serius melawanmu, Sakura.'_

Mereka saling menatap dan menunggu sampai ada yang membuat gerakan pertama.

*Syut*

Sakura berlari ke arah lawannya. Ino sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan Sakura dan terlambat bereaksi ketika Sakura memukul wajahnya. Dia terpental akibat pukulan itu. Gadis pirang itu berdiri dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

'_Dia berbeda dari yang dulu.'_ Batin Ino.

Sakura berlari sekali lagi ke arah Ino dan melancarkan pukulan lainnya. Ino melempar sebuah shuriken ke arah Sakura yang berhasil dihindarinya dengan mudah. Ino melempar shuriken beberapa kali ke arah Sakura dan terus dihindarinya.

Ino kehabisan shuriken dan saat itu juga, Sakura sudah muncul di depannya. Ino melayangkan sebuah pukulan namun ditahan oleh Sakura. Tangan Ino yang lainnya juga bergerak untuk memukul, namun Sakura menahannya juga.

Sambil menahan kedua tangan Ino, Sakura menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang perut Ino. Ino kesakitan dengan serangan itu dan mundur sambil memegang perutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sekuat ini?!" tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang kau kenal. Aku yang sekarang sudah serius dengan karierku sebagai kunoichi, tidak sepertimu yang hanya mementingkan penampilan dan rambutmu." Balas Sakura.

Ino menggertakkan giginya dan memegang rambutnya. "Jangan meremehkanku!" Orang-orang terkejut ketika Ino memotong kunciran rambutnya sendiri dengan kunai, mirip dengan yang dilakukan Sakura saat berada di Hutan Kematian. "Aku akan membuktikan padamu. Aku juga adalah seorang kunoichi!"

Ino menghamburan rambutnya di lantai. Dia kemudian membentuk sebuah segel tangan sebelum mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura dengan jari-jari terbuka dan ujung jari-jari itu saling menempel.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu segel tangan yang tidak biasa."

Naruto menjawab kebingungannya. "Itu adalah Shintenshin no Jutsu, ninjutsu unik milik klan Yamanaka. Dengan menggunakan jutsu ini, Ino bisa memindahkan jiwanya dalam bentuk energi spiritual ke tubuh orang lain. Jika dia berhasil, dia akan mengambil alih tubuh sasarannya selama beberapa menit. Tapi, pengguna jutsu harus berhati-hati saat mengarahkannya, karena arahnya harus tepat mengenai sasaran, jutsu ini lebih efektif pada subjek yang tidak bergerak karena sulit mengarahkan jiwa pada subjek yang bisa menghindarinya."

"Kelemahan jutsu ini adalah saat jiwa pengguna ada di tubuh orang lain, tubuhnya sendiri akan menjadi sebuah cangkang yang kosong. Jika Ino meleset mengarahkan jutsu ini, maka jiwanya akan berkeliaran di luar tubuh selama beberapa menit. Dan saat itu terjadi, tubuh pengguna bisa diserang."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tampaknya Sakura mendapatkan lawan yang tangguh."

Sementara itu, Naruto menatap Ino dengan curiga. _'Tapi segel tangan yang digunakannya… sedikit berbeda dari segel Shintenshin no Jutsu pada umumnya.'_

Ino memfokuskan segel tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura kemudian bergerak untuk menghindarinya.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

Sakura berhenti menghindar. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan semua orang penasaran apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah Ino sekarang berada dalam tubuh Sakura atau jutsu-nya gagal? Semua orang melihat mereka berdua dengan seksama.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan berhasil… Ino." Ucap Sakura dengan seringaian tipis. "Sudah berakhir, tubuhmu sekarang sudah kosong."

Sakura berniat maju untuk menyerang Ino. Namun dia tersentak ketika dia menyadari kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Sakura melihat ke bawah dan melebarkan matanya. Kedua kakinya terikat oleh rambut Ino yang tadi terhambur di lantai. Sebuah energi spiritual terlihat jelas terhubung dari tempat Ino berada ke arah rambut yang mengikat kedua kaki Sakura.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Kau tertipu, Sakura. Segel tangan yang kugunakan tadi bukan segel yang sebenarnya. Itu kulakukan agar kau tidak bisa bergerak."

Ino mengarahkan segel tangannya kembali ke arah Sakura. Segelnya sama seperti yang sebelumnya, namun kali ini ujung jari-jari Ino bukan saling menempel melainkan jari-jarinya saling berhimpitan.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak akan meleset." Ucap Ino dengan percaya diri. **"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

*Deg*

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Di saat bersamaan, tubuh Ino jatuh ke tanah. Di lain sisi, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa pelan.

"Sudah kubilang… aku pasti berhasil, Sakura." Gumam 'Sakura'. Ya, itu memang bukan Sakura. Itu adalah Ino sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. _'Sekarang, aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Selamat tinggal, Sakura.'_

'Sakura' mengangkat tangannya dan berniat untuk menyerah.

*Deg*

'_Mana mungkin aku akan kalah dengan jutsu seperti ini!'_ Ino terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara Sakura di dalam kepalanya. _'Sudah kubilang, Ino… aku takkan kalah darimu!'_ Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergetar sebelum dia memegang kepalanya.

"Keluarlah dari tubuhku!" seru Sakura dengan marah.

Ino kembali lagi ke tubuh aslinya secara paksa, "Mustahil! Kau mengusirku keluar begitu saja?!"

Sakura kesusahan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Gadis itu menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Itulah yang kupelajari dari rekan setimku."

Sakura melesat ke arah Ino dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada perut Ino. Ino memuntahkan darah dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Ino!" seru Sakura dan mengambil aba-aba untuk melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya.

Ino tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena dia sudah menghabiskan banyak chakra untuk Shintenshin no Jutsu. Ditambah lagi, Sakura telah menyerangnya berulang-ulang. Dia menatap pasrah pada pukulan Sakura yang melayang ke arahnya, namun gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

'_Jika kau tetap menjadi kuncup bunga dan kemudian nanti bunga itu layu, tidak akan ada artinya jika kau tetap menjadi kuncupnya saja. Karena itu… kau harus mekar terlebih dahulu agar nanti… kau bisa menjadi lebih indah dari bunga lainnya. Sakura, sepertinya kau sudah berhasil mencapai tujuanmu, kau… sudah melampauiku. Kau sudah mekar, sekarang… kau adalah bunga yang sangat indah.'_

Pukulan telak dari Sakura mengenai wajah Ino. Ino memuntahkan darah sekali lagi dan terpental jauh ke lantai.

Hayate melihat Ino yang tidak sadarkan diri dan kemudian berseru, "Lawan sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Pertarungan ketiga, pemenangnya adalah Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya sebelum tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan mendekati Ino dan kemudian menghapus darah di sudut bibir Ino sebelum membopongnya. Tubuh Ino lumayan berat sehingga Sakura sedikit kesulitan.

Sakura kemudian dengan perlahan membawa Ino menaiki tangga ke tempat penonton berada. Dia menyandarkan Ino pada dinding.

"Maaf ya, Ino. Aku sudah membuatmu begini." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ucap Asuma yang berada di belakangnya. "Sepertinya dia sudah menerima kekalahannya darimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Dia memang selalu saja baik kepadaku."

Pertarungan ketiga berakhir dan waktunya melanjutkan ke pertarungan keempat. Layar monitor telah menentukan nama-nama berikutnya. Mereka adalah Tsurugi Misumi dan Temari.

Misumi dan Temari sudah berada di arena dan mereka saling berhadapan.

Hayate memberikan aba-aba. "Pertarungan keempat, Misumi melawan Temari… dimulai!"

Misumi memberi Temari sebuah tatapan tajam. "Walaupun kau adalah seorang perempuan, aku tidak akan memberi ampun. Biar kukatakan padamu, semuanya akan berakhir di saat aku mengeluarkan jutsu-ku, jadi menyerahlah! Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat."

Temari menyeringai. Dia mengambil kipas seukuran manusia dari punggungnya dan membuka kipas raksasa itu lebar-lebar, "Kau ini banyak bicara. Akulah yang akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat."

Pertarungan keempat berakhir dengan sangat cepat. Misumi memiliki kemampuan aneh, dia bisa melenturkan dan memanjangkan lengannya. Sayangnya dia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Temari.

Gadis dari Suna itu hanya mengibaskan kipasnya dan menggunakan jutsu bernama Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Hasil dari kibasan kipasnya menciptakan tornado dan aliran angin besar, membuat Misumi kalah dengan beberapa luka sayatan di tubuhnya.

"Lawan sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Pemenangnya adalah Temari!" seru Hayate.

Lee yang menonton pertarungan singkat itu terperangah. "Hebat sekali. Dia bertarung menggunakan kipas dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Bahkan lawannya tidak bisa melakukan serangan balasan."

Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya menjelaskan.

"Itu bukan kipas biasa, itu adalah kipas perang. Nama seni bertarungnya adalah Tessenjutsu, kemampuan umum yang diajarkan di Suna seperti Kugutsu no Jutsu. Kipas yang digunakannya disebut _Kyodai Sensu_. Seluruh kipasnya terbuat dari logam yang kuat. Jika kau lihat baik-baik, ada tiga bulatan ungu di kipas itu. Bulatan itu disebut 'bintang', menandakan seberapa kekuatan angin yang diciptakan kipas itu. Yang terlemah memiliki satu bulatan dan yang terkuat memiliki tiga bulatan. Itu artinya kipas milik Temari merupakan salah satu yang terkuat."

Waktunya melanjutkan ke pertarungan kelima. Layar monitor mengacak nama lagi. Petarung selanjutnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba melawan Hyūga Neji.

Kiba tampak bersemangat karena sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk bertarung. Namun dalam hatinya, dia merasa gugup. Kiba dan Neji turun ke arena pertarungan dan saling berhadapan.

'_Dia adalah sepupu Hinata. Orang ini sangat kejam padanya, aku harus berhati-hati.'_ Pikir Kiba dengan tatapan tajam diberikan pada Neji. Neji hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Hei, orang itu… apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan Hinata?"

"Yang kaumaksud itu Neji?" pertanyaan Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan. "Ayah Hinata, Hyūga Hiashi, dan ayah Neji, Hyūga Hizashi, adalah saudara kembar. Yang artinya Hinata dan Neji adalah sepupu. Namun ada perbedaan besar di antara keduanya. Klan Hyūga terbagi menjadi dua keluarga, yaitu keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang. Anak tertua dari kepala klan akan menjadi pewaris dan anak termuda akan menjadi anggota keluarga cabang. Karena ayah Hinata adalah anak tertua, maka itu membuat Hinata menjadi bagian dari keluarga utama. Sementara ayah Neji adalah anak termuda, membuatnya dan Neji menjadi bagian dari keluarga cabang."

"Kalau begitu, apa perbedaan antara keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang?" Tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Perlakuan di antara kedua keluarga berbeda." Suara Hinata mengangetkan Sakura. Gadis berambut biru tua itu telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"H-Hinata?!"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, perlakuan di antara kedua keluarga berbeda. Keluarga cabang ada untuk menjadi budak bagi kami, keluarga utama. Mereka akan mengorbankan semua yang mereka miliki untuk melindungi kami." Lanjut Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura memberi Hinata tatapan terkejut sebelum kembali menonton. _'Perasaan ini… entah mengapa dia hampir sama dengan Naruto. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.'_

Hayate berseru, "Mulai!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, jenius klan Hyūga itu tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Kiba. "Sebelum kita memulainya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" ucap Neji dan mendapatkan tatapan penasaran dari lawannya. "Menyerahlah"

Kiba menggertakkan giginya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau mendengarku. Kau tidak bisa menang melawanku. Jadi, menyerahlah!" ucap Neji sekali lagi dengan nada tegas.

"Jangan remehkan aku!"

Di tempat penonton, Sasuke bertanya, "Apakah bertarung menggunakan anjing itu diperbolehkan?"

Kakashi menjawabnya, "Tentu saja. Ini juga adalah taktik seorang ninja, bahkan aku juga akan menggunakan anjing dalam berbagai situasi. Kiba berasal dari klan Inuzuka. Mereka terkenal karena selalu menggunakan anjing sebagai partner mereka. Anjing-anjing ini akan dilatih bersama pemiliknya untuk menjadi ninken atau anjing ninja."

Kembali ke pertarungan, Kiba menggunakan salah satu teknik klannya,Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu. Itu membuat gigi taring, dan kuku jarinya menjadi tajam dan pupil matanya menjadi vertikal. Kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat, cara bertarungnya mirip dengan anjing.

Neji bersikap tenang dan mengaktifkan kekkei genkai klan Hyūga, sebuah dōjutsu bernama Byakugan. Saat Byakugan aktif, pupil penggunanya yang awalnya putih sedikit membesar dan urat-urat muncul di sekitar mata.

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini, tapi apa yang terjadi pada matanya? Kau juga bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, kan?" Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata.

Hinata meliriknya sebelum menjawab. "Seperti klan Uchiha yang memiliki kekkei genkai berupa dōjutsu, kami juga memiliki kekkei genkai. Namanya adalah Byakugan. Byakugan memberikan penggunanya kemampuan untuk melihat 360 derajat dan menembus apapun, dan penggunanya bisa melihat sistem chakra seseorang dan titik tenketsu mereka. Klan Hyūga ahli dalam taijutsu bernama Jūken, di mana mereka menotok titik tenketsu seseorang dan menghentikan aliran dalam sistem chakra, membuat orang tersebut sulit bergerak dan tidak bisa menggunakan chakra di bagian tubuh yang ditotok."

Kiba hampir dikalahkan, meskipun dia dibantu oleh partnernya, Akamaru. Memiliki partner seekor anjing adalah keunikan klan Inuzuka. Partner mereka adalah ninken, anjing yang dilatih untuk bertarung bersama ninja. Di saat genting, Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah pil kecil dan memasukkannya ke mulut Akamaru. Bulu-bulu anak anjing itu yang awalnya halus berubah menjadi kasar dan warna putihnya berubah menjadi merah.

Kemudian Kiba menggunakan Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin, membuat penampilannya menjadi lebih ganas. Akamaru menggunakan versi lainnya, Gijin Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin, membuatnya berubah menjadi imitasi Kiba. Kemudian mereka menggunakan Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga. Dengan Gatsūga, Kiba dan Akamaru berputar seperti bor dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyerang dari berbagai arah.

Sayangnya Gatsūga gagal karena Neji membungkus tubuhnya dengan chakra dan berputar-putar 360 derajat dengan sangat cepat. Chakra yang membungkusnya mengikuti gerak tubuhnya dan menciptakan semacam pelindung chakra yang berputar-putar. Nama jutsu ini adalah Jūkenhō Ōgi: Kaiten.

Beberapa orang terkejut melihat jutsu milik Neji. Bahkan Naruto juga sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"A-Apa itu barusan?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

Naruto menjawabnya. "Itu adalah Kaiten. Taijutsu rahasia yang diwariskan turun-temurun di keluarga utama Hyūga. Jutsu ini dilakukan dengan cara melepaskan chakra dari semua titik tenketsu di tubuh, kemudian pengguna akan berputar berkali-kali di tempatnya dan chakra itu akan menciptakan pelindung chakra yang jutsu ini hanya diajarkan di dalam keluarga utama. Neji adalah anggota keluarga cabang, seharusnya dia tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu rahasia semacam itu.'

Setelah itu, pertarungan berakhir dengan cepat. Neji menutup beberapa titik tenketsu di tubuh Kiba, membuatnya tidak berdaya. Akamaru dikalahkan dan hampir tidak selamat.

"AAkamaru…" gumam Kiba yang tidak berdaya.

Neji berbalik menatapnya dengan rendah. "Orang sepertimu hanya pecundang. Kalian para pecundang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah."

Kiba menggertakkan giginya dan mulai berdiri dengan susah payah. "Kau melukai Akamaru… aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…"

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Neji. Tangannya mengarah ke dada Kiba, dia berniat untuk menyerang jantung lawannya.

*Syut, grep*

Tangan Neji berhenti tepat di depan dada Kiba. Saat ini juga, Naruto sedang berdiri di antara Neji dan Kiba. Neji tidak bisa bergerak karena saat ini tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto dan tangan Naruto yang satunya memegang kunai dan menaruhnya di leher Neji.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup, Neji." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Neji.

"Karena dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Apalagi dari orang sepertimu."

"Hmph. Kalian berdua sama-sama pecundang yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah." Neji menepis tangan Naruto dan kembali ke tempat timnya berada.

Hayate lega melihat Neji berhasil dihentikan. Dia kemudian berseru, "Pertarungan berakhir di sini. Pemenangnya adalah Hyūga Neji!"

Tim medis segera datang dan membawa Kiba dan Akamaru pergi. Naruto melihat ke arah Hiruzen dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala darinya. Kurenai menghela napas, lega muridnya masih terselamatkan. Dan seperti yang diduganya, Hinata tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar monitor dan menemukan dua nama baru di sana. Dia tersenyum.

'_Akhirnya…'_

**Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee**

Lee melompat turun dari tempat penonton ke arena pertarungan. Dia mendarat di lantai dan matanya menunjukkan berapi-api. Naruto berjalan mendekati Lee dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Naruto-kun, aku berjanji akan memberikan pertarungan paling hebat kepadamu!"

"Lee, kau tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu dan genjutsu, kan?"

Tatapan Lee menjadi tajam. "Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan taijutsu!"

"Aku tahu bahwa taijutsu yang kaugunakan, _gōken_, adalah kemampuan yang mengerikan jika dibandingkan dengan jenis taijutsu yang lain. Mengetahui bahwa kau adalah pengguna taijutsu yang sangat hebat… itu membuatku bersemangat. Bukannya aku ingin meremehkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan apapun kecuali taijutsu dalam pertarungan ini."

Lee melebarkan matanya. "Naruto-kun, kusarankan padamu jika kau ingin menang, kau harus serius. Karena dalam pertarungan taijutsu, aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak serius?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Di tempat penonton, Kurenai berkomentar. "Naruto, ya? Dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Lee. Kudengar, Lee adalah pengguna taijutsu yang sangat berbakat. Ditambah lagi, dia dilatih oleh Guy, pengguna taijutsu terbaik di desa ini. Naruto akan kalah dengan sangat mudah."

"…" Hinata mendengarnya, namun pandangan gadis itu tidak terlepaskan dari Naruto. _'Dia tidak akan kalah… karena dia bersemangat sekarang.'_

Asuma menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Uzumaki Naruto, aku mendengar beberapa hal tentangnya. Lulusan terburuk dari akademi, namun dia bisa lulus hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setahun. Bukankah dia temanmu? Bagaimana menurutmu tentangnya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi jika harus kukatakan, dia adalah orang yang merepotkan." Shikamaru memasang ekspresi malasnya, membuat gurunya sweatdrop. "Tapi itu benar. Meskipun dia hanya berada di akademi selama 9 bulan, dia bisa lulus dengan nilai terendah. Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia bukan orang yang harus diremehkan."

"Naruto! Maju!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam. _'Kau harus menang. Aku ingin bertarung melawanmu.'_

Kakashi melirik ke sebelahnya, Guy sedang berdiri bersamanya. "Melihat penampilan anak itu, dia pasti sangat mengagumimu. Muridku dan muridmu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini?"

"Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan Lee." Secara mengejutkan, Guy tampak serius saat dia membalas ucapan Kakashi. "Lee adalah muridku yang kubanggakan. Dia sangat kuat dan berbakat dalam taijutsu. Dan yang paling penting adalah… semangat masa mudanya!" Ekspresi Guy menghilang dan dia menunjukkan giginya yang mengkilat kepada Kakashi.

"Murid yang dibanggakan, ya?" gumam Kakashi seraya menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang muridku sendiri."

Tenten menambahkan. "Lee akan menang. Mungkin dia tidak sehebat Neji, tapi aku mengakui kemampuannya. Melawan seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman seperti kami, anak berambut pirang itu tidak akan bisa menang."

"…" Neji diam di sebelah Tenten.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan, Hayate melihat mereka berdua dan bertanya: "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Naruto dan Lee mengangguk. Hayate memberikan aba-aba. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, pertarungan keenam…"

Naruto dan Lee saling bertukar pandangan. Lee memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya namun Naruto hanya diam dengan santai. Walaupun begitu, Naruto sendiri sudah siap. Pertarungan mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Mulai!"

*Syut, syut*

Keduanya melesat ke arah satu sama lain. Naruto memukul Lee namun ditangkis dengan tendangan.

Mereka melompat mundur ke arah berlawanan sebelum maju sekali lagi dan saling bertukar pukulan. Pukulan Naruto ditahan tangan Lee yang satunya dan pukulan Lee ditahan tangan Naruto yang satunya juga. Mereka melepas tangan lawan masing-masing sebelum melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Kaki Naruto dan kaki Lee saling menangkis. Naruto menurunkan kakinya dan langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Lee.

Lee memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan itu sebelum membalasnya dengan pukulan lurus ke arah perut Naruto.

Naruto menahan tinju Lee. Kemudian dia menarik Lee ke bawah dan melayangkan lututnya ke arah wajah Lee.

Wajah Lee terlempar ke belakang akibat serangan itu. Belum selesai di situ, Naruto berputar dan melayangkan tendangan pada punggung Lee. Hasilnya adalah Lee terpental ke depan.

Lee mendarat di lantai dengan sempurna dan berbalik menghadap Naruto sebelum melesat maju untuk menyerang.

"**Konoha Senpū!"**

Lee melayangkan tendangan ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tendangan itu. Namun Lee berputar ke bawah dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah kaki Naruto. Naruto menghentikan tendangan Lee dengan tendangannya sendiri.

Saat tendangan Lee gagal, Naruto langsung menendang wajah Lee sehingga dia terpental sekali lagi. Lee mendarat dengan sempurna dan mengelap wajahnya yang terkena tendangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau bisa menggunakannya. Tapi, aku sudah tahu gerak-gerik Konoha Senpū." Ucap Naruto.

Di tempat penonton, beberapa orang terkejut melihat pertarungan tersebut. Tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah melihat Naruto bertarung kecuali Tim 7. Yang paling terkejut adalah Guy karena dia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi Lee dalam kecepatan dan taijutsu.

Asuma juga melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Nilainya yang ada di akademi menunjukkan dia adalah murid yang paling buruk. Apakah perkembangannya sejak lulus bisa sebesar ini? Tidak, pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa dia bisa lulus dalam waktu kurang dari setahun.'_

Lee menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum maju untuk menyerang lagi. Dia melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Namun setiap serangannya dapat ditangkis dan dihindari oleh Naruto.

Lee tiba-tiba berputar di udara dan melayangkan tendangannya dari atas jatuh ke arah kepala Naruto.

"**Konoha Otoshi!"**

Naruto menahan tendangan Lee. Namun tendangan itu terlalu kuat sehingga dia gagal menahannya dan tendangan Lee berhasil mengenai Naruto.

Lee mendarat di lantai dan memukul wajah Naruto ke samping. Lalu pukulan kedua diarahkan pada dagu Naruto diikuti dengan tendangan lurus ke dada Naruto. Naruto terpental mundur ke belakang dan dia menahan dadanya yang sakit akibat tendangan barusan.

Naruto tidak sempat menunggu karena Lee sudah maju untuk menyerangnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto menjadi serius.

*Syut*

Tendangan Lee meleset karena Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Naruto sudah muncul di samping Lee dan memukul pipinya. Dia menghilang lagi dan muncul di sisi lain Lee dengan sebuah pukulan.

Lee berniat menangkisnya namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan pukulan di perutnya. Ternyata Naruto sudah muncul di depannya. Naruto melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke kepala Lee.

Lee berniat menghindar namun dia terkejut ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya dengan tendangan ke salah satu betis Lee.

Tendangan itu membuat Lee jatuh berlutut dan saat itu Naruto memukul wajah dengan sangat keras sehingga kepalanya jatuh membuat retak kecil di lantai. Saat itu juga, Naruto menendang Lee dengan keras juga dan Lee terpental jauh darinya.

Naruto melesat maju untuk menyerang Lee lagi. Lee segera bangun dengan cepat dan melompat ke atas patung segel tangan.

Di tempat penonton, Kankurō mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-Apa-apaan itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya sama sekali."

"Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak seburuk yang kita kira, terutama anak berambut pirang itu." Komentar Temari.

Di lain tempat, Sakura menatap kagum ke arah dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu. "Mereka sangat cepat. Kemampuan taijutsu mereka juga luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto bertarung hanya menggunakan taijutsu saja sampai seserius itu."

"Ini belum apa-apa." Ucap Guy yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria beralis tebal itu memberikan senyuman seraya melirik Sakura. "Aku terkejut melihat Naruto-san bisa mengimbangi kecepatan dan kekuatan Lee. Tapi Lee sama sekali belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya."

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang berada di dekatnya menjadi bingung.

"Lee! Lepaskan saja!" Guy berseru kepada Lee.

"T-Tapi, Guy-sensei! Bukankah aku tidak boleh melepasnya kecuali saat aku harus melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku?!" tanya Lee.

Guy memberi sebuah jempol untuk Lee. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku memberimu ijin untuk melepasnya!"

Lee hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum dia tersenyum lebar. Dia membuka pembungkus yang melingkar di kedua kakinya. Dan ternyata yang tersembunyi di balik pembungkus itu adalah beberapa objek persegi panjang dengan tulisan kanji 'Semangat'.

"Beban?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat benda-benda itu.

"Memangnya apa bedanya jika dia melepas beberapa beban kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Dengan begini, aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi!" seru Lee sebelum menjatuhkan kedua beban itu ke lantai di bawah.

*Duar, duar*

Semua orang melebarkan mata mereka ketika mereka melihat dampak dari jatuhnya beban-beban itu. Beban-beban itu jatuh ke lantai sehingga menciptakan retakan yang besar dan kepulan debu yang tinggi.

"Beban macam apa itu?!" tanya Shikamaru yang terperangah.

Tenten tersenyum meremehkan melihat dampaknya. _'Sekarang, anak bernama Naruto itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang lagi.'_

Sementara itu, Lee menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

*Syut*

Naruto terlambat menyadari ketika Lee sudah berada di belakangnya dalam posisi menunduk. Lee melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

Naruto segera menghindari pukulan itu, namun dia tersentak ketika Lee sudah berada di sampingnya dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan lurus. Naruto menangkis tendangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun Naruto tersentak lagi karena tendangan Lee begitu kuat sehingga Naruto terseret mundur. Tiba-tiba Lee sudah muncul di atas Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan. Naruto menunduk menghindari pukulan itu.

Naruto yang menunduk menjadi terkejut karena Lee sudah ada di bawahnya dan melayangkan tendangan untuk menyapu kedua kaki Naruto dengan berputar secara horizontal.

Naruto melompat untuk menghindari tendangan itu namun Lee berputar dengan cepat dan kemudian menendang Naruto yang masih berada di udara. Tendangan itu tidak bisa dihindari Naruto sehingga dia terpental jauh.

Naruto mendarat di lantai dengan kedua kakinya dan segera menyadari Lee yang melesat maju ke arahnya. Naruto bersiaga namun Lee tiba-tiba menghilang dan sudah muncul di belakangnya.

Sebelum Naruto berbalik, Lee sudah menghilang lagi dan muncul secara mengejutkan di depan Naruto dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah Naruto. Pukulan itu begitu kuat sehingga Naruto terpental sekali lagi dan tersungkur di lantai.

Lee melesat maju dengan cepat dan melayangkan pukulan lainnya ke arah Naruto.

Lee terkejut ketika Naruto yang masih terbaring itu menahan pukulannya dengan satu tangan. Naruto perlahan berbalik dan menatap Lee. Saat ini, Naruto menyeringai dan matanya menunjukkan semangat yang membara.

"Harus kuakui bahwa kau hebat, Lee. Kau memang seorang ahli taijutsu yang berbakat. Tapi…" Naruto menarik Lee ke bawah dan memukul Lee. "Aku lebih berpengalaman darimu."

Pukulan itu membuat Lee terlempar. Naruto muncul di depan Lee dan kemudian mencekik lehernya dengan erat, membuat wajahnya membiru. Setelah itu, Naruto membantingnya ke lantai dan melanjutkannya dengan pukulan keras ke wajahnya.

Naruto melepaskan Lee dan berjalan mundur untuk menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Ayo, Lee. Tunjukkan padaku seluruh kemampuanmu. Kau pasti memiliki gerakan lain yang lebih hebat lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil seringaian.

Lee berdiri dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Naruto-kun."

Lee perlahan membuka perban yang melilit kedua tangannya. Naruto menjadi waspada ketika dia melihatnya.

*Syut*

Lee muncul di depan Naruto dan menendangnya tinggi ke udara. "Lebih tinggi lagi!" seru Lee sebelum lanjut menendang Naruto di udara sehingga dia terlempar lebih tinggi lagi.

'_Gerakan ini… __**Kage Buy**__**ō**__. Apa dia berencana menggunakan kinjutsu itu?'_ pikir Naruto yang masih berada di udara.

Lee muncul di belakangnya dan mengikatnya dengan perban-perban. Setelah Naruto terikat perban, Lee langsung turun ke lantai bersamanya sambil berputar-putar dengan kepala Naruto di bawah.

"**Omote Renge!"**

*Duar*

Kepulan debu dan retakan besar tercipta begitu Naruto dan Lee menabrak lantai. Lee muncul kembali tidak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya mereka tadi. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah menggunakan jutsu tadi.

'_Apakah Naruto-kun tidak selamat?'_ tanya Lee dalam hatinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh Naruto, namun menurutnya jutsu itu cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

*Tap*

Lee melebarkan kedua matanya ketika dia meraskan bahunya di pegang oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "B-Bagaimana mungkin…?"

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tadi saat aku berada di udara, aku menyadari jutsu apa yang akan kau gunakan. Jadi, aku bertukar tempat dengan klonku." Jelas Naruto.

"B-Bunshin? T-Tapi kapan kau menciptakannya?"

"Saat kau tadi melepaskan beban dari kedua kakimu, aku sudah menciptakan beberapa bunshin yang bersembunyi di seluruh tempat ini"

*Zrak*

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah, keluar dua tangan yang memegang kedua kaki Lee.

"Lee, taijutsu yang kau gunakan tadi adalah **Omote Renge**, jutsu ini juga diklasifikasi sebagai kinjutsu. Seharusnya genin sepertimu tidak boleh menggunakan sebuah kinjutsu." ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Lee menundukkan kepalanya dan napasnya memburu. Naruto mendekatinya sebelum memukulnya dengan kuat beberapa kali di wajah dan perut. Setelah puas memukulnya, Naruto memberikan pukulan terakhir yang lebih kuat pada wajah Lee sehingga dia terpental.

"Dan untuk menggunakan Omote Renge, kau harus bisa membuka salah satu gerbang dari Hachimon." Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura menjadi bingung dan melihat ke arah Guy. "Apa maksudnya Renge itu adalah kinjutsu?"

Bukan Guy yang menjawabnya, melainkan Kakashi. "Renge itu bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua. Taijutsu yang berkecepatan tinggi seperti itu membuat tubuh terutama kaki pengguna menjadi kelelahan dan sulit bergerak. Karena itulah, Omote Renge diklasifikasi sebagai sebuah kinjutsu."

Guy menatap khawatir ke arah Lee. _'Lee… kau dulu dianggap sebagai orang yang gagal karena tidak bisa ninjutsu dan genjutsu, kau yang dijuluki 'Anak Bersemangat yang Gagal'… Tapi kau tidak pernah menyerah, kau telah melatih taijutsu-mu itu sampai seperti ini.'_

Guy kehilangan kekhawatirannya dan tersenyum kembali.

'_Tunjukkan pada semua orang, kau bukan orang yang gagal!'_

Lee menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung lagi dengan senyuman percaya diri. "Aku tahu bahwa itu berbahaya, tapi… akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini bukan orang yang gagal!"

Naruto tertegun mendengar pernyataan Lee. Dia menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, seperti kataku sebelumnya. Tunjukkan gerakan hebatmu yang lain."

Lee berubah menjadi serius dan bersiap menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Kedua matanya menutup dan dia memfokuskan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya pada saat ini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Naruto memandangnya dengan waspada.

'_Dia sembuh lebih cepat dari biasanya, itu artinya dia sudah membuka gerbang kedua… __**Ky**__**ūmon**__. Apa dia berniat membuka gerbang selanjutnya? Gerbang pertama adalah __**Kaimon**__. Saat membuka gerbang ini, penggunaan kekuatan otot manusia akan berubah dari 20% menjadi 100%. Kemudian gerbang kedua adalah __**Kyūmon**__. Gerbang ini akan meningkatkan fisik dan mengisi kembali energi dalam tubuh.'_

Tiba-tiba udara di sekitar Lee menjadi hangat. Tanah yang dipijaknya juga bergetar. _'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Naruto-kun!'_ Pikir Lee. Chakra melapisi tubuhnya, warna kulitnya berubah menjadi merah, urat-urat muncul di wajahnya, dan matanya berubah menjadi putih. _'Aku akan membuktikan kekuatanku!'_

"**Seimon: Kai!"**

Naruto bersiaga melihatnya. _'Gerbang ketiga, __**Seimon**__. Pada gerbang ini, aliran darah akan meningkat lebih cepat sehingga merubah kulit menjadi merah.'_

Lee mengeluarkan lebih banyak kekuatan lagi dari dalam tubuhnya sambil berteriak dengan keras. Lebih banyak chakra yang melapisi tubuhnya dan tanah yang dipijaknya menjadi hancur.

"**Shōmon: Kai!"**

'_Gerbang keempat, __**Shōmon**__?!'_ batin Naruto yang terkejut._ 'Sekarang kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat. Aku tidak menyangka ada orang di usia ini yang bisa membuka sampai gerbang keempat. Apa yang sebenarnya gurunya ajarkan padanya?!'_

*Syut*

Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya bergerak. Kecepatan Lee sangat luar biasa sampai Sharingan milik Sasuke tidak bisa mengikutinya. Mereka semua segera menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah terpental di atas udara.

'_Bukankah ini… __**Ura Renge**__?!'_ batin Kakashi yang terkejut. _'Naruto tidak akan selamat… ini adalah taijutsu A-rank yang menyerang lawan bertubi-tubi dalam kecepatan di atas rata-rata.'_

Namun mereka tidak melihat Lee di manapun. Tiba-tiba Lee muncul di depan Naruto yang masih berada di udara. Naruto terpental ke bawah ketika Lee memukulnya. Lee muncul di belakang Naruto yang masih terpental. Naruto terpental lagi ke atas saat Lee memukulnya dari belakang.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi diberikan Lee dari berbagai arah di udara. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto terpental akibat pukulan Lee, tapi semua serangan itu membuatnya memuntahkan banyak darah dan tubuhnya babak belur.

Semua orang menonton dengan seksama. Banyak dari mereka yang terkesima dengan kemampuan yang ditunjukkan Lee. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Lee, kecuali untuk beberapa orang tertentu.

Naruto terus dipukul di udara sampai akhirnya Lee muncul di atasnya.

"Ini adalah yang terakhir! Gerbang Kelima… **Tomon: Kai!**"

'_Gerbang Kelima, __**Tomon**__… ini meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan lebih tinggi lagi.'_ batin Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan chakra merah dari tubuhnya. _'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain…'_

Sedangkan Lee akan melancarkan serangan terakhir. Serangan terakhir itu berupa pukulan dan tendangan bersamaan yang sangat kuat yang akan mengirim lawan ke bawah sampai menabrak lantai.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Lee selagi melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Saat itulah, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Semua orang melebarkan mata mereka. Yang mereka lihat bukanlah Lee yang berhasil melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Yang mereka lihat adalah Naruto yang memukul Lee telak di perutnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan menunjukkan mata merah berpupil vertikal.

Naruto kemudian menarik Lee sebelum menendangnya dengan sangat keras ke bawah.

*Duar*

Lee menabrak lantai di bawahnya sampai menciptakan kawah kecil. Sedangkan Naruto mendarat di lantai dengan kedua kakinya. Luka di seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dan chakra merah yang ada di sekelilingnya membentuk dua ekor. Semua orang dapat merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan.

Beberapa orang melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat chakra merah itu.

'_Chakra Kyūbi!'_ batin Hiruzen.

Naruto menunjukkan seringaian tipisnya selagi melihat ke tempat Lee berada. "Lee… kau sangat mengejutkan. Untuk orang berusia muda sepertimu yang bisa membuka Gerbang Kelima dari Hachimon, dan kemudian menggunakan kinjutsu Ura Renge. Itu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan…"

Setelah chakra merah menghilang dan matanya kembali menjadi biru, Naruto berjalan mendekati Lee yang terbaring lemas di tanah.

'_Sepertinya dampak penggunaan lima gerbang dan Ura Renge terlalu besar untuknya.'_ Pikir Naruto selagi melihat kondisi Lee. _'Ditambah lagi aku menendangnya dengan keras tadi.'_

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Hayate kemudian memecah keheningan dengan berseru. "Lawan sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto!"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Pada akhirnya Sakura yang memecah keheningan. "Yeah, Naruto! Kau berhasil menang!"

"Kerja bagus, Naruto." Komentar Kakashi seraya mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyuman lewat matanya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tadinya kupikir dia akan kalah. Tapi bisa membalikkan kedaaan di saat terakhir itu…" ucap Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Itu adalah pertarungan yang hebat. Anak itu benar-benar mengejutkanku." Komentar Asuma dan Kurenai di sebelahnya mengangguk.

'_Tunggulah aku. Kita akan bertemu lagi ujian terakhir.' _Batin Hinata.

Tim medis masuk dan mulai mengangkat Lee. Guy menghampirinya dengan khawatir. "Lee, kau sudah berjuang keras. Aku bangga padamu."

Kemudian Naruto juga menghampiri mereka. "Aku harus mengakuinya. Ini adalah pertarungan taijutsu paling memuaskan yang pernah kualami di sepanjang hidupku. Senang rasanya bisa bertarung tanpa menggunakan ninjutsu dan genjutsu melawan seorang ahli taijutsu sepertimu!"

"Naruto-kun, kau sangat kuat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dalam pertarungan taijutsu." Ucap Lee yang berada di atas tandu.

"Tidak, aku tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan. Satu-satunya alasan aku bisa menang adalah karena aku punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan tubuhku dan mengisi staminaku. Jika saja aku tidak memiliki kemampuan itu, maka sudah pasti aku akan kalah telak olehmu." Ucap Naruto sebelum menyengir lebar. "Lain kali, aku ingin bertarung lagi denganmu!"

Lee tertegun sebelum dia tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin bertarung lagi denganmu! Dan aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi lebih kuat!"

Setelah itu, tim medis membawa Lee pergi. Naruto dan Guy kembali ke tempat penonton dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Gaara menatap Naruto. _'Dia sangat kuat…'_

"Tadinya kupikir dia hanya anak yang sombong, ternyata dia hebat juga." Ucap Kankurō dengan raut wajah yang gugup.

"Anak itu berbahaya, kita harus berhati-hati padanya." Tambah Temari.

Baki memperhatikan Gaara. _'Gaara sudah tidak tahan melihat banyak darah tadi. Dan sepertinya, dia tertarik dengan anak itu. Anak itu tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi.'_

Fū menatap kagum ke arah Naruto. _'Naruto sangat hebat! Dia sangat kuat! Benar-benar menakjubkan!'_ Batin Fū dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. _'Tapi kekuatan yang tadi itu…'_

Sementara itu, Hiruzen tersenyum namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. _'Aku tidak tahu dia bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyūbi sebaik itu, bahkan sampai dua ekor. Setelah ini, aku harus bicara dengannya.'_

Pertarungan keenam telah berakhir dan waktunya untuk melanjutkan ke pertarungan selanjutnya.

Pertarungan ketujuh dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru melawan ninja dari Taki. Dia menggunakan otaknya untuk membuat strategi yang baik dan kemampuan klan Nara, Kagemane no Jutsu. Dengan Kagemane no Jutsu, Shikamaru memperpanjang bayangannya dan menyatuhkannya dengan bayangan orang lain. Saat bayangan mereka saling 'terikat', Shikamaru dapat mengendalikan tubuh orang tersebut. Anggota tubuh manapun yang Shikamaru gerakkan, orang yang terjebak dalam jutsu-nya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto terkesan dengan strategi yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru.

Pertarungan kedelapan dimenangkan oleh Fū yang secara tidak terduga harus melawan rekan timnya sendiri. Naruto tertarik dengan kemampuan unik Fū. Gadis itu mengeluarkan bubuk-bubuk halus dari mulutnya. Bubuk-bubuk halus itu sangat banyak dan menyebar ke seluruh arena. Karena warnanya yang mengkilat dan memantulkan cahaya, efek yang diberikan bubuk ini hampir mirip dengan Kirigakure no Jutsu, yaiut mempersempit penglihatan lawan. Naruto berpendapat bahwa kedua rekan tim Fū tidak sehebat yang dia pikirkan jika dibandingkan dengan gadis itu sendiri.

Sekarang adalah pertarungan kesembilan, Gaara melawan Akadō Yoroi. Kemampuan Yoroi adalah menghisap chakra dengan cara memegang tubuh lawan. Sialnya bagi Yoroi, dia berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Anak termuda di Ujian Chūnin itu dapat mengendalikan pasir. Semua pasirnya berasal dari dalam guci besar di punggung Gaara. Bukan hanya dikendalikan Gaara, pasir itu seperti memiliki kesadaran sendiri dan akan bergerak secara otomatis untuk melindunginya. Saat ini seluruh tubuh Yoroi ditutupi oleh pasir.

'_Pasir, ya? Jadi itu kemampuan yang diterimanya dari Ichibi.'_ Pikir Naruto.

'_**Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah kemampuan milik si rakun sialan itu!'**_ Ucap Kyūbi.

Gaara meremukkan tubuh Yoroi dengan pasirnya sampai dia mati. Beberapa orang terlihat gugup melihat aksi tersebut, termasuk Kankurō dan Temari. Hayate kemudian mengumumkan hasil pertarungan.

"Pertarungan kesembilan berakhir. Pemenangnya adalah Gaara!"

Gaara tidak peduli pada keadaan musuhnya yang sudah mati. Dia kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran pasir sebelum muncul kembali di tempat timnya berada.

'_Anak itu tidak stabil. Aku bisa merasakannya, dia sangat haus darah.'_ Batin Naruto.

Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan terakhir. Layar monitor menunjukkan dua petarung yang tersisa.

**Tenten VS Hyūga Hinata**

"Baiklah. Yang terakhir, pertarungan kesepuluh. Para peserta harap maju!" seru Hayate. Hinata dan Tenten turun ke arena dan saling berhadapan. "Uhuk, baiklah. Pertarungan kesepuluh… dimulai!"

"Hinata, tidak kusangka aku akan melawanmu di sini. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, kau tidak akan bisa melawanku." Ucap Tenten.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi dingin. "Tenten-san, sepertinya bersama satu tim dengan Neji-nii telah membuatmu menjadi sombong. Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa kau remehkan begitu saja."

"Bukannya aku sombong. Tapi kau adalah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut, kau tidak akan mungkin mau menyakiti orang lain. Pertarungan ini sudah jelas telah dimenangkan olehku." Tenten mencoba meyakinkan Hinata untuk menyerah.

Hinata tidak menghiraukannya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

'_Gadis ini… apa dia mau mati?'_ tanya Tenten dalam hatinya sebelum memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya juga.

*Syut*

Tenten melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Hinata menghilang dari tempatnya. Dia merasakan keberadaan Hinata yang sudah ada di belakangnya dengan serangan jūken. Tenten segera melompat menjauh dan melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah Hinata.

Hinata melesat mengejarnya sambil menghindari shuriken-shuriken yang dilemparkan Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten mengambil sebuah gulungan dan kemudian membukanya. Sebuah kepulan asap kecil muncul di tangan Tenten dan terlihat sekarang dia memegang sebuah tongkat.

Tenten menyerang Hinata dengan tongkatnya. Namun Hinata menepis serangan itu dan kemudian dengan cepat menotok tangan Tenten. Tenten merasa sakit dan menjatuhkan tongkatnya.

"Kau sudah berada di jangkauanku, Tenten-san."

Hinata sambil membentuk kuda-kuda lain. Neji sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"**Jūkenhō: Hakke Sanjūni Shō."**

Hinata kemudian menyerang Tenten dengan dua totokan yang keras.

"**Hakke Ni Shō."**

Hinata lanjut menyerang dengan dua totokan lagi.

"**Yon Shō."**

Setelah itu, Hinata memberikan empat totokan.

"**Hasshō."**

Kemudian, diikuti dengan delapan totokan.

"**Jūroku Shō."**

Dan terakhir, Hinata memberikan enam belas totokan.

"**Sanjūni Shō!"**

Serangan-serangan terakhir itu dilakukan Hinata dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sehingga Tenten terpental mundur.

"Aku sudah menutup tiga puluh dua tenketsu milikmu untuk menghentikan aliran chakra, untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa menggunakan chakra. Aku sudah menang."

Neji tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tenten. Beberapa orang lainnya kagum dengan kemampuan Hinata yang barusan itu.

"A-Apakah itu benar-benar Hinata?" tanya Ino yang terkejut dan kagum.

"Sama seperti saat berada di hutan." Ucap Sakura yang juga terkagum.

'_Aku tidak tahu dia menguasai taijutsu rahasia klannya. Apakah dia sudah mempelajarinya sejak sebelum ujian ini? Mengapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku?'_ tanya Kurenai dalam hatinya.

Hayate menyerukan hasil pertarungan. "Pertarungan berakhir. Pemenangnya adalah Hyūga Hinata!"

'_Dia menahan diri. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah menggunakan __**Hakke Rokujūyon Sh**_**ō**_.'_ Batin Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Naruto juga. Tatapan dingin dan hawa membunuh dari gadis itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. _'Aku tidak peduli pada misi penyamaran ini lagi. Bahkan jika harus menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya, aku akan mengalahkanmu!'_

Babak penyisihan telah selesai dan semua peserta yang lulus berbaris di arena pertarungan. Di depan mereka adalah Hokage Ketiga yang berdiri dan tersenyum kepada mereka. Di samping kiri dan kanan sang Hokage, berdiri semua pengawas ujian.

Jumlah peserta yang lulus adalah 10 orang. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Kankurō, Haruno Sakura, Temari, Hyūga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Fū, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Hyūga Hinata.

"Kalian yang telah lulus sampai di ujian ketiga, aku ucapkan selamat!" ucap Hayate kepada para peserta yang lulus. "Sekarang, dengarkan penjelasan dari Hokage-sama mengenai ujian ketiga!"

Hiruzen kemudian memulai penjelasannya.

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya. Di ujian terakhir nanti, kalian akan disaksikan oleh banyak orang, dan akan ada orang-orang penting juga. Karena itu, ujian terakhir akan dilaksanakan… satu bulan dari sekarang! Kami harus memberitahu hasil dari babak penyisihan kepada para penguasa dan pemimpin yang akan datang. Ini juga bisa menjadi waktu yang baik untuk kalian semua. Kalian dapat mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian terakhir…"

'_Satu bulan, ya?'_ pikir Naruto. _'Itu adalah waktu yang cukup banyak untuk berlatih.'_

"Sebelum kalian bubar, ada satu hal yang harus kalian lakukan untuk ujian terakhir." Ucap Hiruzen dan kemudian Anko datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak. "Ada kertas-kertas yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak yang dipegang Anko. Masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu lembar kertas dari sana."

Semua peserta bergiliran mengambil kertas dari kotak itu. Mereka membuka kertas yang terlipat dan menemukan sebuah angka tertulis di masing-masing kertas.

"Sebutkan nomor yang ada di kertas yang kalian dapat secara berurutan." Perintah Hiruzen. Sementara itu, Ibiki terlihat mulai menulis sesuatu di sebuah papan catatan.

"7." Ucap Sasuke.

"10." Ucap Kankurō.

"4." Ucap Sakura.

"5." Ucap Temari.

"2." Ucap Neji.

"9." Ucap Naruto.

"3." Ucap Fū.

"6." Ucap Shikamaru.

"8." Ucap Gaara.

"1." Ucap Hinata.

Hiruzen melanjutkan. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kalian apa yang akan kalian lakukan di ujian terakhir. Ujian terakhir adalah… sebuah turnamen!"

Ibiki kemudian memperlihatkan apa yang ditulisnya pada papan catatan di tangannya. Ada sebuah denah turnamen dan nama-nama para peserta ditulis juga.

Hyūga Hinata VS Hyūga Neji

Fū VS Haruno Sakura

Temari VS Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke VS Gaara

Uzumaki Naruto VS Kankurō

'_**Bukankah ini menarik?'**_ terdengar suara Kyūbi lagi. _**'Masing-masing dari kedua rekan setimmu akan bertarung melawan seorang jinchūriki.'**_

'_Ya, ini sangat berbahaya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Selain itu, ada juga pertarungan antara Hinata dan Neji. Ini seperti sebuah takdir, pertarungan antara anggota keluarga utama dan anggota keluarga cabang.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Aku punya pertanyaan!" ucap Shikamaru seraya mengangkat tangannya. "Jika ini turnamen, berarti hanya ada satu pemenang. Apa itu artinya hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi chūnin?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Di turnamen ini, aku, Kazekage, para penguasa lain, dan semua shinobi berpangkat tinggi akan menjadi juri. Sebagai juri, kami akan menilai kemampuan kalian untuk menjadi chūnin." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan semua orang bisa menjadi chūnin?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi ada juga kemungkinan semua orang tidak bisa menjadi chūnin. Karena itulah, turnamen dijadikan ujian terakhir. Semakin banyak pertarungan yang kalian ikut, kalian bisa menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi kemampuan kalian untuk dinilai." Jelas Hiruzen sekali lagi.

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti. Hiruzen tersenyum dan berseru untuk terakhir kali pada mereka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas usaha kalian sejauh ini. Sampai jumpa lagi satu bulan ke depan. Kalian boleh bubar sekarang." Ucap Hiruzen dan setelah itu, semua peserta mulai meninggalkan menara.

Babak penyisihan telah berakhir. Semua peserta yang lolos masih memiliki waktu satu bulan sebelum ujian terakhir.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 7 selesai!**

**Wow! Babak penyisihan berakhir di chapter 7, itu artinya arc ini akan segera berakhir. Chapter ini sudah lumayan panjang dengan semua pertarungan yang ada. Saya hanya meringkasnya, bayangkan saja akan jadi sepanjang apa chapter ini jika saya menuliskan pertarungannya secara rinci.**

**Lalu tentang kemampuan Hinata. Dia adalah seorang anggota Ne, jadi kemampuannya tentu bukan berada di tingkat genin. Di chapter sebelumnya, dia terlihat seperti bisa menghadapi Orochimaru, tapi sebenarnya itu karena Orochimaru hanya bermain-main dan Hinata sendiri mengakui dia bukan tandingannya.**

**Di chapter ini, Naruto tampak seperti seimbang dengan Lee. Perlu diingat bahwa Naruto bertarung hanya dengan menggunakan taijutsu. Dalam taijutsu, jelas bahwa Lee lebih berbakat. Alasan kemenangan Naruto adalah chakra Kurama.**

**Kalian tahu apa perbedaan chapter ini dengan chapter dari cerita original? Di cerita original, saya membagi babak penyisihan menjadi dua chapters. Dan di tengah ujian, Naruto sempat pergi untuk memeriksa sebuah portal yang terhubung ke dimensi lain. Saya memutuskan untuk menghapus bagian itu. Masalah tentang dimensi lain akan tetap ada, namun saat ini saya ingin fokus ceritanya ada pada Ujian Chūnin.**

**Chapter 8 akan dirilis 24 jam setelah chapter ini dirilis!**

* * *

Chapter Berikutnya:

**Waktu Istirahat**

Jā matane!


	8. Waktu Istirahat

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya.

**Arc 3 – Ujian Ch****ū****nin**

**Chapter 8**

**Waktu Istirahat**

* * *

"Jadi…" Naruto memulai percakapan. "Mengapa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jawab Hiruzen dengan serius.

'_Tentu saja penting. Jika tidak, untuk apa dia memanggilku ke kantornya.'_ Batin Naruto. "Hal penting apa itu?"

Hiruzen menghisap pipa tembakaunya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya. "Ini mengenai Kyūbi."

"Kurasa kau ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi dalam ujian kemarin. Apa kau ingin menceramahiku tentang itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, itu yang akan kulakukan. Aku terkejut kau bisa menggunakan chakra Kyūbi, karena seingatku tidak ada yang mampu mengajarimu bagaimana mengendalikannya." Jawab Hiruzen. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Aku belajar sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Itu sulit untuk dipercaya. Entah apakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau sedang berbohong, aku tidak akan memaksamu selama kau baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu seberapa baik kau dapat mengendalikan chakra itu."

"Aku dapat mengendalikannya sampai ekor tiga. Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakannya sampai ekor empat. Tapi aku akan kehilangan sedikit emosiku dan berada di luar kendali."

Hiruzen terlihat tertarik mendengarnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Kyūbi adalah perwujudan dari kebencian. Kebencian yang dimiliki Kyūbi sangat besar sehingga pengaruh negatifnya kepada jinchūriki-nya lebih besar dari bijū yang lain. Pada saat aku menggunakan chakra Kyūbi, ada sedikit kebenciannya yang memengaruhiku. Kebencian itu akan semakin menguasaiku jika aku menggunakan lebih banyak chakra Kyūbi. Aku telah berlatih keras sehingga bisa mengendalikan kebencian itu juga, dan kebencian itu bisa kutekan sampai aku masuk ekor ketiga."

Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dan Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi, secara perlahan kau akan berubah menjadi Kyūbi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Jawab Naruto. _'Walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak benar'_

'_**Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Saat kau menggunakan kekuatanku, kau hanya akan berubah menjadi versiku yang dipenuhi kebencian. Sedangkan aku yang asli akan tetap berada di dalam tubuh ini.'**_ Jelas Kyūbi.

'_Kau benar, tapi lebih baik dia tidak mengetahuinya.'_ Balas Naruto.

Hiruzen melanjutkan. "Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan chakra itu berlebihan."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menahan diri dari menggunakannya. Tapi pada saat-saat yang mendesak, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakannya." Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa setuju dengan itu. Ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati, kekuatan Kyūbi terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan bijū yang lain. Dan jika kau bertemu dengan makhluk itu, jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya." Ucap Hiruzen sebelum menghisap pipanya lagi.

'_**Grr, monyet ini berani menghinaku.'**_ Geram Kurama.

"Jika hanya itu yang akan kau bicarakan, maka aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang berniat untuk pergi, namun dia dihentikan oleh Hiruzen.

"Ada satu lagi alasan mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini."

"Apa itu?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Hiruzen yang mendapatkan tatapan penasaran dari anak di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan singkat lagi.

"Dengan kemampuan sensormu, seharusnya kau tahu dia sudah ada di sini." Ucap Hiruzen.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan. "Tōton Jutsu." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan sudut ruangan itu terus.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di sudut ruangan. Itu adalah seorang pria berusia 50 tahun. Dia tinggi dengan rambut putih yang diikat dan panjangnya mencapai punggung. Ada tanda garis merah vertikal di bawah matanya. Dia memakai pelindung kepala bertuliskan kanji 'minyak' dan sebuah gulungan tergantung di belakangnya.

"Hooo, kau tahu jutsu apa yang kugunakan ini?" tanya pria berambut putih itu dengan ekspresi terkesan.

"Itu adalah Tōton Jutsu dan kau adalah orang yang menciptakannya. Jutsu yang dapat membuat dirimu menjadi tidak terlihat sehingga orang lain tidak bisa melihatmu. Jutsu ini sangat cocok digunakan untuk memata-matai orang lain tanpa ketahuan." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau lihat, sensei. Ada yang mengakui jutsu-ku sangat berguna." Ucap pria itu kepada Hiruzen sambal tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi tujuan utama kau menciptakan jutsu ini adalah untuk mengintip para perempuan yang mandi di pemandian air panas." Kata-kata selanjutnya Naruto membuat Jiraiya kesal.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku yang menciptakan jutsu itu. Berarti kau juga tahu siapa aku ini."

"Kau adalah Jiraiya, sang 'Petapa Katak'."

"Bagus jika kau sudah mengenalnya, Naruto. Apa kau tahu mengapa dia ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu dan harus peduli, bocah! Aku ada di sini untuk melatihmu!" seru Jiraiya sambil membanggakan dirinya lagi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Hiruzen. "Aku sudah punya Kakashi sebagai guruku."

"Sayangnya, Kakashi akan pergi untuk melatih Sasuke secara pribadi. Dia menganggap bahwa lawan Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu karena Gaara adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Kalau tentang Sakura, ada orang yang mengajukan diri untuk melatihnya."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Siapa orang itu?"

* * *

"Ya! Larilah lebih cepat! Lebih cepat lagi!" teriakan gila itu berasal dari Mitarashi Anko kepada Haruno Sakura yang sedang lari dari kejaran ular-ular.

'_Kenapa aku setuju dengan ini?!'_ tanya Sakura dalam hatinya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lebih cepat lagi!" teriak Anko sambil tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

* * *

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa orangnya." Jawab Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Jiraiya. "Mengapa kau ingin melatihku?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia adalah salah satu muridku yang sudah lama mati. Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat sepertinya." Jawab Jiraiya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

'_Tidak ada salahnya mencobanya. Dia adalah salah satu dari Sannin seperti Orochimaru.' _Naruto tampak diam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Baiklah, kau boleh melatihku. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku mau makan siang dulu. Jika kau ingin mencariku, aku ada di kedai Ramen Ichiraku."

Hiruzen dan Jiraiya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Sama sekali tidak mirip. Minato bukanlah orang yang dingin seperti itu." Ucap Jiraiya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, dia pintar dan tenang seperti Minato, mereka juga memiliki mata yang sama. Dan wajahnya mirip dengan Kushina. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak kuketahui, dia menyembunyikan beberapa hal. Apapun itu, aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Jiraiya menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Hmm, aku akan mencari tahu itu nanti. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik fokus melatihnya untuk ujian nanti."

Hiruzen mengangguk setuju dengan Jiraiya.

"Apakah ada informasi mengenai Orochimaru?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, beberapa Anbu menemukannya kemarin, tapi dia berhasil lolos. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyusup ke dalam ujian ini dengan sendirinya. Bahkan satu-satunya alasan aku mengetahui tentang keberadaannya karena pesan misterius yang muncul di mejaku." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Seseorang memberikanmu pesan tentang Orochimaru?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi orang yang memberikan pesan itu telah membantu kita. Kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi. Baik itu mengenai Orochimaru maupun pembantu yang misterius itu."

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Aku akan menyelidikinya."

* * *

Naruto duduk di kedai Ramen Ichiraku sambil menyantap semangkuk besar ramen. Itu adalah mangkuknya yang kedelapanbelas.

"Uwaaah, ramen yang terbaru ini memang enak…" komentar Naruto setelah meminum sisa kuah ramen itu.

"Tentu saja! Akulah yang membuat resep terbaru ini!" ucap seorang gadis di hadapannya dengan bangga.

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala, Ayame." Ucap seorang pria tua di sampingnya.

Ayame adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki rambut coklat tua panjang. Dia adalah seorang pelayan di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Teuchi, seorang pria berusia 43 tahun, adalah ayahnya Ayame. Teuchi memiliki rambut uban dan memakai sebuah topi koki. Dia adalah pemilik dan koki kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayame-nee." Bisik Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian Ayame, "Bisa kau beritahu padaku apa resepnya?"

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu begitu saja? Dalam mimpimu!" tolak Ayame dengan kesal.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang resep ini." Bujuk Naruto.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Tapi jika kau tahu resepnya, maka kau tidak akan datang ke tempat ini untuk makan ramen buatanku!"

"Ah, kau benar." Balas Naruto dengan penuh sesal.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Jiraiya. Dia sudah merasakan chakra milik Jiraiya dari jauh.

"Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Jika kau terlambat satu menit lagi, mungkin aku akan pergi dari sini dan menganggapmu tidak serius melatihku. Pesanlah sesuatu untuk dimakan. Setelah itu, kita akan pergi berlatih."

'_Kenapa dia yang terdengar seperti mengguruiku?'_ batin Jiraiya dengan sweatdrop. "Baiklah. Nona, aku pesan sepiring nasi goreng!"

"Oi, ini kedai ramen! Kami tidak menjual nasi goreng!" seru Ayame dengan alis berkedut.

"Ini kedai ramen, ya? Kalau begitu pesan ramen ekstra nasi goreng!"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak menjual nasi goreng!"

Setelah makan siang, Jiraiya membawa Naruto ke tempat latihan di dekat sebuah sungai. Jiraiya meminta Naruto untuk memberitahunya apa saja bisa dilakukannya. Naruto kemudian menjelaskan semua kemampuannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku?" tanya Naruto sesudah menjelaskan semua kemampuannya.

"Sejujurnya, setelah mendengar semua penjelasanmu, aku jadi bingung apa yang akan kuajarkan. Tapi, aku punya satu hal yang mungkin akan berguna untukmu."

Jiraiya menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah, kemudian membuat garis di telapak tangannya dengan darah itu. Dia menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Muncul sebuah tanda segel di tanah sekitar telapak tangannya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

*Poof*

Kepulan asap muncul dan keluar seekor katak seukuran dua kali lipat manusia. Katak itu memiliki sebuah gulungan di mulutnya. Katak itu kemudian memanjangkan lidahnya untuk membawa gulungan itu kepada Naruto.

"Bukalah!" perintah Jiraiya. Naruto mengikutinya dan membuka gulungan itu. Gulungan itu berisi daftar nama beberapa orang. "Itu adalah kontrak yang dibuat untuk memanggil katak dari Gunung Myōboku."

"Sebuah kontrak kuchiyose, ya? Ini benar-benar membuatku puas. Aku bisa memanggil katak dari Gunung Myōboku, salah satu dari tiga tempat pertapaan yang tidak pernah ditemukan oleh manusia." Ucap Naruto.

"Bagus jika kau mengetahuinya. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menulis namamu dengan darahmu sendiri dan kemudian buatlah cap lima jari di bawah namamu. Setelah itu, kau bisa memanggil katak kapanpun kau mau." Jelas Jiraiya.

Naruto menggigit jempolnya sehingga berdarah. Lalu, dia menggunakan darah itu untuk menulis namanya sebelum membuat cap lima jari di bawahnya.

"Saat kau akan memanggilnya, keluarkan chakra sebanyak mungkin lalu taruh telapak tanganmu di tanah. Jenis dan ukuran katak muncul tergantung dari jumlah chakra yang kau keluarkan. Oh, dan segelnya adalah Inu, I, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya sebelum melakukannya sesuai instruksi Jiraiya.

'_Dilihat dari kemampuan yang dimilikinya, katak yang akan dia paling tidak setinggi dua atau tiga meter.'_ Pikir Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan dengan serius. Setelah membentuk beberapa segel tangan, Naruto menghantam tanah dengan telapak tangannya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

*Poof*

Kepulan asap yang sangat besar memenuhi area di depan Naruto dan Jiraiya. Jiraiya terperangah melihat asap yang sangat besar itu.

Saat asap menghilang, yang terlihat adalah seekor katak raksasa setinggi 17 meter. Katak itu berwarna merah cerah, matanya kuning dengan pupil horizontal dan ada luka di mata kirinya, sebuah pisau raksasa tergantung di pinggangnya, dan dia menghisap sebuah pipa raksasa.

'_G-Gamabunta?!'_ batin Jiraiya yang syok melihat katak tersebut.

"Jiraiya! Mengapa kau memanggilku?!" tanya katak bernama Gamabunta itu dengan kesal.

"Y-Yo, Gamabunta! Lama tak bertemu!" sapa Jiraiya sambil tertawa seadanya.

"Kau memanggilku untuk apa?!" tanya Gamabunta sekali lagi.

Sebelum Jiraiya dapat menjawabnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyela. "Aku yang memanggilmu."

Gamabunta mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto sebelum tertawa besar. "Mana mungkin bocah sepertimu dapat memanggilku!" seru Gamabunta di sela tawanya.

Naruto hanya memberinya tatapan datar. _'Sepertinya aku memakai terlalu banyak chakra sehingga memanggil katak sebesar ini.'_

"Yang dikatakannya itu benar. Bukan aku yang memanggilmu, tapi anak ini." Jelas Jiraiya kepada katak raksasa itu. Gamabunta menoleh pada gulungan kontrak yang ada di samping Naruto. Dia kemudian melihat nama baru yang dituliskan pada gulungan itu.

'_Ternyata benar, bocah ini yang memanggilku.'_ Gamabunta kemudian menoleh kembali ke Naruto. "Hei, bocah! Siapa namamu?!" tanya Gamabunta pada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya di kontrak itu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Berani juga kau, bocah! Tidak pernah ada yang berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu padaku." Ucap Gamabunta.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau." Balas Naruto masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bocah tidak tahu diri! Apa kau mau mati di tanganku?!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Jiraiya hanya bisa menyaksikan interaksi manusia dan katak itu dalam diam. _'Mereka berdua benar-benar mengabaikanku. Apa lebih baik aku pergi saja?'_ pikir Jiraiya dengan murung. Dia melihat Gamabunta dan Naruto yang saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah bocah yang sangat menarik!" ucap Gamabunta.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan itu kepadaku. Dan herannya, mereka semua adalah laki-laki. Entah sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku adalah laki-laki yang normal." Komentar Naruto.

"Hei, bocah!" panggil Gamabunta yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto. "Aku masih belum mengakuimu sebagai pemanggilku. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja kau buktikan dirimu itu, dan setelah itu kita bisa minum sake bersama-sama?"

"Boleh juga. Sudah 4 tahun sejak terakhir kali aku minum sake." Ucap Naruto

"Tunggu! Kau minum sake saat kau masih berusia 8 tahun?" sela Jiraiya yang terkejut.

"Tapi bohong." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi lain kali. Sampai jumpa, kalian berdua!" ucap Gamabunta untuk terakhir kali sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap yang besar.

Naruto hanya menatap tempat kosong di mana Gamabunta berada tadi. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Jiraiya. "Itu terlalu mudah. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang lain yang bisa kupelajari?" tanya Naruto.

Alis Jiraiya berkedut. _'Terlalu mudah? Yang benar saja!'_ Dia menghela napas lalu menggosok-gosok dagunya, memikirkan sesuatu sampai dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Hehe, aku tahu apa yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu, bocah. Aku akan mengajarimu jutsu legendaris yang diciptakan oleh Hokage Keempat!"

"Dan jutsu apakah itu?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat tertarik.

"Nama jutsu ini adalah… Rasengan!"

* * *

Malam telah tiba, salah satu bunshin Naruto saat ini berada di dekat Kuil Kikyō. Seperti bunshin yang lain, dia juga sedang berpatroli. Dalam patrolinya, dia merasakan empat orang di sekitar kuil tersebut.

Dua di antara mereka adalah Baki dan Kabuto yang berada di salah satu bangunan di sekitar kuil. Yang satunya adalah Gaara yang sedang duduk di atas kuil itu. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Hayate yang sedang mengintai Baki dan Kabuto dengan menggunakan Tōton Jutsu.

Gaara saat ini sedang melihat bulan purnama. Tiba-tiba dia memegang kepalanya dan terlihat kesakitan. Pasir menyatu dengan sebelah tubuhnya hingga membentuk tangan pasir yang besar dan sebuah ekor pasir juga terbentuk di belakangnya.

Naruto tertegun melihat perubahan itu. _'Itu…'_

'_**Dia mulai berubah menjadi Shukaku…'**_ lanjut Kurama.

'_Dia kelihatannya kesakitan.'_ Komentar Naruto.

'_**Ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Saat bulan purnama, Shukaku akan menjadi haus darah dan jinchūriki-nya menjadi tidak stabil.'**_

'_Aku penasaran dengan wujud asli Shukaku.'_

'_**Wujudnya yang paling aneh di antara kami semua. Seluruh tubuhnya terbuat terbuat dari pasir dan dia tidak memiliki apa-apa di dalam tubuhnya.'**_

'_Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia masuk ke dalam air?'_ Pikir Naruto seraya membayangkan hal tersebut. _'Apakah dia bisa berenang, ya?'_

'_**Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mengatakan seekor bijū tidak bisa berenang... tapi jika kupikir-pikir, tubuh Shukaku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan di dalam air. Hanya Shukaku yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia masuk ke dalam air.'**_

'_Rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Dia sudah hidup sangat lama dan tidak akan pernah bisa berenang.'_

Kurama sweatdrop, _**'Tidak semua makhluk memiliki keinginan untuk berenang.'**_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara kembali ke wujud normalnya. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya. Namun bisa dilihat dia sedikit kelelahan akibat perubahan tadi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan mendekati Baki dan Kabuto.

"… Sebenarnya aku sudah diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Sasuke, tapi aku malah gagal." Ucap Kabuto sambil tertawa malu.

'_Sudah kuduga. Orochimaru mengincar Sasuke. Saat itu dia berniat untuk memberikannya Ten no Juin, namun gagal karena keberadaan Hinata.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Kabuto kemudian menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Baki. "Gulungan ini berisikan rencana Orochimaru-sama." Ucap Kabuto.

'_Aku harus merebut gulungan itu…'_ pikir Naruto lagi.

"Lalu, aku akan mengatasi shinobi Konoha itu." Lanjut Kabuto seraya melirik ke belakangnya. "Aku ingin mengetes seberapa jauh kemampuan mereka."

"Tidak, biar aku saja" tolak Baki seraya melirik ke belakang juga. "Suna juga harus membantu Oto. Lagipula… hanya ada satu ekor tikus. Ini akan mudah."

Tiba-tiba Baki menghilang dan saat itu juga Naruto menyadari Hayate telah menghilang duluan. Naruto langsung mengerti bahwa Baki sedang mengejar Hayate. Hayate dan Baki muncul di sebuah atap bangunan yang tidak jauh dari kuil.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, tuan wasit?" tanya Baki.

"Sepertinya harus bertarung, ya?" gumam Hayate sebelum mengambil sebuah katana yang tergantung di punggungnya. Kemudian dia membuat dua Kage Bunshin sebelum ketiganya maju untuk menyerang.

"**Konoha-Ryū Mikazuki no Mai!"**

Hayate dan kedua klonnya menyerang Baki dengan mengayunkan katana mereka dalam bentuk bulan sabit. Baki berniat menghindari semua serangan itu, namun akhirnya katana milik Hayate yang asli berhasil menancap di rompi milik Baki dan tembus ke bahunya hingga berdarah.

Baki hanya menyeringai, "Jutsu ini… **Mikazuki no Mai**. Desa ini memang hebat, bisa memproduksi banyak shinobi yang hebat."

Baki kemudian memegang katana yang menancap pada rompinya itu. Hayate mencoba untuk mundur menjauh, namun katananya tersangkut di rompi milik Baki sehingga dia tidak bisa mencabutnya.

"Seranganmu bagus, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan **Kaze no Yaiba** milikku."

Baki mengalirkan chakra berupa angin ke ujung jari-jarinya. Angin tersebut kemudian membentuk sebuah pedang tidak terlihat.

"**Kaze no Yaiba!"**

*Jleb*

Hayate melebarkan kedua matanya. Namun bukan karena serangan tersebut, melainkan Baki yang tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah saat dia ditusuk dari belakang dengan sebuah pedang. Saat itu juga, dua buah senbon menotok leher Hayate sehingga dia jatuh pingsan.

Terlihat bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah klon Naruto. _'Maaf, Hayate-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melihat wajahku.'_

Naruto mendekati Baki dan memeriksanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran Kabuto di dekatnya.

"Naruto…" Kabuto menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Yakushi Kabuto…" Ucap Naruto sebelum dia menyadari Kabuto masih memakai pelindung kepala Konoha. "Lebih baik kau lepaskan pelindung di dahimu itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat seorang musuh mengenakan benda milik Konohagakure."

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Naruto. Informasi yang kami terima tentangmu memang tidak salah." Komentar Kabuto.

"Aku penasaran siapa orang memberikan informasi itu." Komentar Naruto sebelum mengangkat tubuh Hayate yang masih pingsan. "Kurasa sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita, aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum seseorang tahu aku ada di sini."

Kabuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Bertarung melawanmu akan sangat lama dan aku yakin orang-orang akan datang sebelum pertarungan kita berakhir. Tipe orang sepertimu adalah yang paling berbahaya untuk dihadapi… mata-mata yang memiliki kelicikan dan pemikiran yang tidak terduga, terutama jika kau memiliki banyak informasi tentangku dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kemampuanmu. Lagipula, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya bersama klonnya. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kabuto berjalan mendekati Baki dan memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Kabuto melihat ke tempat Naruto menghilang tadi.

'_Dia mengambil gulungannya.'_

* * *

Hinata berjalan di lorong yang gelap menuju sebuah ruangan. Dia menemukan seorang anggota Ne di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Seperti anggota Ne lainnya, dia bernampilan seperti seorang Anbu dan mengenakan jubah hitam. Topeng yang dikenakannya berwarna putih dengan simbol anak panah yang tegak.

"Aku di sini untuk menemui Danzō-sama." Ucap Hinata.

"Danzō-sama tidak hadir saat ini." Balas anggota Ne tersebut.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Seseorang memanggilku ke sini. Jika bukan Danzō-sama, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yagi."

Suara orang ketiga menarik perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat seorang anggota Ne lainnya. Topeng yang dikenakannya bercorak singa.

"Shishi, apakah kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Danzō-sama telah memberimu misi baru, namun dia tidak memiliki kepentingan lain saat ini dan memberitahuku untuk memberimu misi tersebut." Jawab Shishi sebelum berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan. "Misimu sederhana. Kau akan mengawasi Futago mulai dari sekarang. Rinciannya ada dalam gulungan ini."

"Mengawasi Futago?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengambil gulungan misinya.

"Sepertinya aksi Futago beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuatnya dicurigai oleh Danzō-sama. Dia telah dimaafkan atas misi palsu yang diberikannya kepadamu, namun Danzō-sama tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya begitu saja dari wanita itu."

"Aku mengerti. Jika hanya itu saja, aku akan pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan."

Setelah menganggukkan kepala kepada Shishi, Hinata berjalan melewatinya dengan terburu-buru. Namun Shishi tiba-tiba berkata kepadanya.

"Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berlatih, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan orang itu." Kata-kata Shishi berhasil menghentikan Hinata. "Di antara kita semua, orang terkuat setelah aku adalah Tenbin. Dia telah dilatih keras olehku, Futago, dan bahkan Danzō-sama sendiri. Jika diukur dari kemampuannya yang sebenarnya, dia berada pada tingkat yang sejajar dengan Hatake Kakashi."

Hinata menatapnya dengan Byakugan yang telah aktif, "Jangan meremehkanku! Aku akan menunjukkan padamu hasil dari latihanku selama ini, dan aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi sebelum ujian terakhir dimulai. Karena tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin aku akan kalah dari orang tidak berperasaan sepertinya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Shishi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dasar gadis jaman sekarang. Meskipun mereka bersikap dingin dan kejam, mereka tidak akan bisa diam ketika jatuh cinta. Andaikan saja ada wanita yang seperti itu terhadapku."

"Itu mustahil." Ucap Anbu yang menjaga pintu ruangan Danzō. "Dari buku yang kubaca-"

"Diamlah, Ite. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu."

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan latihannya bersama dengan Jiraiya.

Setelah latihan untuk mempelajari Rasengan, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk melatih kerjasama antara Naruto dan katak dari Gunung Myōboku. Dia juga mengajari Naruto beberapa jutsu elemen angin yang tinggi.

Selain melakukan latihan bersama Jiraiya, Naruto juga melakukan banyak hal lainnya. Pertama, dia harus mengawasi Tim Baki. Lalu, dia harus mencari keberadaan Kabuto untuk mengawasinya juga. Naruto juga harus menjaga Fū dari niat buruk Danzō yang ingin menangkap gadis itu.

Di hari setelah pertarungan antara Hayate dan Baki, Naruto telah membawa Hayate ke rumahnya. Dan sepertinya, Hayate telah memberi informasi tentang aliansi Oto-Suna kepada Hokage Ketiga. Paling tidak, sekarang Konoha akan bersiaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Dari gulungan yang Naruto ambil dari Baki, invasi Oto-Suna akan dimulai saat final Ujian Chūnin. Mereka akan menggunakan Gaara sebagai senjata utama untuk menghancurkan Konoha dari dalam, sesuai dugaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Tapi Naruto khawatir Kabuto akan memberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi di malam itu kepada Orochimaru dan juga Baki tahu bahwa Hayate selamat. Rencana Orochimaru bisa saja berganti dan mungkin menjadi lebih buruk.

Sekarang, Naruto harus menyelidiki lebih jauh lagi tentang aliansi Oto-Suna ini.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup." Ucap Jiraiya yang menghentikan latihan Naruto bersama para katak.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengakhiri latihanku secepat ini." Ucap Naruto. Memang benar sekarang masih tengah hari, dan latihan mereka selalu dilakukan sampai sore atau malam.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan penelitian, jadi harus kulakukan sekarang juga." Jelas Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya melihatnya selama beberapa saat dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya memanggilnya, "Ero-sennin."

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Ero-sennin'?!" tanya Jiraiya dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu penelitian yang kau maksud itu adalah mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas?"

"H-Hei, penelitian yang kumaksud itu untuk kepentingan novelku!"

"Ya, novel untuk usia 18 tahun ke atas yang isinya adalah hasil penelitianmu yaitu mengintip wanita. Karena itu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Ero-sennin'."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!"

"Tapi kau itu memang hanya orang yang mesum, kan?"

"Bukan, aku bukan orang mesum." Bantah Jiraiya sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan ekspresinya menjadi percaya diri. "Tapi… super mesum!"

'_Dia tidak ingin dipanggil 'Ero-sennin', tapi dengan terus teras dia mengaku super mesum. Dasar pria tua menjijikan, kau adalah musuh utama para wanita.'_ Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam lagi. "Ero-sennin."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!"

Pada akhirnya, Jiraiya meninggalkan tempat latihan itu dengan kesal. Para katak juga telah kembali ke Gunung Myōboku. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di desa.

Seperti biasanya, di sepanjang jalan akan ada beberapa orang yang memberi Naruto tatapan benci dan tidak suka. Tidak jarang mereka akan berusaha menjauhinya dan memberinya cacian, walaupun tidak semuanya begitu.

Lagipula, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Lebih baiknya lagi, dia adalah seorang shinobi sekarang. Dia tidak perlu khawatir jika ada orang yang menyerangnya.

"Naruto!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Fū. "Lama tidak bertemu, ya!"

"Ya, terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah saat babak penyisihan." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. _'Walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu mengawasimu.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

'_**Kau terdengar seperti seorang penguntit.'**_ Ucap Kurama dalam segelnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Aku jarang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Setiap hari aku berlatih dari pagi sampai malam, jadi kurasa itu yang membuat kita jarang bertemu lagi. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya balik Naruto. _'Sebenarnya aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan di desa ini.'_

'_**Ya, kau benar-benar seorang penguntit.'**_ Alis Naruto berkedut ketika mendengar komentar Kurama lagi.

"Ah! Ada banyak yang telah kulakukan!" seru gadis itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan Fū menceritakan semua pengalamannya di desa. Naruto hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

Percaya diri, ceria, jujur, dan ramah. Jika saja Naruto tidak pernah bergabung dengan Ne, mungkin dia akan menjadi seperti gadis ini. Seorang jinchūriki yang menyembunyikan penderitaannya dengan senyuman lebar yang hangat ini.

"Hei, Fū." Panggil Naruto. "Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan yakiniku?"

"Yakiniku?!" tanya Fū dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya, kurasa sebagai seorang teman yang berasal dari desa ini, aku harus mentraktir temanku yang berasal dari desa lain."

"Yeah! Ayo kita makan!" seru Fū yang telah berlari mendahuluinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keceriaan gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Fū berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Umm, aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke restoran yakiniku paling digemari di Konoha, Yakiniku Q.

"Woah! Banyak sekali orang di sini!" Fū terkesima saat melihat restoran yang hampir penuh itu.

'_Aku yakin dia terkesima bukan karena banyak orang, tapi karena dagingnya yang terlihat menggiurkan.'_ Pikir Naruto terhadap Fū. "Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Umm, a-aku tidak tahu. Banyak sekali yang ingin kucoba." Ucap Fū sambil melihat menu.

"Kalau begitu, aku merekomendasikan hidangan terbaik mereka yaitu Gyūtan dengan daun bawang. Dagingnya yang berasal dari lidah sapi, dan teksturnya yang lembut sehingga nyaman berada di mulutmu. Setelah dimasak, akan menjadi merah menggoda dan ditaburi garam sehingga menambah cita rasa, lalu ditambah dengan bawang daun yang baunya lebih sedap dibanding bawang bombai dan membuat masakan menjadi lebih gurih."

Fū hampir meneteskan air liur ketika mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku mau memakannya!"

Mereka berdua memesan hidangan mereka masing-masing dan kemudian duduk di lantai di salah satu meja. Pelayan kemudian membawakan beberapa daging, lalu Naruto dan Fū harus memasaknya sendiri di meja mereka.

Keduanya memasak beberapa daging dan kemudian memakannya satu per satu. Tapi itu setelah Naruto harus membantu Fū untuk memasaknya dengan benar.

"Uwahhh, rasanya… enak!" seru Fū yang menikmati kelezatan dari daging lidah sapi yang ditaburi garam dan bawang daun itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah makan daging yang disajikan di restoran." Komentar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Fū menundukkan kepalanya dan terpancar kesedihan di kedua matanya. "Aku… tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menikmati makanan di tempat seperti ini."

Perkataan Fū membuat Naruto berhenti makan untuk sejenak, senyuman yang ada di wajahnya menghilang seketika. _'Tentu saja. Jinchūriki seperti kita tidak akan diterima di tempat manapun. Bahkan orang-orang akan memberikanku harga yang tinggi untuk jualan mereka.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Tapi, itu tidak membuatku sedih! Karena itu, aku senang bisa menikmati daging pertama-ku yang diberikan oleh temanku sendiri! Aku puas bisa makan seenak ini untuk pertama kalinya bersama denganmu!" ucap Fū dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Naruto tersenyum kembali. "Aku senang kau menikmatinya"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melihat empat orang yang dikenalnya mendekat. Mereka adalah Tim 10.

"Kau juga ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru kepadanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada di sini, aku hanya imajinasimu saja."

Jawaban Naruto membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop. Tim 10 bergabung dengan Naruto dan Fū untuk makan bersama.

"Namamu adalah Fū, kan?" tanya Ino yang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut hijau mint itu.

"Ya! Aku adalah Fū dari Taki, salam kenal!" jawab Fū dengan antusias.

"Namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha, salam kenal juga!" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Fū. "Kau sepertinya menyukai yakiniku, ya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan yakiniku! Dan juga Naruto adalah orang yang mentraktirnya, jadi aku merasa senang bisa mencobanya." Ucap Fū yang membuat Ino terkejut.

Ino kemudian berbisik kepada gadis di sampingnya itu. "Apa kau dan Naruto… memiliki hubungan 'itu'?"

"Hubungan? Umm, Naruto adalah temanku." Jawab Fū dengan polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hubungan yang kumaksud itu, apa kalian… berpacaran?" bisik Ino dengan penasaran.

Fū mengerjapkan matanya. "Huh? Berpacaran? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ino, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Apa kau pikir aku adalah tipe orang yang akan memiliki hubungan romantis dengan orang lain?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

"Benar juga. Tidak mungkin ada perempuan yang mau memiliki hubungan seperti itu denganmu. Walaupun kuakui kau tampak lebih keren sekarang dibanding saat berada di akademi, tapi masih belum sekeren Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman. "Dan juga, aku tidak tahu kau adalah tipe orang yang akan makan yakiniku."

"Memangnya semua orang tidak memakan yakiniku?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku pikir kau itu… umm, tergila-gila pada ramen."

"Aku memang sangat menyukai ramen, tapi bukan berarti itu adalah makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku juga harus menjaga kesehatanku dengan memakan sesuatu yang bergizi, atau menikmati kelezatan makanan lain seperti yakiniku. Tidak sepertimu yang pilih-pilih makanan karena diet."

"Hei, diet itu penting bagi kami para perempuan! Aku juga harus menjaga postur tubuhku agar tidak terlihat buruk di mata orang lain, terutama Sasuke-kun!"

"Pada akhirnya, Sasuke adalah alasan utamamu dalam menjalani diet." Ucap Naruto dengan santai dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh amarah dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka makan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya Ino dan Fū yang terus berbincang-bincang. Naruto yang hanya makan dalam diam, Shikamaru yang makan dengan malas namun kadang sedikit berbicara dengan Asuma, dan Chōji yang menikmati makanannya sampai melupakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Setelah makan siang, Naruto dan Fū berpisah dengan Tim 10, dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka mengelilingi Konoha.

"Jadi, Naruto…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Fū. "Lawanku nanti di final adalah temanmu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, kau akan bertarung melawan Sakura. Kau tidak boleh menganggap remeh Sakura, dia adalah salah satu kunoichi yang berbakat di desa ini."

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari pertarungannya di babak penyisihan. Aku bisa melihat tatapan mata yang percaya diri dan tidak mau mundur dari pertarungan. Orang seperti itu, menurutku adalah orang yang hebat!" ucap Fū.

'_Jika saja kau bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau pasti akan terkejut bahwa dia adalah gadis yang sama.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. _'Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini.'_

* * *

Di dalam ruangan yang gelap, dua orang sedang bertarung. Pertarungan yang mereka lakukan sangat cepat. Salah satu petarung, Hinata, menghindari tantō yang diayunkan ke arahnya secara bertubi-tubi. Si pemegang tantō, Futago, menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang Hinata.

Hinata menghindari tantō yang hampir memenggalnya. Tepat setelah dia menghindar, dia mendorong telapak tangannya ke depan dengan kuat dan cepat. Futago memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar. Lalu, Futago berputar pada tumpuan satu kaki dan mengayunkan tantōnya lagi. Hinata melototi lawannya dengan Byakugan dan menepis tangan Futago. Tantō Futago terlepas dari tangannya dan itu memaksanya untuk membuat jarak di antaranya dan Hinata.

"Hm…" Futago menatap Hinata dengan seksama, "Tidak perlu terlalu serius, ini hanya latihan. Kupikir kau berniat membunuhku."

"Jangan mengatakan itu jika kau berniat untuk memenggal kepalaku." Balas Hinata dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku tidak memiliki keyakinan terhadap dirimu. Aku sudah tahu kau bisa menghindarinya." Futago mengambil tantōnya dan menyarungkannya kembali di punggungnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak hari pertama kita memulai latihan rutin ini. Mengapa kau meminta bantuanku?"

"…Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan bertarung tanpa persiapan. 'Orang itu' akan menjadi lawanku dan aku tahu kemampuanku tidak sebanding dengannya. Karena itulah, aku butuh bantuan seseorang untuk berkembang lebih cepat. Di antara semua orang yang kukenal, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai."

Futago menatapnya sebelum terkekeh, "Orang-orang yang melihat wajah polosmu pasti akan langsung memercayai apapun yang kaukatakan. Tapi, aku mengenal sifat aslimu. Aku percaya kau tidak berbohong. Tapi apakah hanya itu saja alasanmu? Ada yang kausembunyikan darku."

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah kuduga. Apakah kau diperintahkan untuk mengawasiku? Tidak heran jika itu benar karena kau menghabiskan waktu selama hampir sebulan ini bersamaku. Kau bukan tipe gadis yang akan melakukan itu. Kau adalah… seorang penyendiri."

Hinata tetap tidak membalasnya.

"Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, huh? Aku tidak peduli jika itu adalah perintah yang kauterima. Aku akan tetap membantumu karena pasti akan menarik jika kau bisa bertahan dalam pertarungan melawan Uzumaki Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Futago berjalan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Gadis itu menghela napas dan menonaktifkan Byakugan. Dia melihat patung dewa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

'_Aku benci tempat ini.'_

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Hei, kau si Byakugan! Siapa kau dan apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"_

_Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiga orang anak sedang menyergapnya dan salah satu dari mereka memanggilnya dengan kasar. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa mereka adalah pengganggu._

"_Matamu aneh!" ucap anak yang lain, membuat Hinata merasa sedih._

"_Aku yakin kau ini sebenarnya monster!" tambah anak yang ketiga_

"_Ya, dasar kau si aneh Byakugan!"_

_Pada saat itu, si kecil Hinata adalah anak yang lemah. Berhadapan dengan tiga pengganggu sekaligus tentu saja membuatnya takut. Dia hampir menangis di depan anak-anak ini karena ejekan mereka. Anak-anak itu tertawa di depannya, tidak peduli jika mereka membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis._

"_Yo!"_

_Suara seseorang yang tidak berada di situ sejak tadi membuat semua orang terkejut. Ketiga pengganggu dan Hinata melihat seorang anak berambut pirang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Anak itu tam_

"_Siapa kau ini, hah?!" salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan geram._

_Anak berambut pirang itu menyeringai, "Aku adalah orang yang akan menghajar kalian."_

_Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, ketiga pengganggu itu berakhir dengan wajah babak belur._

"_A-Aku akan memberitahu ibuku!" Dengan takut, mereka bertiga melarikan diri. Tetapi tidak sebelum salah seorang dari mereka berkata akan melaporkan apa yang terjadi kepada ibunya. Orang yang menghajar mereka hanya tertawa tanpa takut._

_Setelah itu, anak itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata. Gadis berambut biru tua itu tentu saja gugup karena meskipun telah diselamatkan, anak yang telah menyelamatkannya ini baru saja menghajar tiga orang sekaligus tanpa rasa bersalah._

"_Hmm. Kau punya mata yang aneh…" Hinata tersentak karena komentar yang mirip dengan ejekan penganggu-pengganggu tadi. Anak berambut pirang itu menyengir, "Aku suka sesuatu yang aneh! Matamu sangat keren! Bukankah mereka memanggilmu 'Byakugan'? Kudengar itu adalah mata yang hebat!"_

_Hinata melebarkan matanya, tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh anak di depannya ini._

"_Namaku adalah Naruto! Siapa namamu?!"_

"_U-Um… H-Hinata."_

"_Hinata, ya? Jangan dengarkan pengganggu-pengganggu itu. Kau mempunyai mata yang keren!"_

"_U-Um. Terima kasih." Jawab Hinata dengan malu._

"_Hm? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"_

_Naruto pasti menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak banyak bicara, jadi dia berpikir bahwa gadis itu takut. Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya menyengir seperti orang bodoh._

"_Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut. Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku? Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku." Ajakan Naruto yang tidak terduga itu mengejutkan Hinata sekali lagi. Dengan malu, dia mengangguk pelan._

"_Y-Ya."_

"_Bagus!"_

_Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas karena apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Mereka berlari bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, atau bisa dibilang, Naruto menarik Hinata. Bersama-sama, kedua anak itu menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai hari menjelang sore._

_Matahari akan terbenam. Kedua anak kecil itu berhenti di sebuah taman, dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja di tempat tersebut. Ada dua buah ayunan yang berdampingan di taman itu, dan kedua anak berbeda gender itu duduk di ayunan-ayunan tersebut._

_Selama seharian ini, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa anak berambut pirang itu sering tersenyum, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan saat ini, Naruto sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memperlihatkan giginya._

"_Bagaimana? Apakah kau tidak takut lagi kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto._

_Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Maaf."_

"_Hm? Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"_

"_K-Karena takut padamu."_

"_Tidak apa-apa! Bukan pertama kalinya ada orang yang takut kepadaku. Awalnya, kupikir kau adalah salah satu orang yang akan takut kepadaku. Tapi aku senang karena aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku tidak menakutkan. Terima kasih, Hinata!"_

"_Um. Terima kasih… sudah menolongku."_

"_Hehe. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi, aku akan datang untuk menolongmu. Aku janji, dattebayo!" ucap Naruto._

"_K-Kenapa…?" Tanya Hinata._

"_Sudah pasti, kan? Karena kau adalah temanku! Mulai dari sekarang, kau akan menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku!"_

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sejak kematian ibunya, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun selah bertemu dengan anak berambut pirang itu dan saat dia mendengar kata-katanya di taman bermain hari itu, Hinata tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya._

* * *

_Hinata merasa senang. Dia selalu merasa senang setiap kali pergi keluar rumah. Karena ada dua alasan mengapa dia keluar rumah. Alasan pertama adalah untuk pergi ke akademi ninja, di mana dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya. Alasan kedua untuk bermain bersama orang yang disukainya sampai matahari terbenam._

_Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak Hinata bertemu dengan anak berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Hubungan mereka semakin erat setiap harinya. Untuk beberapa hari pertama, Hinata masih malu di dekat Naruto. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata menjadi nyaman bersamanya, lalu mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Pada akhirnya, tumbuh perasaan suka pada Naruto di dalam hati Hinata._

_Seperti biasa, mereka akan duduk bersama di dua ayunan yang ada di taman bermain sampai sore. Hinata sangat senang karena bisa bersama Naruto sendirian di tempat ini. Dia sangat senang sampai tidak menyadari wajah tanpa ekspresi Naruto._

"_Hei, Hinata!" Hinata menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum._

"_Y-Ya?" Sepertinya Hinata masih belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa malunya._

"_Apakah kau ingin menjadi kuat?"_

_Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata bingung._

"_Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali menjadi orang yang kuat. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menahanku. Kau adalah temanku, Hinata. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang kuat juga. Karena itu, apakah kau ingin menjadi kuat?"_

"_Um…" Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Setelah memikirkannya dengan keras, dia menggangguk. "Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat seperti Naruto-kun!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap pemalunya._

_Senyuman Naruto melebar, "Bagus! Kalau begitu, besok temui aku lagi di akademi. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat!"_

"_A-Aku mengerti!" Hinata membalas dengan senyumannya yang polos. Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, tidak menyadari tatapan tanpa emosi dari anak di sampingnya itu._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

'_Seharusnya… aku menolaknya.'_ Tatapan Hinata menjadi lebih keras, _'Tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Seharusnya… aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan ini. Waktu itu aku terlalu lemah dan orang itu datang untuk menolongku. Jika saja, aku melawan pengganggu-pengganggu itu, semuanya pasti akan berbeda. Karena sejak awal… 'orang itu' tidak punya niat untuk menyelamatkanku.'_

Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tidak menyadari Futago sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita bertopeng itu mengeluarkan tantōnya dan memanggil gadis berambut biru tua itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Futago.

Hinata tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia melihat patung yang ada di ruangan itu sekali lagi.

'_Aku benci 'orang itu'... tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri.'_

* * *

Sudah genap satu bulan sejak berakhirnya babak penyisihan. Satu bulan isitirahat telah berakhir bagi para peserta dan sudah tiba waktunya untuk Final Ujian Chūnin.

Banyak orang berbondong-bondong menuju stadion di Konoha untuk menonton ujian terakhir ini. Ada juga para penguasa dari berbagai tempat yang datang ke sini.

Hiruzen sedang duduk di tempat tertinggi di stadion dengan pakaian Hokage-nya, lengkap dengan topi. Dia barus saja mendaptkan informasi bahwa Sasuke belum ditemukan. Tapi Hiruzen tahu bahwa keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja karena anak itu sedang bersama Kakashi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada orang yang mendekat padanya dan seketika ekspresi sang Hokage berubah menjadi senang. "Oh! Kazekage-dono!" sapa Hiruzen pada orang itu.

Orang yang disapa oleh Hiruzen adalah pemimpin desa Sunagakure, Kazekage Keempat. Nama aslinya adalah Rasa. Dia adalah seorang pria berusia 40 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut merah kecoklatan dan mata yang hitam.

Seperti Hiruzen yang mengenakan pakaian Hokage, Rasa juga mengenakan pakaian Kazekage lengkap dengan topinya. Rasa adalah ayah dari Tiga Suna Bersaudara yaitu Temari, Kankurō, dan Gaara.

"Hokage-dono." Sapa balik Rasa sebelum duduk di samping Hiruzen.

Rase kemudian menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Gaara dari arena pertarungan, namun dia mengabaikan itu.

"Anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Suna." Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak juga. Kami sempat beristirahat beberapa saat di tengah perjalanan." Ucap Rasa dengan serius.

Hiruzen hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sifat serius milik Kazekage itu sangat bertolakbelakang dengan sifatnya yang santai. Hiruzen pun berdiri dan berjalan ke depan untuk menyapa semua orang di stadion.

"Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang berkumpul di babak utama Ujian Chūnin ini! Kita akan memulai final-nya sekarang. Sepuluh orang peserta yang telah berhasil melewati babak penyisihan… silahkan disaksikan pertarungan mereka sampai akhir!"

Hiruzen mendapatkan balasan berupa sorakan gembira dari semua orang yang ada di stadion.

Di arena pertarungan, sembilan orang berdiri di belakang Hayate yang menjadi wasit sekali lagi. Sembilan orang itu adalah Temari, Kankurō, Gaara, Neji, Fū, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Hanya Sasuke saja yang belum datang.

"Sasuke belum datang, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kiri-kanan. _'Apa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya?'_ pikir Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir." Ucap Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura. "Sasuke saat ini bersama Kakashi-sensei. Mengingat kebiasaan guru kita itu, mereka pasti akan terlambat. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kau fokus pada pertarunganmu sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan melirik ke arah Fū yang tampak tidak khawatir sama sekali. Malahan, gadis dari Taki itu tampak bersemangat.

Naruto melirik ke arah Fū juga dan dia tersenyum melihat semangat gadis itu. Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara yang tampak tenang saja dan dia menjadi khawatir seperti apa pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Gaara nanti.

Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan sweatdrop saat melihat anak itu hanya menguap malas. Setelah itu, dia melihat Kankurō yang tampak gugup berdiri di sebelah Gaara. Temari juga terlihat gugup dan Neji bersikap tenang seperti Gaara.

Terakhir, Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tampak tidak berekspresi dan menatap ke arah bangku penonton. Naruto bisa melihat orang yang ditatap Hinata tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Hyūga Hiashi, yang sedang duduk di sebelah Hanabi, adik Hinata.

'_Waktunya telah tiba.'_ Batin Naruto seraya menatap kembali pada penonton yang bersorak seperti orang gila.

"Uhuk, senang berjumpa lagi dengan kalian." Sapa Hayate sambil menghadap kepada para peserta. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ini adalah final. Arena pertandingannya berbeda, tapi peraturannya sama seperti saat babak penyisihan."

Kesembilan peserta yang ada pada saat itu mendengarkannya dengan baik saat dia menjelaskan kembali peraturan di babak penyisihan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan memulai pertarungan pertama… Hyūga Hinata melawan Hyūga Neji. Kalian berdua tinggal saja di sini dan yang lainnya bisa menunggu di tempat lain."

Tujuh orang peserta pun pergi meninggalkan arena meninggalkan Hayate, Hinata, dan Neji. Hinata dan Neji berdiri berhadapan di depan Hayate.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertarung melawanmu, Hinata-sama." Ucap Neji dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Sebelum memulai pertarungan ini, ada satu hal yang perlu kuperingatkan kepadamu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kemampuanmu tidak akan bisa menandingiku. Ini adalah takdirku untuk menjadi pemenang pertarungan ini."

Hinata memberinya tatapan dingin. "Apa itu yang kau percayai?"

"Takdir sudah menentukan aku yang akan menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Neji dengan sedikit arogan.

"Kalau begitu…" Hinata mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung khas Hyūga dan Byakugan aktif di kedua matanya. "Tunjukkan padaku jika takdir itu benar!"

Neji hanya tersenyum meremehkan sebelum dia mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya juga dan memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dengan Hinata, "Tunjukkan padaku usaha kerasmu itu… dan aku akan membuatmu kecewa dan menyesal."

Hiashi yang berada di bangku penonton menatap kedua anggota klan Hyūga itu dengan serius. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hanabi. "Perhatikan Neji dengan baik-baik. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mewarisi darah Hyūga lebih hebat darinya." Ucap Hiashi.

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti. Namun di dalam hatinya, dia lebih peduli pada Hinata. _'Berjuanglah, nee-sama!'_

Hinata dan Neji memberikan tatapan tajam mereka terhadap satu sama lain, dan mereka akan segera memulai pertarungan mereka, Naruto memandang Hinata dengan seksama, _'Ini dia… waktu istirahat selama sebulan telah berakhir. Semua orang telah menggunakan waktu istirahat ini untuk berkembang. Pertarungan ini akan menjadi pembuka dari tahap terakhir ujian ini.'_

Final Ujian Chūnin baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 8 selesai!**

**Itu dia chapter kedelapan dari cerita ini. Saya tidak menunjukkan banyak hal kecuali apa yang dipelajari Naruto dari Jiraiya dan interaksinya dengan Fū. Dan Naruto menyelamatkan Hayate dari Baki dan Kabuto. Di canon, Hayate tewas di tangan Baki.**

* * *

Chapter Berikutnya:

**Ujian Terakhir**

Jā matane!


End file.
